A Burdened Soul
by Imagivina
Summary: Belle arrives early enough to stop Gaston shooting Beast, but that doesn't mean everything is all right.
1. Victory

**Author's Note: This is ImagineATale, who is woefully behind on several stories, along with Ladivina, who is woefully behind on A Place Called Home. But we have an excuse! We have come together as Imagivina to collaborate, and have been working tirelessly. And here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

Beast sat perched on top of the turret looking out over the vast grounds of the castle. He had let her go. He no longer cared about what it would mean for him, he had accepted it the moment he had made the decision to let her go. He thought of the servants, the fate that awaited them, if it hadn't already come. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he noticed a source of light falling down from the turret and he turned his head.

"Hello Beast!" The newcomer took out his pistol as he spoke, "I'm Gaston. Belle sent me."

Beast turned away, he didn't want to believe it, even if part of him did.

Gaston moved closer as he continued to speak.

"Were you in love with her? Did you honestly think she'd want you?" He continued to taunt.

Suddenly, Gaston felt something like his quiver being tampered with. He turned to see Belle with his arrows.

"Belle?" he said, surprised, as he turned to face her. She broke his arrows in half.

"Did _YOU_ honestly think I'd want _YOU_?"

Beast, shocked that Belle was even here, turned and watched, jaw hanging, as she angrily addressed the intruder in military garb.

"I most certainly did _not_ send you!" she said. "I would _never_ put him or anyone else I cared about at the mercy of someone like you! Not intentionally anyway." Here she shot an apologetic glance behind Gaston at Beast, silently mouthing 'I'm so sorry', before turning her attention back to Gaston, knowing her exposing Beast in the mirror had caused this whole mess. "As I recall, you pretty much forced me to show the Beast when my word that he existed was, as you said, 'hardly proof' that my father is not crazy. Is that what you meant when you said I had sent you? Because quite frankly I wasn't thinking beyond proving my father's sanity. And when you relieved me of the mirror and started riling up the mob, I quickly wished I _had_ thought it through first. You even made sure, or tried to anyway, that I couldn't get here by locking me with my father in the asylum wagon! You slowed me down, but thankfully my father was able to pick the lock. I told you not long before coming to this castle that I would _never_ marry you. Tell me Gaston, what is it about you trying to send my father to the madhouse in my absence and then leading a mob here to kill someone I specifically said was harmless that made you think I would change my mind?"

Beast had given a small growl at the mention of Belle and her father being locked in an asylum wagon. Now he was wanting to roar and really let Gaston know exactly what he thought, seeing that it seemed Gaston thought his behavior would earn him Belle's affections. But he held back, wanting to know what this excuse of a man would have to say for himself in response to Belle's rant, which Beast had enjoyed immensely. He at least enjoyed the energy behind which Belle unleashed her verbal assault...the information about what Gaston had done to Belle and her father, not so much.

Beast had regretted locking Belle's father, then her, in the dungeon, and had vowed to himself that no one would ever reside in one of his cells again. But right now, he was thinking that Gaston just might be someone well suited for a nice cozy cell.

Giving an angry look, Gaston turned to Belle.

"As soon as I kill that Beast of yours, you _will_ marry me! No one says no to me!"

"Just watch me!" Belle countered. "No one says no to you? Well I am honored to be the first." She looked him square in the eye. "NO!"

She tried to rip the pistol from his grasp, but was quickly pushed aside. Not wasting time, Gaston quickly aimed for the Beast.

"One more step Belle and it's over."

She quickly halted her movements, not wanting to risk Gaston shooting Beast. "Don't do this, please."

"I think I will. You dare choose this monster above me?"

Her heart was racing, she had to save Beast. "Please Gaston, don't do this." Slowly she inched closer and let out a startled gasp.

Hearing her coming closer Gaston grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his grasp, now aiming for her.

"Let me show you who's better."

Returning his attention to the Beast he saw shock reflected in it's face. Clearly it _did_ care for Belle. He smirked and started to laugh.

"Let's see how much he cares for you."

Beast felt the panic rising inside him. The brute had her at gunpoint. This would not do and he had to get him to turn the gun away from Belle.

"Let her go!" he said firmly, though fear made his voice quiver slightly. "Please...don't hurt her. If you truly care about her let her go. Even if you don't care about her, let her go. Don't hurt her. Put the gun down. Or if you must, shoot me instead."

Hopefully, Gaston would do the right thing and just let Belle go and leave. Failing that, Beast hoped Gaston would move to train the gun back on him. If he did, Beast would make a grab for the muzzle of the pistol, hoping to snatch it away from Gaston. He watched Gaston very carefully for any opening to do this.

"Make no mistake Beast, I will marry her. She is just playing hard to get, she knows I like a good hunt, don't you Belle. She is just a little confused, but I'll take care of her. I would never do anything to harm her, she just needs some persuading, like her father. He denied me her hand, why should I care what he thinks?"

"Let go of me Gaston." Belle tried to struggle, but Gaston took an even firmer hold on her.

"Belle, hold still or I might take his advice and point the pistol at him."

Beast was quickly gathering that Gaston was not one to see reason. And Gaston was _really_ starting to get under his skin. But he knew he had to remain calm if this situation was going to be resolved without anybody getting hurt.

"Confused eh?" he said, no longer trying to sound cordial but still maintaining a sense of calm. "Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me as to how she is confused? Thinking she doesn't want you? The person who is holding a gun on her and who just said he doesn't care what her father thinks since he denied you Belle's hand? If I were Belle I wouldn't want to marry you either. But you think she does want you and is just playing hard to get, letting you have a good hunt? Explain that to me...what is it about how you're treating her that makes you think she would want you?" He paused. "If she does want you that's her choice. But there is nothing about her right now that makes me think that's the case. And having gotten to know her, I don't see her wanting someone who is treating her as you are, or who thinks so little of her father for withholding his blessing."

He wanted to look Belle directly in the eye, but he would not let his gaze leave the gun and the hand that grasped it, not wanting to miss the slightest chance to move for it. He spoke gently now.

"Belle? Is marrying Gaston what you want? Have you just been playing hard to get?"

"NO!" Belle yelled fiercely. "I'm not playing hard to get nor am I the slightest bit confused. Gaston do you remember what you told me happens to spinsters in the village after their fathers die in a bid to get me to marry you? Well guess what! I'd beg for scraps on the street before I ever married you!"

Beast was impressed by how defiantly she spoke even with a gun on her. It reminded him of when she had, just as defiantly, told him she'd sooner starve before eating with him. Belle and Beast had shared many meals since that first night. But never did Beast think she'd played hard to get, or that he had 'won' her. Quite the contrary...he was well aware that she had only chosen to be a friend to him in response to him showing genuine kindness. Which was not what Gaston was showing.

He really needed a chance to open up for him to swipe that gun without risking Belle getting hurt.

"Of course she is confused, one look at you says it all. No one would want you, not anyone sane at least. But no worries, once you're dead, I'll cure her of those ideas." Gaston calmly stated.

"The only crazy one here is you Gaston!"

"Do you _really_ mean that Belle?" Gaston asked in fake interest. "You're not leaving me much choice with those thoughts of yours…"

While at first he had only pointed the pistol, he now cocked it. Hearing the click right next to her ear, Belle started to get a little worried.

"You think she wants me just because she doesn't want you?" Beast asked. "I'll grant there's nothing to recommend me in my appearance but whoever she does or does not wish to be with, I respect her wishes."

It was hard to keep himself calm. But he had to try. He could feel his temper rising, but if he let it get out of control, he might make a mistake that could endanger Belle. At the same time, the danger Belle was in had just escalated. This needed to be brought to a conclusion, and Beast realized now that trying to talk Gaston down was not heading them towards the desired outcome. He hoped Gaston would soon make a mistake, but he didn't want that mistake to be a bullet in Belle's brain. He had to get Gaston to turn his rage back on him. He needed to get that gun back on him and thus away from Belle so he could make a move.

"You know what I think?" he nearly roared. "I think you're a _coward_! You say you're going to kill me but you have that gun on her and cocked it while it's trained on her head. You're doing it because that's easier isn't it? Easier to threaten a girl who can't get away? Is that all you can do? You came to kill me but you just can't do it? What, is it because you now have to shoot me while I'm facing you? Had she not shown up you'd have had no problem putting a bullet in my back would you? You can only shoot a woman or shoot your victim from behind? What a weak, pathetic coward! If that's not how you want to be seen then prove it! Point that gun back on me and shoot me while we stand face to face! Look me right in the eye while you put a bullet into me. If you can't do that you're a coward!"

Not that Beast planned to allow him to get the gun aimed at him. As soon as it was pointed away from Belle he would grab it and hopefully get it away from Gaston. He just hoped what he said would get Gaston to make the mistake Beast desperately needed him to make. Hopefully without making the mistake Beast was hoping to avoid. To help prevent that mistake, he added a warning in a low, quiet growl.

"Make no mistake, if you pull that trigger on Belle that will be the _last_ thing that you _ever_ do!"

"No one calls me a coward!" Gaston turned his head. "I think I should give him what he wants, you even get to watch me in action. You should feel honored Belle." He whispered in her ear.

Belle wanted to shake her head, plead for him not to do it. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see it.

Seeing Belle close her eyes, Gaston pushed the gun to her head.

"Open your eyes Belle, you should see this."

She opened her eyes and looked at Beast who was standing there, still waiting. Then she felt the gun move away. Even though she knew what this meant, she couldn't help but sigh in relief now that the gun wasn't at her head anymore.

Still holding onto Belle, Gaston smirked, it was time to end this. "Say your prayers Beast!"

Beast wasted no time. Once that gun was no longer pointed at Belle, he grabbed the muzzle with one paw, the wrist of the hand holding the gun with the other, and pulled the two forcefully apart. Turning the gun outside, aiming at the night sky, still holding Gaston's wrist firmly with the other paw, Beast pulled the trigger, discharging the bullet into the air. He pulled again, firing another round. And again, only nothing came out. The pistol was empty.

Throwing it hard against an inside wall in the tower, he took Gaston's other wrist in his now free paw.

"Let her go," he growled. "And Belle, when he does, go open up a cell. I'll bring him to it once I have him fully disarmed. If you like, you get to do the honors of closing him in, since it seems as if he's been harassing you for some time now."

In order to persuade Gaston to let go of Belle's wrist, Beast tightened his grip on the wrist of the hand holding Belle enough so that the tips of his claws pressed into Gaston's skin. Not enough to puncture, but certainly enough to cause some discomfort.

As much as he may have wanted to inflict some serious bodily harm on Gaston, Beast would use only the force required to get Belle out of Gaston's grasp and Gaston securely behind bars where he could do no further harm.

Gaston struggled as best he could, but the claws that were pushing into his wrist were proving to be too much. Giving a slight shout of pain he released Belle's wrist, as soon as he did he felt himself being lifted.

"Belle go now!" Beast told her.

Not wasting any time she quickly ran back inside the turret. She pulled the lever of the first cell she passed. There she waited for Beast to bring Gaston. As she waited, she thought of how close it had been. She never wanted Beast to put himself at risk again. She hoped he was alright and on his way down.

Gaston was still struggling to get away from Beast.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you're disarmed and in a secure location where you can't cause anymore trouble," Beast said sternly. "And you can sit there until you learn how to behave and treat people with respect!"

Beast made short work of removing Gaston's quiver, then going through his pockets and removing bullets, a knife, and something Beast put in his own pocket instead of tossing it aside like he did the hunting paraphernalia.

Once he was certain the intruder was completely disarmed, he carried him down to the cell Belle had opened. He had planned to walk in and drop Gaston in place, but realized it would be impossible for Belle to actually hold the door open just enough for him to go through, which had been his original thought. Oh well, he'd have to be rougher than that. Not that this Gaston fellow deserved the more gentle approach, he just had planned on being the more civilized of the two. But there was really only one way to do this. He turned to Belle.

"Do you want to be the one to close him in? I'll do it if you prefer, but thought you might like to do it since it seems he's caused you some grief," he said.

"I'll do it," Belle said. "Gladly."

"I'll have to toss him in I'm afraid," Beast said. "When I do, go ahead and close him in. I told him he could sit here until he can behave and treat people with respect."

As soon as Beast had given Gaston a good toss, hard enough to get him well away from the door so as not to cause problems for Belle as she closed it, but gentle enough he wouldn't be very badly hurt, Belle closed the cell door. Beast reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had put in when relieving Gaston of his weaponry.

"The mirror," Belle said. "Beast I'm so sorry. If I'd thought before showing you to them I-"

"I just thought I'd take it off his hands when I was disarming him," Beast interrupted. "I don't think you really intended to regift this."

Beast turned to face Gaston, and so did Belle. They wondered how he would react.

Gaston was seething with anger, they would regret this the moment he got out of there. He stood up from where Beast had dropped him and moved to the door, giving it a good kick.

"Let me out of here! Do you know who I am? No one does this to me!" Gaston ranted.

Giving the door of his cell one more good kick, he turned his attention to Belle. "This is not what you want Belle, you are just scared that the Beast will hurt you if you don't do what he says. All you have to do is let me out and I'll kill him. You'll be free then, free to return to the village. You even get to marry me, all your dreams will come true." He gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Belle replied. "I told you clear as day, I will _NOT _marry you!" How thick could that man be? She stepped forward towards the door. "I will _never_ be your wife."

Gaston smirked as he quickly put his arm through the steel grate, grabbing Belle's wrist, pulling her closer.

"You will be mine, you hear me."

Beast growled.

"You let go of her!" he said. "Do you want to feel my claws again? I'll not have you holding her against her will! And she need not fear me hurting her if she doesn't do what I say. I'm not the one who held a gun to her head!"

As long as Gaston had this attitude, he was looking at a long time in the dungeon.

Gaston saw the Beast coming closer, thinking quickly, he pulled Belle's arm inside of his cell.

"I'd like to see you try! Now open the door!"

Beast growled. Gaston thought he could get Beast to let him go did he? Well he had another thing coming.

Beast thought of grabbing Belle and yanking her free of Gaston's grip, like he had with the pistol before. But he quickly dismissed the idea as it would probably cause Belle some injury. He gave Gaston a fierce glare.

"Let! Her! Go!"

"Open the door first," Gaston said icily. To make his point, Gaston gave Belle's arm a twist until she cried out in pain. "Or do you care more about keeping me in than you do about her wellbeing?"

Beast saw he had little choice. He could not allow Belle to be hurt. Besides, he knew Gaston wouldn't get very far. Beast could grab him as soon as he set foot outside the cell. Or...Beast could do something else, something that would _really_ annoy the ruffian. And it was actually an idea Beast found he quite liked.

"All right," he said calmly. "I'll open the door." _And you can try to escape_, he thought to himself.

He pulled the lever, allowing the door to open. As soon as Gaston let go of Belle and she pulled her arm back through, Beast grabbed her and pulled her protectively close to him. No way would he let Gaston grab her on his way past.

"When I move," Beast whispered in her ear so only she could hear him, "stay put. I have a little surprise in store for him."

He watched and waited for his moment.

Not one to waste time, Gaston quickly left the cell and descended down the stairs. He would return later he vowed, no way that some filthy animal would best him. He would go home, collect more weapons and gather a few men.

"I'll be back Beast! I'm not through with you yet! Your hide will be my new rug by the end of the week!" Gaston shouted up, as he continued to run down.

As soon as Beast had allowed Gaston just enough time to think he was free, he made his move.

"Stay here," he reminded Belle as he started moving. He set the mirror on a ledge as he passed. "I don't want him using you again."

He knew he could outrun Gaston and overtake him on the winding staircase. But he remembered what Gaston said about enjoying a good hunt. If Gaston liked a good hunt, Beast would give him a good hunt.

Just as Gaston was coming to a turn on the tower staircase, Beast got close enough that he could cast a shadow in front of Gaston. He then backed up so it appeared as a passing shadow.

Breathing hard as he rushed down, Gaston looked for anything familiar from when he had first come here. As he made a turn he saw a shadow pass him by and halted. The Beast, he thought. He quickened his pace, determined to stay ahead of the Beast.

Beast knew this castle like the back of his paw, and knew every secret passageway. After the second turn, at which point he cast another brief shadow, he turned into one such passageway that he knew communicated with the kitchen.

After seeing the shadow again, Gaston looked around. He didn't see the fleabag and smirked, he was almost downstairs.

Once in the kitchen Beast hurried out through the dining room and into the foyer. Staying in the shadows, hearing Gaston running down the last of the tower stairs, he allowed himself to make a slight noise as he entered the foyer, then silently moved into position.

Gaston, looking triumphant, burst into the foyer. He had made it and the Beast was nowhere in sight. He hurried to the door.

"I know you've been trying to get to me Beast!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well you didn't! I'm leaving now, and remember, I'll be back!"

Beast smiled, knowing Gaston was about to have a nice dent punched into that oversized ego of his. He waited, and as soon as Gaston was just feet away from the main entrance, he jumped, landing right in front of the doors. He grabbed Gaston as the latter was about to run right into him, having barely time to stop.

"Well that was a good effort, I'll give you that," Beast said. "Unfortunately for you though, not quite good enough. Also unfortunately for you, I'm not too happy with the way you've been using Belle to your advantage, causing her fear and going as far as to inflict physical pain."

Without further ado, Beast dragged the hunter right back up the spiraling staircase to the dungeon.

"I know my way around this castle," he said, deciding to do his best to get under Gaston's skin. "I knew just how to get into the foyer before you did. For as cocky as you are, as sure of yourself, you sure didn't succeed now, did you?"

Gaston struggled, this wasn't happening! He would not be bested by an animal!

Reentering the dungeon, he turned to Belle, who had been watching Beast in the mirror and was thus holding it.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Belle," he said. "I could have outrun him by the time he got halfway down the stairs, but he did say he enjoyed a good hunt, so I figured I should humor him."

He held Gaston by the collar mere inches from his face.

"I hope that stunt you pulled to get me to open the door was worth the trouble for you."

He then once again gave the scoundrel a good toss and slammed the door once Gaston was back in the cell. He walked over to Belle and guided her further from the cell.

"Keep your distance this time, all right?" he said. "I don't want him to be able to grab you and use you for leverage again." He then turned to Gaston. "Did you enjoy the hunt?"

Gaston was seething.

"I'll get you for this, I am the hunter! When I get out, I'll show you how a true hunt goes, mark my words Beast!"

Giving the door a rough shake, he moved back. Let those fools think they have won, in the end I'll be the one standing, he thought, and Belle will be by my side.

Beast thought about responding, but decided that Gaston wasn't worth the energy. He was about to put his arm around Belle and lead her out of the tower, but decided to let Gaston see that she would go with him voluntarily. So he held out his paw, which she took without hesitation. He then led her down out of the tower.

Once in the foyer, he turned to face her. He looked down at her hands, one holding the mirror and one holding his paw. The one holding his paw had been the one Gaston had hold of in the cell, and the wrist had red marks from his grip. Beast lifted her hand for a closer look.

"I'm so sorry Belle," he said softly, gently running a thumb across her reddened wrist. "He had a strong grip. And that twist he gave you. Belle...are you all right? He didn't break anything did he?"

Beast thought if Gaston had broken, or even so much as strained or sprained something, it would be very tempting to go back up and give Gaston's arm the same treatment.

"I'm fine," she said shaking her head. "The nerve of that man, can you believe him?"

Belle wanted nothing more than give Gaston another piece of her mind, but considering how it turned out the previous time, she thought better of it. There would be another day for that.

"Thank you for helping me, and letting me go to help my father." She gave a small sob. "Did you know Gaston was having him sent to the asylum? He had told the village about you, hoping to get some help. When I tried to tell Gaston that the castle and you did exist, he said that I would say anything to help my father and my word was hardly proof…" Now Belle looked up with tears in her eyes, "…I showed you to them in the mirror. I didn't think and…"

Beast placed his arms around her.

"You did the right thing Belle. I set you free to help him and you did what you had to, don't blame yourself."

She shook her head.

"It was my fault Gaston came here to kill you. When he started to rile up a mob, I was so scared for you and it made me realize things. I have never been happier than I've been here with you, I want to be with you here at the castle. The village has never been my home, here I do fit in and…and…"

Beast was looking at her in awe, she called the castle home and wanted to be here, with him. He looked at her expectantly, wanting to know what else she wanted to say.

"…and…I love you."

"You...do?" Beast was stunned. "I love you Belle." He thought of her father "After what happened in the village…" He paused. "…do you think your father would...like to come here? I know that seems unlikely given what...what I did last time he was here. But no one will think he should be in the insane asylum here."

"I'm sure he will, I told him about you, how you've changed. Looking back on it, I think he knew I loved you before I did," Belle explained.

Beast suddenly realized something and a huge smile crossed his face as he began trembling with joyful excitement.

"Belle! I love you. First requirement of the curse! I had to learn to love. And I earned your love in return...that was the other requirement. Belle any second now the curse shall lift!"

Belle gasped, he had done it. She wondered what everyone would look like after they had changed back. Would she even recognize them?


	2. Before Loss

**AN: Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 2!**

**Ladivina is speaking this time. As my lovely cowriter ImagineATale said before we didn't sit still and have a lot, and I mean A LOT of chapters done already, they only needs to be revised but we'll do out best to post daily.****We wish to thank all those that have read the first chapter and the guest reviewer whose review it strangely won't show. But fortunately we did read it in our email and we're glad you loved it so far!**

**Now without further ado I present...chapter 2!**

But the seconds dragged on. Just after the one minute mark, his smile turned into a confused frown.

"Nothing is happening," he said. "Something might not be quite right. I wonder if I'm missing something here." Beast stood there for a moment.

"It's awfully quiet," he observed. "Where is everybody?"

Belle looked around and didn't see or hear any of the servants, whom usually were lively enough to be heard from a distance.

"I don't know…" She hesitantly said.

Then panic filled his eyes as he realized the detail he might have been missing.

"Come with me."

They ran up the stairs and into the West Wing. He threw open the door to his room and ran to the pedestal. There, within the bell jar, floated a lonely stem, with all petals lying shriveled on the table. Coming into view was the mirror as it was being set on the table. He turned to Belle.

"That's what I was missing. The rose. I knew the curse would become permanent tonight. I accepted my fate when I told you to go. But my fate doesn't even matter. What hurt more was telling the staff I had to let you go just hours from the deadline. I could only apologize for being unable to set them free like I did for you. Then you came back and I had some hope again...but defeating Gaston took too much time and now it's too late..."

He sank to his knees. He took a few shaking breaths.

"I learned to love and earned love in return too late. I knew it was over when I let you go so it shouldn't be such a shock. But it's...the staff...Chip...Froufrou...all animals that fell under the curse... They're gone...turned completely into inanimate objects. For all practical intents and purposes a death sentence."

As the implication of what he told her hit her, she started to cry. Gone, never would she be able to speak to the friends she had made. Looking over at Beast, she saw him swaying.

He sagged forward as his head fell into his massive paws as he began to weep.

"I killed them," he choked out. "I killed them all."

Belle wanted to cry, seeing Beast so broken.

"No, you didn't. I should have told you sooner."

Beast shook his head, it was too late, _he_ had been too late.

She put her arms around his neck.

"It'll be alright, maybe we can find the enchantress. I can't accept them staying like this, maybe there is something else we can do to get them back. We can't give up hope."

Beast wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her embrace. He didn't want to ever stop holding her, or for her to stop holding him.

"Belle please," he said. "You're not to be blamed here. When could you have said it? You couldn't have truly loved me while a prisoner here, though your captivity was only a technicality by that point. I was a fool to ever hope you might. And when I'd set you free you had no time to think about me. Like I said there was no time to waste. That moment you looked back at me before running out...I thought of telling you I loved you then. Maybe you might have returned it in that moment but I knew if I loved you, it would be wrong to give you any reason to hold back or feel conflicted about what you had to do. Besides, this whole curse is my fault. This whole curse happened because of my own cruelty."

"Beast..."

"Which brings me to the next point. Yes, I did kill them. The enchantress was very clear what my failure would mean for everybody involved. I failed, therefore I sealed their fates. I did kill them Belle. And even if we could find her, what right have I, when she made the consequences so clear, to plead for leniency?"

As much as he didn't want to, Beast pulled out of the embrace, taking her hands into his paws. He tried to calm himself, but what he was about to say hurt worse than anything, and the tears came pouring out harder than ever. But he knew he had to do what was best for the one he loved, even if it would leave him in eternal anguish.

"Belle...go..." he said. "Go home...to your father. I know you said this was your home and you want to be with me but...this is my punishment, not yours..." he forced himself to look directly into Belle's eyes, "...and...Belle you deserve far, far better than a creature like me. I can't tell you how much it pains me to tell you to go...and I would hide the pain it causes me if I could because I don't want it causing you conflict in doing what is in your best interest. But you deserve far better than to live here, this place being nothing but pain, pain not meant for you. Now go. Live your life. And forget me."

She shook her head.

"My father said the exact same thing, and I didn't leave him either," she said determined, "no matter what you say, nothing can convince me to leave you here. I will stand by you no matter what, that is what people who love each other do. She took his paw into her hands. "Please, there will be a way, and we'll find it."

"Please just give me a moment, I need a moment alone…"

Beast let go and walked to the balcony, looking over his grounds and to the forest. He had caused all this, what had his staff ever done to deserve a death sentence? He would have preferred for death to claim him instead. He deserved what was coming to him, he'd be the first to admit it. He looked back and saw Belle look at him worriedly, he tried to reassure her with a weak smile and saw her smiling back. Somehow the gesture was soothing to him, knowing she loved him through it all.

Letting him have his moment she looked at his retreating form, standing there looking forlornly into the distance. She could only imagine what was going on in his head. He turned his head to her, trying a weak smile. He didn't fool her, but she smiled back to give him some peace of mind. Belle looked at the bell jar in front of her and touched it.

"They didn't deserve this…" she whispered to it.

Beast walked back over to Belle. He put his paw gently on top of the hand she'd rested on the bell jar.

"I don't know why you'd stand by me," he said softly. "I mean I know you said that's what people who love each other do. And don't get me wrong, I want you with me. I do. But..." he gently turned her to face him, putting his paws on her shoulders, "...people who love each other also want what is best for those they love. I understand that now. That's why you pushed your father out of that cell. That's why I sent you back to him knowing it sealed my own fate. I want what's best for you Belle."

He pulled her into an embrace.

"Please tell me you're not staying out of a sense of guilt Belle. You need not blame yourself for anything. I know you asked how the curse could be broken after the wolf fight and Cogsworth said there was one way the curse could be broken, but was silenced, then Mrs. Potts told you not to worry about it. You couldn't have known that you had anything to do with lifting it. You might have tried to force yourself to love me out of a sense of pity or obligation. Then it wouldn't have been the true love required. So please don't blame yourself for the curse becoming permanent." He looked into her eyes. "If you stay, let it be because that's what you truly want. I set you free not only to help your father but so you can be happy. Please don't sacrifice your happiness or what you truly want on my account."

How could he think so lowly of himself, Belle thought.

"Listen to me, you are worth being loved and you didn't kill them. I refuse to believe they are gone, they must be in there somewhere. And we're going to get them back."

Beast just shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"Have a little faith my Beast, though hope doesn't come without its price."

Beast turned at the sound of the all too familiar voice. He groaned. Had he the energy to be angry, he might have. Then again, he feared what the enchantress might do were he to lash out at her. For all his size and intimidating appearance, he felt completely at her mercy. Which, if her first visit was any indication, wasn't particularly merciful.

"I know I've failed," he said. "And I don't know what further misery you have in store for me. But please, don't harm Belle. She doesn't deserve your wrath at my failure. Why she chooses to stay after I've set her free I'm not sure I can ever fathom, but please don't hurt her for it."

He took a deep breath.

"Belle refuses to believe the others are truly gone," he said. "She thinks they must be in there somewhere. As much as it pains me to say this, that may be worse than death. Are they inside the objects they've become? Aware of what has become of them, aware that they can no longer move or speak? How much did they suffer when the curse fully took them over? Are they suffering now?"

Beast clung to Belle's hand for moral support. He braced himself for answers that would cause him more heartache than he was already experiencing.

Before the enchantress could respond however, Belle took a few hesitant steps forward, as far as Beast's hold would allow.

"Agathe? You did this?"

Agathe nodded.

"I did, many years ago, when he was selfish and cruel."

"Belle?" Beast asked. "How do you know her?"

"She is the village spinster." Belle was still surprised by the turn of events. Then something occurred to her. "I'm sorry Agathe...spinster isn't the kindest of terms is it? I'm afraid I am beginning to sound like Gaston. Beast, remember when we were dealing with Gaston and I reminded him of how he tried to get me to marry him by pointing out what happens to spinsters in the village after their fathers die? And I said I'd sooner beg for scraps on the street before marrying Gaston? Agathe I must apologize again...I don't mean to make light of your situation. Anyway Beast, Agathe was specifically who Gaston drew my attention to when he issued that dire warning."

Beast gave a slight growl when Belle mentioned Gaston's 'dire warning'.

"The nerve," he said. "Although, I may not have much room to talk. I can't say what he did was much, if any, worse than how I used to be."

Agathe came closer and Beast took a few steps back, dragging Belle along wanting to keep some distance between the two. He didn't want Agathe to do anything to Belle.

"No need to fear me, I'm not here to cause any harm." Agathe spoke. "Though what I'm about to say, will not sit well with either of you."

Seeing Beast remained hesitant to let Belle be anywhere near her, she stopped coming closer. "You wished to know what has become of them. They are in there," she saw Beast hang his head in despair, "though not aware…" she finished.

Beast looked up hopefully, though he wasn't sure why he dared hope.

"Is it possible for them to at least remain animated? They didn't deserve this, it is my curse to bear and mine alone. Whatever is needed for it to happen, you are free to take it." He finished quietly, hoping that this might appease her.

Agathe raised her hand.

"Be careful with what you offer, for the price may be too high."

Beast shook his head, no price would ever be too high for their lives. Well except maybe one price.

"Just please...don't harm Belle for it. Do whatever you will to me. But please let it not be anything that endangers Belle."

He hoped with his entire being that he would not be required to sacrifice Belle's well-being. That was the only thing he could think of that he could not bring himself to do.

"You wish for them to be animated once more, for their minds to be returned to them." Agathe carefully started, knowing this was one price they might not be willing to pay. "For this to be possible, another has to be taken. Yours in fact."

"NO!" Belle cried immediately. Tears started streaming down her face and she started shaking. "Please...please no, don't do this to him. Please tell us there's another way. I watched him go from not only cruel but semi-feral to being the kindest gentleman I've ever met. Please...there must be something else, something I could do. The curse would have broken if I'd realized my feelings sooner. Like I told him when we first met and he told me my father stole a rose, which he wouldn't have done had I not requested he bring one home...'punish me, not him'. I'm saying the same thing now. Please don't harm Beast."

Beast was horrified by what he was hearing. The thought of losing his mind was bad enough...but to hear Belle ask that she be punished instead...he shook his head as he drew the trembling Belle into an embrace.

"No Belle," he said, his voice catching with emotion. "I told you, you have no fault in any of this. If any price must be paid, it should be done by me. I'm the one whose actions caused this whole curse to begin with. This is all on my shoulders. I can't have you sacrificing yourself for something you have absolutely no blame in. If you did that I think I might die on the spot. I know for a fact I would want to."

He looked at the enchantress, whose name he now knew, with a solemn expression.

"Agathe...right?" After receiving a quick nod he continued. "Losing my human mind, do you mean that I'll revert into an animalistic mindset? One that matches my appearance? That is where I might hesitate, because if I become feral, and fail to recognize Belle as anything but prey...then I'd become a danger to her. She's already said she will stand by me, that I cannot convince her to leave." He sighed. "There was an incident with a man named Gaston, he threatened Belle and caused her some harm." He lifted Belle's hand to reveal the red marks on her wrist. "Last thing I want is to become a danger to her and cause her injuries myself." Beast gave Agathe a hopeful look.

Agathe had nothing but respect for the Beast for even contemplating it, but she knew his concerns were valid.

"You might not like the answers I'm about to give." Agathe took a deep breath. "You are right assuming it's what you'll become, but you will not purposely bring harm to anyone, unless provoked or threatened. However should you feel threatened in any way, this could lead to you becoming quite vicious as the Beast's nature is a predatory one."

Beast looked at Belle scared, he did not like where this was going.

Seeing her words were hardly soothing to Beast, Agathe continued.

"Though, if you fear for harming her or anyone else, you could cage yourself. Just know and trust, that I have no intention for you to become a danger to anyone. The bond you share would cause you to still recognize Belle, even if only as a mistress."

Beast nodded, he could do that. Belle would be safe from him as would his servants.

"Would I even have time to make the decision to do that? Or would I have to lock myself up in advance?"

"Your mind would fade away over a month's time, slowly you'll start to notice yourself slipping and become more animalistic. Of course there are clear moments, but they will appear less often as time passes."

Beast nodded solemnly. At least he could make the conscious decision to lock himself up, if necessary.

Once more Agathe made a move to come closer.

"May I see her wrist?"

Beast now knowing she wouldn't cause harm to Belle allowed it. Once close enough Agathe held out her hand and the bruises Gaston had left upon Belle's wrist disappeared. Seeing the flawless skin, Beast looked to Agathe.

"Thank you."

He thought for a moment. "Belle's father. I worry...when I saw him last time I took him for a common thief. I regret that now, and have learned more in getting to know Belle. But I haven't seen him since those early interactions. If I only have an animal mind, will I see him and recognize him only as a threat? I think I've caused the poor fellow enough fright for one lifetime."

Agathe shook her head.

"You would still recognize him, but I would recommend to have Belle greet him first, should he come at a later time. Seeing her on good terms with somebody would help ease your mind."

Belle, who was calming down, was seeing this was quite a struggle for Beast. He wanted to help their friends, but he had fears of the consequences of losing his human mind. Fearing he might not recognize her father as anything other than a threat, as was the case last time he saw him. Clinging to Beast's shirt, Belle tearfully addressed Agathe.

"Agathe," Belle said. "We both want the staff back but he has concerns as do I, basically the same as he's voicing. And the idea of him losing his human mind, even if he won't be dangerous...it's just hard. I love the man within the Beast. I'll love him even if he essentially becomes...a...pet. But does he have to decide now before you leave? Can we discuss it and sleep on it? I understand you may require he decide tonight, and I will stand by him every step of the way whatever he should decide. But...such a decision...I hate to see him have to rush into."

"I wouldn't advise waiting too long," Agathe warned. "Like them becoming less animated with each falling petal, waiting will take a stronger hold over them."

Agathe looked at Beast, who seemed to be shifting uncomfortably. "It seems to me he has come to a decision."

Belle looked up into Beast's eyes.

"I'm right here with you whatever you decide," she said, clutching his paw in both hands. "Either decision leads to grief, and I can't make this decision for you."

Beast hugged her with the arm of the paw she wasn't clinging to.

"You have my eternal gratitude my dear Belle," he said. He looked to Agathe. "As much as I wish it didn't have to come to it...I must take full responsibility for what I have done, and the full consequences. If that means giving up my mind so the others can have theirs returned...then let it be so." He held Belle tighter as he sensed the grief she felt knowing his humanity would soon slip away. "I just have a couple more questions. When will the others come back...will it be gradually over a month like the fading of my humanity? Also...since the curse is now for eternity...and I will become a pet with her as my mistress...an aging mistress...what will happen when she passes away? Will the staff be able to cope with me being completely an animal? With no longer having a master since I'll have long been unfit for that role, or a mistress once Belle has passed?"

Belle decided to also ask a question.

"Agathe...how long will Beast's human mind be completely intact...you know...before we notice him beginning to slip into the more animalistic mindset? I'd just like to...prepare as best I can...for this...change he and our relationship will go through."

"As mentioned, the longer you wait, the hold gets stronger. This reflects on the time before they return to life. Were you to decide to do it now, they'll be back within a few hours, wait until morning, days."

Beast gave a small smile, he would be able to say goodbye to them, while his mind would still be there. He was grateful for Agathe to give him the opportunity to do so.

"However," Agathe continued, "you won't notice slipping until after three or four days. You'll have some time with them before it all starts. As for Belle passing, as you've noticed no one has aged, now for objects it might be understandable, but you as a living creature should have. Time has essentially stopped in the enchanted area, meaning no one will age on these grounds. She would never age a day and death will have no claim upon her, barring a fatal illness or injury."

Looking at Belle, Beast saw her shocked face, she would be joining him for eternity. While he wouldn't mind having her with him or more accurately, what remained of him, he doubted this was what she wanted.

"Belle, are you sure you wish to stay here?" It hurt him to say this, but he felt he had to. "If at any point you feel you'd be happier elsewhere, know that you'll be free to go."

She turned around and held his paw, shaking her head.

"I could never leave you, no matter what, remember."

The couple gave a sad look, Beast, thinking she was in a way throwing away her free life, by binding herself to him. Belle, for having to see the Beast she loved with all her heart to be reduced to a mere pet.

"When would you prefer to have them returned?" Agathe asked.

Beast turned to Belle.

"It would be wrong of me not to give you some form of choice here," he said. "When do you want them returned? Personally I don't want to wait long enough for it to take them days, as I may start to slip by then, and I'd hope they could come around and be with us for some time before I start to fade. But I understand if you wish to have us be alone as much as possible too while I am still as I am. So it's your call when we ask her to start the process."

Belle squeezed his paw, appreciating his desire to make things as easy on her as possible. She then looked at Agathe.

"You say they're unaware right now right? So as long as they are inanimate they are not suffering in any way?"

"They are not suffering," Agathe assured.

"Can you time when this process starts to allow them to come back maybe around noon? Then we can get a bit of sleep, if either of us are able, and have the morning to ourselves, but they'd still be with us for a few days before Beast starts slipping. Is that possible?"

"It is possible," Agathe started, "though I have to be near Beast to start the process. If it's what you prefer I could return in two hours, though I highly doubt you'd wish for me to wake you for it."

"I won't mind being awakened if Belle doesn't," Beast said. "Or she'd probably be in her own room anyway."

"I don't mind," Belle said. "And I wish to be right beside you when Agathe starts it. Actually, I know this is quite improper...but at a time like this I don't care about propriety unless you do. Would it be all right if I slept here with you in your room? I just...want to be close to you while you're still you as much as possible. Would that be all right?"

"Of course," Beast said. "You can take the bed. I'll take the nest I'd been using until the wolf attack...I'll soon be needing it anyway, I might as well get used to it again."

"Or we could both use the bed tonight," Belle said. "So we're right next to each other. And I can hold a paw or rest a hand on your arm."

"Very well," Beast said. "Except I would really hate to accidentally gore you with a horn shifting my position."

"Perhaps we should wrap bandaging around the tips of your horns," Belle suggested.

Beast turned to Agathe.

"We'll be in here," he said. "Feel free to wake us. Also...this is going to seem rather ironic since we wouldn't be in this situation had I done this a decade ago...but would you like a room? I don't know if...enchantresses need to rest at all, but I imagine it would be more convenient for you if you didn't have to leave the castle in the meantime."

"The irony doesn't escape me," Agathe started, "but I accept your offer, as even I rest occasionally."

"Follow me," Beast instructed as he moved towards the door. A few doors down the hall he stopped. "This will be your room for tonight. I'm afraid it's rather dusty. Plumette would gladly take care of that for you I'm sure, but, well...I'm afraid she's a little indisposed." He sighed sadly. At least Plumette and the others would be back soon. "I'll be returning to Belle if you don't mind."

Beast turned to walk away, when he heard Agathe's voice.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, I admire your strength and courage."

Surprised Beast nodded turning back.

"As am I, not for myself, but for Belle having to witness it. If it were just me, I'd have confined myself to my rooms, waiting for it to be over. I don't know why she won't leave me to my fate. I'm thankful for that, but I feel like I'm imprisoning her all over again. I tried to tell her to go when the curse became permanent and she wouldn't, but at least I was looking at having a human mind. I suppose when the month is over I'll no longer be bothered at losing my humanity, except I'm sure I'll sense when she's in distress. I worry about her though. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Sleep well, my Beast."

"By the way," Beast said, standing in the doorway. "Thank you, Agathe, for stating that it is only I who can pay for their return. I don't think I could handle Belle paying any price for something she has no fault in. I tried to tell her she has no blame when we realized the curse deadline had passed by the time she told me she loved me." He sighed. "I just hope I'm able to convince her of that while I'm still able to do so." He sighed again. "I'll see you when it's time."

Beast left Agathe and walked back to the master bedroom. He wished he'd given Agathe a room years ago. Then this grief could have been avoided. While he wasn't looking forward to losing his human mind, it was what Belle was going to witness and then deal with for the rest of eternity that bothered him most. He appreciated her, and didn't want her to leave him, but he also didn't want her going through the grief he knew was in store for her.

Coming into his bedroom, he saw Belle had gathered bandaging supplies while he was taking Agathe to her room. Apparently she wasn't joking.

"I'm not particularly worried about you goring me," she said. "But I suppose there is that possibility, so it's wise to take precautions. Unless you'd rather not."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry," Beast said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "If you want to sleep next to me, I don't want to hurt you with those horns. Let's make sure that doesn't happen."

Belle wrapped the tips of his horns so they would not pose a threat should he move the wrong way in his sleep.

Once this was done they got into bed next to each other, Belle resting one hand on his arm and holding his paw with the other. Somehow they both managed to get to sleep, in spite of what they both knew was to come.

After Beast had left, Agathe waved her hand and the room cleared itself of all the dust that that accumulated over the years. In a few hours she was to start the process which would strip Beast of his mind. Thinking back on that fateful night all those years ago, it was hard to think that the self-centered prince she had cursed, was the same person that now gave up his very being. Never had she expected him to accept this horrible bargain, yet he had, readily even, and now she held him in the highest regard.

Time was passing faster than she would have liked and before she knew it, the time had come. With a heavy heart she stood up and made her way to the master bedroom. Soundlessly she opened the door and moved inside. Seeing the couple lying next to each other, savoring the moment, gave her a pang of regret for what she was about to do. She took the final steps towards Beast and started to wake him.

"Beast, I'm afraid the time has come. Will you wake Belle?"

Beast felt torn, while a part of him wanted Belle by his side, another part didn't want to cause her pain by witnessing it. He turned around and looked at her peaceful, sleeping face and smiled at her. He would miss seeing her like this, he hoped that this would be one of the last things to leave him. He wanted his last aware moment to be of her.

Beast sat on the bed gazing at Belle for several more seconds, nearly a minute. He could maybe just let her sleep through it. But she had said she wanted to be there for him. And he figured she'd be disappointed if he didn't wake her. Reluctantly, he nudged her shoulder with a gentle paw.

"Belle?" his voice was soft. "Agathe is here."

"Hmm?" Belle said sleepily. "She is?"

"She is," Beast said as Belle sat up. "It is time."

"Oh," Belle said, becoming more alert. "Thank you for waking me."

She came around to Beast's side of the bed and sat next to him on the edge. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Will this...hurt him Agathe?" she asked tentatively. "He once mentioned that the transformation from human to beast was quite a painful ordeal." She hugged him tight, and he did the same. "I know in any event this was no easy decision for him. Can I hold him while you do it?"

"I'm sorry, but holding him could interfere with the magic. However it will be painless and will take only a minute. Though he might feel a bit disoriented for a moment." She gave Beast a piercing look. "You can still change your mind, but when it's done, it's done, no going back."

Beast just shook his head, unable to speak. No, he had to do right by them.

"Very well," Agathe held out her hand, "Beast, could you stand in front of me?"

"I love you Belle." Was all he said, giving Belle one more look. He did as asked and stood up. When he stood across from Agathe, he took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

Agathe nodded and raised her hand, as she touched his temple, small golden swirls of light appeared. The swirls moved through the walls in all different directions.

After Agathe touched his temple, at first he slightly tensed. What followed, was a peaceful feeling in his head as he started to feel detached from his body. After Agathe removed her hand he felt the truth hit him, by this time next month he would be…a pet, but he didn't care how undignified it was. By noon his staff, his family would be back, that was all that mattered. He felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind and he leaned into it, knowing it was Belle.

Beast turned in Belle's arms so he could hug her too. She'd probably be giving him plenty of hugs for the rest of time, but his time to get to hug her was now finite. He doubted he would be giving many when his mind had faded away. He didn't want to let go of her, and they both almost forgot that Agathe was standing there.

Belle was the first to remember.

"Agathe, when you get back to the village, will you let my father know what's happened?" she asked. "He was hesitant to have me going after the mob, pointing out it was dangerous. He shall surely want to know that I am all right. Could you also explain the curse and how we met the requirements too late and what happened as a result? He can come at anytime...I hope he will but he can take his time. But I'd like him to come at once if the villagers pose a threat. Could you let me know if that happens and I'll go with Philippe to get him? Or perhaps use the portal book." She sighed. "Like I told Beast before you came, I think Papa sensed I loved him before I knew it."

"Agathe, could you also send my apologies?" Beast asked. "I know what I did to him was unforgiveable, and I'll always regret it. Well at least while I have a mind to."

Beast walked to the pedestal, picked up the mirror, and walked back over.

"Please give this to him," he said. "I kept them apart so unjustly for so long. This way he can look upon her until such a time as he chooses to come, which he is welcome to do at anytime."

"That's very sweet of you Beast," Belle said. "But I'm not sure that's the best idea. If the mirror is here, I can monitor things and if I see signs that the villagers are getting any ideas about things to do with my father, I can go get him right away."

"Hmm," Beast said. "You're right."

"Besides we don't want it falling into the wrong hands again," Belle pointed out. "My guess is the villagers won't be too much trouble without Gaston there stirring the pot, but I'd rather not take that chance."

Beast nodded.

"Agathe, you may use the other room for the remainder of the night if you like, or anytime you wish. My first time denying you hospitality shall be the last. And while I never thought I'd hear myself say this, it's the least I can offer you, knowing you didn't have to offer anything to get the others back. So in what is sure to be one of the last things I shall do in the capacity of the master of this castle, the room is yours whenever you wish, and I will instruct the staff to tend to your every need whenever you visit."

"I'll tell him," Agathe reassured them, "for now try to get some rest. I will check on you both before I leave in the morning." She turned and walked away, leaving the two to share their feelings.

"Do you feel any different?" Belle hesitantly asked.

"A little," Beast admitted, "it is difficult to explain, but it's like being in control of a different body, one that isn't my own. Though I'm sure that control will fade over time, but nothing beyond it." Wanting to reassure her he continued. "When she touched me, I felt at peace, maybe she did that on purpose, but it gave me the feeling that it would be alright."

Belle was softly crying. "I don't want to lose you."

Beast pulled her close.

"I wish it didn't have to happen," he said softly. "And I'd like to think you won't lose me...totally. I may not know you as the one who taught me to love, which I am sorry about, but I'll still know and love you, even if it's not in the way I do now. Like how Froufrou knows and loves Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza. I'll just...change."

He sighed as the weight of how final it was really bore down upon him. He sat on the edge of the bed and allowed a few tears to escape.

"It's official," he whispered. "There's no going back now. Not that I would, knowing this is what had to happen to get the others back to us, but it's really hitting me now...how final it is."

Beast pulled Belle into his arms and kissed the top of her head. It was the first time he'd kissed her. He held her tight.

"You know, we haven't had much physical contact before the dance. Was that really only this evening? So much has happened. Between letting you go, Gaston, hearing you say you loved me and now this. We danced at what, seven? And it's one in the morning now. How so much can happen in six hours. And the dance is the closest we'd ever been. Now I just want to hold you while I have the mind to do so. That's what I regret most. Now that we know we love each other I can hold you without feeling too intrusive. But knowing I'll soon lose the mind to do so I just want to hold you close while I can. You'll let me know if you think me too forward, won't you?"

Belle looked up teary eyed.

"You would never be, don't ever fear you are." She lowered her head again and leaned into his chest and sighed. "What if you don't see me as your…mistress?" Hesitantly saying the last word.

"Don't be afraid to say it, neither is there a cause for fear." Beast looked her deep in the eyes. "I wouldn't want another to be my master or mistress, only you. Of course, I hope to at least listen to the staff."

"We'll have to tell them tomorrow," Belle started, "I wouldn't know where to start explaining."

"Neither do I, but we'll figure out a way tomorrow. And I should be the one to tell them, tell them I do not regret my choice. I don't want them to blame themselves, it was my decision to make."

Beast picked up the mirror. It had been set on the bed once it was decided that it would not be sent with Agathe to the village. He put it on the bedside table, not wanting to leave Belle's side to return it to the pedestal. They embraced one more time, before they returned to bed, holding each other as they slept.


	3. A Sorrowful Conversation

**Author's Note: Hello from ImagineATale (and Ladivina too of course). A thank you to those who have read the previous chapter and to the guest who reviewed. As Ladivina said yesterday, we'll try to update daily. But I must warn that I think this goal is a bit overly...optimistic, and _try _is very much the operative word. Now I know why she's always on me about chapter length. These long chapters are a bear to proofread/revise! I think Ladivina's reason for wanting a chapter revised and posted each day for the 104 chapters we have stockpiled thus far, with yours truly being the proofreader, is to get me to do penance for dragging chapters out. LOL **

**I must say though it is interesting to see how things were in the beginning. **

**In any event, enjoy this third chapter!**

Beast opened his eyes to see that dawn was just breaking. Belle was wrapped in his right arm, resting her head on his chest. He put a kiss on the top of her head, and lay there, savoring the moment. He didn't want it to end, wanting to just be with Belle while he was still aware.

Belle stirred, waking enough to realize he was awake but not lifting her head. She, too, wanted to stay like this, just listening to his steady heartbeat.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Just a few moments," Beast said softly.

Belle sat up with a sudden realization.

"You know, when I got here I saw the main staff, along with Madame and Maestro, coming out to watch the village mob retreat. Do you think they might have turned completely out there?"

Beast sat up and took the mirror from the bedside table.

"If they are we should bring them in before they revive," he said. "Show me the area outside the front entrance." After a moment, he set the mirror down and stifled a sob that came into his throat. "Madame, Maestro, Froufrou, poor thing toppled over as he turned, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Plumette, Mrs. Potts and Chip on their cart, and Chapeau."

"We should get them in," Belle said. "Maybe wait until Agathe checks on us as she planned to, see if she could or would help move Madame and Maestro. I hate to ask her after she gave us a way to revive the staff, but those two aren't particularly portable. How would you feel if we asked if she'd stay for breakfast?"

"Good idea," Beast said. "I'll admit I wouldn't mind us being alone to eat, but I did tell her that hospitality would not be withheld from now on. So we should." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked right into Belle's eyes, a trace of doubt showing in his own. "Belle, I want your honest opinion on something, and I don't want you to fear hurting me with your answer. What is done is done, and there's no going back whatever we think. But I want to know your thoughts. Do you think I made the right decision?"

"I-I don't know…" Belle started, "…I can't choose between you or our friends." She closed her eyes, "But I think it was the right one, I would have done the same thing. It doesn't make it any easier though."

"No, it doesn't," Beast agreed. He stood up and walked over to his nest. "I wondered why I hadn't removed it, now I'm glad I didn't. It will be something familiar, I don't suppose you understand?"

Belle teared up.

"I do understand, and if you prefer to sleep there, I won't stop you. It was wrong for me to suggest the bed last night."

"No," Beast said, walking back over to Belle. "You weren't wrong. And we were together. If you want me in the bed at least as long as possible that's fine. I want to make this whole situation as easy for you as possible while I'm able to do so."

"I would like to have you beside me, except…I want you to be comfortable as well. And I can see that a part of you wants to, even if it's only to keep it familiar. Maybe you should lie in there while I read to you before bed, joining me after?"

Beast nodded, that was actually not such a bad idea. He pulled the bandages off his horns, used one to gently wipe some tears from Belle's face, then set them on the bed.

"I won't be needing these while awake I suppose," he said. He looked at the mirror. "Take it, you can check on your father whenever you like."

Belle put the mirror on the bedside table on her side.

"I'll check later, first I'd like to enjoy our morning together."

"Will you be moving your things in here? You'll not only be my mistress but that of the castle, the one the staff will look to for direction. And you'll be far better at the role than I ever was. It seems fitting you should move into the master bedroom. Though if you're more comfortable in the East Wing that is fine. Though if you want me near you at night...I expect moving my nest to the East Wing might be a slight challenge, since its not exactly something that will stay in one piece when lifted." He paused. "If you wanted to move in here we could bring Garderobe here. Though it seems cruel in a way to separate them again once they revive, considering their reunion would be the last thing each would remember. Do you think she'd be happier in the ballroom where the Maestro is most of the time?"

"I think they would be happier together. Besides there is plenty of room in your wardrobe."

Beast got to thinking of the bravery and loyalty of his staff-turned-family.

"I am undeserving of their loyalty, considering how I treated them before and during most of the curse. I don't know why they fought that mob...they could have just stayed still and let them all come after me. Yet they tried to protect me in their final hours, even after I told them I sealed their fates. I didn't even ask them to defend the castle. Quite the opposite. I gave them an out...removed any obligation from them." He sighed and looked into Belle's eyes, knowing she would not enjoy hearing this. "Before Gaston came to the turret, Cogsworth came up to warn me, try to get me to help. They were in the process of breaking in. I told him to just let them come. That...that it didn't matter anymore."

"It did matter…" Belle began, "…you matter. Don't ever think otherwise, and you deserve having people care for you."

"Speaking of caring, how are you feeling Beast?" Agathe said as she walked in.

"Fine I suppose, would you like some breakfast? We were about to get ready to get some ourselves." Beast offered.

"Perhaps another time, I would like to return to the village soon and inform Maurice. I wondered what you'd like me to do with your staff, would you like me to gather them?"

"Ah yes the staff," Beast said. "That reminds me, the main staff are outside...we checked with the mirror when Belle said they were out there watching the retreating villagers. We were going to bring the smaller ones in...but had meant to ask if you might be willing to assist with Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza. But if you wouldn't mind gathering everybody in the ballroom that would be appreciated. Though Cuisinier could be told about things after. I don't know if he can get himself back to the kitchen...being a stove. Garderobe can go with everybody in the ballroom though, I think we've decided to let her stay with Cadenza. They've been apart for so long and knowing they'll be the last each other remembers of last night...I don't feel good about separating them again."

"Agathe," Belle said, "could you maybe get something out of Garderobe for me if it's not too much trouble while you're gathering everybody? Like the blue dress you've seen in the village? If that's asking too much that's fine, and I will get my other clothes later since I'm moving in here. But...well...last night I threw off my ballgown, which I'm sorry about since Madame put her heart into making it but I wanted to get back here unencumbered. Anyway I'm thinking I should probably be in something a bit more than my underdress when the staff revive."

"I'll arrange for them to be in the ballroom, I wish you the best of luck explaining everything to them." Agathe spoke sincerely. "As for you Belle, look on the bed."

Turning around she saw both her blue dress and ballgown laid out on the bed. "Thank you. Will you keep an eye out for my father?"

Agathe nodded.

"Of course."

It was all she said before leaving the couple on their own.

Beast took a breath to thank Agathe, but she disappeared too fast. He turned to Belle and hugged her, again.

"As much as I don't want to leave your side," he said, "I'll step out so you may have some privacy getting dressed. Come out when you're ready and we'll go eat something. Sound good?"

"It does," Belle said. "I'll be out in a moment."

Indeed, it didn't take Belle very long. Soon, she emerged from the bedroom and they embraced again, wanting to do that as much as possible before Beast faded enough to no longer do it. Then they walked down to the kitchen, Beast's arm around Belle's shoulders.

Back in Villeneuve, Maurice was just getting things around to make himself breakfast. He wished Belle was with him, and hoped she was all right. The mob had come back, with tales of some apparently very disgruntled furniture that did not appreciate being under siege. Conspicuously absent in the homecoming was Gaston. And Belle, who was probably at the castle, hopefully unharmed. From what she had said of the Beast, Maurice found he wasn't overly concerned about her being with him, though given his encounter with the creature, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit apprehensive. Belle obviously thought he was worth saving, even if it meant chasing an angry mob to do it. And Belle was a good judge of character. What really troubled him was Gaston. Had he slain the Beast and taken Belle hostage?

He was deep within these thoughts when there was a knock at the door, bringing him back to the present moment. He rushed to answer, hoping it was Belle. But then again, were it her, she'd have let herself in, wouldn't she?

It was not Belle, but Agathe who stood on the other side of the door.

"Agathe," Maurice said, polite but a little surprised. "Come in." Once she was in he closed the door. "Are you all right? Can't say I recall a time you've stopped by before most in town are awake. Is something the matter?" He looked toward the kitchen. "I was just about to get some eggs and toast. Would you like any? I've got the kettle on for tea too, if you'd like some."

"That is too kind of you Maurice," Agathe replied.

"Nonsense, you saved my life, least I could do is offer you a meal and tea." Maurice said, as he set an extra plate for the beggar woman.

"Maurice," Agathe began, "what do you know about the castle and the Beast it holds?"

"I don't know much about it, Belle however…she knows a lot more. Perhaps you should ask her, when she has returned from there."

Agathe gave a wry smile, knowing Belle was unlikely to return soon, if ever.

"I have just returned from the castle, and Belle."

Maurice gave her an anxious look.

"I was worried about her going after that mob...especially with Gaston at its head, considering what he did to me when I told him I'd never grant him my blessing to marry Belle. I hope she's all right."

"She is, but I'll tell you more about her later. It is imperative that you listen closely. As you've noticed the castle is not what it seems."

Maurice nodded, remembering the talking teacup.

"Ten years ago, a selfish and cruel prince lived in the castle. One night an enchantress decided to test his heart and he failed miserably. As punishment the castle was cursed, all servants were turned into objects, while the prince was turned into a Beast."

Maurice just stared at her. Enchantress, curse? Thinking it over, it did seem to make some sense, he himself had uttered the word magic before.

"How would you know this?" He wearily asked.

"Look closely." Waving her hand over her face, the grime and wear disappeared from her face.

Eyes turning big as saucers, Maurice looked as Agathe shifted from a worn and weary beggar, to a beautiful, young woman.

"H-How?"

"I am the enchantress responsible for it, you need not fear me though." She waved her hand again to shift back into the beggar Maurice was more familiar with. "Last night, time had run out for the curse to be broken, turning the objects inanimate, basically losing their lives."

Thinking of the childlike teacup, Maurice was horrified.

"So...the teacup..." he said. "I'd noticed strange things but when a teacup slid across the table and promptly apologized for doing so that did it for me. I tried not to be scared, but I just ran. This teacup...are you telling me he was a little boy and the mother he spoke of a servant? And that as of last night they and any others on the staff are essentially dead?"

Agathe gave a sad look.

"Yes they were and their fate is my biggest regret. I wanted to know if Beast and your daughter were alright, they were rest assured. However Beast asked if there was a way for them to at least remain animated. I warned him the price would be too steep, but he wanted to know regardless. In the end he agreed to pay the price, namely his human mind for that of his staff."

Maurice thought about this for a moment as he handed Agathe a cup of tea. He spoke as he dished up plates.

"Please back up, if you would Agathe. This curse...is that what he meant when he told Belle that he'd received eternal damnation for a rose when she asked why I received a life sentence for one? Was there a rose as part of your test?" He paused, looking at a woman he'd known for years yet suddenly felt he knew little about. She always seemed like the unassuming beggar who happened to wander deep enough into the woods to find him tied to a tree. Had she come to him knowing he was in trouble, instead of just finding him while out for a stroll? "The curse...how could it have been broken before last night?"

He chewed on a bite of toast thoughtfully.

Agathe sighed.

"I'll start by explaining how the curse came to be, if that's alright with you," seeing Maurice nod she continued. "Ten years ago during a raging storm, I arrived at the castle with a simple test. Knowing he despised anything that wasn't beautiful and flawless, I turned myself into an old crone, I asked him for shelter from the storm. As payment I offered all that I had, a rose."

Thinking about it, Maurice decided that it had been a fairly simple test. Who wouldn't take her in during such a storm?

"He laughed at me, took the rose to examine it and threw it back at me. I warned him that appearances can be deceiving, but he used the opportunity to humiliate me even further, before telling his guards to throw me out." She looked at the shocked face of Maurice who didn't seem to understand how anyone could be that cruel.

"When I revealed myself for who I was, he promptly begged for his own sake, not caring for the rest. I changed him into the Beast he was on the inside and the servants became the objects he treated them as, I told him that to break the curse, he had to learn to love and earn love in return. And he did, sadly it was too late."

"Interesting, I don't seem to recall a prince ever ruling in these parts," Maurice said. "Not since about fourteen years ago when the prince died. I don't recall one in his place for the few years before the curse. In any event it seems he's come a long way since then...even since I met him. If you can call it a meeting." His expression grew pensive. "Shame he met the requirements too late. I wonder...was Gaston's attack responsible for the delay?"

"Yes time did fall rather short due to the attack, minutes in fact. After Gaston was defeated, to make sure he posed no further threat, Beast locked him up in a cell."

"Good, that means Belle will be safe fron Gaston. As for the Beast, I haven't interacted much with him. Just once when he dragged me up into the tower and again when he dragged me back down when she took my place. Neither occasion that I had that distinct displeasure did I get the impression that he would be someone my daughter would come to be friends with, nor did he seem like the type who would give up his mind for that of his staff."

"Belle is truly remarkable, she didn't just teach him to love, she also taught him to care for others." Agathe told him. "Beast asked me to apologize to you on his behalf, he didn't know if he would ever get the chance to do so personally. Also he told me that you are welcome to visit and stay at the castle whenever you'd like."

The Beast had truly changed, Maurice thought, then he thought about what it would mean for his daughter.

"Knowing Belle, she won't come back. It's clear she loves him, she wouldn't leave him alone to his fate."

Agathe sighed.

"I'm afraid you're right, and with Beast basically becoming a pet over the next month, he will come to see her as his owner. She wanted you to know that she's fine and you don't need to worry about her. Though she is worried about how the villagers will treat you after yesterday. She wants you to go there at the first sign of trouble."

Maurice nodded.

"I'll stay here for now, give them some time with each other, before…" he felt uncomfortable saying it, "…you know…"

Agathe smiled at this knowing his daughter had trouble saying it as well.

"I'll tell her during my next visit."

Maurice looked at Agathe's empty plate.

"Do you want more toast? I don't have more eggs cooked but could get more if you like. More tea?"

"No, but thank you for the offer." She stood up to leave and walked to the door.

He thought for a moment of what he had learned about the Beast.

"If you visit the castle while he still has his mind, please tell him he has my forgiveness. I'd like to tell him personally, but don't want to go too soon and impose on what time he and Belle have before he becomes her…pet. But from what you've told me, and from the fact that my daughter who always was a good judge of character has given her heart to him, he sounds worthy of being forgiven for his mistakes."

Agathe thought about it.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind you visiting, but I'll tell him you forgive him. I'm sure it'll ease his mind a bit. I will leave you to your thoughts, you know where to find me in the village, should you ever need me."

"Thank you Agathe," Maurice said. He took the rest of the baguette from which he'd made the toast. "I know Belle sometimes buys bread and jam for you. I'm sorry this isn't a full loaf, and I'm afraid I'm out of jam at the moment, but you're welcome to take this."

"Thank you for the hospitality, I'll see you again soon." Agathe accepted the piece of baguette and left Maurice to his thoughts.

Back at the castle, Beast came into the dining room where Belle was waiting. He'd just delivered breakfast to Gaston in the tower.

"Well," Beast said as he sat next to Belle, "I can't say he's improved his attitude much overnight. Not that I'm surprised. I have a feeling he'll have memorized every inch of those bars by the time he's decided to behave himself."

"What happened?" Belle asked.

"Well you know, demanding I let him out. Reiterating that once he is out he'll go home, gather more weapons and return with the mob again. And how once he kills me he'll take you for his bride and my head will hang on your wall, and my hide would be a rug on your floor. And he said you should have been the one to take him breakfast. I told him after the stunt he pulled last night I wasn't inclined to have you get too close to him and I didn't believe you were any more inclined to do so." He gave a snort of disgust. "He acts like he's entitled to you. When he complained again I told him he should be thankful there was ham on his plate, since bread and water is generally considered an adequate diet in a prison. Then I came back down ignoring further comment."

"It may be quite some time before we can let him go, if ever." Belle sighed, "Eventually I will have to bring him his meals, you do realize that don't you? Though I will be taking you with me when I do."

Beast sighed. He knew there was a time coming when he'd be too animalistic to do the feeding.

"And I would intervene should he do anything untoward," he said. "But remember what Agathe said. I will have a predatory nature making me vicious when facing a threat, even though generally docile. I fear that if he threatens you, I may not stop until I have ended him. Is that something you are all right with possibly happening?" He thought for a moment. "What about Chapeau and Lumiere? Chapeau can carry his meals up to him, and should Gaston try to harm Chapeau, Lumiere can go between the bars and introduce Gaston to his flames." He sighed. "I just worry about him hurting you, and about what I would do if he does."

Belle gave a wry smile.

"I fear it would be rather easy for him to overpower the staff. All he'd have to do is give Lumiere a good kick and Chapeau a good shove and he's out. I'll just have to take that chance, I just hope it won't come to that."

"You're right," Beast said gravely. "Honestly being made of wood makes Chapeau a pretty poor candidate anyway. Gaston might just be able to snap an arm off. That won't do." He sighed. "Perhaps you can train me. I'd say we could discuss what you'd say to call me off, but that would be my human mind. You'll have to train my animal mind, something to tell me to back off when I've done enough. I don't know if I'll be able to stop in an actual situation, but maybe it would increase chances that I can stop short of causing death." He paused. "By the way, I'm sure I'll be docile to you and the staff, and your father should he come. Agathe made sure to say that she does not intend for me to be a danger to those that are not a threat. But at anytime during the month that I do anything that causes you to fear for your safety or that of the staff, you'll tell me when I regain clarity, won't you? If I have to lock myself in a cell, I want to know before I cause anybody any harm. Granted in a cell I won't be able to protect you should Gaston get out of his."

"I don't think I can train you, it's bad enough to think of what you will become, but to treat you like that? How can you speak of it so casually?"

Beast sighed.

"Because what I am about to become is rather…undignified, and I want to face it with some semblance of dignity. By denying it, I feel as if I'm hiding from it and I refuse to do so." He paused for a moment. "You know you'll have to do some form of training right? How else will you get me to go with you when you feed Gaston? You'll have to teach me something that lets me know you want me to follow. If you just say 'come on Beast, let's go take Gaston his food', once my human mind is gone, I won't have a clue what you mean unless you teach me in a way my animal mind can understand."

"Maybe you should go with me, before you are too far gone. Maybe it will subconsciously stay in your memory. But actual training? I don't want to think about it."

Trying to lighten the mood, she changed the subject. "We have a few hours left, what would you like to do?"

He thought about what he wanted to do in the intervening hours until the staff returned to animate life.

"There are so many things...we could read in the library, we could take a stroll around the grounds, we could sit by the fire and hold each other. Personally I wouldn't be averse to the latter if you're not. We should talk about how to tell the staff. I should do most if not all of the talking. But there's so much to say. So much they need to know. And I worry how some may take it...like Mrs. Potts. She's been sort of like a mother figure, or tried to be anyway, and was the one I still somewhat respected even at my worst. My more feral tendencies bothered her. Hunting and the nest and things. I don't think she'll take the news too well that I'll be gradually reduced to a pet. I imagine most though will be glad to not have me in the role of their master anymore." He paused. "We should probably be in the ballroom a few minutes before noon. Otherwise they may disperse before the announcement can be made."

"Then we'll sit by the fire." Belle smiled lovingly at him.

The pair cleared the table and moved to the parlor, Beast lying down in a curled up position on the floor, with Belle leaning into him.

"I like this," Beast said, "you leaning into me. Maybe we could keep this position."

"That would be nice." Belle said sleepily.

Beast smiled and put his arm around her, causing her to lean into him even more. It didn't take long for him to notice she had fallen asleep. He looked at a nearby clock on the mantle and saw that he had a little under two hours remaining.

Beast didn't want to wake Belle, but having nearly two hours, he wanted to talk about things. He wanted to ask her what her thoughts were, what her fears were. He knew she was struggling with what he would become. If she was going to stay with him, he wanted to alleviate her struggle and any fears she might have as much as possible. He suddenly wished they'd asked Agathe to time the start of the process to allow them until evening before the staff revived.

But then he'd have less time to be with the staff with his mind intact.

The concern he had for how Belle was coping was causing Beast increasing anxiety. He tried to keep his breathing steady. He found himself becoming tense.

As much as he didn't want to, he had to wake Belle and see if he could get her to share what she was thinking and feeling.

"Belle?" he said gently. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Belle asked as she was regaining alertness. She looked up into his loving blue gaze. "What is it?"

"I know you're struggling with what is coming," he said. "And I want to help you with that as much as I can while my mind is intact. What's going through your head? How do you feel? Is there anything you are afraid of?"

"May I ask you something first?" Seeing Beast nod, she continued. "If it were the other way around, could you have called me a pet?"

Beast was silent for a few moments as he contemplated this question. Thinking of calling Belle a pet, of her being reduced to that, caused him to blink back tears.

"I don't know," he whispered. He took a deep breath. "Just imagining you being what I shall become feels like my heart is being slowly and mercilessly ripped apart. I...I think it would be very hard."

Beast's heart sank and he felt a lump form in his throat, realizing that this must be close to what Belle was feeling. How could he alleviate it?

"I know what was at stake and I'm proud of you, but I just need some time. As for fears, I don't fear what is coming. It's just the worry of where it will start, what part of you will go first." Belle sighed and turned a bit, to face him. "You have just admitted that you wouldn't be able to call me a pet, I highly doubt you'd be able to think about training me either."

"I worry about where it will start too," Beast said gently. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you to witness. I doubt it will be easy for me to go through. But we'll be together, even as it becomes a different kind of together." He held her a bit tighter. "That's how I try to think about it. I'll still be here, just in a different way. My mind is just going to change from that of a human to that of an animal. Whether we like it or not. It's going to happen, so we shouldn't hide from it." He gently ran his claws through her hair. "Like I said earlier, I want to face the coming change with some dignity. That's why I'm talking about it, as you put it earlier, casually. And why I try to put a positive spin on it, that I'm not going anywhere as much as I am changing. It helps me face it with strength."

"I know all that and I want to be strong for you, and give you that dignity. But let me grieve first."

Beast also grieved for the coming change, and a few tears fell, making this apparent.

"It's not easy though," he said. "Not easy for either one of us. I do grieve for the coming loss of my humanity. And for the grief you're facing. And I will support you as long as I can. I'm sure even as an animal I'll sense when you're hurting and try to comfort you. I love you Belle. That fact won't change, even if the way I do it does."

"No it isn't easy, but let me come to terms at my own pace, you can't force it. Something you seem keen on doing right now, you want to know that I'm alright with it before you are too far gone to understand, I get that." Belle took one of his paws between her hands, wanting to show him she would be there for him.

"But it will be at least a few more days before it even starts, give me that time to get comfortable with the idea. We could talk about it further if I'm still having trouble with it by then."

"I'm sorry if I seem like I'm rushing you," Beast said. "I'm not trying to. I just want to be strong for you while I can be. I'm afraid that I'll sense when you're upset but won't understand why. I know we have a few days before it starts...but what if it starts with my understanding? That will probably come later but we just don't know, and that makes me worry for you." Beast's head drooped in shame as he realized he was only compounding things for Belle."I'm sorry Belle," he said, trying hard not to weep in the process, distraught by what he realized he'd been doing. "I suppose I did push things a bit didn't I? I really didn't mean to. I just...I love you Belle and I want to see you strong beside me. But in the process I'm only making it harder, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have lost my temper. But for now let's just enjoy this morning before they all return. I've still got you all to myself right now, let's not ruin the moment." Belle leaned back into him as she spoke.

"You weren't too bad," Beast said. Deciding to attempt a joke, he continued. "I think that first night, when you refused to eat with me, then got too close to the rose for my comfort, I sort of won the loss of temper contest." He kissed the top of her head. Then something troubling occurred to him.

"I don't think I ever apologized," he said, regret lacing his voice. "I know in Paris I apologized for calling your father a thief. But I think that's all. Not for those earlier interactions...leaving you in the cell, ordering you to eat with me then ordering you starved, scaring you into fleeing into the wolf-infested forest...everything. Looking back on it, it frankly amazes me that you didn't just leave me lying out in the snow for the wolves to finish off. Or at least didn't leave again after you'd gotten me back here and I was too weak to stop you. I'm glad you didn't, but after our initial interactions I really didn't deserve for you to take care of me like you did, you know. I truly am very sorry for my treatment of you, Belle. And I'm sorry I didn't apologize for that sooner."

He hoped that this did not qualify as 'ruining the moment'. But this was an apology Beast felt was very long overdue.

"The past is in the past," Belle started. "Besides doesn't the fact that I fell in love with you mean that I have forgiven you? And the fact that I wouldn't leave you, when I still hated you, mean that I will be here now? It is time to stop doubting yourself. Would you really use the little private time we have left on something as trivial as this?"

"I guess I haven't quite forgiven myself," Beast said. "It...it's just that it's hard for me to see things I regret to this very day as trivial. But I don't want to ruin the time for you. What would you rather talk about?"

"You should, if not now, at least before it is too late." Belle kissed his cheek. "And we don't need to talk, I am perfectly happy just being held."

Looking at the clock, Beast saw an hour had passed. Beast sighed. An hour ago, just under two hours remained. Which meant noon would now be less than an hour away. Around a quarter to noon, 11:50 at the very latest, they should head to the ballroom to await the return of their friends. This left them 35-40 minutes of alone time.

Beast wondered at what stage his ability to do simple arithmetic, like calculating the time that remained before they had to get up, would fail him.

And that was a disconcerting thought. Within a month's time, all that expensive education would be for naught. But he wouldn't burden Belle with that thought, or any other thought that plagued him. He wouldn't ruin another minute of what was left before the staff returned. At least, he wouldn't ruin it for her. He tried not to ruin it for himself either. He tried to push those disturbing thoughts about what would happen in the coming month away, so he could enjoy this time with his dear, sweet, beloved Belle.

Easier said than done.

The worst was thinking of how Belle would cope. He knew she needed to adjust to the situation at her own pace, but what if that meant that he wouldn't know that she could be at peace with what he was to become, before he lost the ability to understand the situation? It wasn't so much his concern about when he'd stop being able to solve a math problem, or any other changes that he would go through, that really bothered him. He grieved for it, but as he had stated he wanted to face it with dignity and strength. It was how Belle would cope with witnessing these changes, and his apparent inability to alleviate her grief without pushing her and causing her more distress that was causing him overwhelming anxiety.

She was content to just be in silence, held in his arms, but he didn't feel like that was doing anything constructive to help her through this. But when he _had_ tried to do something constructive, it only hurt her more than she was already hurting. What could he _do_ to help her without upsetting her further?

He remembered the song his mother used to sing to him, the song he sang to her as she lay dying. Perhaps he could help Belle with a version of the song just for the two of them...

"Days in the sun," he began in a soothing baritone, "when our love has barely begun. Not until eternity's done, will I ever leave you."

But that last part felt like a lie. A promise he would break within a month. But no, he told himself, he wouldn't leave her, he'd just change. His human mind may leave, but his animal mind would take over, and still be there with Belle. He glanced up at the clock.

"11:15," he whispered, unaware he was whispering due to his anxiety. "Half an hour before we should make our way to the ballroom. I won't ruin that half hour for her. All I wanted to do was make things easy for her and I've only caused her more distress. I can't let her know of my internal struggle about how she will cope as I change." He looked at the clock again. "11:17. Just hold her Beast. Just hold her close. But that's not doing anything. She's grieving what's to come and I'm helpless to do a thing about it. 11:18. I tried. I tried to help her but whenever I opened my mouth I just made it worse for her. No more. 11:19. No more will I burden her by trying to help her. I can't. I want to but I can't help her. I just hope I can help her before I'm too far gone. 11:20..."

He was determined that what was plaguing him would not plague Belle. Unfortunately, such was his own emotional state, that he did not realize the arms he held her with had a slight tremble. He did not realize that he was bordering on hyperventilating. He did not realize that if she looked up into his eyes, she would see them filled with anxiety.

And worst of all, he did not realize that, along with his incessant time checks, he was actually _whispering_ a running commentary of the very thoughts he was determined to shield her from, just inches from her poor ear.

Hearing Beast mutter his fears broke her heart. He sounded scared and was trying so hard to figure out how to make it easier for her. But he couldn't, she had to come to terms herself. His ramblings did make one thing clear to her. For all his bravado, he hadn't made his own peace with it. He just put his own needs behind hers. She felt him slightly stiffen and she wanted to do something, anything to relieve him of his own anxiety. She took a glance and saw he was facing away looking at the clock, she had an idea.

Beast was watching the clock when he felt a hand go through his fur at the back of his head. He turned his head and looked at Belle, who was smiling at him.

"I may not be able to call you a pet," Belle started with a mischievous smile, "but I can pet you. Maybe this would be a good first step for the both of us. Only the word changed, instead of caressing, I'll be petting you."

He looked at her in wonder and leaned into her touch, he felt himself calm down a bit. She was right, they both needed a first step. As he lay there, he felt his anxieties disappear, and gave Belle a genuine smile. It would be alright, he thought, as long as Belle was there with him. He moved his paw to her face and caressed her cheek in return. There the pair stayed until the clock pointed at 11:45.

"I suppose we ought to look alive," Beast said. "A part of me wishes we'd asked Agathe to time their return to give us until evening, but I do want as much time with them as possible before...you know...things start happening." He kissed her cheek. "I love you my sweet Belle. It's funny. Last night before the dance the staff were encouraging me to tell you that, knowing the deadline was within hours. I was sure you might laugh me into next century, not sure I could spit it out. Now that I have, and you didn't laugh at me, I just want to keep saying it until I am no longer able. I hope you won't soon tire of hearing me tell you how much I love you." Beast stood to his feet, helping Belle to do the same. He looked at the clock again. Twelve minutes until noon.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "We should get down there. I don't know if they'll revive right at noon, or if it's give or take a few minutes."

"Let's go," Belle said as she took his paw and they started walking towards the place they danced last night.

"I'll start," Beast said. "And I'll tell them what happened since Gaston arrived that caused us to be late. Since they ended up spending what they thought were their final hours fighting a mob they'll surely want to know why. Do you want to tell them what happened from the village end of things? I definitely want to be the one to tell them of Agathe's visit and my decision."

In the ballroom, various knickknacks were gathered. Three were on the stage, a harpsichord, a wardrobe, and a piano stool. Cadenza was in his usual spot and Garderobe was by his side. As far as Belle and Beast were concerned, that's how they would stay. Froufrou was of course quite playful and mobile and would move from place to place, but his owners would never have to be separated again. Beast and Belle stood on the stage just waiting for everybody to start reanimating. Soon there was a bark. Then a few harpsichord notes. Then an operatic high note. Then various exclamations of surprise as all of the staff became alive once more. Once this was done, Beast clapped his paws for attention, bringing the room to silence once more.

"Hello friends," he said. "I'm sure you're all wondering how you became animated once more. This will be explained, but there are things you should know first. If there is something I've learned it's that none of you are just staff, you are family. In learning to love, it is not just Belle that has my love, but every single one of you holds a very special place in my heart. And I should apologize for treating you as I have in the past, I have been heartless and cruel, and caused all of you to be cursed undeserved. I cannot express enough regret for all the pain that I have caused you all. I hope that one day you might be able to forgive me, though I understand that that may not be possible after everything I've done." He paused, scanning the room, making eye contact with everybody, remorse showing in his blue gaze. "I want to thank you all for defending the castle in your last moments, even after I told Cogsworth that it just didn't matter anymore. I commend you all for your courage in fighting the mob. Honestly I don't know why you even bothered defending me, the one who had sealed your fates just hours prior, in what time remained until you became inanimate, for what, as far as any of us knew, would be forever. You all have my eternal gratitude." He paused again, giving this a moment to sink in. "I wish we had been on time in professing our love, but we came minutes short and I apologize for that. The man responsible for the attack, who we were busy subduing as the rose grew ready to shed its final petal, is currently locked up in one of the cells. He has threatened Belle twice now, causing her harm once. Minor though the harm was, it was completely unacceptable, and I told him he shall remain in the dungeon until such a time as he is able to behave himself and show respect. It is questionable whether he will ever be able to do this and be let out. Under no circumstance should the cell door be opened, not without myself present. This man, Gaston, is dangerous and I do not want anybody getting hurt."

"He can be a charmer as well," Belle said. "He never charmed me, try though he did, but the rest of the village worshipped him. He knows how to talk his way out of things, and when that fails he doesn't care who he harms. So please, all of you, heed Beast's warning about not opening the door. And don't get close enough for him to grab you through the bars. The time he hurt me, namely gripping my wrist hard enough to leave marks and twisting my arm until I cried out to force Beast to open the door, this was possible because I got too close while giving him a piece of my mind. Gaston is not to be underestimated."

After a silent moment, Lumiere stepped forward.

"If I may ask, what happened for Gaston to lead the attack?"

"Yes," Cogsworth said. "And how is it we are alive again?"

"I'll explain that in a moment," Beast said. "Belle, do you wish to say anything about what happened when you got back to the village?"

Belle nodded and turned to the crowd.

"You all know he had set me free, but never why. After the dance he had offered me to see my father through his mirror." Many in the crowd gave an approving nod to their Master. "However, when I looked I saw him being manhandled. Why I didn't know, but after seeing my distress, Beast told me to go. He gave me the mirror as a gift." Taking a deep breath, Belle continued with the hard part. "When I arrived they were about to cart my father off to the asylum. He had told the villagers about Beast in the hope to get some people to help him free me. I made a big mistake out of desperation to prove that my father wasn't crazy, I asked the mirror to show Beast. After they had all seen him, they formed a mob and to make sure I couldn't warn any of you, they locked me up inside the wagon. Luckily my father knows how to pick a lock and I returned here after as some of you had witnessed."

"I would ask you all not to hold the attack on the castle against Belle," Beast said. "I know she feels bad about exposing me in the mirror, but I think we can all understand that she was in a rather impossible situation. While I'm sorry about how you all had to spend what we all thought were your last moments, I honestly would prefer that a mob come after me as a result of proving her father's sanity over him having to be committed to the asylum for telling a completely true story. Especially considering he never would have been in a position to have to do so had it not been for my rash and frankly deplorable behavior. So let's not be hard on Belle about the mirror and let's encourage her not to be hard on herself, all right? As near as I can tell she really didn't have much of a choice." He paused to give this a moment to sink in. "Now I'm going to tell you all how I was able to get you back," Beast said. "This isn't going to be easy for me to tell...actually this next month isn't going to be easy on any of us. But it is what's necessary in order for you to have been revived. Belle...you already know this and I know you're having trouble with it. Do you wish to stay while I tell them or would you prefer to step out?"

He hoped she'd stay, and figured she would, but wanted to give her the chance to step out if she preferred.

Belle took his paw.

"Problems or not, I'm staying. How many times do I have to tell you that I will not leave you?"

"I know you won't leave me," Beast said squeezing her hand. "But I wanted to give you the chance to step out if that's what you needed to do. I do appreciate you standing here with me though." He cleared his throat and addressed everybody. "After we left Gaston in the tower, we came down and Belle told me she realized some things, one of which being that she loved me. Now we were so busy dealing with Gaston that we didn't notice the telltale quake of the castle that a falling petal causes, so I didn't know we'd run out of time. So when Belle told me, I got very excited, telling her the curse would lift any second, because I had learned to love and earned love in return. But as we stood there, nothing happened and I grew confused. Then the rose occurred to me, a detail which I'd forgotten about in my excitement. It also occurred to me that the castle was eerily quiet, none of you were around at all. So we ran to my chambers in the West Wing and sure enough the rose was just a stem, completely devoid of petals. I was devastated knowing what that meant for all of you." He hung his head. Belle squeezed his paw and he squeezed back. Looking back up he continued. "Not long after the enchantress appeared. I was surprised to learn that Belle knew her from the village, though not as an enchantress. Agathe she is called. Understanding that the time for lifting the curse had passed, I asked if there was any way that you all could at least be reanimated, seeing how you didn't deserve this fate. I told her I would do anything necessary, though she cautioned that what it would take would not sit well with either of us, and may well be a price I could not agree to pay. Regardless I asked her what that price was." Here he took a deep breath. He tightened his hold on Belle's hand, not sure if it was to comfort her or himself. "It didn't sit well with us. For your human minds to be returned, mine would have to be taken. I would become an animal in mind as well as in body. While neither of us liked it, I said the only thing that would make the price too high is if it meant I would see Belle as prey and thus become a danger. Agathe assured that I would remain docile, except to those who might threaten myself or those I care about, which means Belle as well as all of you, and Belle's father if and when he should decide to join us at the castle. With the assurance that I would not harm those who do not pose a threat, I agreed. It will be gradual. For the next three or four days, I will have my full mind. Then it will begin to fade, becoming more and more the mind of an animal. By this time next month, all that will be left of me is a pet, seeing Belle as my owner or mistress." He looked at Belle apologetically, knowing this is what she had trouble accepting. "Speaking of mistress, it goes without saying that over the next month I will be less and less able to be the master of this castle. Effective immediately, Belle is just as much your mistress as I am your master, and she will be the one you look to for direction as my ability to fulfill the role fades. She will move into the master bedroom with me. In case anyone is concerned with the impropriety of that situation, remember I have a nest, which will be more and more fitting as time goes on. This reminds me...Madame, Belle will get her clothes from you and keep them in my wardrobe. You and the Maestro have been apart for so long since neither are particularly mobile. And we realize the last thing you would remember from last night would be being reunited. It only seems fair that you should stay together now."

He gave all this information a moment to sink in. "Now, I have realized the enchantress isn't as bad as I thought her to be. After all she didn't have to provide us a way to get you back. I offered her a room a few doors down from mine last night, and I have told her that that room is hers whenever she might wish to use it, and I ask that you all will attend to her whenever she should visit."

He also gave this a moment to sink in, realizing that the staff probably feared or resented Agathe. And he couldn't blame them. But he now realized she need not be feared, and had meant well even if her actions were less than pleasant, and hoped everybody would trust him on this.

"I must ask, also, that you all support Belle. She must come to terms in her own time, and the worst part of this for me is being powerless to help her through her grief, and not knowing if I'll be able to help her before I lose the ability to understand. So please..." he took a deep breath, blinking back a few tears, his voice catching with emotion "...take care of her. Help her when I can not." After another deep breath he spoke again. "Now I know this is a lot for everybody to take in. Does anyone have any questions?"


	4. An Emotional Reception

**AN: Ladivina again. Thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing our story! We love the feedback and it only help to motivate ImagineATale to continue revising. And with a hundred chapters to go she needs all the encouragement she can get. Enjoy the read and don't forget to leave an encouraging review for ImagineAtale!**

The crowd was shocked and was speechless. Slowly a few female voices were heard sniffling, as if crying.

"Master?"

Beast looked down to see Lumiere had approached him.

"Yes Lumiere?"

"Not that I'm not grateful, but how could you agree to such a thing?"

Beast sighed, he looked across the room and saw most of the crowd looking in his direction. Even the sniffling sound had stopped.

"Because for once I wanted to do the right thing, my mistakes had already cost you all too much. Now I could give something back, and I don't regret my decision. Seeing you all return just now…it was worth it."

"Very noble of you sir," Cogsworth intervened, "though I must point out it will take longer for the girl to learn what being Mistress of the castle is all about. I mean the rules…"

Lumiere hit him on the head and turned to Belle.

"I apologize on his behalf, My Lady. Of course he is delighted, he is jumping at the opportunity to teach you all you need to know."

Their antics brought a small smile to her face. She looked beside her to Beast, who was having the same reaction. She turned to Cogsworth.

"I can't wait for those lessons, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful teacher."

"Of course I am, I've taught our Master all he needed to know."

Hearing his majordomo like this brought up memories of him as a child, trying to make the task of teaching him as unpleasant as possible.

"Yes, I do remember you proclaiming me to be impossible to teach."

"Well," Cogsworth said, "I do think our new mistress is likely to be a more...how shall I say this...studious pupil."

"Ah yes," Lumiere said. "I remember the time I walked in and our young future master was throwing the rule book in your face, calling it utterly preposterous. You'll spare him any such antics, won't you Mistress?"

"Of course," Belle said. "But I must ask...are there any 'rules' that dictate that I must be addressed as 'mistress' or 'my lady' or any such formality? If so, I shall have to declare that particular rule to be utterly preposterous, and my first act as your mistress shall have to be to strike that rule down. Please, everybody just call me Belle, regardless of my status, all right?"

"Highly improper!" the fussy mantle clock said, huffing with indignation. "Addressing a master or mistress without the appropriate title. There is actually a rule against it, on page 873 of the rule book I believe, and I can't begin to express the absolute shame brought by the very idea of that rule being struck down. Why-"

"Oh come now mon ami," Lumiere said, gesturing up at Belle, who was looking a little shocked, and had been, since Cogsworth had mentioned the rather high page number. "The poor thing is looking a little overwhelmed."

"H-how many pages are in this rule book?" Belle asked. "I love to read as you all know, but I'm a little concerned about such a long list of rules."

"1,526 pages to be exact," Cogsworth said. "I'm sure you can see what I mean that it's going to take a while."

"Oh Cogsworth," Lumiere said. "Let's not exaggerate so wildly. As I recall, there aren't more than 500 pages, at the most."

"You missed some then," Cogsworth said wearily. "No wonder why you and Plumette are always gracing the halls with your public displays of affection. Why, if we were human, I'm sure some poor soul would walk right into the foyer and find you two-"

"I'm sure we get the picture," Belle said, wanting to spare Lumiere and Plumette some embarrassment. "At least enough that the rest can be left to the imagination."

"I agree," Beast said. "Let's stop short of humiliating our friends in front of everybody."

"Master?" a childlike voice was heard as Chip hopped down off his mother's teacart and glided on his saucer over to where Beast, Belle, Lumiere and Cogsworth were gathered. "Do you have to become a pet? I mean, I like pets, but my mother seems incredibly sad about it. So it can't be a good thing. Can it?"

"Chip," Mrs. Potts admonished gently but firmly. "Don't bother our Master dear."

"It's all right Mrs. Potts," Beast said. He knelt and offered a paw for Chip to hop into. "Chip, sometimes things can be good things even if they're sad things. Do you understand that last night, you, your mother, and the rest of you became ordinary objects, unable to move or speak?"

"Yes," Chip said.

"Now what do you think is better? You being just a normal teacup, or you being one who can move around and talk and play with Froufrou?"

"Well, being an ordinary cup does seem pretty boring."

"Right," Beast said. "And that's how you'd all stay if I didn't agree to become a pet. I decided that you all coming back to life was a good thing, even if a sad thing has to happen. The alternative, leaving you inanimate for eternity, would be a much sadder thing, without anything good."

Chip seemed to consider this.

"Does this mean I get to play with you like with Froufrou?" Chip innocently asked.

"Chip! That is enough," Mrs. Potts joined her son at the front.

Seeing the teapot coming closer, Beast put the teacup down so he could join his mother. Seeing the disapproving look on her face made him feel sorry for the poor teacup, who he was sure would get scolded later for asking such a question.

"He meant no offense, if anything, it was perfectly understandable for him to ask," Beast tried to reassure her. "He is a child after all."

"You are still our Master and should be respected at all times," Mrs. Potts turned to Chip. "Chip, apologize to our Master."

"I'm sorry…" the teacup shyly said.

"It's alright," Beast said and chuckled and gave a wink to the teacup. "Maybe we could play a bit when your mother isn't looking. Honestly you've nothing to be sorry about."

"Don't encourage him," Mrs. Potts gave a disapproving look.

Beast shook his head.

"I'm not encouraging him, just coming to terms with what will be happening sooner then any of us would like. Besides it would be good for him to have something positive to remember me by after it becomes reality."

Beast then got a conspiratorial look on his face.

"In fact, as the master of this castle, I declare it's time to have a little fun," he said, picking the teacup back up. "Don't worry Mrs. Potts, I won't break him. I promise." He put Chip in his pocket so the lad could enjoy the ride safely. He then got on all fours. "Anyone who wants to let loose for a moment and run wild with us, feel free to do so. Everyone else, stand back! I don't want to bowl anybody over."

Before Mrs. Potts, or the panicked looking Cogsworth, could object, Beast was off! He ran through the ballroom, causing various objects to scurry to the walls in order to make room. Froufrou joined in on the antics, barking and running around, occasionally weaving through Beast's legs. Plumette flew overhead, with Lumiere wrapping his arms around her for the ride.

After about two minutes of this frolicking, during which Beast laughed and made playful growls, and Chip cried "wheeee!" a few times, Beast came to a stop back where he started.

"Now that was fun, wasn't it?" he said, taking Chip out of his pocket and setting him gently by his mother. "Now Mrs. Potts, before you say anything, remember you yourself said I am still your master and should be respected as such. And I, as the master of this castle, declared a few moments of playtime." His expression grew mischievous. "You wouldn't argue with me would you? I think Cogsworth's book of rules might have something to say about that."

"Hmph!" Cogsworth said, 'hands' on his 'hips'. "You're one to talk about rules."

Beast looked to see one flustered-looking mantle clock.

"Oh Cogsworth don't look at me like that," Beast said, feigning hurt feelings. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the rule book about what I just did."

"Indeed there's not," the majordomo agreed. "I highly doubt that the ones who made the rules on governing a castle ever thought there would even be a _need_ to address castle masters running around the ballroom like a dog with children in their pockets, encouraging the staff to engage in such utter tomfoolery."

While all of this was going on, Belle was practically doubled over with laughter, tears streaming down her face as a result of said laughter.

"There may not be such rules, but I raised you better than that!" Mrs. Potts chided. "It will be hard enough to see the boy I helped raise fade away. The unavoidable can wait."

"Mrs. Potts it is not to make light of a severe situation," Beast sighed heavily. "I'd rather spend what time remains before I lose it, not only engaging willingly in things that will soon be my nature, but by building more positive memories for you all. Please don't deny me that opportunity. Because I highly doubt there will be anyone laughing when that is all that remains of me. Look at Belle laughing so hard she's in tears. She's been taking this hard...personally I'm happy to have done something about it to make her laugh about it, even if only for a few minutes." He was quiet for a moment. "Besides...and I hesitate to say this because I don't want to hurt you, and I know you blame yourselves for the curse for not intervening in my childhood...for which I do not blame you and wish you didn't blame yourselves. I know you all did the best you could under the circumstances. So what I am about to say is not meant to be as hurtful as it probably will be. But I know of no gentler way of saying what needs said." He took a deep breath. "Had you raised me, I'd have never failed Agathe's test. Again you're not to blame because you were in no position to raise me. None of you could defy my father and expect to keep your jobs...even your lives could have been at stake had you gone against him. But the cold hard fact remains that after my mother died, my father raised me. Taught me to be just as cruel as himself. It was my cruelty that got us all cursed. Without it we'd never have been anything but human. Without it you wouldn't have for all intents and purposes died last night. Without it I wouldn't have had to sacrifice what humanity I have left in order to get you all back. I've treated you all so poorly until recently."

Beast turned to Belle and embraced her for emotional support, putting his head on the shoulder opposite the staff.

"I can't do anything right Belle," he choked. "They should have hated me when I was cruel. But no, it's when I try to make the best of a situation and try to make myself enjoyable for them to be around that they hate me." He took a shuddering breath, his next words a whisper only loud enough for Belle to here. "Maybe everyone would have been better off if Agathe had asked not for my mind, but my life in lieu of theirs."

"Don't ever say that again…" Belle told him, but Beast winced at her words. "Listen to me, please…"

Beast lifted his head to look at her and she continued.

"Remember when I asked you if it were me? Mrs. Potts feels the same, losing you is as if losing a son to her. Seeing you behave like that, it hurt her, she wasn't ready for it. Give her time, maybe a private talk would do you both some good. Tell her how you wish to face it, your fears. Help her understand…just don't force it."

"Belle," he said. "I'm not trying to force it just as I wasn't trying with you this morning. But I am trying to deal with this as I need to. Remember I have three or four days before I start behaving more animalistic involuntarily. I'd rather take a few moments out of these days to do it voluntarily and convince myself and others that it is all right. And I didn't want Chip feeling like he'd done something wrong. He was scolded and told to apologize because she feared he'd offended or disrespected me and I wanted to show he hadn't. Honestly I'm glad he asked the question he did. He didn't judge what was going to happen and his question about playing helped me in a way, helped me realize there could be a silver lining to this. I don't want him feeling bad for it."

He heaved a heavy sigh, realizing his attempts to handle the situation with strength and some semblance of dignity were backfiring miserably. Doing things at his pace was only pushing things at a faster pace than most others seemed able to handle. He couldn't help feeling slightly anxious, but for the sake of Belle and the staff he now saw as family, he would hide that anxiety as best he could.

"Everybody has to deal with this at their own pace. I get that. I do. But I only have a limited time before it is over, you and all the others have eternity to try to get used to seeing me like that. I need to do it faster, I want to be ready before this starts getting real." He took another deep breath to control his emotions before continuing. "Agathe didn't have to give us this grace period after all. She didn't have to time the start of the process to allow everyone to revive at noon, thus giving us the morning all to ourselves. She didn't have to give us three to four days with my full mind intact. For that matter she didn't have to let it happen gradually over a month. She could have let my human mind become an animal mind just as quickly as my human body became an animal body. It could have been that none of us had any time to get used to the idea. Now we have a few days before it starts and when it does it will be gradual." Beast smiled remembering earlier. "Seeing you laugh just now, it meant the world to me. If you need more time, you'll get it, so will Mrs. Potts." Beast told her. "It was wrong of me to push the issue before." Beast wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear. "Would you like to dismiss them? They have to listen to you now, not that they didn't before…"

"…but not like they'll have to now." Belle finished for him. "I'm not exactly comfortable with giving orders, don't think I ever will be, but I will have to get used to it I suppose."

She turned towards the crowd, who as it turned out had been watching them intently.

"Would you all leave us alone for a moment? Take some time to think about what you have been told and let it sink in, if any of you have any questions later, you are welcome to ask them at a later time. If the kitchen staff wouldn't mind starting to prepare lunch, also for Gaston, it would be appreciated."

It didn't take long for the crowd to disperse, but Belle remembered Beast still needed to speak with Mrs. Potts. "Mrs. Potts, would you mind staying behind, I'm sure one of the other servants could watch over Chip for a moment."

"We will watch him for you." Plumette said, Lumiere by her side.

"Oui," he said, "you talk to our master."

After the last one had left, only Beast, Belle and Mrs. Potts remained.

Beast took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He wasn't sure he was ready to face the wrath of Mrs. Potts. Did it have to happen immediately? He turned to Belle.

"Already?" he asked with a sigh. "Do I have to? I mean, you've retained the one who just chewed me out. I know you thought a chat with her was a good idea but...now? Now who's pushing the pace?"

"Don't worry, I'll be here, but you both need it," Belle took his paw and squeezed it.

Mrs. Potts stood there looking at her surrogate son, she was going to lose him. If it weren't for Chip she would have preferred to be a regular teapot.

"Mrs. Potts?" Belle called the teapot over. "I think you and Beast need to discuss this, it will be a difficult time for us all. But I think if you hear Beast's point of view on this it would help. He has his reasons for behaving as he does and I believe them to be valid…" here she smiled at Beast, "…he needs this and after he has explained, I hope you will too. He'll need the two of us the most, he isn't only like a son to you, you are also a mother figure to him and he doesn't want to hurt or disappoint you."

Mrs. Potts could only nod at that. Seeing him acting so carefree with her son, as if he liked the idea of becoming a pet, it was just too much for her at that moment.

Beast squeezed Belle's hand. He was so unsure of how to proceed. She was chewing him out, now she was weeping. He shook his head briefly, not knowing if his words would be a comfort to her, make her more distraught, or earn him another chewing out. He breathed a long, soft but slightly strained sigh.

"If I gave the impression that this is an easy situation for me, allow me to disabuse you of any such notion," he said gravely. "I don't _like_ what's going to happen anymore than anybody else. But it _is_ going to happen. Honestly, since Agathe specified in the beginning that failure to lift the curse in time would render you all inanimate for eternity, I am grateful she gave me a way to get all of you back, even if the way to go about it causes everybody grief, myself included. It would cause me more grief, having to bear the unbearable, if I had to face eternity seeing everyone I've come to care about as lifeless objects, that no one besides Belle and myself would ever know by looking, had once been alive. As I said before, the only price I'd have found too high would be if I were not to remain docile but instead become a danger to Belle. Or a danger to all of you for that matter. Assured that I would be a danger to none but those who meant harm, and that the gradual progression would allow me time to cage myself in a cell should I appear to be getting dangerous to those I care about, though she made clear she had no intent for that to become necessary...well with that assurance, my conscience would allow me to make no other choice."

He sighed and looked at Belle for moral support. She squeezed his paw and he returned the squeeze before continuing.

"So given that it will soon be a reality, I want to face it with as much strength and dignity as is possible. I'm sure you would question the dignity of that romp, but the dignity in it is that I was facing what will come voluntarily and in a playful manner. And while you thought it was rude of Chip to ask the master of the castle if we could play like he does with Froufrou, he has my thanks for doing so. He gave me the idea to approach it playfully. And seeing Belle doubled over with laughter was something I'm happy to see. This morning, when she said she'd eventually have to be the one taking Gaston his meals but would take me in case he should get out in the process...I expressed concern that I wouldn't know when to stop since Agathe said I would treat a threat in a predatory manner, that I might kill him when that's not necessary to subdue him. I suggested that since I'll basically be a pet and see her as my owner, she should train me to come off of an attack at her command. The distress that idea caused her...let's just say the laughter that seized her a few minutes ago is much better. I want to help everybody deal with this. I want to give everybody something to remember me by other than the cruelty that reigned for pretty much my entire adult life." He sighed. "Apparently the way I'm coping and the pace at which I do it is clashing with everybody else. I'm sorry about that, and don't mean to rush anyone, and will try not to. But my biggest fear is that I won't see everybody able to accept what's happening before I'm too far gone to understand. I want to help everybody with this process while I still can, and I only have a precious few days with my full faculties about me with which to do it. I don't want to force anything on anybody but knowing I haven't much time to help make it easier on those I care about means the need I feel to do something about it can get overwhelming."

Tears had long stopped flowing over her cheeks, having none left. Now she understood, it was not about making light of the situation, or liking the idea of being a pet. Dignity, that was all it was. Truthfully, it was all he had left, she realized. And all he had left to give were memories of him and he was determined to leave good ones for them. His way of saying goodbye. Belle was right, his reasoning was sound.

"I understand," she hesitantly started. "I wish I could say I enjoyed it, but I can't. Given time I probably will, I can only hope to tell you that I am alright with it, before you lose the ability to understand. There is one thing I can say, and that is that I am proud of you. Doing this, it is more than we could have ever asked from you. But you chose out of your own volition to ask if there was a way, even accept the way given, fully knowing what it would mean for you. For so long I had hoped to see the sweet little boy again and now that he's back, he'll be leaving again." She gave a small sob.

Giving Belle a small smile, he released her and walked over to Mrs. Potts and picked her up, hoping it would give her some comfort.

"It will be alright, even though I won't _know_ you as I do now, but in a way I will _recognize_ you. Try to find some comfort in that, it helps me, knowing that a part of me will be retained enough for that."

"I'll miss _you,_" she said after he put her back down.

"As I told Belle this morning," Beast said, "I like to think I'm not exactly leaving, just changing. I didn't stop existing when my human body changed to an animal body. Now my human mind shall change into an animal mind. I'd like to think my heart shall remain unchanged...Agathe didn't say I'd lose that, and my guess is that's probably how I'll still recognize all of you and feel some form of affection. Not that I'll realize it without my human mind, hopefully my animal mind will on some level. But unless and until Agathe says otherwise, I would think that shall remain." He sighed. "Funny in a way, she changed my body into that of a beast to reflect my heart, so that it might change to that of a man. Now that that's happened it would be a shame to give that up. But I would if I had to. But I'm thinking my heart being retained is probably what will allow me to remain docile, and not go completely feral...you know...dangerous."

He went silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"I hope...you won't be...too hard on Chip...will you? I know he meant no disrespect or offense, and I honestly didn't take any. There was a time I no doubt would have. But he just asked out of innocence, and without judgement. After I answered his initial question about how it could be good if it was sad, he just showed childlike acceptance. Perhaps...perhaps we would do well to follow his lead...take what's coming with childlike acceptance, and try to find the more fun things about the situation." He sighed. "Though I think we should think of something else than a pocket to put him in. He can't see anything from in there, he might appreciate a view." He thought for a moment. His face lit up when an idea came to him. "You know, maybe there's a way. Maybe something like..." he trailed off and his face fell. "Never mind, I suppose telling you my idea might be pushing you, and I've a feeling neither of you will enjoy hearing what I was going to say anymore than Belle enjoyed my suggestion about training me."

He hung his head sadly, wishing he could run his idea by Belle and Mrs. Potts, because he really thought it was a good one. But it involved something that might be a little too close to the training suggestion for their comfort. And he didn't want to make the mistake of rushing things for them again.

Belle saw sadness in his eyes as he stopped himself, and she sighed. As much as she feared what he was going to suggest, she owed it to him to at least listen.

Walking up to him, she placed her hand on his back.

"Tell me," she could see the surprise in his eyes when he turned to face her. "You had fun giving him a ride earlier and if you want to keep doing that, while making the experience more enjoyable for Chip, I, no we should support you." Looking at the teapot, she saw an apprehensive look. Not that she blamed her, she was feeling nervous about what Beast might say herself.

Beast shook his head.

"No I don't want to hurt either of you with my suggestion."

Thinking of the joy her son had, and the sadness her master was now showing, Mrs. Potts made a decision.

"Master, just say it. I can see you want to do this."

Beast blinked back tears, he didn't want to hurt either of them.

"I know you don't want to hurt us, but how can you when you want to say something you want for yourself?" Belle said.

"Because I hurt you when I suggested you train me so I could be called off if I go too far in subduing someone who poses a threat," he said. "I want, for myself and others, to have precautions taken to ensure, as best as possible, that I will not end life if it is not necessary. While I can't say I'd feel too sorry for Gaston, I don't want his life blood on my paws unless he is such a threat that he cannot be stopped short of ending him. Yet it hurt Belle because training is what you do with a pet and she found the idea of considering me a pet, let alone training me as such, painful, and further attempts to talk about the issue made her feel rushed. Then apparently my romping around was rushing things for you. What I was going to suggest is also something you would do with a pet, I fear mentioning it will make you both feel rushed into the issue. I really don't want to make that mistake again." He took a deep breath before reluctantly continuing. "But if you really wish to know...I thought maybe a collar could be made. One that could have a little pouch he could sit in. Perhaps it could be buttoned closed to ensure he doesn't fall out, but a little hole put in for viewing."

There. He said it. He suggested they put a collar on him. He stood there waiting nervously for their response. He wondered which of the ladies present would be the most distraught.

Honestly, the idea of wearing a collar didn't bother him so much. It was rather low on the list of indignities for him. What bothered him was knowing Belle and Mrs. Potts would probably find the idea of collaring him like a dog to be a bit much.

"I'm sorry," he said. "A collar is a pet thing and you two have trouble coming to terms with me becoming one. And you're probably not the only ones. I wish I could write...with my big paws I'm not sure I could hold a pen very well. If I could, that would let me jot down things I want to say that you all might not be ready to hear, that you could read later, even if I'm too far along in the process by then to actually say them." He sighed. "One fear I have is that in not wanting to rush anybody in coming to terms with the situation, I won't be able to say everything I might want to while I can."

While Mrs. Potts gave a grimacing look at the idea, Belle was more thoughtful. Beast had thought it through, meaning he _wanted_ this, his face had even lit up when he thought of it. Who was she to deny him something that would make him happy, even if it would be rather…unnerving to look at.

"All right."

Beast turned around surprised, seeing Belle nod with tears in her eyes, brought some to his own.

"You don't mind? I see it bothers you a bit, but you're sure you don't mind?"

Belle shook her head.

"Of course it bothers me, but if it makes you happy…we'll get you a collar to do that." While she knew he liked the idea of doing this with Chip, she hadn't expected to see happiness in his eyes. This did make Belle wonder if something hadn't changed already in his head, but Agathe had said it would be a few days.

Beast gave her a hug.

"Thank you, I don't want to hurt you with this, but you're sure you don't mind?"

He still gave her an out, she realized. She wouldn't deny him this, it might not be what she wanted, but it was what he wanted. And she should honor his wishes, even if it hurt her now, she was sure that seeing him smile later would be worth it.

"I'm sure, I can't deny you everything you want just because I don't like it."

As the two were discussing things, Mrs. Potts watched. Seeing her master give a genuine smile at his idea of a collar, was slightly disturbing, but it wasn't just something he just wanted. It would serve the purpose of him continuing to have fun with her son. Why deny either of them the opportunity to have some fun? She gave a sad sigh.

"Master, I'm sure Chip will like it, and I can't say no to something that would make both my boys happy."

Beast gave this some thought before saying anything.

"If you're sure it won't be too painful for either of you," he said. "Honestly, by the point I would need a collar, I'll probably be changed enough that it wouldn't occur to me that it's a bit less than dignified. I know you'll be aware of it, but perhaps you could take solace in knowing that I won't be. It will just be...normal to me. As far as I'll know, everything is the way it's supposed to be. While I am still aware of the indignity that's coming, I can approach it with as much dignity as I can and find ways to put dignity into the changes. Then when the indignity no longer occurs to me, I won't be suffering from it since I'll be none the wiser. Perhaps that can help you, knowing at that point I won't suffer from what I've become since I'll probably just think it's the way I've always been."

At least he hoped this knowledge would bring them some measure of peace with what was coming. It was also possible that hearing him speak of a time he will be unbothered by his state would cause them more distress. Hopefully his attempt at comfort would not have the opposite effect.

Belle removed her hand from his back and looked up to him, giving him a wry smile.

"I don't think you'll need a collar, aside from giving Chip a ride. I'm not leashing you, I could hardly take you for a stroll through the village. And even if I were to take you into the forest, it would be better to keep you loose in case of wolves."

He hadn't thought of it like that, and the gate and surrounding walls were too high for him to just jump over. But he did grin looking at Belle realizing something.

"You thought about it before."

Belle gave a slight blush.

"Well, I had to didn't I? Doesn't mean I have to like thinking about it. Besides I did promise I'd try to get used to the idea and that means thinking about what your needs might be." She looked down and saw Mrs. Potts starting to look at the door. "Go to your son Mrs. Potts. Tell him he can expect many more rides in the future."

"I will tell him." She sighed, still not completely comfortable with the idea, but warming up to it.

"Mrs. Potts?"

She was on her way to the door when she heard her master call her name.

"Yes Master?"

Beast looked at Mrs. Potts, eyes filled with sincerity, which also filled his voice when he spoke.

"I imagine that romp with Chip probably looked a bit...reckless," he said. "But I want you to know I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure he was secure in my pocket. At no point would I ever knowingly put him in danger of harm. Hopefully the collar can be made and tested in time for me to know it is safe. But while I have the ability to be mindful of his safety, I would never do anything without being certain he would not be broken."

"I know you won't sir," she sighed, "it's more the discomfort of seeing you in such a lowered position. I'll tell Chip, I'm sure he'll be excited at the prospect of those rides. It's been a long time since I've seen him so happy and carefree."

The couple watched the motherly teapot leave to go back to her son.

"Please give him my thanks," Beast called out after Mrs. Potts.

"Will do, love," the teapot called back, just in time before the door finished closing behind her.

Beast turned back to Belle. His beautiful Belle, who loved him and was determined to stick by him for the rest of eternity, for which he was grateful but knew he did not deserve. And she'd thought about the future, what his needs would be. Suddenly, he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. His biggest regret with what was coming was that by the end of the process, he would no longer know she was the love of his life, the one who made life, even under the curse, worth living. She would always remain this in his heart, he knew. But what good was that if he no longer had the mind to realize it? A single tear slid down his furry cheek at this realization. He pulled back so he could look into her eyes, paws resting atop her shoulders. Pure love and gratitude filled his deep blue eyes.

"You're way too good for me," he said, wonder in his voice that she would choose to stay with him. "You do realize that, don't you?"

If she did realize it, she obviously didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her once more, kissing the top of her head.

"You thought about it," he said, still amazed. "You actually thought about it. But when? This morning you felt pushed to do so, for which I'm truly sorry. And then we came here. When did you even have time?"

Belle smiled wryly at him, "When I was petting you, I saw you enjoyed it and wondered what you might like later on. I realized it was not only about my comfort, but also yours and you have a short amount of time. Just don't expect too much from me yet."

He ran a massive paw over her soft brown hair a couple times.

"I cannot begin to express how much I love you Belle," he said. He pulled back once more to look into her eyes. "I know what's going to happen causes you pain and grief. I don't want to push you through it. I really don't. But if there's any way I can help ease the grief for you before it's too late...you'll tell me, won't you?"

His eyes were pleading, as he was desperate to know how he could comfort her without forcing anything on her. He wished he could take her pain away completely, though he feared he could not. But every fiber of his being ached to relieve as much of it as possible while there was still time.

Belle nodded teary eyed.

"I will. May I ask you something? And please don't be afraid to answer honestly." Seeing Beast nod, she continued. "When it's done, what would you like for me to do with you? Any specific game or activity?"

Beast thought for a moment. This wasn't exactly something that had occurred to him.

"Besides walking/running with Chip you mean?" he asked. "That's a good question. I hadn't exactly thought of that. Maybe hunting, or something to satisfy my instincts as a predator. Maybe some of my meals could be hidden for me to sniff out." He thought for a moment. "Maybe another nest, down in the parlor by the fire. Perhaps big enough we could both curl up comfortably in. Maybe even one by the fire in the library. I'm sure you'd enjoy reading a book while propped up against me, right? Trouble is the staff, especially Mrs. Potts, might find it a little disconcerting if nests started cropping up around the castle."

"I don't care what the staff will think, if you want a nest next to every fireplace we frequent, you'll get it."

After a moment of silence, he decided to see if he could ask her something.

"Belle? May I make a confession, and also ask you a question, one I'd also like you to feel you can answer honestly without fear?"

Though slightly worried, she nodded. He had been honest to her when she asked something.

"I'd be lying if I say I wasn't worried what it might be, but you may ask what is troubling you."

"This morning..." Beast started cautiously, bringing this up as gently as possible, "...it was after you said we didn't have to talk and before you started petting me. I was a little...anxious. Wanting to _do_ something to help you and feeling powerless knowing my attempts only served to cause you more distress. I checked the time every minute or two, and so many thoughts were running through my head. I was trying to hide my anxiety from you. But I'd like to know...was I succeeding? Or were you petting me because you somehow sensed my anxiety?"

He hoped this wouldn't hurt her too much. But since he wanted to hide his distress from her, if he had, in any way, given off signs of his unrest, then he needed to know if he was to prevent doing so from here on out.

Belle sighed sadly.

"You didn't succeed," she looked into his face, which fell at her admission. "You were whispering everything, the time, your thoughts. It broke my heart hearing you so worried about me, while it was clear that your anxiety might have been worse than mine at that point."

Beast shook his head, this was the exact opposite of what he had wanted.

"Oh Belle," he whispered sadly, cupping her face gently in his paws. "I am so sorry. I'm so very, very sorry."

Belle raised her hand to once more pet him on the back of his neck.

"But it did bring something good, a first step and it made me think. Wouldn't you say that is worth some anxiety?"

"A good thing I suppose," he said. "It was good to have that first step. But I really didn't want to ruin a minute longer of our private time together for you with my anxiety. I didn't realize I was whispering. Belle if that happens again you can feel free to stop me and let me know I'm doing it. You've got enough on your plate with this...you shouldn't have to endure a running commentary of my distress. If I do that again, which I shall endeavor to avoid, please do not be afraid to bring it to my attention, all right?"

"All right," Belle said. "But at the same time I do want to know if something's troubling you."

"I do wish to thank you for your honest answer," he said. "You know, not just telling me what I want to hear. I'm sure you knew I'd have loved to hear that you hadn't a clue of my distress, but I'd much rather know that I hadn't hidden it, so I can make sure to pay attention to myself next time."

He wrapped his arms around her once more, cradling her head to his chest with a paw, stroking her hair with his thumb.

"I'd like to do something special with you before any of this starts. Something you can always look back on and remember. We know it will start on day three or four. Tomorrow is day two. What do you say we have a nice dinner tomorrow evening, then another dance? A couple hours during which we don't have to think or worry about, maybe even forget for that time, what is soon to come."

Belle started to tear up at the implications of such a dance, it wouldn't be a happy occasion, in a way it would be a parting gift. How could she dance carefree, knowing they never would again? She wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape.

"How can I not worry, let alone forget, knowing what will soon start happening? But if it'll make you happy I will, just expect a few tears."

"I suppose it was foolish to think either of us could forget," Beast said. He found a few tears escaped his own eyes. "I don't want to do it if it won't make you happy, at least to look back on. I just...I want to leave you with something memorable...something that you can think fondly of. If you think you could, even if there's tears at the time, I'd love to give you that memory. But if you think doing it would be too distressing, or the memory of it tainted by sadness, then by all means let's not do it. Even if you say yes now, you can always change your mind right up until the moment we're about to start dancing. Likewise if you say no now you can change your mind if you decide it's what you want. My goal is giving you something you can recall happily, not to torture you, either in the moment or with the memory. If it's going to be torture, just say so and we won't do it."

He hoped he could do something to build a memory to leave her with, one that would bring her joy to think back on. It saddened him to think that might not be possible, that any such occasion might only bring her pain.

"Let's do it, even if it is laced with some sadness. It will be a memory of you and I will cherish it always. Besides the last one didn't end too well either, perhaps this one will be better. Even though there will be some tears shed, knowing it will be the last time we'll do so."

"You're right," Beast said. "It all felt, to me anyway, just so perfect. So right. Then I was foolish enough to ask if you thought you could be happy here when I was still technically holding you captive. Then it just sort of went downhill from there didn't it?" He sighed. "Might be good to have a bit of a do over, and skip the parts where you're not sure you can be happy if not free, your father is about to be committed, and, well, everything that happened after."

Belle held Beast tightly, she wasn't ready for him to leave her. And while he wouldn't truly be gone, she would never hear his voice again. The whispered words of love, him reciting sonnets or the sound of his laughter. That would all be gone.

"Will you do something else for me? Read a sonnet to me everyday, so I'll hear your voice in my head as I read them later."

Unexpected tears flowed as a small sob escaped Beast's throat. It was a bittersweet request, knowing she wanted his voice to read sonnets, knowing he'd only be able to do so for so long.

"I'd love to," he said, voice full of emotion. "I'll read as many a day as you like."

He held her close, never wanting to let go, just savoring having her in his arms.

"Belle? Have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

"You might have on a few occasions," Belle smiled mischievously, "but I wouldn't be averse to hearing it again."

Leaning into Beast, she recalled their earlier conversation.

"I have an idea, why don't you start building a nest in the library? I'll search the shelves for some poetry books you could recite to me, and this evening we might try to settle into a routine. You lying in there, me snuggling into you, listening to your voice." Belle sighed, thinking of when that would no longer be possible. "When you no longer can I will read to you in there, maybe you should pick some books for me to read to you later on. Otherwise I'll keep torturing your poor ears with Romeo and Juliet."

"I like that idea," Beast said, smiling. "I'll start this afternoon. But we probably should head to the dining room and see if lunch is ready. I hope someone has informed Cuisinier, since I had Agathe just leave him in the kitchen. I'll start after taking Gaston his lunch."

Suddenly Beast had an idea.

"Speaking of Gaston, I think I've just thought of something that might minimize the threat he poses, while bypassing the training thing that you dread."

"How?" Belle asked curiously.

"Well the way it is now the door has to be opened to give him his food," Beast said. "These cells really weren't built with security at feeding times in mind unfortunately. I'm wondering if one of the cells could be modified with a space to slide a tray of food in under the door. Like a smaller door that can be opened for feeding. Or just an open space. You'd still have to take care that he can't grab you through that space...maybe using a stick or something to slide the tray in and out. There's still the issue of having to open the door when the chamber pot needs emptied, but if we could modify a cell we could later move him into, hopefully while I am still able to make that transfer, that would make mealtimes safer. What do you think?"

Belle was thoughtful.

"How do you figure we'll manage that? There aren't many who could be of help, Chapeau is the only servant with something that passes for arms, but lacks fingers to help with any tools we need. And don't take it the wrong way, but I highly doubt that your expensive education covered manual labor or craftsmanship of any kind. And I can only do so much, it's just not feasible."

"There is another thing we could try…" Beast started carefully. "It is not actually training me in the typical sense of the word but…"

"Oh?" Belle asked tentatively. "What's that?"

"Suppose I do breakfast and lunch, but you join me in bringing him dinner. I'll still shove it in for a few days while you keep your distance and observe. Then once you're comfortable that you can do it yourself, you'll start to take over from me. I'll watch him closely and growl if I so much as think he's about to make a move, and roar if he does take a step. Sort of a build up routine that will hopefully stick with me."

Belle was pondering this over.

"I think it could work, but what if he does manage to grab me again? Growling and roaring might make him think, but we both now he isn't much of a thinker and will probably just ignore you."

"That is a good point," Beast said thoughtfully. "Maybe I could subdue him with more animalistic moves. Like swatting him away with a paw, swiping with claws, that sort of thing. There is more chance he'll be injured unfortunately, but if I subdue him with animalistic moves instead of human moves while I still have the mind to know when enough is enough, maybe that'll stick with me. Plus, while the human part of me doesn't enjoy the thought of causing injury, perhaps that would convince him not to try anymore funny business." He thought for a moment. "If such an incident becomes necessary, perhaps when he's subdued I should warn him that I soon won't have the mind to know when to stop and that he might get hurt worse if he tries any further stunts. That way, just in case it doesn't stick with me as I hope, the warning combined with a few scratches might be enough to dissuade him from any further shenanigans. If not, and the worst does come to pass, well we, or at least you, will know that we tried to prevent it and he did have fair warning."

"I don't want you to feel guilty for hurting him, but if it's the only way to get through to him…" She was reluctant to let it get that far, but it might be the only way, she had to admit. "And do you really want to tell him the truth? Who knows what he'll do with that knowledge, he's a hunter and will probably try to subdue you somehow, hoping to get some glory for such a feat."

"He won't have an easy time of it," Beast said. "Remember, I relieved him of his weapons. He'll have his bare hands against my claws and fangs. But still, telling him isn't what I'd really want to do in particular, since it might cause him to try something as you said. I'm more worried for what that would mean for him than for myself, given that I do have the advantage of built in weaponry. I'd only do it after he's gotten a taste of what I could do, should it become necessary. If he sees firsthand that I can injure him and subdue him when he is unarmed, then warn him that any further attempts on his part could get him hurt worse or even killed, perhaps with a reminder that he is unarmed, don't you think that might make him realize that trying anything would be a very bad idea?" Beast went silent for several seconds before he thought of something else. "His meals should consist of things that do not require cutlery that he might be able to use as a weapon. Also he should be fed on completely inanimate dinnerware. I do not want him breaking any of the kitchen staff. In fact I wonder if we have any unbreakable plates. We don't want him breaking anything in order to obtain a makeshift weapon. As a hunter he can probably think of ways to make a weapon out of things, so we need to make sure he does not have access to anything that he can make dangerous."

"You're right, eventually, he would have to know. We'll find a way to make it work, he may be stubborn, but so are we. Speaking of, I think you should really bring him his lunch. I'm getting quite hungry myself. Maybe you should start growling if he starts to complain again, just to see how he reacts to that. It couldn't hurt and perhaps you'll scare him enough the first time, though I highly doubt it."

"Good idea," Beast said. "Let's go and I'll grab some food for him and meet you back in the dining room."

"Sounds good," Belle said.

The two went into the hallway, where Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza were waiting to go back into the ballroom, where Cadenza had spent most of his time as a harpsichord.

"I'm sorry we kept you out here so long," Beast said to them. "Madame, as I said before, you may stay here with the Maestro. I regret you've been stuck in the East Wing for so long and you two couldn't be together. No reason for you to separate again."

"Thank you, Master," Garderobe said.

"Yes, we are eternally grateful," Cadenza said.

"Oh," Belle said. "Beast you go on ahead and get food up to Gaston. I'll be in the dining room in a bit. I'll get my clothes from Madame and take them up to our room."

"Good idea," Beast said. He quickly hugged Belle before heading off to the kitchen.


	5. The Gift

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here. Thanks to those who've read the previous chapter. Here we go with this one. Still managing to get a chapter revised for a daily post. Be interesting to see just how long it lasts. Enjoy!**

As Beast made his way down from the tower, he reflected on this past morning. All in all the news wasn't received too badly, it could have been much worse after all. He smiled at the thought of Belle, she really was trying for him. After lunch he would start on the nest she had suggested. But he'd make it bigger and from different materials. He doubted she would like to sit on animal remains, he would use branches this time. The thought of her leaning into him like that made him happier than he would have thought possible. He was nearing the foyer and he halted, he saw young Chip flying across the room on his saucer and smiled wryly. If only they hadn't been late, that boy deserved a regular childhood. But he would make sure the teacup would have as much fun as possible, starting with the collar. Belle said he wouldn't need a collar in general, only for the rides, but once it was on he would keep it on. He wasn't going to burden her with repeatedly putting it on him. The first time would be hard enough for her and he wouldn't put her through that again.

Once the teacup was out of view he continued his way to the dining room, Belle was already waiting for him. Taking his own seat next to her, he looked at her. She seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Is something bothering you? If you changed your mind about something, please tell me, you don't have to do anything you don't want."

"Of course something bothers me, losing you as I know you. But it is what it is and we'll just have to make the best of it." After a moment of silence she continued. "Is it wrong for me to hope that your understanding will be the last to go? If it was, we could communicate until the end, you could shake or nod to answer. But it would also mean you would consciously know everything being taken away from you." Belle teared at the prospect of Beast facing every single indignity that was in store for him with a full mind.

Standing up, he pulled her into an embrace. "Even if that it is how it will be, I will be grateful of being able to spend more time with you. There is only one thing I fear being taken away from me. Not knowing what you mean to me, not being able to tell you I'm alright with it. If it is the last to go, which I doubt, I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I'd rather know I'm trapped in a body I don't control but know what you mean to me. Worse is not knowing what has been taken away, and not knowing my true feelings for you. I wish with all my heart those feelings will remain. I know they will remain in my heart, but not being aware of them..." he sighed. "…that's the worst part for me." He let her go and sat back down, "After lunch I'll start on the nest in the library, big enough for both of us. It might take a while to complete it. If you want, after you collected some books, you could do something for yourself. Visit your father, something that would make you happy. Take your mind off things a bit."

Thinking it over Belle nodded, she knew what she wanted to do, though it wouldn't take her mind off things. Not knowing what to say that wouldn't make lunch even more depressing, they kept their silence as they ate.

Belle was nervous, she was standing outside the library, gift in hand. It was nearing dinner time. Earlier she'd collected several books and saw Beast working on what he called 'their' nest. Then she had taken some time for herself as he had suggested. Taking another deep breath she opened the door and walked in. First thing she did was look to her left. She saw the nest he had built. It looked massive compared to the one in the master bedroom, but than again, that one was just for Beast.

"Beast?" She called, not seeing him anywhere. Deciding to wait for him, she took a seat next to the nest. Closely inspecting the branches and hay, she touched the edge.

"It's not finished yet."

She turned around and saw Beast standing there, holding a big bundle of fabric.

"I collected some old drapery, I just need to throw it over the rest and it's done. It will keep the hay in place, otherwise it would stick in my fur."

Moving aside, she watched as Beast threw the drapery over the nest. At the bottom of the pile was a large down comforter which he used to carefully line the inside of the nest.

"My other nest has feathers inside for softness," he said. "I don't have anymore of those handy without a hunting trip. And since a down comforter is filled with feathers, I thought it would do nicely."

He stood back, inspecting his work.

"That takes care of softness for the bottom," he said. Fabric over straw suited him just fine. But he figured Belle might appreciate something a little more cushiony than straw.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking at Belle.

"I think it's lovely," she said. "It is almost time for dinner, but I wanted to give you something." She held out the wrapped package for him to take. "I know you said I could visit my father, but I wanted to do something for you."

"You shouldn't have," Beast said, accepting the gift, "but thank you." He carefully unwrapped the gift and teared up when he saw what was inside. A collar. Two small ropes attached to the collar held a pouch in place. The pouch itself had a hole for viewing purposes.

He looked up with tears in his eyes. "You made me a collar…" He walked to her and embraced her, releasing the tears he was holding. "Thank you…"

"I know you want to make Chip happy and hoped to test it. Those ropes to the side will make sure it won't shake the pouch in all directions, it will only go in a swinging motion." Belle explained to him. "That will make it more comfortable for Chip."

"Would you mind if we test it after dinner? Just in case something needs to be altered." Beast asked enthusiastically. "Chip might enjoy it as well, I'll run outside with him, should something go wrong he'd fall in the soft snow."

Still a bit teary eyed, she nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, I think it would reassure Mrs. Potts knowing he can't get hurt."

"Yes," Beast said. "If we can get her for a moment out of Chip's earshot we should see that she's all right with testing it tonight. Since she was distressed the first time, twice on the day she learned what was to happen might be a bit much for her. She might prefer we do it tomorrow, but I really don't want to wait much longer than that. After all we don't know where the change will start."

He hugged her for what must have been about the fiftieth time that day.

"You're one of the bravest people, if not the bravest person, I've ever met Belle," he said. "You could seek to hide from the troubles that lie ahead, but you choose instead to face them head on. I love you and admire you Belle."

He released the embrace.

"About dinnertime. Let's head down to the kitchen and get Gaston's dinner."

A few minutes later, they entered the kitchen to collect the tray the servants had made ready for Gaston.

"Are you ready to take dinner up to Gaston? Do try to keep your distance. Remember, you don't have to be within arm's reach of the bars to give him a piece of your mind."

Belle gave a sour look. "Oh, I remember. He won't get a second chance for that."

Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was a little nervous of how Gaston would react seeing her again. He was sure to comment on her presence and who knows what else. While she stood waiting, Beast had collected the tray and she followed him up the tower.

Belle and Beast walked up the winding staircase to the dungeon tower. From the cell, Gaston heard footsteps approaching, but something seemed different. He moved closer to the door and listened carefully. He heard the telltale footsteps of Beast but also another…Belle! She was the only other person in this godforsaken place. He quickly moved to the water pitcher and used some of the water to clean his face a bit and smoothed back his hair. He had just finished when he saw them both coming into view.

As they entered the room where Gaston was being held, Belle stayed well away from the cell. She watched while Beast opened the door. He retrieved Gaston's lunch tray, and replaced it with his dinner tray and closed the door once more.

"Your dinner," he said simply.

"Hello Gaston," Belle said. "I remembered I was supposed to deliver a message to you but didn't get the chance last night. I ran into LeFou when getting back here and he asked me to tell you something."

Gaston looked up at hearing his friend had left a message.

"Did he now? What was it, reinforcements?"

Belle laughed at this. Reinforcements indeed. Did he not remember what he did to his supposed best friend? Once she was done having a good laugh at the idea, she cleared her throat and continued.

"Not exactly I'm afraid," she said. She was going to really, _really _have some fun breaking this news to Gaston that his number one fan had defected. "You see, when I got here, the castle staff were all watching the villagers retreat. The mob had been beaten by an assortment of sentient furniture. That assortment was more than a little disgruntled to have a mob lay siege to their home. One villager remained though. It was LeFou, standing with the staff watching the mob flee. He told me you were upstairs, and asked that when I found you, I tell you that it's over. You're on your own." She paused to let this information sink in. "In talking to the staff today, I think I know why. Seems LeFou didn't really appreciate having his 'best friend' use him as a shield for the coatrack to punch. I also doubt he appreciated being thrown in the path of a pouncing harpsichord. nor being left under said harpsichord, while you sauntered away saying it was 'hero time'. I must say, Maestro Cadenza, the harpsichord, was quite disgusted with you. He didn't find it very heroic that you left your 'old friend' to lose consciousness underneath him. What was it he said Beast? Didn't he call Gaston a coward?"

"That seems to be what I heard," Beast said. "Something I tend to agree with. Very cowardly indeed."

"After regaining consciousness, LeFou saw Mrs. Potts the teapot falling from a chandelier. He caught her before she could shatter. He then helped the castle staff in their side of the battle. He aimed her spout at his fellow villagers so she could spray steaming water at them. Basically, Gaston, instead of getting reinforcements for you, he reinforced the castle staff. Congratulations. You've managed to lose the adoration and support of your closest friend." She thoroughly enjoyed giving Gaston this information. She figured it would put a dent in his oversized ego. "So, what do you have to say about that, Gaston?"

Gaston started to laugh.

"That is just a game we play, he'll be back, not knowing what to do without me. It's how it's always been and always will be." Calming down he walked up to the door. "Not much unlike our little game, is it Belle? I know the day will come when you will open that door and when you do I'll be here to comfort you. Looking at that ugly mug all day can't be easy, but remember I'll be here for you when you need me."

"What game do _we_ play Gaston?" Belle asked. "I can tell you _I_ am not playing games when I say I will never marry you. And I'm not playing when I tell you that I do not need, nor do I want, your brand of 'comfort'. You might not like the look of Beast's mug, but it's the mug of the one I love, and I'd rather look at his mug than yours any day! Are appearances all you think makes up one's character? I for one look beyond appearances. I've looked beyond Beast's fur and horns and fangs and claws to see his heart, and he has one of the kindest hearts I've seen. I've also looked beyond your impeccable looks and charming ways. That may make the village lasses drool. But I've seen your heart. And your heart is selfish, bigoted, and cruel. And if you think I'm playing some game saying this Gaston, then you're delusional. It should have been _you_ in the back of that asylum wagon! And for LeFou's sake I hope you're just as delusional about him playing a game as you are about me. Because with a friend who uses his friend as a human shield, who needs enemies? I hope LeFou finds a friend who actually deserves and cherishes his loyalty. Because you just use and abuse it for selfish gain."

"Oh Belle," Gaston said with fake sympathy. "You need help coming to terms with whatever that monster has done to you. Luckily I'm willing to help you with that. Animals like him lull you into a false sense of security before striking, but I'll protect you from him. Do you really think me selfish for wanting to have a beautiful girl such as yourself by my side? I would only give you the best that you deserve after all. Or bigoted for seeing him for what he truly is, an animal? Cruel for wanting to give him a quick end?"

He saw her jaw drop open in surprise and smiled.

"I can see that you're surprised, but remember I only want what is best for you. Even if that fleabag makes you think otherwise."

"Monster?!" Belle cried angrily. "I do not recall him _ever_ pointing a gun to my head, or gripping and twisting my arm to cause me physical pain. But you did both within a ten minute period of time. Like I told you last night in the village, he's not the monster, you are!"

Belle was hurt by Gaston calling Beast an animal. She was sure Gaston meant it as an insult to Beast, but he could not have known just how hurtful his comments were. Belle knew that Beast would soon have the mind of an animal. She wished Gaston would never have to find out. But she knew eventually he would see the change Beast would go through. And it scared her. But she wasn't about to let Gaston see it. She just stared at him with fiery defiance in her eyes.

"Gaston," she said, "I would say that you are more animal than he could ever be, but that would be an insult to animals! Speaking of which, since you rode your horse here and didn't ride him back, he's stabled next to my horse Philippe. Since horses are animals, I'll be sure to tell him next time I'm out there just what you think of animals. That they're monsters. They just lull you into a false sense of security. Since this is what you think of animals, you must feel quite uneasy each time you mount your steed, don't you Gaston? Or do animals only qualify as monsters when it's convenient for you and not when it isn't? I don't suppose you make a habit of calling your mount a fleabag?"

"Magnifique knows who's master, I taught him that lesson a long time ago. That is a lesson your beast has yet to learn. Animals need a master to control them, to stop them from being a monster. If you are so keen on keeping him, maybe you should show him. Take the monster out of him, turn him into an animal. I could show you how…"

Gaston's words were really hitting close to home. On the inside, Belle was really starting to be hurt by the conversation. Gaston didn't know he was describing what bothered Belle most. He was describing what would soon happen to her precious Beast. He was throwing it in her face. She soon would be his mistress, and he her pet. And it brought the whole training thing to mind. The very thing that pained her so much when Beast first brought it up that morning.

But she did not want Gaston to see that his words caused her such raw grief. So she just allowed her anger to show. She took a couple steps, but Beast quickly pulled her back. He realized that her emotional state was starting to get in the way of her ability to keep a safe distance. Once she was pulled back, he positioned himself in front of the cell. He stared directly at Gaston, and let loose the loudest, longest roar that he could. After this, he spoke in a low growl.

"You want to see what an animal I can be? Well there's a roar for you. That is what I think of you making Belle so upset."

Gaston lay sprawled in the back after jumping back from Beast's sudden outburst. He had not seen him coming and that roar spoke enough of its anger. Still he couldn't help but grin at finding a weak spot to torment Beast with.

Beast looked back at Belle who was shaking. He knew the way Gaston was talking was painful for her. He knew why it hurt her so much. He knew Gaston didn't know, but very much doubted he would care if he did.

"Are you all right Belle?" he asked.

"I think so," Belle said. "Thank you for pulling me back. After what he did last night when I got close I thought I could keep from making that mistake again. But he has me so angry I wasn't thinking."

"I know," Beast said gently. He turned back to Gaston. "If you care about her on any level you'll stop saying things that are upsetting her."

Not that Beast believed Gaston really cared about Belle, not in any meaningful way. But he figured Gaston seemed to at least want to look like he did. So he hoped that stating the fact that Gaston was upsetting her would get him to stop this line of conversation. That is if the roar didn't convince him.

Gaston had managed to get back up and once again stood by the cell door.

"She has nothing to fear from me, if she wants to get close, you should let her. I'll even take a step back." True to his word, he did as he had said. "Does that make you feel better Belle? I'm not some monster as he's fooled you into thinking."

"Fooled me into thinking?" Belle asked incredulously. She'd managed to get a better control on her anger, but it was still there. She could see right through Gaston's 'thoughtful' gesture in stepping back. "Are you insane? And I know what you're doing stepping back. You're trying to manipulate me. And I've known you can be manipulative for a long time. Maybe not quite to this extent. But I've known it since before I met Beast, so there's no way he fooled me into thinking that about you." She stared at him, arms crossed. "Just so you know, I don't want to get close to you. I only started because I was becoming so infuriated I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm glad he didn't let me. Gaston, last night you held a gun to my head, cocking it at one point, as if you were going to kill me. Then to force Beast to open the cell door, you grabbed my arm when I got too close. You pulled it in, and twisted it until you caused me physical pain. Tell me Gaston, how is that not the behavior of a monster?"

"I'm sorry Belle, I never wanted to truly harm you." Gaston walked back to the door. "How can I show you I'm sincere? I only want to protect you from him. He may have charmed you into believing he's harmless, but he's nothing but a filthy beast. One day you'll see that is all he is. And I'll be waiting right here to comfort you."

Filthy beast? This just irked her. Beast may soon become an animal in mind as well as in body, but never would she consider him filthy.

"How _dare_ you insult him like that!" she said, voice laced with tranquil fury. "And as for him charming me into thinking he's harmless, that's exactly what you're trying to do. You hypocrite! No one needs to fear harm from Beast, except those who mean to do harm themselves." She paused for a moment. "As for last night, if you never wanted to truly harm me, then why did you do what you did? Clearly, you wanted one or both of us to think you meant me harm at the time. So either you meant me harm or you meant it as manipulation to get what you wanted. You were using me as a tool. Just like you used your so-called best friend as a tool. And like I said, I don't want or need your comfort."

She rolled her eyes at the very thought of Gaston's idea of comfort.

"Gaston, I have a question for you. If you think Beast is nothing but a dangerous animal, why did he just lock you up in the cell? Why didn't he cause you serious bodily injury or death? Vicious animals don't generally lock people in dungeons. Vicious animals eat people."

Belle briefly considered mentioning the incident with the wolves. How Beast had saved her and they didn't even like each other at that point. But she thought better of it. She didn't want any chance that it might come out that Beast had frightened her into fleeing. Plus he'd probably just try to twist it into something perverse. And Belle was not particularly inclined to give him that ammunition.

"Belle how naïve you are, he wants you to trust him. He couldn't hurt me and expect you to trust him after that, could he?" He turned around and leaned with his back against the door. "Know one thing Belle, last night I made a mistake, one I…deeply regret. But I have forgiven you for leaving me in here, I'm sure you can forgive me in return." He turned around again and looked Belle straight in the eye. "But you haven't answered my question, how can I show you I am sincere? I mean you no harm, I even apologized. Come on Belle, trust comes both ways. I trust you to make the right decision in the end, now show some trust in me. Come here, I won't do anything."

"Gaston, I'm not as naive as you want me to be," Belle said. "How to convince me you're sincere? Stop trying to manipulate me to do what you want. That would be a _start_. But let me assure you you've got a long way to go, a very, _very_ long way to go before you can even come _close _to earning my trust. And frankly I doubt you'll be able to do it. I don't believe for a second that you truly regret what you did last night. You just regret that it got you stuck in this tower instead of having me for your bride and Beast's head on 'our' wall. No matter what Gaston, I am never going to marry you. I've been saying this since before I knew Beast existed. Until you accept that I am truly rejecting any idea of marriage to you, I can never start to trust you. Now, I am going to do the right thing. I am going to stop wasting my time talking to or listening to your drivel. Because frankly Gaston, that is all you are. A waste of my time."

And with that, Belle quickly headed down the stairs. Once in the foyer, she ran towards the dining room. Once in the dining room she fell to her knees sobbing.

She felt like a knife was being twisted inside her heart. The way Gaston spoke of Beast was too close to what would soon start happening. She hated that Gaston would eventually, inevitably see Beast growing more animalistic. And she was scared. Scared of what would happen when the time came that she had to be the one to open the door to deliver Gaston's meals. How she wished they could alter a cell in time, so she could slide his tray in without opening the door. But she knew that could never happen. Not before Beast had changed.

Beast lingered in the tower, staring at Gaston.

"I'll not waste further time with you either," he growled. "I just want to say one thing. I love her and would never do anything to hurt her. She knows that. And I think you know it too. And I think you just can't stand it that a creature like me has managed to earn her affection. Meanwhile a stud like you has failed miserably. So you'll do anything to convince her that I am manipulating her? Funny considering manipulation is all you seem capable of. I don't need manipulation because I find treating her with kindness goes over much better. And you know what? If she didn't love me, I would accept that. Because I believe she should be free to choose who and who not to give her heart to. I'll be the first to admit there's nothing in my looks to recommend me as someone to love. Appearances, though, can be deceiving. That is a lesson I learned the hard way. That is all. Enjoy your dinner. Good evening."

Without awaiting a response, Beast left Gaston in the tower. Getting halfway down the winding staircase, his sensitive ears detected Belle's anguished wails. He quickened his pace and followed the sound to the dining room, where he found Belle crumpled on the floor. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Plumette and Mrs. Potts were trying to comfort her.

"Something has upset her, Master," Lumiere said. "She's so upset she can't even talk, so we don't know what's wrong."

"I know what's wrong," Beast said softly. "You may go back to what you were doing, I can take it from here. Thank you."

As the servants headed back into the kitchen, Beast knelt on the floor and gently took Belle into his arms. He held her close. He tenderly wiped her tears with a thumb, careful not to scratch her with a claw. Of course more tears poured out, so he just held her head to his chest. He simply held her, allowing her to release the emotional agony Gaston had caused.

Gaston's words hurt him too, but right now he knew Belle needed his strength.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that," he said softly. He rubbed her back hoping to soothe her. "It's going to be all right. I love you. No matter what he says I would never do anything to harm you."

Belle looked up through her sobs.

"I know _you_ won't. But he's right in a way, eventually I will have to trust him not to hurt me either. I will need to get close to pass him his meals." She took a couple of deep breaths between her sobs. "What if he starts to see it as me changing my mind? You know he will if we don't make it clear to him, why I am taking over."

Beast sighed. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Finally he found some words, but wasn't sure they would be of much comfort, if any.

"I suppose seeing me become more animalistic will just confirm what he said won't it?" he said. "And you taking over I'm sure he'll see as you finally realizing a filthy animal is all I am and seeking his comfort."

It suddenly occurred to Beast that having Gaston locked in the tower couldn't come at a worst time. And that led him to a disconcerting thought.

"You know, maybe he's right. Maybe I am just an animal. My mind is still fully intact. Yet I'm starting to think it might be easier to just end him and solve the problem he creates. I'm ashamed to think that. I know it's wrong. And it's not something I'll do. But I'd be lying if I said the temptation wasn't there. I don't want him to be able to hurt you, physically or emotionally. I don't want him to be able to manipulate you. You deserve better than that."

Belle looked up mortified.

"No, don't think like that!" Then she gasped. "How can we be so stupid, this is exactly what he does. He's manipulating both of us, you by giving you these thoughts and me by fearing you for having them. We can't let him do this, tomorrow we'll just have to play his game right back. Do the opposite of what he expects."

"I'm sorry Belle," Beast said, "I didn't mean to make you fear me. That's honestly the last thing I want to do. And I don't want to think like that. Really I don't and it disturbs me that it would even enter my mind. But I..." His voice trailed off for a moment. "I'm afraid for what will happen when my mind slips far enough. I would protect you should he do anything and the more animalistic I get the more I might hurt him. I'm afraid he'll use that to manipulate you into thinking that I will harm you too. And I won't have enough humanity left to help you to not succumb to his tactics."

Beast wasn't sure he was liking where Belle was going with talk of playing Gaston's game.

"What do you mean, exactly, by doing the opposite of what he expects?"

Beast had a feeling he wouldn't like whatever Belle's answer might be.

"I'm not happy suggesting this, it will strike close to what is to come but…" She took a deep breath. "What if we gave him a show? He keeps going on about you controlling me, let's show him the opposite."

"You mean show you as being in control of me?" Beast asked.

"Think about it, we could even hide what is happening for a while. But…"

"We can't hide it forever."

"I will have to go inside that cell."

"Oh Belle," Beast said. He held her close as if there were a threat right there in the dining room he was protecting her from. "I don't like that idea. What...why would you want to go in there? Do you not remember what he did last night?"

"How could I forget? But do you trust me?" Belle gave him a pleading look. "Please, I know him, this could work."

Beast gave a strained sigh.

"I trust you Belle," he said. "I trust _you_ with every fiber of my being. But it is also with every fiber of my being that I _don't_ trust _him_." He took a deep breath. "But if you think it could be done safely then...then we'll do it. I don't like the idea of there not being a door between you and Gaston. And plenty of space between you and said door. And I must ask that you agree that I'll intervene should things go awry."

"I know and I don't like it anymore than you do. Just know that should things go wrong you have my permission to intervene." Belle heard her stomach growl and laughed. "I think it is time we start our own meal."

"That sounds good," Beast said. "I'm getting hungry too."

"By the way," he said. "If we're still planning to dance tomorrow evening, perhaps you should join me for giving him lunch. We'd do it then, even though you normally join me at dinnertime. I'm just thinking, should something go wrong, if we do it at lunch we'll have time to recover so it doesn't ruin our evening. Maybe we should even make it breakfast. What do you think?"

"I agree, we wouldn't want him to ruin another dance. Either meal is fine by me, or even both meals."

"Personally I suggest breakfast and only breakfast," Beast said. "I'd like to have that unpleasantness as far removed from our evening as possible. We already know the evening will have some sadness involved because of the occasion. The more time between your plan and the dance, the less our dance will have added grief from executing your plan."

Slowly she stood back up, Beast following her lead. As soon as they sat down, the door leading to the kitchen opened and Mrs. Potts came in on her trolley, Chip beside her.

"Would either of you care for a spot of tea? We couldn't help but overhear in the kitchen, he's truly an unsavory fellow isn't he?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Very unsavory," Beast said. "I suppose there was a time I wasn't much better, and that's a pretty unsettling thought."

On the trolley Chip was jumping excitedly.

"Master is it true, I can have more rides?"

Belle laughed at the teacup's antics.

"Yes Chip, you'll get as many rides as you want."

"That's right Chip," Beast said. He smiled for the first time since before the encounter with Gaston. But he decided not to mention that they'd planned another ride for after dinner. For one thing, he wanted to run it by Mrs. Potts to make sure this evening wasn't too soon for her to see him in a collar. And now, after what Gaston said to Belle, he needed to make sure she would be all right with helping him put on the collar. He wouldn't blame her if she wanted to wait until tomorrow. Of course, tomorrow was when they were going to put Belle's plan with Gaston into action. They could try waiting until the next day. But that would be day three, and he would start slipping on day three or four, so waiting that long was a bit risky.

Belle turned to the motherly teapot.

"Would you mind giving us a moment to ourselves?"

"Of course, dear, you need but ask." The trolley turned around and exited through the kitchen door. Chip was still talking excitedly about his future rides.

"Beast, about the…testing, are you sure you want to? I mean after all that was said." Belle hesitantly started. "Just know that I don't see you as some animal, no matter what, but if you want to…"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Beast said softly, almost whispering. He didn't want Chip to hear from the kitchen like they'd heard the conversation about Gaston. "I mean as it is, you'll have to help me put it on, and I know that's going to be hard for you anyway. And I don't know if you're comfortable with it after what happened. I know you were really hurt by it. We could wait until tomorrow, but I know the show we're planning for Gaston won't be so pleasant for either of us. We could test the day after, but that's day three and we don't know if I'll start changing on day three or four. I think day three is the very latest we should do the test. What do you think?"

Belle thought about it, Gaston's words had really hit home, but could they take the risk of waiting?

"Today would be best, just in case I have to readjust something. Otherwise we would be cutting it short, and I want to do this as safe as possible for Chip. It will be difficult seeing it on you, even if Gaston hadn't said those things. I just want to get it over with."

Beast nodded.

"We should probably see if it's all right with Mrs. Potts. I don't want to rush her, but I agree today would be best."

Belle stood up and gave a small smile, "I'll tell Mrs. Potts you'd like to talk to her. And while you talk to her I'll keep Chip occupied.

"That sounds good," Beast said. "I'll send Mrs. Potts back to you when we're done talking and if it's all right with her I'll ask her to bring you and Chip out. If she's not comfortable yet I'll just have her send you out. All right?"

Beast stood up for a moment and pulled Belle into an embrace. It was a gesture he wanted to do plenty of while he could. He wanted Belle to always have the memory of him holding her close. She'd have that memory to call upon when she was feeling the pain of how he had changed when it was complete.

"I love you Belle," he whispered in her ear before lightly kissing her cheek.

Belle smiled. "I love you too. Maybe you should show her the collar, maybe it might help her get used to the idea?

She let Beast go and made her way to the kitchen. Inside she saw a small group of servants talking, but they quieted when they saw her. She sighed, they were probably talking about what was to happen and didn't want to hurt her,

"Mrs. Potts? Beast would like to talk to you."

"Stay here Chip." The teapot told her son before going to the dining room.

The teacup nodded and looked up at Belle. "I told everyone about the rides! They were happy for me, but still looked sad. Don't they know rides are fun?"

Belle sighed, she hoped that one day Chip would understand.

Beast had sat back down in his chair when he heard the wheels of Mrs. Potts' cart coming into the room. He looked at her and smiled warmly as she approached.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.

"Yes," Beast said. His expression became serious knowing the teapot might be uncomfortable with the subject. "Do you recall our earlier talk of making a collar for Chip to ride in, to let him see where he's going?"

"Y-yes," Mrs. Potts said hesitantly. She still didn't much like the idea of seeing her beloved master in a collar, like one might see on a dog. "I do recall that Master."

"Belle got right on it," Beast said. "She made a collar with a nice pouch for him to sit in. It's in my pocket. I can show it to you if you'd like. We wondered if we could do a test run this evening. But I know seeing me running with him earlier was...a little sudden for you. So I wanted to run it by you first to make sure you could handle twice in one day." He paused. "We do feel that today is the best. We could try tomorrow, but in the morning we have a little...surprise in store for Gaston. Sort of a taste of his own medicine you might say. I don't have all the details of Belle's plan yet but I know enough that things could get a little...unpredictable. I'll be there and won't allow Belle to get hurt but we may both need some time to recover. Then, I don't know if she told you but we're planning another dance in the evening. Something she can remember us doing before I start changing. And without the memory being tainted by her having to rush off to prevent her father being committed. If we wait until the day after, well that's day three and we know I'll start changing on day three or four. Belle wants to know if there are any safety adjustments needed before I start changing. After all we don't know what faculties will start failing first. So we hope to do a test run tonight. Do you think you'd be all right with that? I thought we'd go outside, so that should he fall he'll have a soft landing in the snow."

"I-I don't think I could watch, but I would feel better if you tested it first." Mrs. Potts took a deep breath. "May I see it, I'd at least like to see where my son will be put in."

Beast took the collar out of his pocket and held it up.

"He goes in the opening at the top, and this flap goes over and buttons to close it," he explained. "That's the back of the pouch, that rwill be closest to me. In the front here is a small opening for him to look out. The ropes will allow the pouch to swing back and forth, but not fly around in all directions. That way he's more comfortable and won't get all dizzy."

Beast set the collar on the cart to allow the teapot to examine it closely.

She looked at the pouch that would hold her son, desperately trying to ignore what it was attached to…a collar. The thought alone scared her, it would stand for what he would become.

"The pouch looks nice…and Belle made it herself?" The teapot admired her strength, it must have cost quite a bit of strength to make that for the one she loved. Maybe she should follow Belle's lead and be strong, he would need all the support he could get.

"She did," Beast said. "I had suggested she do something for herself this afternoon. Something to take her mind off of what's coming for a bit. Perhaps visit her father. So what does she do? Not something to distract her from what will happen, that's for sure. I was amazed she was able to bring herself to do it right away."

"She wants to see you happy," the teapot said, "we all want you to be." She sighed. "Are you sure this is what you _want_, will it truly make you happy?"

Beast thought for a moment.

"I'd be lying if I said that a collar is something I'm particularly thrilled about," he said thoughtfully. "But it *was* fun romping around the ballroom, and Chip had fun. And let's face it, he would love to see how fast we're going, plus what if movement slowly nudges him out of my pocket? Now I can still pay attention to it, but I'd rather not risk it and the collar seems the best solution. And when the change is more complete, I'm sure I'll enjoy a good run anyway. And by that point I won't care about wearing a collar. What will make me happy is being able to see Chip happy. And unless you have a better idea on tsafely carrying him with me, the collar is the only feasible way I can see. So I can't be unhappy about it. And eventually it just won't occur to me that I _should _be unhappy about it."

It was comforting to hear him say that the runs would make him happy, seeing Chip happy. Turning her body towards the kitchen, she thought of her boy, who was eagerly awaiting the next ride.

"Sir? I'll go get Chip for you, I think it's time both my boys had some fun."

"That sounds good," Beast said relieved. He picked the collar up off the cart. "I'll have to have Belle assist me in putting this on." His tone turned witty. "Oh, and you might want to be careful about referring to me as one of your boys. Keep it up and I might start calling you Mother Potts."

"You can try, but I might have to scald your behind if you do."

Beast chuckled at this.

"Oh?" he deadpanned. "I'd really hate to have to pack you away in storage. But don't worry. I don't think it'll come to that. After all, I'm not in the habit of pointing my derriere at people. Or teapots."

Both made their way to the kitchen, Mrs. Potts to get Chip and Beast to get Belle to help him with the collar. He looked at the collar in his paw and decided to put it back in his pocket. He didn't know how others in the kitchen might react seeing it. He figured at some point they would. At some point everybody would. But if they reacted poorly now, that might taint the ride for Chip.

Chip and Belle were happily talking when they approached them.

Beast just nodded and Belle stood up.

"I'm sorry Chip," she said, "I have to go but I'll talk to you again real soon." She winked before turning around and joining Beast.

Beast lead the way to their room. Once they were inside he closed the door behind them and turned around.

Belle looked at Beast and saw him taking the collar from his pocket and held it out for her to take.

"It's a go," he said quietly. "Do you think you can help me put it on?"

Belle reached a hand out tentatively but was a bit hesitant. It wasn't easy even thinking about putting the collar on her dear Beast.

"Here," Beast said, withdrawing his paw. "Why don't we do this together? I'll put it in place and hold it. All you'll have to do is fasten it."

He wrapped the collar around his neck and held it at the sides of his neck so the ends were close together in back. Belle needed only to buckle it. It still left the task that would actually secure it to him to Belle. But he hoped the strength and acceptance with which he held it around his neck would help her to take that last step.

She felt the first tears coming to her eyes, there he stood, holding the collar she made for him in place. How can he be so calm about this, she thought. As she raised her hands to buckle it, the tears started to come down. Why am I crying? He's being so strong, why can't I? Her hands now held the ends and slowly she managed to close it.


	6. A Wonderous Ride

**AN: Ladivina is speaking again. Here's the next chapter of our wonderful story. I like to add a little fact of our writing process to amuse you during each of my AN. Today I'll tell you all about the main difficulty we faced. Timezones, they can be quite pesky don't you all agree? We're dealing with a 6 hour timezone difference between coauthors. I live in Europe and ImagineATale lives in the USA. Since we've never met face to face writing could be quite the struggle at times. But it is oh so fun to find a balance as to who stays up at night to write.** **After this lovely fact, on with chapter 6!**

Belle's hands trembled as she lowered them. She was now softly crying leaning into his chest, and she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I'm so sorry Beast…" she whispered into his chest.

"Sorry for what?" Beast asked. "The collar? It's all right Belle. It was my idea."

"No..." she sniffed, looking into the penetrating blue eyes of the one she loved so dearly. "Well that's part of it I suppose. It's...you're being so strong and calm about it. And I'm not strong. I'm a mess, just...falling apart."

He wiped tears from her face before putting his arm back around her, holding her head to him, stroking her hair.

"There's nothing wrong with that," he said gently. "You're the strongest person I know. But you can't be expected to be strong all the time. You just fall apart whenever you need to. You've got the rest of eternity to be strong. You just let me be strong for you now. I have my moments as you've seen, but I want to be a source of strength and comfort for you while I still can."

He held her tight as she let her emotions release for a bit. He just stood there, strong, like a tree firmly rooted in the earth, supporting her so she need not support herself. Hopefully she could compose herself soon, for he didn't want to keep Chip waiting. But he wouldn't push her to regain her composure.

"If it makes you feel any better," he said softly, "you can think of it as a necklace instead of a collar." Then, with the dry humor she'd be sure to miss when it was gone, he continued. "Of course, as much as a collar would indicate something more animalistic, it is a bit more...manly than a necklace."

He was not looking forward to the talk that was sure to come after the ride. That's when he would tell her he wished not to remove the collar, for that's what it was, despite any euphemisms they might assign to it, so she needn't ever put it on him again. He felt a bit guilty for not being up front with this plan, but as hard as it was for her to put it on, he knew it would be harder, if not impossible for her, if she knew he didn't intend to remove it.

After having composed herself Belle released Beast from her embrace.

"Shall we go? I think poor Chip has waited long enough." She wiped away the dried tears that still stuck on her cheeks. Managing a small smile she continued. "It looks good on you, it could have been much worse." She looked at Beast, it was visible, but most was hidden under his mane and fur. It was a small solace knowing it wasn't in plain sight, still she couldn't wait to free him from it again.

As they made their way to the foyer, they passed several servants who gasped at the sight of their master wearing a collar. Not that Beast paid them any attention, he just focused on Chip and the prospect of going on a run with the teacup. He was sure he'd forget all about it at that point.

Belle however felt horrible, every gasp sounding like an accusation to her. Of her taking their master away from them.

Beast saw Belle looking away guiltily at every gasp and held her hand. He stopped and turned to the servants that were obviously staring.

Beast looked at the servants, trying to figure out how to address the situation. He could say that Belle felt bad about it and to please stop gasping as it made her feel worse. But he didn't want to make the staff feel bad. He could explain what it was for. Which would be an acceptable option. Perhaps the best approach would be to let them know it wasn't a problem for him, that it really wasn't that big of a deal. So he decided to put his dry sense of humor to good use.

"So," he said, "how do you like my new necklace?"

His question was met with looks as if he had grown an extra horn, before the staff turned their attention to Belle.

Then it occurred to him that this approach probably wasn't going to help Belle feel less accused by the staff. He decided he should give some reason for it being there. He held the pouch with a paw.

"Chip really enjoyed our little romp in the ballroom this afternoon. We came up with this to better facilitate me giving him rides than a pocket."

While he was sure Chip fit snugly enough not to fall out, the risk was there, the pouch could be closed to be sure and prevent it.

Still he saw them casting careful glances at Belle, he sighed.

"This was my idea, I asked for it." he explained. "If you think Belle coerced me in any way, let me assure you she did not."

Throughout Beast's explanation Belle kept her head down. No she hadn't coerced him, but she had made it for him, didn't that qualify? Maybe Beast felt obligated to wear it, since she made it.

"Beast? You know you don't have to wear it if you don't want to right?" Belle asked in a barely heard whisper.

After giving his servants an angry look for upsetting Belle, Beast turned to her.

"Listen to me, I don't care what they think, neither should you."

Belle just nodded and felt herself being led towards the foyer.

"Do you think they'll be here soon? How fast do you think he can go? I bet it's really fast! Will he jump?"

"Calm down Chip, they'll be here at any moment!"

Chip's questions must have been driving his poor mother crazy, Belle thought. The enthusiasm the teacup displayed was enough to bring a smile back to her face.

Beast's face lit up.

"She's here. She said she couldn't watch, but she came." He couldn't stop smiling.

Understanding what Beast meant, Belle gave a smile in return. It obviously meant a lot to him to have her present. Opening the door, they immediately saw them standing ready in the snow.

Mrs. Potts looked at her master and saw the collar around his neck. She couldn't help but feeling sad at the sight of it. She reasoned she'd get used to it eventually, besides her master was smiling, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Beast smiled at the excited little teacup. But then he thought of something that might help prevent more staff from scrutinizing Belle.

"Mrs. Potts," he said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"What's that Master?" the teapot asked.

"After we put the collar on, as we were coming down, we had staff giving strange looks and gasps. I understand they were a little taken aback. But even when I explained the situation they started casting scrutinizing looks at Belle as if they were accusing her. I said she didn't coerce me, that it was my idea. But Belle was upset by how they looked at her and that in turn was upsetting to me. I told her she needn't worry what they think but...well, it would be best if she doesn't have to see them eyeing her with suspicion. Do you think you could have a chat with them to try and prevent more from scrutinizing Belle?"

"I'll do that sir," Mrs. Potts said. As much as she was saddened by the collar, she knew none of this was Belle's fault. She had only made it to make Beast happy, and it had to come at some emotional cost. In no way did Belle deserve to be made to feel worse. "I was there when you came up with the idea. I'll tell them that, vouch for Belle that she isn't to blame for it, that it truly was your idea, and that the next one to cast Belle an accusing glance had better prepare to face the business end of my spout!"

"Thank you," Beast said. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her scalding her coworkers. He looked down at the teacup, who was trying so hard to be patient through his excitement. "Are you ready?"

The teacup was bouncing up and down from excitement.

"I can't wait! Will you jump a few times? Could you go past the lake? Mom didn't let me go there since I became a teacup. Can we, can we?"

"I'm sure he will," Belle said. She knelt down to pick up the teacup. "Now jump in my hands and I'll put you in your pouch."

Doing as asked, Chip jumped into Belle's hands and felt himself being lifted. Carefully she lowered him into the pouch and saw him looking through the porthole in front. She then proceeded to button it closed.

"Are you ready Chip?" She asked.

The pouch swung a bit as the teacup tried to jump in it.

"All right Chip," Beast said. "I'll start out relatively slow and gain speed assuming the pouch doesn't seem to be detaching. I'll walk across the bridge so you get a good view of the lake."

"I can't wait," Chip said excitedly. "Can we go now? Please?"

Beast laughed and dropped to all fours and began at a pace that was basically a brisk walk. He heard laughter come from the pouch and smiled. The pouch remained firmly attached to the collar, so after a couple minutes he quickened to a run as he headed towards the bridge. He hoped he'd be able to do this again in broad daylight so Chip would get a brighter view. Right now, it was nearly dark, the sun's last rays lending some light to the western sky. He slowed to a stop as he came to the bridge crossing the lake and walked across, so Chip could see the moonlit surface of the frozen body of water.

"It's so big! Could we go around it another time? Does it end somewhere or does it keep going?"

Beast couldn't help but laugh and the obvious enthusiasm Chip was displaying. "I don't know Chip, I've never gone around myself, perhaps we should try it next time."

Chip was bouncing in his little pouch in excitement.

He then walked alongside the lake a little ways before doubling back and crossing the bridge once more, running back towards the castle. Starting to approach the colonnade he slowed to a stop and checked the attachment of the pouch.

"You feel secure in there Chip?" he asked. "You don't feel like the pouch might fall off the collar?"

"Nope," Chip said. "Feels fine."

Beast's assessment of the attachment was also satisfactory. In all actuality he was starting to like the collar, he was having fun and he felt reluctant to stop now that the run was nearing it's end.

"All right," he said. He had an idea for a grand finale that he was sure the little teacup would love. "So you'd like me to jump, would you?"

"I would!" Chip said excitedly. "Please jump!"

"All right," Beast said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Here we go!"

Beast took a few running strides towards the colonnade. Then he launched himself into the air, landing with cat-like grace on the colonnade's roof. He then raised himself onto his hind paws to give Chip the highest view of the grounds possible.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's amazing!" the teacup exclaimed. "You can see so much more from here than you can from the ground! Could we stay here a little longer? Please?"

"Of course Chip." There he stayed for a few minutes, letting the teacup enjoy his view.

"All right I'm going to jump down now," he said after a while.

Beast got back down to all fours and jumped back down to the snow-covered ground. Getting a sudden idea, he went around the colonnade to where he was sure Belle could not see him. He carefully plucked a rose, ensuring not to take any thorns. This he put in his pocket. He then walked on all fours back to where Belle stood next to Mrs. Potts' cart. Standing on his hind paws, he produced the rose from his pocket and tucked the stem behind Belle's right ear, so the bloom rested in front.

"Did you enjoy the ride, Chip?" he asked.

"Can we go again?"

Beast chuckled at Chip's innocent enthusiasm.

"Another time, when there is more light. Are you still comfortable in there?"

"Uh huh, this is fun. I want to go again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the one after that, and the one…"

Beast turned to Belle, who was ready to help Chip out of his pouch.

"Did everything go alright? No tugging anywhere, or felt like something might snap or break?" She unbuttoned the pouch and pulled out a very disappointed teacup.

"Do we really have to stop? There is still a little light for me to see with. Please? One more round?"

"Chip!" His mother interrupted. "It's been enough for today, Why don't you go inside and tell the others how much fun you had? I'm sure they'd love to hear, especially Plumette." Mrs. Potts thought about the feather duster that regularly babysat, she had listened to Chip going on about the earlier romp for several hours.

"I'll tell her now, maybe she wants to watch next time!" Then the teacup turned to his master. "When is next time?"

"I don't know Chip, now go inside and tell your friends." He lifted up the teacup and set him on the cart next to his mother. "You go on inside, Belle and I will stay here for a little longer."

"Of course sir, enjoy yourselves."

The couple watched as the cart disappeared back inside the castle.

"He sure did enjoy that didn't he?" Beast asked once Mrs. Potts and Chip were inside. "That was fun, though I wish I had his energy levels. He wanted to go around again...I don't think he knows how much ground we covered." Beast chuckled at Chip's enthusiasm. "As things progress though I'll be doing things in less of a human manner. Like I might jump on the colonnade if it happens to suit me at the moment, but probably won't be able to stand on my hind legs to get him higher. Won't even occur to me at a certain point. I worry a bit he might not understand very well."

"I think he will," Belle started carefully, "once he sees the changes. Right now he can't imagine what it would mean, but when he sees it, he might get an idea of what is to come." Belle couldn't help but smile. "It was nice seeing you both so happy, you really gave it your all didn't you? I was starting to wonder how fast you'd be able to go myself. I think Mrs. Potts liked it in her own way, seeing how happy you were, it gave her a smile of her own."

"What do you say we go into the library and get in that nest by the fire and I'll read a sonnet?" he suggested.

At least he hoped he'd get a chance to read a sonnet. He was sure once they were in the privacy of the library and unlikely to be disturbed by any of the staff, Belle would be broaching the subject of removing the collar. It was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to having. He believed it would be easier for Belle in the long run to not have to put it on again, but he knew it would take some convincing for her to see the wisdom in leaving it on. And he'd known that before servants started offering strange glances.

But for the moment, he just gazed lovingly at her.

"The rose in your hair suits you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, I love it," Belle touched the rose behind her ear, "now that we've tested it, would you like for me to remove it now, or in the library?" Personally she preferred now, not wanting any more strange looks from the staff.

Beast realized what Belle more than likely preferred. And he had a pretty good idea why. But he really wanted to wait to have the conversation inside.

"Let's wait," he said, carefully tucking the collar under his mane, placing the pouch and front part of the collar under his shirt. Hiding it would hopefully serve two purposes. First, it should keep staff from giving strange looks since it wasn't visible. Second, hiding it now might help when he would inevitably introduce Belle to the idea of leaving it on, since she could see that it needn't be removed in order to be out of sight.

He was fairly certain that he could convince her it was best to leave it on. At least he had been before the incident with the staff. He still thought he'd be able to manage. But he knew it wouldn't sit well with her. Should she tell him it would actually be easier to put it on and remove each time, he might reluctantly agree to take it off, since it was making things easier on her that he was trying to accomplish. But he highly doubted it would be. If anything, he was sure it would be harder for her to put it back on again, if she even could bring herself to do it. He just needed to help her see that this was the best solution. He just didn't want to try and do so in a place where someone might disturb them, knowing that would make things a lot trickier. Generally, the staff knocked before entering the library, knowing Belle and Beast often spent time there and not wishing to disturb them. Should there be such a knock, Beast need only call out that it wasn't a good time.

He offered Belle his arm.

"Shall we go in?"

Belle sighed, but nodded. "All right."

Belle followed Beast through the hallways towards the library, luckily not coming across even more servants. She still felt slightly bothered by the earlier looks, but Mrs. Potts would talk to them, telling them she had no fault in this.

Soon they entered the library and made their way to the nest by the fireplace. She looked at Beast who seemed to be slightly nervous, but she wondered why.

"Beast is something wrong? You seem distracted."

Beast settled into the nest and gestured Belle to do the same. He had a book of poetry by John Milton stored under the comforter, having previously picked the first sonnet that he would read. He just hoped they both would be in the mood after the conversation that was about to take place.

He took Belle's hands in his paws and looked into her eyes. It was time. He did not look forward to breaking the news he was sure would break her heart. He wished she hadn't sensed his unease. He briefly considered abandoning his plan, simply allowing her to remove the collar. But no, it would only make things harder later on. He took a deep breath and released it in a long sigh.

"Belle, you're not going to like this," Beast said, "but I...I believe it would be best if we left the collar in place." He watched as her expression predictably became a mix of shock and horror. "Hear me out Belle," he said gently, "hear me out. It wasn't easy for you to put it on, and I don't believe it will get any easier. And there will come a time I won't be able to take any of the burden from you by holding it in place. I don't want you to have to go through that again. Let me prevent you that torture again."

"Leaving it on would be hard enough," Belle said, "but the staff..."

"Mrs. Potts will talk to them," Beast said. "Like she said, she was with us when I first brought it up. She can tell them that you had no fault here. Besides, I've got it pretty well hidden under my mane and shirt."

Granted, hiding the front part and pouch might become an issue later, when he would start to pay less attention to hiding it. But for now, he was confident he could wear it without drawing further unwanted attention.

Belle looked at his neck, seeing if she could find any trace of the collar. Unlike earlier when he still had the pouch hanging out, it was better hidden. She could faintly see parts of the collar through his mane, but if she didn't know it was there it would be easy to miss it. Nonetheless she felt saddened, he was worth so much more than the collar implied.

"You shouldn't keep it on just for my comfort, how about you? You should think about yourself, wearing it must be hard on you, if not slightly humiliating. What about breakfast tomorrow, what if Gaston sees it? On all fours you'd keep your head up and it would be visible then."

"It's actually not as bad for me as you might think," Beast said. "I actually found myself sort of liking it in a way. I suppose that may sound a little unsettling, but think about it for a moment. Chip and I both had fun out there, and the collar will make it possible for it to continue later on. What's not to like about something that will facilitate joyful romps?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"If I think about it in that way," he said, "it's hard to really find it humiliating. I suppose it has to do with the perspective from which one views it. A collar may generally be what a person puts on an animal to control them. Viewed that way it would seem a bit humiliating. But why must we view it in that light? After all you have said you've no plans to leash walk me. Can we not reframe how we see it? Instead of seeing it as a symbol of control, why not see it as a symbol of the happiness that using it to run with Chip will allow?"

Beast hoped this would be of some comfort to Belle. He had a feeling, though, that it might be harder for her to see it as anything other than what a collar traditionally represents.

"If it helps, I hardly feel it," he said. "It's very lightweight and I'm sure eventually I won't pay any mind to it...another benefit of keeping it on actually...it allows me to become accustomed to it, so it can eventually just seem like a part of me. It might, I would imagine, seem more strange to me if you keep putting it on as my faculties diminish."

She did have a good point about Gaston, and this he did need a moment to ponder.

"I'd be lying if I said I looked forward to Gaston seeing it," he confessed. "He of course would see it in the traditional way a collar is viewed. But while I won't go out of my way to make it known to him, having him see it may actually work to our advantage. We want him thinking that I am under your control, right? What better evidence than you having been able to put a collar around the neck of what he deems a savage beast?"

His last sentence was in his deadpan tone.

Leaning into his hold, she allowed a few tears to fall. Did he mean it when he said that he was starting to like the collar? She tried to look at it from his perspective, yes it did give him pleasure to walk around with Chip.

"You're not just saying that to persuade me are you? Because I don't want you to feel any humiliation on my account."

"I'm not just saying that," Beast assured her. "But even if I were to feel some humiliation, I'd rather that than you feeling the pain of constantly putting it on me."

She managed to stop her tears and thought about Gaston.

"Maybe it would help to prove to him I control you, but he's sure to comment on it. Would you even be able to control yourself, should he make any derogatory remarks?"

This was a good point. Beast had frankly had his fill of derogatory remarks from Gaston.

"I can't say I'd enjoy such commentary," he admitted. "But I suppose I'd have to control myself. Perhaps I could don a cloak. It would come around and fasten about where the pouch is."

Thinking about his suggestion, she shook her head.

"No, we would have to act as natural as possible, a cloak would seem off. He'd notice that immediately since you've never worn one before." She sighed. "If you're serious about keeping it on, you can't hide it from him either. Even worse if we want to show him I'm above you, you'll need to dress down if anything. Just a plain shirt and breeches and that won't hide it in the slightest."

Beast bowed his head. He wasn't sure he was ready to lower himself that much, before he even started changing.

"This will probably sound strange," he said, "but I'm not so much bothered or humiliated by the collar, though dressing down before I even start changing feels like lowering myself. I'm sure that makes no sense to you. I wish I could explain it to you, but I can't because it makes no sense even to myself." He sighed. "I know I do need to lower myself to show Gaston you're above me. But isn't walking on all fours and not doing anything outside of your command enough for now? With the aid of him seeing that I have the collar? Do I really have to do more so soon?"

She understood his hesitation on this, but there was more truth to her words then he apparently realized.

"I do understand how it could make you feel that way, but think about it. I'm wearing peasant clothes and you are wearing tailored clothes fit for royalty. He would see right through it…" She saw him sigh and lowering his head. "I'm sorry about this, but if we want to convince him that I have taken his 'advice', there can't be a shred of doubt in his mind."

"You have a point," Beast said. "I should not be dressed like this. And you probably shouldn't be dressed as a peasant. Madame did make you several gowns, right? Ones that denote nobility, if not royalty?"

"She did the first few days, but those are horrid. I am not wearing those, all the lace and jewels and whatever else she added. Besides that isn't me, this is who I am. Being dressed up for a dance is one thing, but all the time?" She shuddered at the thought. "I can hardly move in those gowns, they're too constricting." Belle continued. "If you don't feel ready for it, we could postpone it to another time. Maybe to when the thought doesn't bother you anymore, but…how long will that be?"

"I do understand you're not into something too fancy," Beast said. "But if he's to think you're above me, shouldn't I dress below you instead of equal? Did Garderobe not make you anything that's a bit above peasant attire but not so constricting? Don't get me wrong...you should dress as you are comfortable and I'm not criticizing you in any way. But if we want to remove any doubt for Gaston, do we want both of us dressed equally? I'd rather not postpone...I think he needs to know as soon as possible that he does not hold power over you. I'd almost say we should do it tonight and not wait for breakfast, but I suppose tomorrow morning is soon enough."

Belle shook her head.

"She didn't, she wanted me to feel like a princess. Something I immediately denied being, not that it stopped her of course. So far I've been managing by finding simple clothes in the other rooms." Belle took a deep breath. "If it would make you feel better, I could try to dress up, but would Gaston believe me if I did."

"You know him better than I do," Beast said. "And he probably knows you wouldn't normally be into anything too fancy, so perhaps not. I just thought...well, would he believe it if we're both in peasant clothes? I suppose the collar would help there, since you're not in one. So perhaps your usual attire will be just fine. Again though, you probably have a better idea of what would or wouldn't convince him than I do."

He fell silent for the moment. Apparently she was all right with leaving the collar on. Or was she? She'd shed a few tears but apparently convincing her it was best wasn't as hard as he'd expected. Not that he wanted to see her upset, but he had thought she'd be more distraught and take more convincing than he'd expected. And this had him a little worried. Was she trying to simply put on a brave front? He wanted to make her as comfortable with him wearing the collar as possible. If there was still grief, he wanted to try to ease it.

"Belle?" he asked gently. "Are you all right with me leaving the collar on? Like I said, I don't mind it or find it as humiliating as you might expect. But I know putting it on me wasn't easy for you, and that's when you thought you'd be taking it right back off. And before the staff looked at you strangely. I had decided the moment you first showed it to me that I'd leave it on to spare you putting it on more than once. I thought about telling you of my plan then but thought putting it on would have been even harder. I knew though you wouldn't enjoy hearing that I intended to leave it on. If you're fully convinced that this is best and are all right with that that's great. But if you do think, against what I assume, that putting it on each time would be easier than knowing it's always on, you can say so. Or if you still have any misgivings or grief with it...you do know you don't have to put on a brave face, right?"

And the topic was back on the collar, she sighed, was she alright with him leaving it on? He did look sincere when he told her he didn't mind it, and yes putting it on repeatedly would hurt her.

"I don't like it, but I can see you are serious about not being too bothered by it and you're right saying it would hurt me if I was to put it on again. A part of me wishes you had told me before, but the other part is thankful you didn't. I don't think I would have been able to put it on otherwise." She looked at Beast who was giving her a relieved she sighed. "Gaston knows I'm proud of who I am, he wouldn't believe me for a second if I suddenly walked in all dressed up. You're not too bothered about dressing down are you? Because I don't want you to feel inferior or ashamed when we do it."

Beast cupped Belle's face in his paws, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm still not quite sure exactly why I balked at the idea. I'd really need only do it when going near Gaston. I guess somehow I feel like it's taking a step closer to becoming an animal before it starts...probably because I started to dress down before and you saw the end result of that. I don't think I so much mind dressing in less elegant clothing...just...the idea was a little...startling. As much as I try to accept what's to come with dignity, the thought of returning to that is slightly disturbing. Seems strange I suppose."

Cupping his face in return, she couldn't help but gaze back in his eyes.

"You're right, it will only be near Gaston. And don't see it as getting a step closer to becoming an animal, see it as ensuring the safety of mealtimes. Just like you want me to see you wearing to collar in a different light, you have to readjust your way of seeing this. Honestly I think he'll back down quite a bit after this, he hates not being in control."

"You're right," Beast said. "I do need to readjust my perspective. But are you sure he'll back down? If he hates not being in control, won't the lack of it cause him to step up his game to regain the upper hand?"

"No, he would need to think of a whole new strategy. If he falls for it, he'll want to have the power I have over you to himself. Meaning he would have to try to sway me, not that he ever will, but it would force him to behave."

Belle released Beast and turned to snuggle into his fur. "What sonnet did you choose today?"

Beast took the book out from under the down comforter.

"It's one by John Milton," he said, opening to the right page. "It seemed fitting." He cleared his throat and commenced reading.

"O Nightingale, that on yon bloomy Spray

Warbl'st at eeve, when all the Woods are still,

Thou with fresh hope the Lovers heart dost fill,

While the jolly hours lead on propitious May,

Thy liquid notes that close the eye of Day,

First heard before the shallow Cuccoo's bill

Portend success in love; O if Jove's will

Have linkt that amorous power to thy soft lay,

Now timely sing, ere the rude Bird of Hate

Foretell my hopeles doom in som Grove ny:

As thou from yeer to yeer hast sung too late

For my relief; yet hadst no reason why,

Whether the Muse, or Love call thee his mate,

Both them I serve, and of their train am I."

Belle teared up. "That was beautiful, who are your nightingale and cuckoo?"

"You're the nightingale," Beast explained. "Or rather the love we have for each other. The cuckoo is the curse. Our love may have come too late to break the curse, yet I believe it shall prevail. Like I said before, how my mind may fade, but I believe my heart shall remain."

It was very fitting Belle agreed, if only she had sung or confessed her love a little earlier.

"I'm sorry I was too late, though I'll never regret staying here by your side. I'll keep you in my heart everyday, just as I'll be in yours." She started to feel tired and yawned. "Maybe we should go up to our room, we could use some sleep before we face Gaston. Besides I said I would read to you while you lie down in your nest for a little while."

Tears sprang to Beast's eyes without warning as he realized what his chosen sonnet had unintentionally implied.

"Oh Belle," he choked, "I'm so sorry you're still blaming yourself for that. And I'm so sorry that I implied it with the sonnet. I never meant to make you feel bad. You couldn't have known." He again cupped her face in his paws. "Are you sure you'll never regret staying? Eternity's a long time to be burdened with a big pet chimera. Remember you always have an out. I've said it before and I'll say it again...if you're ever unhappy here with things being as they shall be...I know you've said you'll never leave but remember, you needn't feel obligated to stay if you're not happy."

It really hurt Beast saying that, just like it hurt him when he sent her to her father, setting her free from captivity. But he didn't want her to stay if it wasn't truly what she wanted, and he still felt some guilt at being the cause of her sacrificing her freedom to spend the rest of time taking care of a pet beast.

As for going to bed, that was a good idea. But he found himself reluctant to break their current position.

"We could just sleep right here..." he commented, holding her close. But then he remembered that he had a little surprise waiting for her, hidden in his nest upstairs. "But I suppose we really ought to go into our room."

He got out of the nest and checked that the collar was sufficiently hidden. He didn't care who saw it, but he didn't know if Mrs. Potts had had a chance to speak with everybody yet, and he wanted to spare Belle any further incriminating glances.

Belle was lost in her thoughts as Beast lead her through the castle. The first day had been difficult, but they had made it through it. The big challenge of day two would be Gaston, but even that unpleasant prospect was easily forgotten when she thought of their special plans. They would dance one more time, even though it would be bittersweet, she knew she would cherish the memory forever. All too soon they had arrived and they parted to get ready. Belle stepping behind a screen and Beast simply shrugging off his outer layers of clothing, leaving the rest. Both climbed in their own bed, or in Beast's case nest.

Once both were settled Belle smiled at Beast.

"What would you like me to read to you? A novel or poetry?"

"Actually, nothing," Beast returned Belle's quizzical expression with a mischievous one. "What I would like you to do, if you would be so kind, is to look at the wall. There, that's right. Now you just keep staring at the wall until further notice. All right? Remember, no peeking."

Beast wished he were looking at Belle's face instead of the back of her head, because if her expression had been quizzical before, it had to be priceless now. He turned from her and rifled around his nest, locating and pulling out the surprise he had in store for her. Looking to make sure she was still facing the wall, he positioned himself so she would not be able to see what he was holding when he gave her the go ahead to look.

"All right," he said. "If you think you've gotten a good enough look at the wall, you can turn back towards me."

When she did so, he saw that the look on her face was indeed priceless. He gave her a conspiratorial smile.

"Beast?" Belle asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Beast replied. "What makes you think there's anything going on?"

"You're acting rather strangely. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling fine," Beast said. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the book he harbored in his nest out of her view. "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

Beast paused, having read the first sentence of Belle's favorite play. It was Romeo and Juliet, the one he'd gagged at upon learning of Belle's affinity for it. He smiled up at her, anticipating her reaction.

"Do you like my choice of reading material?"

Belle wanted to burst out in tears, but found herself unable to. She was stunned, he was reading her favorite book to her. One he severely disliked himself, just to make her happy.

"I love it, thank you…" She was speechless. She got up out of bed and walked to Beast, giving him a big hug. "Thank you so much."

"I thought you might approve," Beast said. He returned her hug before continuing to read, Belle seating herself beside his nest.

Once he'd gotten about halfway through the play, Beast glanced at the clock.

"Nearly midnight," he commented. "I'll continue if you like, but we probably really should get to bed. We don't want to be groggy when we pay Gaston the little visit we have planned, do we?"

Belle gave him a big hug.

"I'll never forget this, and I can't wait until tomorrow." Slowly she stood up, feeling her muscles ache from sitting on the floor for so long. "I think you're right, we better get into the bed, I still need to bandage your horns and we have to get up early to prepare for Gaston's surprise."

"Provided everything goes according to plan I might enjoy that surprise," Beast said. He stood and made his way to the bed, where he sat for Belle to wrap his horns. "I think it shall be rather entertaining seeing his ego deflate a bit."

Belle laughed.

"I'm rather looking forward myself, but I would still like to apologize for lowering you like that. That is the only part I am regretting about this. If there were any other way…"

Beast gave Belle a reassuring smile.

"I'm the one who should apologize," he said. "I balked at the idea as a knee-jerk response. And honestly I don't think I'd have balked if not for the changes that will soon start. Were that not in store I don't think the idea of dressing down for Gaston would have given me any pause. Well I suppose knowing he's who I'd be lowering myself in front of might still be unsettling if I'm being completely honest. But if it ultimately shows him he's not the one in control and makes mealtimes safer, then it shall be worth it."

Once Belle was done wrapping Beast's horns, they climbed into bed and settled under the covers next to each other. Beast wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Sleep well my sweet love," he whispered. "A good night's rest will help us with the task awaiting us in the morning."


	7. Addressing Doubts

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here. Thank you to those who've read last chapter and thank you to the guest who reviewed it. Ladivina especially LOVED that review. She sent me a screenshot through Facebook messenger and gave me a big 'I told you so!'. **

**And that brings us to today's nugget we would like to bring you about the creative process. I'd planned to share something else, but the guest review highlighted a challenge that Ladivina and I have faced. **

**You see, I can be very wordy. And I feel the need to relay information to all characters who might need to know. I cannot tell you how many times Ladivina has said something like 'why not just assume they fill the others in at some point without writing it out?', but I struggle with the 'just assume' thing. **

**But it also leads to long chapters for me to proofread/fix errors and that gets tedious. So I asked Ladivina, who loves axing unnecessary things but has been severely limited by my utter disdain for axing a bunch of stuff we'd worked on, to go cutthroat on this chapter. Take no prisoners and show no mercy I told her. I said make it a separate file in case I couldn't bear the change, but basically just axe to her heart's content. The result is this chapter you're about to read which was around 12k and she got it to under 10k. I think she got it under 9k even. **

**As for the comment about Belle quickly accepting Beast's fate without much in the way of being her stubborn self, we're considering how we can address that. No promises but maybe you'll see some stubborn attempt on her part to alter things in the chapters to come. **

**Enjoy!**

Beast was the first to wake up and looked at Belle's sleeping form. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. It was almost time to get ready, but he decided to let her sleep for a while longer. Getting out of bed, he made his way to his wardrobe. Sifting through his clothes, he finally found something simple to wear. Taking out a plain white cotton shirt and a faded pair of breeches, he proceeded to change. Once done he looked himself over in a mirror and couldn't help but slightly grimace. He hoped Mrs. Potts had spoken to all members of staff by now, because hiding the collar would be impossible dressed like this. He heard Belle stir and knew she would wake up soon. He returned to the bed and sat there waiting for her to wake up.

Slowly waking up, Belle turned around wanting to look at Beast. She was surprised to see him sitting at the edge of the bed. Looking him over, she noticed he had already changed.

"Good morning," she greeted, drawing his attention.

"Good morning," Beast said. "Do you think my clothes are suitable for the task ahead? Seems simple enough...but it won't hide the collar. Not the front anyway. For your sake I hope Mrs. Potts has talked to everybody."

As if on cue, there was a sudden knock at the door that Beast recognized.

"Are you awake yet dearies?"

"We are Mrs. Potts," Beast said as he made his way to the door and opened it, allowing her cart to roll in. "Perfect timing, I just mentioned your name."

"Did you now?" Mrs. Potts asked. "I thought I'd offer you two a bracing cup of tea before you come down, knowing you have something planned for Mister Unsavory. I brought up a couple of pre-curse cups. Had to sneak out while Chip was still asleep. I didn't want him pestering for more rides before you do what you've planned with Gaston. I brought a few biscuits as well. Not a full breakfast but I know you usually take up his meals before you eat yourselves, and thought for whatever you've got planned you should have a bit in your stomachs first."

"Thank you...Mother Potts," Beast said with a chuckle. "By the way, have you had a chance to speak with everybody on staff? Do they all know the collar wasn't Belle's idea?"

"I've spoken to most sir," Mrs. Potts said. "And Plumette and Lumiere set off last night to find others and pass the message. They admitted they were taken aback initially by seeing the collar, but were disappointed to see looks being cast at Belle even after you explained." She sighed. "I think most understand, though..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, hoping Belle might be spared this part. "I fear Cogsworth may be a bit skeptical. He brought up the fact that Belle herself admitted she made a mistake exposing you in the mirror. He does question her ability to take over as mistress I'm afraid. I don't think he believes her guilty of malice, but, well, you know Cogsworth."

Beast sighed. Yes, he did know Cogsworth. Hopefully the mantle clock would have the good sense to keep any comments to himself in Belle's presence, but Beast had a feeling he'd better have a word with his majordomo.

"Thank you, I'll have a word with him personally." Beast simply said. "Could you give Belle and myself a moment?"

"Of course sir. I wish you both luck with whatever you have planned." Mrs. Potts turned her trolley around, and left for the kitchen.

Beast hoped Belle hadn't heard what Mrs. Potts had said about Cogsworth, and it seemed luck was on his side for once as she was changing behind the screen. He saw her reappear, wearing the blue dress she had arrived in that first day.

"I thought it might help if I wear something he recognizes," Belle explained. "He called me a farm girl. This will be one farm girl that has done what the almighty Gaston couldn't."

Beast laughed.

"That will irk him to no end I'm sure." Then he turned serious. "I think we better finish the tea Mrs. Potts brought and put your plan into action. As you know I'm not looking forward to the derogatory remarks he's sure to make, I'd rather get it over with."

Belle nodded.

"Did Mrs. Potts say anything important?"

"Not much, only that most on staff are aware of the collar and that you are not to be blamed for it," Beast said.

"All right, shall we go then?" Belle asked as soon as she had finished.

"Yes let's go," Beast said. He put an arm around her as they began to head downstairs. "I can hardly wait to see how irritated he is when he finds it's not just food we're serving up for breakfast."

After collecting Gaston's breakfast they stood at the bottom of the tower. Beast was grinning. Remarks be damned, he couldn't wait to see Gaston's face when they were through with him. He held her hand.

"Good luck and be careful. If at some point you feel worried…"

"I'll call for you, though I don't think it will be necessary. But I will should the need arise."

Reassured by her words, he gave her one more hug before letting her go up the steps.

As she neared the cell, she was starting to feel nervous. Though she had faith her idea would work, it was still Gaston and he was pretty dense when it suited him. She took one more calming breath and took the last few steps towards the door.

Hearing the approaching footsteps, Gaston knew it was Belle. Strangely enough he didn't hear the Beast coming.

"Hello Gaston…" Belle said looking nervous.

"What a lovely surprise, no fleabag this time?"

Looking around her, Belle took a few steps closer.

"Did you mean it, when you said I could trust you?"

Gaston smiled, this was good.

"Of course I meant it."

"I want to believe you…" Belle started, "…but you hurt me last time and I don't know if I can."

Giving her a thoughtful look, Gaston gave her a slight nod.

"Would it help if I stepped back?" Inwardly he grinned. If he played this right he would be out of this hellhole soon.

After casting a few careful glances around her, she gave a slight nod.

Not one to wait to seize the opportunity Gaston moved as far back as his cell allowed. He looked towards Belle and saw her moving to the side, his cell door flew open and Belle walked inside. He couldn't help but notice the nervous look she was showing.

"If he comes, I'll protect you. Can't have my future bride getting hurt after all."

Belle took a deep breath before continuing.

"I've been thinking about everything you've said. You were right. I should've listened to you."

Gaston smirked, this was priceless.

"I told you Belle, I only want what is best for you. If you had understood that earlier we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I know that now and I decided to take some of your earlier advice."

"You have?" Gaston raised his eyebrows. "What advice would that be?"

Belle gave a smirk of her own and whistled.

Beast waited for the whistle. He strained his ears also for any indication of distress. A whistle meant things were going to plan thus far, but were she to call out for him or in any other way make noise of distress, he would know his hurried arrival and intervention was warranted. He was nervous, really not liking the idea of Belle entering the cell with Gaston with a winding staircase separating him from them.

Thankfully, he was summoned with a whistle. This meant he could proceed as planned. He made his way on all fours up the stairs of the tower.

Soon enough, he was in the room where Gaston was held. He walked in on all fours into the cell and stopped next to Belle. To further sell the facade, he lowered his tail so that it was almost tucked between his legs and slightly lowered his stance, showing submission to his mistress.

"I showed him who is 'master' as you so kindly pointed out. He is _mine_." She held out her hand and started to pet him on the head. "After all, we couldn't have him remain a monster. An animal is much safer."

Gaston laughed.

"If you think I'm going to fall for this little act of yours think again…though I must say Beast, a collar looks good on you." He smirked as he took a step forward.

When Belle saw him take the step forward as she had predicted, she used her hand to slightly nudge the collar forward.

Recognizing the signal, Beast pounced Gaston to the ground and stood over him growling as threateningly as possible.

Gaston crawled backwards on his back, trying to get away from the Beast's fangs.

"Get your lap dog away from me!" This was _not_ what he had in mind.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked innocently. "He is having a great time and I think playing a bit will be good for him."

Gaston sat backed up against the wall, a snarling Beast just inches from his face.

"Yes, I'm sure! Get that thing away from me!" He started to panic and was breathing heavily.

Beast found it quite entertaining how Gaston was cowering, pleading for Belle to help him. This had to be a massive blow to his ego. The mighty hero Gaston, having to be saved by a woman.

A very large part of him hoped Belle would allow the play session to continue a minute or two longer. Let Gaston plead a bit, let him sweat it out for a time. He knew he'd be disappointed should the signal be issued too soon, but he also knew he would immediately comply.

He was sure Belle would wait at least until she was certain Gaston had well and truly gotten the point that he was not in control. He knew he'd be laughing uproariously once they reached the dining room.

A part of Belle loved seeing Gaston cower. He was frightened beyond belief, practically begging her to call Beast off. She snapped her fingers as her next signal.

Hearing the snap, Beast was mildly disappointed at having to step back a bit. Taking two paces back, he proceeded to sit down and growled baring his fangs.

Gaston scrambled up from the floor, staying as close as possible to the wall. He did not like the threatening look in Beast's eyes. There was something different in them from his other visits. They seemed colder. He moved along the wall, wanting to put more distance between himself and Beast.

"Belle, call him back right now!" Gaston ordered her.

Belle laughed.

"You still don't seem to get it…" she touched Beast's tail that was in reach and Beast looked at her. "I am the one giving orders, not you." She nudged her head forward and Beast stood up and once more walked to Gaston. "You have two choices, either behave and remain unharmed or try to harm me and feel his bite."

Backed up against the wall, all Gaston could do was nod.

"Good." She turned around and left the cell, returning with the breakfast tray which she had set down next to the cell. "Here is breakfast, I'll see you at lunch." She turned around and whistled, calling Beast back, closing the door when he was out of the cell. Before she moved away, she saw Gaston slump down on the floor.

Beast remained on all fours and silent as they descended. He really wanted to laugh. But he knew he couldn't risk Gaston seeing from his window, from which part of their route was visible. A very, very small part of him felt sorry for how fearful Gaston was. It might have been a bigger part, had the overwhelming emotion not been amusement. Gaston had still tried to bark orders. And had found that quite ineffective. He'd initially thought it was all an act. Which, in truth, it was, but an act that told Gaston that he did not hold the power.

Once back on the castle's main floor, Beast got back up on his hind legs to resume his usual bipedal gait. He still remained silent though, knowing the minute he opened his mouth he would be hard pressed to contain the laughter. Only once in the dining room would he be satisfied that his laughter would not carry into the tower.

And once they got in the dining room, Beast finally gave release to the guffaw that he'd held for way too long.

"How'd it go?" Lumiere asked from atop the dining room table. "Apparently well enough since you are quite amused, Master."

"Oh it was entertaining all right," Beast said having somewhat composed himself. "It seems Belle's idea had the desired effect. I think he'll be thinking twice before trying to manipulate us to try and gain control again."

"Oh I'm sure he will," Belle agreed. "Beast, I told him I'd see him again with lunch. I hope you don't mind, but if he suddenly saw you walking again bringing him his lunch he'd know it was an act."

Beast took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then released it in a long sigh.

"I don't so much mind," he said, "as much as I'm just...not prepared for the sudden change. I mean, it has to happen at some point I know. But so soon? I just...it's hard not to worry. I hope you don't plan to go up there alone. That's one thing I didn't like. Standing at the bottom of that staircase not knowing if I would hear a whistle or a cry of distress."

"You will be there just around the corner," Belle reassured him. "But what do you think he'll do if he does notice how you are changing? He'll try manipulating me again, thinking you will pose less of a threat each day. Eventually he'll be confident enough to try something again and depending on how far along you are, you could do serious harm. As long as you act the same, whenever he sees you, he'll keep today's encounter in mind."

"I suppose going back to behaving as a human would make hiding the changes harder once it starts getting obvious," he said. "I just...well I wish we could wait until after the dance just on the off chance there's a problem. That's why I wanted to make it breakfast, so that should things go south there's as much distance between that and the dance as possible. The chance of him trying anything after this morning may be slim...but what if...?"

And knowing tomorrow was day three of the month, and not knowing if he'd start losing his human faculties on day three or four, and not knowing what would fail first, he feared that if tonight were ruined, tomorrow may be too late.

"I'd rather risk our evening than your conscience, which would weigh heavily on you should you cause harm," Belle explained, trying to reassure him. "Or would you rather get his blood on your paws just to have this evening? It will be alright, you'll just need to trust me like you did this morning."

Beast hung his head at the mention of possibly doing serious harm if they didn't handle things the right way. He hadn't thought of that.

"You're right," he said, "I don't want his blood on my paws. I just...would hate to lose this evening. I want to leave you with the memory of a dance that's not tainted by you finding out your father was in trouble right after, and everything that ensued after that."

Beast blinked back a few tears that threatened. Obviously, tonight's dance would be bittersweet.

"And I do trust you," he said. "But Gaston's a different story." He sighed. "Is there a reason I'll be around the corner?"

"I want to see how he'll react without seeing you, will he try to manipulate me again or will he be careful just in case you are near," she explained. "Either way, you won't be far should I need help." Then Belle grew thoughtful. "Would you mind passing his cell later? See how he reacts to seeing you go past. If he jumps, we'll know I'll be safe, if he makes remarks it could be he might need an additional push."

"I can do that," Beast said. "I'll go up maybe an hour ahead of lunch? Perhaps lie down in front of the cell for a few minutes and see if he just cowers or decides upon a little commentary?"

Beast was curious as to how Gaston would respond to seeing him alone.

Cogsworth suddenly came in looking rather nervous.

"Um, Master, I-I'm terribly sorry but…"

Remembering what Mrs. Potts had said of Cogsworth doubting Belle, Beast decided to interrupt.

"And Mistress."

"Right…" Cogsworth gave a glance to his new mistress, "Mistress," before returning his attention to his master, "it appears we have a...visitor…"

Beast looked up surprised.

"Who?"

"I believe we were to refer to her as Agathe? Though her presence is causing some disturbance amongst the staff as you can imagine," Cogsworth quickly explained.

Beast knew Belle preferred not to be addressed with formality, and generally would respect that. But from what he heard from Mrs. Potts, he wanted to see how Cogsworth would react to being reminded of Belle's status. He took notice of Cogsworth promptly ignoring Belle once more after the brief acknowledgement, confirming that the clock did indeed have doubts about Belle's leadership abilities. He made a mental note that he would indeed need to have a conversation with Cogsworth.

He was about to simply ask Cogsworth to bring her through, when he decided upon another subtle hint. He looked at Belle to confer.

"Should we go out to her or have her brought here?" he asked. "We're nearly done eating, but perhaps Agathe would like something."

"Perhaps she would," Belle said. "Would you bring Agathe through, Cogsworth?"

Perfect. Belle had unknowingly put another test to the mantle clock. Beast smiled slightly. He would be interested to see how readily or reluctantly Cogsworth would fulfill Belle's request.

Cogsworth looked at his master for confirmation.

Beast sighed, his majordomo was failing miserably.

"What is keeping you Cogsworth?"

"Nothing sir, I'll bring her in." Cogsworth left.

"And ma'am," Beast whispered, speaking more to himself than the retreating mantle clock.

"Did you forget I prefer not to be addressed with formality?" Belle asked.

"No," Beast said. "I didn't forget. And I'm not so much concerned with _how_ you are addressed. But I am concerned that your role is acknowledged. Formality or not, you _are_ mistress of the castle now, and the staff _will_ have to look to you more and more for direction as things with me...progress."

While he spoke as if he were referring to the entire staff, and indeed the entire staff would have to get used to looking to Belle, it was the head of said staff that was causing Beast concern.

"Good morning to you both," Agathe greeted as she walked in.

"Good day to you as well, take a seat," Belle greeted. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No," Agathe said, "I came to deliver a message from your father."

Belle lit up at the mention of her father.

"How is he?" Were the villagers treating him right? It was what worried her the most.

"He misses you, but knows you won't return. He's planning to come here eventually, but doesn't want to impose on what time you have left." She then turned to Beast. "He wants you to know that he has forgiven you for what has happened during his last visit. I told him about what you did for your staff, he regrets that it has had to come to that."

"How could he forgive me?" Beast asked in shock. "I shouldn't be surprised perhaps, he raised a forgiving daughter, though I don't know how Belle has managed to forgive me either."

In fact, he still couldn't forgive himself. He still felt unworthy of anyone's forgiveness. On one paw, he appreciated the fact that Belle, and now her father, had forgiven him. On the other paw though, it just made him feel worse about what he had done.

"I kept these two apart so unjustly for so long," he said quietly. "I'm the one who robbed them of time together, and now he's worried about robbing us of time..."

Beast suddenly felt the need to rectify that situation. He didn't want Maurice to stay away from Belle out of fear of being an imposition. He thought about asking Agathe to go tell him as much, but then got an idea.

Perhaps the portal book wasn't such a curse after all...

"No Beast, don't think like that," Belle said interrupting Beast in his thoughts, "I choose to stay here and he chooses to stay there for now. And he is planning on coming here eventually, we won't be apart forever."

"She's right, don't be too hard on yourself. It is time for you to heal, forgive yourself. Whatever wrongs you have done in your life, you have more than made up for them. You gave up your very being, for those you once considered beneath your notice. Is that not someone who deserves to be forgiven?" Agathe reasoned. "The selfish man you used to be is gone."

Beast thought for a moment and sighed.

"Sometimes I believe he still exists," he said.

Beast then thought of a question. One he wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer to, but felt the need to ask.

"Agathe, when you say my very being, is that literal?" he asked tentatively. "I know my human mind will be lost, but I've been telling myself and Belle that I like to believe my heart will remain. I would like to think that my heart, that had been cold and closed off for so long and has been thawed and opened...perhaps even my soul...will remain intact."

"What remains in your heart will change to what your animal mind will be able to understand. Your love for Belle will shift to a trusting bond with your owner. The staff you now see as family, will become objects for you to play with. Something will remain, albeit twisted," Agathe explained. "It won't be the same, but I hope you are at peace with it."

Beast nodded.

"I am mostly," he said. "I'd be lying if I said the idea of seeing the staff as objects when that's how I've treated them for so many years wasn't a little disconcerting..." He thought for a moment. "By the way, how will I view her father? I suppose it might depend on what point he comes...but can you give me an idea of how I'd see him once the process is complete?"

"Since Belle will be your owner, you'll see her father as an equal to her. You will still recognize a familial bond, even animals have those after all."

This was reassuring to hear but something else occurred to Beast, and his expression grew somber once more.

"I suppose it's for the best that my human mind will leave me," he said gravely. "Yesterday I had some dark thoughts about Gaston. I thought that...maybe it would be best just to end him and be done with him so he can't cause anymore strife. Those dark thoughts...are they the thoughts of a decent person? I don't think so. If my human mind thinks like that, then it is probably better that I'll lose it."

"You being ashamed to have even thought about it says more than you even realize. Unlike in the past, you now know right from wrong. The ability to differentiate between them shows how you've grown, and I'm sad that that progress will go to waste," Agathe told him.

"Me too," Beast said, his head hung low. She was right, he had grown, and soon all that growth would be for naught. "Was progress even worth it? Soon it will be as if I'd never progressed at all."

He had to think it was worth it. After all, had he never progressed, his staff would still be trapped as inanimate objects and he wouldn't care. Certainly learning to care had made it worth it, right?

But it hurt as the weight of the reality suddenly bore down on him. That reality being that progress just wasn't enough. It was all just too little, too late. He had failed, and because of his failure, he could never make further progress. He would in fact regress. Not back to cruelty, but the humanity he'd gained would soon be out the window.

And that realization was like a dagger thrust into his heart. Tears really wanted to fall, but he would not let them. He just breathed as deeply as he could, head so low his face almost touched the table, fighting to maintain his emotional composure.

"This was why I warned you about the price, it was not to be taken lightly," Agathe said sadly. "Try to find solace in the fact that your family has been returned to you. Concentrate on that, don't let the grief you're feeling control you."

"Oh I didn't mean to take it lightly," Beast said. "I knew it was serious. Though, I'm not sure I quite realized it was going to hit me this hard. Realizing I've made progress that will soon be for naught. I am glad they're back don't get me wrong. But I do realize my grief is well-deserved." He sighed. "Honestly I think I'm glad I didn't realize how hard-hitting it would be before. Would I have still been able to make the same decision? Would I still have done something right, finally, by them? I hope so."

"I know you would have," Belle added, "and I will be here by your side forever, so will they. It will be alright, no matter what happens."

"I know you will Belle, and I appreciate that," he said, offering a brief, slight smile.

He then thought of something, speaking of the staff. He looked up at Agathe.

"Agathe, I hope the staff didn't give you too much grief? I had indicated to them yesterday, as I told you I would, that you should be welcomed and attended to when you visit. But Cogsworth mentioned that your presence was causing some disturbance among them. I thought I had gotten the idea across that you're not the enemy we all once thought you to be and needn't be feared, but I'm sorry to say that seems not to be the case."

Agathe held up her hand.

"Don't worry about it, it's only understandable that they are careful around me. I would have been surprised if they weren't. Besides even though they fear me, they still let me in. Give them time, they'll come around eventually. I do plan on visiting regularly, to see how you are doing."

Beast looked at Agathe with mild surprise.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he said. "It's just that, well, we hadn't seen a glimpse of you for the ten years of the curse since the day you placed it. I guess I assumed you just left without concern to my fate. When the curse did become permanent and you showed up I expected you to gloat over my failure. The fact you didn't should have told me something, but I still find it a surprise you plan to make regular checks."

He thought for a moment. Then he gave a slight chuckle.

"Guess it's not just appearances I shouldn't be deceived by, but I'm now learning not to be deceived by first impressions," he quipped. "Shame I won't get to retain that lesson."

"It is a shame," Agathe agreed. "I wish I could have done more for you. I'll leave you to yourselves, I wish you luck concerning Gaston."

"Thank you," Belle replied.

Agathe stood up from her seat and walked to the door, turning around at the doorway.

"I wish you luck, I probably won't visit again until the changes have started. Enjoy your evening." She then left their sight and all they could hear were a few shrieks from maids as Agathe walked past them, before going out the door.

"I know she said the fear was understandable," Beast said with a sigh. "And I can understand it too, as I had fear when she came the other night. But I wish the staff didn't fear her...I did try yesterday to paint her in a positive light."

"I know you did," Belle reassured him, "but they'll have to see she's no danger themselves. Their one and only encounter with her consisted of becoming houseware. Not exactly encouraging, give them time."

"I suppose not," Beast agreed. "I mean, I was suspicious the other night because my one and only encounter with her had consisted of becoming a beast consisting of several species of animals cobbled together. Having someone transform your body does have a tendency to make trusting them a bit of a challenge."

"So don't blame them for the fact they weren't welcoming her with open arms as you'd hoped they would. They tried their best to be as hospitable as possible considering the circumstances."

"I know," Beast said. "I don't really blame them. I just wish they didn't have to feel disturbed by the sight of her."

"All they have seen so far is Agathe robbing you all of your human bodies and now your mind as well. Even if you agreed to it, it's still a lot for them to get past. Give them time, give them the chance to see her do right by you all. "

Beast nodded, it made sense. He himself would have been skeptical had she not offered a solution for his staff.

"By the way," Beast said, changing the subject. "When I do go to the tower, shall I linger for a bit?"

Belle thought about it.

"You could linger, but he might think you're spying if he has any doubts. Although…and this is slightly more risky, you could lie down, back facing towards him. He has one rule and that is to never turn your back on the enemy. You doing exactly that would confuse him to no end. But should he become a nuisance, I have another idea. We could do that later, but it doesn't concern another act like this morning."

"Any reactions you are hoping for?" Beast asked.

"Hopefully he'll jump or keep quiet at the very least. That would mean the lesson got through that thick skull of his," Belle replied. "Sure you don't mind doing this? Turning your back to him?"

"I can't say I don't have reservations," Beast said. "But I think the most he can do is cause me some discomfort, without doing real harm. And if turning my back to him will, as you say, 'confuse him to no end', I think I like that idea."

Belle nodded.

"Than that's what we'll do. Though I might look just for my own comfort," she told him. "Did you want to do something special today?"

"Nothing special, but would you maybe want to hang out in the library until it's time for me to go to the tower?"

"I wouldn't mind you reading a few sonnets to me." Belle suggested, as she stood up. She walked to Beast taking his paw. "And tonight I'll get to enjoy you reading Romeo and Juliet again."

"I think reading some sonnets can be arranged," Beast said. He embraced her before they walked to the library.

After spending time with Belle in the library, Beast headed to the tower. He climbed the stairs on all fours and padded into the room where Gaston's cell was.

Bored out of his mind, Gaston had decided to look out the window. He sat against the door across the window, when he heard footsteps, no, not footsteps. He saw Beast come into view and rapidly changed his position away from the door.

Taking a mental note of Gaston's initial reaction, Beast put the plan into motion that would hopefully cause Gaston some confusion. He turned his back and lay down on the floor in front of the cell.

Watching Beast lie down, back turned, made him wonder. What game was this? Slowly he moved closer to the door to observe him. After several minutes with no change, Gaston wondered if the Beast had fallen asleep. He still suspected it might be an elaborate act, but if it was, no way would he turn his back on him. He looked around and saw a few pieces of crumbled stone and picked them up. Time to see if he really wasn't paying attention. He threw the first piece and seeing no result he threw another. This made the Beast scratch himself, still not turning. Taking the last piece he made sure to aim for the head, this did earn him a confused look from the animal. Gaston shook his head, this wasn't right, either this was no act, or a very well played one. He wasn't sure anymore. He saw Beast flick his tail as if agitated and Gaston stuck out his arm, a few times he felt the tip of the tail graze his fingers. Stretching a bit further he caught the tail and gave a strong pull.

At feeling his tail being pulled, Beast turned his head and gave Gaston a feral glare, baring his teeth and growling fiercely at him.

Seeing the enraged face of the monster in front of him, Gaston jumped back, creating some distance. Perhaps pulling his tail wasn't the best idea. Taking a moment to recollect himself, he calmed down and slowly advanced towards the door again.

"Take it easy, I mean you no harm. Just wanted to check something." He said to the Beast.

Beast wanted to laugh. Meant him no harm huh? Why did Gaston set foot on castle grounds again? It sure wasn't for tea and a friendly chat. But Beast remained silent, making sure his expression remained feral. He repositioned himself to lay facing the cell, staring at Gaston with the same coldness Gaston saw at breakfast that morning.

Seeing the cold look once more directed at him made him shudder, something was definitely wrong with the Beast.

"Alright Beast, I don't know what happened to you, but I doubt Belle had much to do with it. Are you still in there?" Receiving no reaction whatsoever, he started to get worried. Wanting to see the Beast up close, he moved forward to the door, he saw Beast baring more fangs. He looked around and saw he still had a little bit of his breakfast left. Taking the piece of bread, he moved back to the door. "Come here boy, see, I've got something for you."

Now Beast really wanted to laugh. He knew he would have to leave soon, before his facade could begin to crumble. He was also thankful he still had his human mind intact, lest he should fall for that trick.

He was actually mildly tempted to grab the bread and 'accidentally' graze Gaston's fingers, but he thought better of it. He didn't think it necessary to take that step just yet.

He just gave the proffered bread a disinterested look.

"You know, I'm trying to be nice here, didn't Belle teach you any manners?" Gaston huffed. He wanted to see the mutt up close, see for the slightest trace of trickery. "Look, I don't trust you, you don't trust me. We have some common ground here. Now come here, let me see you." Still nothing and he was growing impatient. Then he remembered Belle's way of calling him. "Do you need me to whistle?" This would be the real test, if he was housebroken he should come at a whistle, if he didn't it was an act. Gaston smirked. "Let's see what you'll do..." And he whistled.

Now Beast knew he was between a rock and a hard place. Because Belle called him from out of sight with a whistle, were he actually a trained animal he would have had to come to any whistle to see if it was his owner. So ignoring the whistle would likely blow his cover. But he knew coming closer was risky. And he really didn't have time to think. He needed to take decisive action.

He decided he would humor Gaston. He wanted him to come closer? Fine. He would oblige. But he couldn't promise that Gaston would be happy with the result.

He stood on all fours and took a couple steps forward. Then, he sniffed, as if to check if Gaston was actually Belle, then, as if realizing the scent was not Belle but rather a threat, he bared all fangs that could be bared, raised his hackles, and gave a very menacing snarl.

Seeing Beast get up was surprising, actually coming closer even more. Gaston held out his hand, hoping to be able to keep Beast occupied while he would look for any signs of deception. When Beast started to sniff, he grew more confident. However it didn't take long for the Beast to change his demeanor and become vicious, and Gaston quickly pulled back his hand.

"Alright! Stop it! Go see Belle or something, just get away!"

As Beast suspected, Gaston was not very happy with the result.

He could leave, and would soon, but he knew that would risk blowing his cover since an animal wouldn't necessarily know what 'get away' means. So he just sat back on his haunches and fixed Gaston with a cold glare. Every few seconds or so he offered a low growl. This continued for a couple of minutes before Beast stood to all fours. He was about to leave but decided to see how Gaston would respond to him standing.

Gaston backed up, for once appreciating the cell he was in. The thing looked ready to pounce and he just hoped the door would hold.

"Beast, take it easy…no need to be mad…" He saw the Beast slightly lower himself, standing ready to jump against the door. Gaston fled to the back of his cell, pride be damned, he thought, and shouted the one thing he hoped might work in stopping the Beast from attacking. "Belle!"

At hearing Belle's name, Beast grew a fair bit more docile, while still maintaining some feralness. If Belle heard the yell, she might come. Beast preferred to be out of the tower by then.

He turned and walked out, tail lowered, as if the mention of her name caused him to cower. He left as if he wanted to hide from his 'mistress'. Gaston had told him that he doubted Belle had something to do with his sudden change in behavior, maybe this would cause him to doubt that statement.

However, once he reached the main floor, he caught a glimpse of Cogsworth waddling into the parlor. Standing on his hind legs he went after him. Once he reached the parlor, he saw there was no one but the mantle clock, who was apparently looking for someone, as he turned to come back out as Beast entered.

"Ah, Cogsworth," he said. "Perfect timing. You're just the clock I've been wanting to see." He sat in a chair and gestured for Cogsworth to hop onto the nearby end table. "Could I have a word with you?"

"Of course Master, what is it you need?"

"I was talking to Mrs. Potts who said she spoke to most of you about the concerns raised when some of you first saw the collar," he said. "She tells me you might have some...concerns regarding Belle's ability to manage as castle mistress. Based upon your...reluctance to acknowledge her when announcing Agathe's presence and looking to me when she asked you to fetch her, it seems like that may indeed be the case. Mind telling me what's bothering you?"

Beast saw Cogsworth become nervous and was sure he was about to sputter out some denial that he had any concerns whatsoever about Belle's competence. He held up a paw.

"Relax Cogsworth," he said. "I know I haven't been particularly approachable for most of my adult life, and I'm sorry about that. I'm not angry, though from what I've heard and seen, a bit disappointed. It will be more disappointing if you don't feel you can tell me what your concerns are. As we all know, by the time the month is over, possibly before, I will no longer be even a little bit able to be your master as I have been. I will be useless as someone to look to for confirmation when Belle asks you to do something. So whatever is troubling you, please, let's hear it."

"W-Well Master, she has no training. I can't teach her all she needs before y-you, well, you know…" the clock stammered out, "then she betrayed our trust, accidental or not." Cogsworth glanced up and his eyes were drawn towards the collar. "D-Did you truly ask for that…contraption around your neck?"

"I did," Beast said. "Chip enjoyed that romp and my pocket just doesn't allow much in the way of a view. So I came up with the idea of a collar with a pouch and a porthole. I'd been reluctant to suggest it, not wanting to hurt Belle or Mrs. Potts but they pressed for what my idea was. I do think they were a little taken aback. It couldn't have been easy for Belle to make it and I know it wasn't easy for her to put it on. I also asked her to leave it on, wishing to spare her having to put it on each time it is to be used."

"I see…but sir, couldn't you have thought of anything more…befitting a man of your station?"

"What station?" Beast asked. "Last I checked, my royal status has been rendered moot by the curse. And while all of you know what I once was, even if my status holds weight with you all, even that will be moot in just under a month. Like it or not, a collar will be quite befitting of what my station shall be at that point." Beast sighed. "As for training...what is really needed? My title as prince is pretty useless since nobody on the outside remembers I ever existed, so she doesn't need to know how to rule a province or the social customs of royalty. Basically all she'd need to know is how to run a castle. And please don't take this the wrong way Cogsworth, but I don't recall there being any rules dictating how to manage a staff of sentient furniture."

"Perhaps not, but what of visitors who manage to find their way here? She will have to know the proper conduct at the very least."

"Did I employ proper conduct when her father or herself arrived? I think we both know my conduct was deplorable. Anything she does will be ten times better. And really, does she have to act all royal to visitors? None of us, save for her, even have a prayer of conforming to societal expectations, considering that societal expectations don't include beasts or talking houseware. I'm not saying she can't be made aware of how she _wouah _be expected to behave were this a _normal _castle...but come on, things around here are anything but normal. Do we really have to require her to curtsy just right?"

Beast sighed, knowing the next thing he needed to address would be the hardest.

"By 'betrayal of trust', I can only assume you're referring to the incident with the mirror and the mob?" Cogsworth nodded. "I have a couple things to say about that. But first I want to know something, and please answer honestly. You...do believe it was by accident that she set in motion what happened with the mob, right? You don't believe she acted out of malice, or that she had any intent outside of proving her father's sanity?"

"We only have her word of course, and she has tried to run before after giving her word. Who says she has been truthful this time? Though malice sounds a bit harsh…"

"It does," Beast sighed. "But really, if we believe she made up the story of her father about to be committed to cover whatever real reason was for sending the mob our way, could we then think it other than malice? When she looked in the mirror, I could tell by her voice and her face that something was _very_ wrong. She did not ask to go. I saw very real distress at what she saw and told her to go. Even a few minutes earlier on the ballroom balcony, when I asked if she could be happy here and she in turn asked if anybody could be happy if not free, she did not ask for permission to leave, though I now realize that had she at that point asked for permission to leave, or really for some time before that, I couldn't have denied her. I'd stopped believing in the sentence I'd imposed upon her father that she took upon herself some time ago. As for her word, yes she knew it was a life sentence so you could argue that her word was implied, but she never did actually outright give her word. She pushed her father out of the cell and closed herself in. And when she ran, she did so because I scared her half to death. And let us keep in mind she did come back. She could have left me lying in the snow for the wolves to come finish off. Or she could have brought me back, told you all I was your problem, and left again. But she stayed to see that I recovered. And she despised me at that point." Beast gave this a moment to sink in. "Now...if she did purposefully send the mob to attack me, why then do you suppose she hurried back here and intervened just in time to prevent Gaston shooting me? An act which, by the way, earned her a loaded pistol pointed at her head. Had she meant for me to be harmed, would she then put herself in such peril?"

"I suppose not, very well sir. I shall endeavor to comply with your decision, that she is to be your successor. Will that be all?"

"For the most part," Beast said. "I do want to say that had I any inkling that proof of my existence might be necessary for her father to be proven sane, she would have been spared having to use the mirror, as I would have either gone with her, or used the portal book, to provide proof myself. I'd have marched right into the midst of that mob and the devil take the consequences."

"B-but sir, they would have killed you!"

"I know," Beast sighed. "In all likelihood that's exactly what would have happened. But that's what they meant to do anyway. And what Gaston would have done had Belle not come when she did. I wasn't exactly defending myself. I suppose you gathered from trying, a few minutes prior, to get me to take action, that I wasn't really in a very good place mentally. I never would have actively taken my own life, but I wouldn't have taken pains to preserve it either. For all I knew I'd lost Belle and was soon to lose all of you and I just didn't care if I lived or died. With that mindset I wouldn't have cared about the consequences of showing myself to the mob. And even if I had some concern for myself, I am pretty sure wanting to help Belle and prevent her father being committed on my account would have overridden it."

"Then let us be grateful it didn't have to come to that," Cogsworth said.

Beast nodded in agreement. He was glad, if for no other reason than had he perished, he wouldn't have had the chance to restore the lives of his family.

"I would also like to suggest that you owe Belle more credit than you realize. I was so despondent that I'd caused what amounted to your deaths, that it was only because she refused to believe you were truly lost to us that I dared ask Agathe if there was any way to get you back. Then when Agathe told us what had to happen, Belle asked that her mind be taken instead of mine, reasoning it wouldn't be necessary had she realized she loved me sooner. Does that strike you as behavior of someone who meant, or was at least ambivalent to harm?"

"I suppose not, I shall offer her my apologies. Perhaps I was too quick to judge."

"Tread lightly there," Beast said. "She was occupied when Mrs. Potts said you had concerns and I don't think she heard. To my knowledge she is unaware of your doubts. If you say anything to her please confine it to the incident at the breakfast table, as I'm trying to spare her knowing you were as concerned as you were."

Beast looked on Cogsworth with a gentle gaze. Because of the small size of a mantle clock, Beast gently wrapped the thumb and index finger of a large paw around him by way of a friendly hug.

"I know things the last couple of days haven't been easy on anybody," he said. "And they won't get any easier in the weeks ahead. I cannot begin to express how much I appreciate you and the rest of the staff. I wish I'd learned to appreciate you a long time ago, and I'm sorry that now that I have learned that, it will soon be for naught. You're family to me much more than you are mere servants. And I know Belle feels the same way about you. I do understand your concerns, though I assure you they were misplaced." He slowly withdrew his paw, patting Cogsworth's 'shoulder' with a finger as he did so. "Do you have any questions or further worries?"

"No real worries, more a matter of denying what will happen. Knowing it will happen, doesn't make accepting it any easier. Given time I will grow to accept it."

Beast nodded sadly.

"I hope I'll still have enough mind to know when that happens, though I know it can't be rushed," he said. "I suppose it is strange, that I hope I'm still able to know that you're all right with things even if I won't know it for long, but I find I cannot help hoping that."

Beast stood to leave.

"Thank you Cogsworth, that's all I needed, and I should get to Belle as she'll want to hear about my visit in the tower I made just before talking to you. I'm glad we were able to alleviate your concerns."

"That's quite alright sir. My apologies for the inconvenience, I shouldn't have doubted her."

"If it makes you feel any better," Beast said, "I'm afraid I doubted her briefly as well. When Gaston came up on that turret brandishing his pistol, he told me Belle had sent him. Had I been in a different state of mind I might have questioned that claim. But as it was I just turned away and waited for the end to come, allowing myself to believe him. Thankfully she got there just in time and any doubts quickly fled, but I'm ashamed to admit they were there in the first place."

He turned towards the door, took a couple steps, then turned back.

"Actually, I'd like to talk again after lunch if we could," he said. "Nothing you did or anything. Just some things on my mind about...my...past. Will you be available?"

"Of course," Cogsworth said.

"I'll see you then," Beast said. "Thank you."

Belle put down the mirror in shock. Why hadn't Beast told her? She remembered his odd behavior at breakfast, which now made sense. He was trying to discern if there was any truth in what he had heard. One thing she knew for sure, she and Beast were going to have a talk when he returned.


	8. An Error Undone

**AN: Ladivina is talking again. I must say I love seeing how much the story has been read so far! Guest, thank you so much for getting my co-author to agree to allow me to chop out all repeat conversations. You are the best! As for the writing fact for today...ImagineATale could get the most ridiculous ideas at times. One of them was a different kind of 'collar'. It was basically a rope between the horns with the pouch hanging in the middle. she even made a drawing of it and well...I've never laughed so hard. I have the drawing of the 'elaborate tiara' as I call it saved. Leave a review if you'd like us to share it as a temporary avatar! Because laughter should be shared.** **Now on to the next chapter!**

After Cogsworth's doubts about Belle were put to rest, Beast went back to the West Wing looking forward to discussing his tower visit with Belle. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well I think I had Gaston a bit on edge," he said. "Were you watching in the mirror and what did you think? It was certainly an interesting encounter."

Belle looked up sadly.

"I did. Though that isn't what bothers me. How could you not tell me?"

Beast looked at her sad expression and returned it, and her question, with a confused one. He had of course assumed she'd set the mirror down after he'd left Gaston.

"I thought you knew?" he asked, mystified. "We talked about me going..."

But wait. She said the visit to Gaston wasn't what bothered her.

"Belle," he said gently, sitting next to her, "you look positively grief-stricken."

Then his eyes landed on the mirror on the other side of her. But why was it on the bed? Wouldn't she have set it down on the nightstand? Probably, unless...

Oh no...

Beast felt his stomach churn as he hoped with everything he had that what he was now suspecting was not the case.

"Did...did you continue watching for a time after I left the tower?"

_Say no_, he thought to himself. _Please say no. Let it be something else. Please, please don't let it be what I wanted to shield you from_...

She just nodded.

"You should have told me, I deserved to know the truth. I specifically asked you if Mrs. Potts had said anything important, and you lied…"

Beast wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Unfortunately, it did not.

"I said she told me most of the staff understood, which she did," Beast whispered pathetically. "I suppose I should have mentioned what she said about Cogsworth. But I...I wanted to shield you from that. I didn't want you hurt. I suppose I failed rather miserably there. I'm sorry. I just wanted to spare you any further grief or worry than you're going through with what's going to happen."

"And I'm not hurt now? You should have told me, by not telling me you showed you didn't trust me. But from what I've heard that wasn't the first time. You said we are equal, but are we?"

"It's not that I don't trust you," he said weakly. "And the other night I know if I'd been in the right mindset I never would have doubted you. I was a fool. Still am. I was trying to protect you from being hurt, but I shouldn't have. What I did was wrong in so many ways and I can't even think of where I should start apologizing." He stifled a sob that tried desperately to escape his mouth. He blinked back tears. He was not the one with the right to shed them.

_She is right_, he thought, _we aren't equals. She's better._

"I thought of us as equals," he said quietly. Then he got down on the floor and lay at her feet, tucking his tail between his legs. "But the truth is, I'm beneath you…Mistress." He lowered his head as he said the final word.

He kept his head down as he waited for her reaction.

She looked at him horrified.

"G-Get up, please don't do that."

He shook his head, no, this was where he belonged.

"You're better than I am," he said. "This is my rightful place."

"Please, get up," Belle asked. "I can't handle seeing you like this, not yet…if ever."

Beast sighed. He didn't feel like he deserved to be off the floor. But apparently him laying at her feet was causing her further distress, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He sat up. He did stay on the floor, but did not stay in his horizontal position. He sat there, staring at his paws on his lap.

"Beast…" Belle softly started to cry. Seeing him on the floor, hearing him say it was his place, it was too much for her. She got up from the bed and walked over to him. "Please look at me." Seeing no reaction from him, she sat down beside him. "Listen to me, making a mistake doesn't mean you belong on the floor. I love you, but you can't go hiding things from me, just because you don't want my feelings to get hurt. You're also hurting me by staying on the floor, if you want me to stop hurting, all you have to do is stand up."

Beast groaned. He was no longer lying there at her feet. He'd sat up. Was that not enough? He slowly, reluctantly rose to his feet and saw Belle doing the same.

He stood there silently for a moment, just staring at the floor.

"What would have happened," he asked slowly, "had I told you? I imagine it wouldn't feel good to know the chief of staff has doubts."

"I think you know me well enough to know I don't want to be protected. That I want to make my own choices, you took that from me. If I had known, I could have spoken to Cogsworth myself. By doing it yourself, you took away the opportunity for me to show him there is no reason to doubt me, that I can handle being mistress of the castle. It makes me think _you _doubt my capabilities."

Beast's heart sank. How had he been such an idiot?

"I am afraid I hadn't considered that," he said, ashamed. "I should have considered that you might want to talk to him about his concerns." He sighed. "You still could I'm sure, but I know that's not the same as getting to do it from the start, and I'm not sure there are even any remaining doubts in his mind since I foolishly took it upon myself. I'm sorry." He sighed once again. "I don't doubt your capabilities...though now that I think about it I can see why you might get that idea from how I handled it."

How could he ever make this right? _Could _he even ever make it right? He feared he quite possibly couldn't.

"You're right it wouldn't be the same," she carefully started. "I need to prove to myself that I can do it as well. How can I, if you intervene when an opportunity presents itself? A part of me doubts myself as I haven't been raised knowing all those things, I could have learned from the experience." Suddenly she thought of something. "Now that I think of it, when we first walked through the castle after securing your collar, I could have said something to those that were staring at me myself, but I didn't. Because I felt out of place, uncomfortable with the situation. I need to move past my discomfort, but how without opportunities to do so?"

Beast was feeling worse and worse. All he wanted to do was spare her being hurt, and not only did he fail miserably at that, but he had inadvertently set up a situation where Belle possibly could not prove she was capable before he was no longer capable himself. Why had he not used his brain before he acted?

"I..." he tried to think of how to answer the question she put to him. It was a good question. How could she prove herself competent if he kept not only intervening when issues arose, but hiding said issues from her notice? It suddenly hit him that he did her, as well as potentially the entire staff, a huge disservice, all because he wanted to spare her feelings.

He shifted uncomfortably, running a paw through his mane. Then his thoughts turned to the idea Belle had come up with about dealing with Gaston.

"I think I might have an idea," he said. "I'm not sure, though, that you'll like it."

Belle looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If we can find some staff that are easily provoked," he said slowly, "ones with a tendency to be emotional I mean. Then I want you to order me to do something degrading, I don't care what, I'll do it. And, when they give you accusing glances, you deal with it, while I stand back and let you handle it. I'll stay out of your hair, as hard as it may be, unless you ask me to help."

"Have you gone mad?" She yelled. "I may be angry with you, but I can't do that to you. Why would you even want that?"

"I know it's not ideal," Beast said. "Ideal would be me not having to be an idiot and preventing you handling an opportunity that naturally presents itself. But because I was an idiot, and didn't even bring that opportunity to your attention, and you're right another might not present itself before I change, we may need to create one." He sighed. "If it helps, pretend like we're playing a trick on Gaston again."

"But what about you, I can't just ask you to do something…humiliating, no matter how angry I am. What do you want me to do? Ask you to fetch my slippers?" She had no idea what to make of his strange request, though one thing was clear, he was determined to make up for his blunder.

"As I recall," Beast said, "you asked me to walk into the cell on all fours at the command of a whistle, stand with you petting me, pounce and growl at Gaston, then leave on all fours, all at your various signals. Is this any different?"

Beast thought for a moment.

"Maybe we don't have to do anything new. Surely the entire staff doesn't know about what we did with Gaston. If some who don't already know hear us talking about it...well you'll probably receive a few glances when they hear that you summoned me with a whistle and I trotted in on all fours."

"That was different, that was about safety." Belle countered. "Plus they all probably do know, as soon as Lumiere knows something, the entire castle knows." She went silent and looked at his face. "It's truly bothering you, isn't it?"

"It is," Beast said softly. "When you're unhappy, it bothers me. When I'm the direct cause of your unhappiness, when you're hurting because I did something utterly stupid, the amount to which it bothers me increases immeasurably." _I_ _have to make it right_, he thought. _At least come as close as I can. _"Please cooperate with my idea or tell me a better way I can make things better. Or I may have to force the idea, and I'm already thinking of a rather unpleasant way to do that, and I'm afraid I'll only anger you further and I don't want to do that."

"I can't ask you to do anything like that," Belle said. "I-I just can't…if you truly want to do something I can't stop you, but don't tell me in advance or I'll be feeling horrible until you do it."

"All right," he said. "I won't tell you ahead. Though if I do what is currently in my mind, I'm afraid you'll be wishing later you'd had advanced notice so you can prepare. Are you sure you don't want me to tell you?"

"I'm sure, now I'm only feeling anxious. Or do you prefer me horrified? But are you sure you want to do whatever it is? Just know you don't have to do it for me."

"No, I think I've horrified you enough for the time being, don't you think?" Beast said. "But I deprived you of a chance to prove yourself to yourself and the staff. And who knows if another chance will come along. I feel the only right thing for me to do is ensure one does come along."

Beast thought of something else he was hiding from her. Something he wanted to keep a surprise, and one he was sure would make her happy...but since this morning's episode of withholding information from her was an obvious blunder, he felt he should feel her out to make sure it would succeed in making her happy, not cause her further distress. Slowly, he turned to face her once more.

"Belle, there's another thing I'm keeping from you," he began nervously. "It's something I know will make you happy if I can pull it off. But I don't want to tell you. I want it to be a surprise. And I don't want to disappoint you if it doesn't work out. But would it offend you if I surprised you with something, even if the surprise in itself would make you happy? I assure you I didn't just come up with it to try to get back into your good graces...it is an idea I already had. Is it...all right if I don't tell you what I'm hoping to do?"

He wanted to surprise her with something? At least he said she was going to like this one…

"I can handle a pleasant one, just no more bad surprises." She saw his face light up and smiled in return. Now she could only hope that the other one wouldn't be too bad.

Beast glanced at the clock and sighed.

"We didn't get to discuss what happened in the tower because I then had to go be an idiot," he said. "And it's about time to bring his lunch. Before we go to the tower, may I...hold you for a moment?" he asked uncertainly. "I wanted to from the moment I realized you'd seen me speak with Cogsworth, but wasn't sure it would be of any comfort to you, and didn't want to make it worse."

Seeing his sad and uncertain look, she wanted him to feel a bit better.

"You may." When she felt Beast hold her she noticed that he felt slightly tense. "Relax, it's alright. We talked it out and it's over. Just calm down."

Beast tried to relax, but was finding it difficult.

"I just hate that I hurt you Belle," he said. "I'm sorry."

He just held her, wishing he hadn't caused her such pain. After a moment though, he finally allowed himself to relax, for the most part.

"By the way," he said, "you probably heard me tell Cogsworth I'd like to see him again after lunch to talk about some things that trouble me. It's nothing pertaining to anything you need to deal with...mostly to do with a time before I knew you. Is that all right if I speak with him?"

"I don't mind, maybe it will be good for you to talk about your past. And if it helps, you could tell me some more about yourself and your past. You've always been secretive about it." Belle realized she knew almost nothing about him. "I would like to know more."

"I suppose I should tell you about my past sometime," Beast said. "It'll have to be sooner rather than later though. But...shall we go?"

"Yes we really should go." Belle agreed.

Quickly collecting the tray, they made their way up the dungeon tower, using a different longer route so Gaston wouldn't be able to see them coming from his window. Beast stood around the corner, should he need to intervene.

"Bonjour Gaston."

Seeing Belle stand outside his cell with the tray, he stood up from his position. He moved towards the door and carefully looked to see if he could see any sign of Beast. Even though he couldn't discern any trace of him, he turned to Belle.

"Didn't take your pet with you this time?"

"Do I have to take him with me wherever I go?" Belle asked. "Of course, he could be near enough for me to call with a whistle like this morning. I don't think you much liked what happened when I did, so if I were you I'd think long and hard before testing the theory."

Yes, he did remember that visit and the one after that. Gaston wondered, the Beast's actions seemed to indicate it was no act, but could Belle have sent him?

"You should put a tight leash on him, he came here earlier. He wanted to attack me…he's dangerous, do you really want that thing close to you?"

"He's as meek and cuddly as a kitten with me," Belle said. "He knows I'm his mistress, I'm in charge, and that I won't hurt him. You on the other hand have shown yourself to be a threat. You can't expect him to trust you, can you?"

Gaston was getting irritated.

"Quit being so stubborn, he's just leading you on. A creature like that will betray you eventually. Let me kill him and we'll be on our way…"

"Ah," Belle said. "I see your attitude hasn't changed much in the last couple of days. Do you remember what you were told about how long you'd be stuck in this cell? As I recall it was until you learn to behave and treat people with respect. And I don't think it's very respectful that you want to kill my pet or that you just assume I'll come along with you after. How long do you want to be in this dreary dungeon, anyway?"

"Why, are you offering to let me out? After all, I have been very respectful and patient with you."

"I'm not letting you out because your attitude is clearly still in need of adjustment," Belle said calmly. "Until that happens you can stay right here in this tower."

"Fine," Gaston huffed, "have it your way. Just know you can't keep me in here forever."

"Oh?" Belle asked. "I could, if you don't decide to behave. And I don't think you'll much like what 'forever' means. See, I know something about this place that you don't."

"What do I not know?" Gaston grew doubtful at the amused tone in her voice.

"Remember when you first got here with the mob and discovered the castle staffed by an assortment of sentient knickknacks? What about the fact that it's winter when it shouldn't be? And, oh yes, the Beast himself isn't a species you're familiar with from hunting. There's magic around here. And there's something about that magic you probably should know. Nobody ages while within the enchanted land. You'll be in here until your attitude improves. If it never does, you'll never get out. Not even death from old age will free you. The good news there is that you've got eternity to decide to behave."

Gaston wanted to laugh, though when he thought about it, she had some points. He had wondered about the blasted weather, and he had never seen anything like the Beast.

"You mean, I won't age a day in this place? I am stuck in this hellhole until you _graciously _decide to let me out?"

"More like until you show yourself able to be trusted and therefore letting you out _would_ be gracious, instead of just an exercise in stupidity," she said. "But you are correct, as long as you reside within the permanent winter, which you definitely do in this cell, you'll not age a day." Belle paused for a moment. "Now, since I'm not sure from what you're saying that I can trust you not to try anything when I open the door, I'm afraid feeding you is going to be a bit of a problem. I could whistle and make sure Beast is near when I open the door, but I'm getting very hungry myself and I am not inclined to take that kind of time. Plus I'm sure you'd rather not see him again at the moment." She set the tray on the floor just tantalizingly out of Gaston's reach. "I'll let you look at this and think about whether or not you want to eat that food or if you'd rather continue to talk about killing Beast and being on 'our' way which makes me think you might try something when I open the door. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"Give me that tray! You can't starve me!"

With that, Belle turned on her heels and walked out, ignoring any protests from Gaston.

After Belle had left, Gaston tried sticking his arm out to reach the tray, sadly to no avail. Giving up on it he decided to think on her words. Did he really want to stay in here forever? No, he didn't. Next visit he'd just have to swallow some of his pride.

After leaving Gaston to stare at his lunch, the couple made their way to the dining room. Upon entering they saw that their lunch had already been set out for them. They both took their seats.

"Beast," Belle started, "before I go up again, you should go visit him again and help him."

Beast looked at her bewildered. "Help…him?"

Belle nodded.

"I'm sure he's hungry, you can help him by finishing his lunch for him. Let him watch, let's see how fast he'll cooperate next time."

Beast chuckled.

"That should be fun."

Just then, his acute animal ears pricked. It seemed someone was coming. It sounded like the wheels of Mrs. Potts' cart and Cogsworth's waddle. Well, time to redeem himself after his blunder.

"I think I should practice for what's coming," he said suddenly. He gave Belle an apologetic look.

He felt bad that she had no time to prepare, but since she didn't want advanced notice, this was all the warning he could give her. Hopefully the comment about practicing would help her as she tried to explain this to the staff.

Beast took his plate, went over near the wall, set his plate down on the floor, and stuck his face in and started eating just as he heard the door open.

He heard the gasps of Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth as they saw what their beloved master was doing.

The two servants turned their shocked expressions to Belle.

"This is day two," Mrs. Potts said. "It wasn't supposed to start yet...was it?"

Belle couldn't have been more embarrassed. Why did he have to eat from the floor? And of everyone who could have entered it had to be the one who doubted her previously. Not to mention that Mrs. Potts was seeing her surrogate son eating like a dog…

"No, it wasn't _and_ hasn't." Belle just said, turning to look at Beast herself, who was apparently happily eating his food, without paying attention.

The two looked even more horrified after her words.

"Then why is he…eating like that?" Cogsworth carefully asked, giving Belle a look.

"I do not have to give you a reason why…" Belle told Cogsworth, then she turned to him and gave him a hard look. "I suppose you'll just have to _trust _me."

Cogsworth just stared in shock. Apparently, Belle knew more about the clock's doubts than Beast had previously thought. And apparently she wasn't too happy about it, if the way his master was now eating was any indication.

Mrs. Potts stepped in.

"You may not have to give us a reason," she said slowly. "But if you know it, and if the changes haven't started yet, I think we'd both like to know why he's taken to eating like that. Remember, we've both known him since he was born. This is quite startling for both of us, dear."

"Yes," the mantle clock said. He hated that doubts were sneaking back in after his talk with Beast, but with this...and Belle's apparent unwillingness to explain, he was finding it difficult to keep the doubts at bay. "We might ask him, but he seems a little...busy."

Beast just kept munching away. He gave no indication that he was paying attention to the conversation, but in truth, he was listening carefully, wondering how this would play out. He felt bad for what must have been going through Belle's mind, but since she'd specifically requested no advanced notice, he couldn't prepare her ahead.

Belle could see she had shaken Cogsworth up quite a bit. But now not only were his doubts coming back, Mrs. Potts was starting to have some of her own. She thought quickly, what else could she say without dropping the act?

"This is between me and him," she started. "He made a mistake and is correcting it." _Though I wish he wasn't_, she thought. "Was there a reason for your visit?"

"He's...correcting a mistake by...eating in such a degrading manner?" Cogsworth asked, ignoring her question. He wondered if she was punishing Beast for his earlier conversation with the majordomo, the one Belle supposedly didn't know about. "Did you...ask him to do this? Is this your idea of punishing the one you supposedly love?"

Beast, meanwhile, had finished the food on his plate and was now sniffing around and snarfing up bits of food that had gathered on the floor.

Belle wanted to scream, had they always been like this with Beast? If so, she could understand why he had such a bad temper.

"Do you trust me so little that you question everything? And how dare you question my love for him? I feel bad enough for not realizing it in time and what will happen to him as a consequence, even though it was his own choice. Don't ever say such a thing again!" Belle tried to calm herself down. He had to be the most infuriating mantle clock ever, not surprisingly since he was the only sentient one. "Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, I know this looks bad, but please trust me. I would never purposely do something to hurt Beast, neither would I want to cause him any embarrassment."

Cogsworth sighed.

"I'm really trying my hardest not to doubt your abilities to be the mistress of this castle," he said. "But it is rather challenging to trust that you're able to handle the responsibility when you have him eating off the floor and apparently didn't think that it might hurt or embarrass him. I don't mean to question that you love him, but I would be remiss if I didn't point out you have a rather strange way of showing it."

Beast, having finished his meal and all scattered crumbs, sat on his haunches looking at Belle. He so desperately wanted to tell the two servants that this was something he'd chosen to do on his own, but knew doing so would only deprive her of the chance to prove herself, which was the _exact_ thing that led to this current situation. He offered her a slight smile in an attempt to be reassuring.

_Just stay calm Belle_, he wanted to say. _Don't lose it on him, show you can keep your cool. I know it's Cogsworth, but just keep calm_. He wished he could actually say those words.

"Now now Cogsworth," Mrs. Potts said. "Remember, Belle is new not only at the whole mistress thing but also to the idea of accepting what's to happen to the master. Let's not make assumptions." The teapot turned to their new mistress. "Though it might be easier to not make assumptions if you gave us something a little more reassuring than 'just trust me'. I do trust you...mostly anyway. I'm sure there must be a valid reason for what's going on. Perhaps it's his idea, like the collar? It's just...hard...seeing him doing that before he's supposed to be changing. Please understand it is rather jarring for both of us to come in and find."

Belle wanted to kiss Mrs. Potts.

"I know Mrs. Potts, and I wish I could say more, just know that there is a reason. As for you Cogsworth he was planning to speak to you after lunch, you can wait for him in the parlor, he'll be with you in a moment." Belle hoped he would take the dismissal for what it was. "Mrs. Potts, was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I came as Chip has been asking all morning if a ride might happen," Mrs. Potts said. "But perhaps now isn't the best time to ask."

"Beast will speak to you in a moment, if you have a moment until Cogsworth has left?"

"Of course."

Cogsworth stood there for a moment, as if unsure whether to leave for the parlor as Belle requested or press further. He wanted to trust Belle, but it was just hard with how secretive Belle was being. Finally he came to a reluctant decision.

"Y-yes ma'am," he said reluctantly. "Very well."

Cogsworth made his way to the door in the process of leaving the room.

Belle smiled, finally the stuffy majordomo did what he was supposed to do, listen.

"Well done Cogsworth." She called after him.

The mantle clock turned around confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Would you come back for a second?" Belle requested.

Though he had been very reluctant to leave, he was in a far bigger hurry to return.

"Yes ma'am?"

"As you've probably guessed I found out about your lack in trust. When I confronted Beast about it and told him that he deprived me of an opportunity to prove my capabilities to you, by denying me the chance to speak with you myself. He wanted to correct his mistake." She turned to Mrs. Potts. "You deduced right that doing this was his own idea, I didn't know until he moved his plate there and by then you were already entering." Belle smiled at the teapot. "He felt I should have the chance to prove myself to the staff and was determined to create a situation where I would need to take charge." She turned back to Cogsworth. "I am disappointed Cogsworth, that your doubts so easily returned. Like I told you at the start, you need to trust me. I will not accept being talked about behind my back, if you have a problem with me, you come to me and only me. Do you understand?"

Cogsworth stood stunned, with his mouth agape. His doubts had ultimately led to his master choosing to humiliate himself. Or rather his not bringing them directly to Belle who had to learn about them through the grapevine. And it wasn't a good feeling, realizing this. Finally he found his voice.

"My apologies," he said. "Though I would like to say, if I may, that I didn't go behind your back, as he approached me."

"Except for last night," Mrs. Potts interjected. "Or have you forgotten your words to the entire kitchen staff? Let me remind you, and I quote, 'She admitted showing the master's face was a mistake, how can we trust her if she did something she should have foreseen would cause such a problem?'."

Cogsworth was once again speechless. He had no defense to that.

"I would call that going behind my back," Belle told the poor mantle clock in a stern voice, "I made a mistake when I used the mirror, but at least I admitted it. You however deny yours."

"I do not deny saying what I did last night," Cogsworth said feebly. "I just thought you meant this morning's conversation. My apologies."

"Stop making excuses, you denied it and you know it," Belle told him.

Cogsworth hoped she was done with the reprimand, as he was feeling quite embarrassed and guilty now. Of one thing he was certain, when she dismissed him once more, he would not be quite so reluctant to take his leave.

"You should have come to me last night, I'm the first to know, not the kitchen staff. I hope you have learned your lesson, now go and wait for Beast in the parlor."

"Yes, Mistress," Cogsworth said, finding it hard to dispense with formality. "I shall keep that in mind should I have future concerns."

The humiliated mantle clock took his leave.

Belle turned to Mrs. Potts.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this."

"Don't worry about it dear," Mrs. Potts said reassuringly. "I've known Cogsworth a very long time. He always means well, but he can be...challenging at times."

Now that Cogsworth had left, Belle felt she could breath easily again.

"Beast, will you now please stop doing that, and sit at the table again?"

Beast got up, retrieved his plate, and resumed his place at the table.

"Well done," he said with a smile. "I was a little concerned there at first when he was leaving the first time, as he was clearly still concerned, but it seems you had a plan."

"I did, before I would give him the reason he wanted, I wanted him to follow an order. And he did however reluctant, and he got rewarded with what he wanted," Belle told Beast. "Though I can see where you got your temper from, even I wanted to scream."

Beast chuckled.

"He can be a bit obstreperous at times," Beast said. "Though I'm afraid my father is owed the posthumous credit for my temper. You know, while I don't condone Cogsworth talking behind your back, it wasn't the right way to handle his concerns, he's had to deal with me and my father before me. Neither of us have had a reputation as being particularly approachable. You probably noticed in the mirror as soon as I told him I heard about his doubts I quickly had to tell him to relax. I could tell he was going into walking-on-eggshells mode and I regret I've been the type of person to make the staff ever feel the need for that. So while he absolutely should have given you a fair chance to be approachable, I hope you can forgive his faux pas, considering he's used to being under rather...tyrannical rule."

"I think he has learned his lesson." Belle said. "I highly doubt he'll ever keep anything from me again."

"Speaking of faux pas," Beast said, "have I by any chance earned your forgiveness for mine?"

"I could never stay mad at you for long," Belle told him. "Of course I forgive you."

Beast smiled.

"Just remind me not to get on your bad side again," he quipped. "I think Cogsworth and I both discovered it is not a good thing to evoke your displeasure."

"Mrs. Potts wanted to know when you were able to take Chip for a ride, so her ears might get some rest again," Belle told Beast.

"I'm sorry. Today is quite busy actually as there's a lot to do before Belle and I have our evening. I don't think today is very likely. I'll make a point to make sure it happens tomorrow...hopefully before changes start. But if I can work it in today I'll let you know, all right?" Beast suggested.

"All right sir," Mrs. Potts said. "Don't stress yourself over it."

"Oh Mrs. Potts?"

"Yes Master?"

"Could you sing the song you did the other night? Perhaps talk to Madame de Garderobe since she's in the ballroom now about making a duet out of it, she'll want to sing I'm sure. But I'd like you singing if you would to recreate the other night as much as possible."

"Of course sir," Mrs. Potts said.

"Beast, maybe you should head for the parlor, put Cogsworth's mind at ease a bit. I think he might still be shaken up a bit from seeing you like that."

"Yes," Beast said. He stood up, gave Belle a quick one-armed hug, kissed the top of her head, and left.


	9. Past Grievances

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here. I had to chuckle when I saw Ladivina's AN yesterday remembering the 'elaborate tiara'. Sometimes when I get some other idea she'll resend the drawing I made and/or tell me we're headed into elaborate tiara territory. **

**She said she never laughed as hard as she did when she saw that diagram. I'm not sure that's entirely true. Maybe, but I think I know something else that was right up there... **

**And that, dear readers, brings us to today's fun tidbit from the writing process. You know how you'll be typing and sometimes autocorrect changes a word? Sometimes this fixes a typo or spelling hiccup. Other times it takes a word typed correctly and changes it. We like to call that 'autocorrupt'. And sometimes it really puts the 'corrupt' in autocorrupt. By that I mean it goes straight into the gutter. **

**And here's where I suspect Ladivina may have had a laughing fit that could have possibly rivalled that brought on by the elaborate tiara diagram. Remember in chapter two they were sitting by the fire and Beast kept incessantly checking time and whispering his thoughts? At one point he whispered '11:17. Just hold her Beast'...except autocorrupt took Beast and added a certain letter to a certain position, making it a different word entirely, with a different connotation entirely! To say that Ladivina was amused would be a very gross understatement. There have been other times autocorrupt struck with interesting results, but I think this is still her favorite. **

**And with that, enjoy the chapter!**

In the parlor he found a rather glum-looking mantle clock on the end table he'd sat on before lunch. Beast sat on the chair beside the table.

"You all right?" he asked.

"I've felt better," the mantle clock said. "How did she find out?"

"The mirror," Beast sighed. "She was watching my visit to Gaston. I assumed she'd set it down right after but apparently she saw me detour and kept watching out of curiosity. I'm afraid she saw our entire conversation. If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who earned her displeasure."

"I had noticed that," Cogsworth said. "But did it really warrant you eating from the floor, sir?"

"To me it did, when I realized I'd deprived her of a chance to prove herself on her own merit, I wanted to correct it. We knew another opportunity may not present itself before I'm too far gone. So I decided it best to create one. She didn't like it and did not wish to know in advance what I would do. Her only warning was an apologetic glance just before I moved to the floor."

Cogsworth grew thoughtful.

"For someone who had no time to prepare, she handled herself remarkably well. I do feel horrible that you felt the need to humiliate yourself due to my mistake. I apologize, Master."

"No need to feel bad about it Cogsworth, it wasn't too bad eating off the floor. But I agree," Beast said. "She did quite well. And it was just as much my mistake as it was yours, if not more so. Had I told her what Mrs. Potts had told me, she could have addressed your concerns herself. But I wanted to shield her from getting her feelings hurt. And I failed rather miserably there."

"We both are equally to blame. I do know I have learned my lesson, not even your father came close to the humiliation she put me through. Which I'm sad to admit was well deserved."

Beast thought for a moment.

"You might tell her you think she handled the situation well," he said. "I think she'd like that."

"I will Master," Cogsworth said. "I know you weren't bothered by it, but it was quite disturbing for the rest of us."

"Well ironically enough, I think I can assure you her goal wasn't humiliation as much as it was making a point," Beast said. "She hoped I might be able to put your mind at ease, noting you seemed pretty shaken."

"That was kind of her," Cogsworth said, while thinking he had severely misjudged her. "I have been unfair to her, she has been nothing but cordial since her arrival. It was wrong for me to think she would have changed just because of her title."

"That she has," Beast said. "And remember, titles just don't mean much to her...remember what she said about formality, much to your chagrin. Which reminds me...I don't think you'll have much luck getting her to dress in formal wear normally becoming of the mistress of a castle a regular habit. I do know she's most comfortable in peasant attire."

"I shall keep that in mind," Cogsworth noted.

"I think we both learned something today," Beast said. "Too bad the lesson will soon be wasted on me, but it won't be on you."

"I will endeavor to never forget it. But I don't think you should consider the lesson wasted upon yourself. I think even if you forget the details, you'll remember that transgressions might be met with consequences."

"This is true," Beast said. "By the way, I still want to talk with you as I'd planned to, but first, how would you like to tag along while I go give Gaston a lesson about transgressions and consequences?"

"Don't mind if I do," Cogsworth replied, "that man has caused quite a disturbance. We hear him shouting profanities on a regular basis, might be nice to see him get some comeuppance."

"Just remember not to make a sound," Beast said. "I'm sure you'd like nothing more than to tell him exactly what you think about his utterances, but it's best he doesn't know anyone is with me. We don't want him to figure out the act."

"Of course," Cogsworth agreed, "I won't utter a word."

"Thank you," Beast said. "We'll take a route where he can't see us coming should he look out his window. Being a hunter he's got well-trained ears so I'll carry you since you have a rather...distinct gait which is sure to make noise on the stairs. Do you wish to walk to the stairs or shall I carry you from here?"

"You can carry me from here, it would go a lot faster."

Beast gently lifted Cogsworth with a paw and set out to the tower.

Once there he carefully placed Cogsworth where he could peer around the corner and see Gaston's cell, but not be seen by Gaston. It helped that they were in shadow. Getting on all fours, Beast briefly put a finger to his lips as a remainder to be quiet. Seeing a responding nod from the mantle clock, Beast crouched and then leapt, landing near Gaston's cell.

Ignoring Gaston, he sniffed around, letting his nose lead him to the tray of food. Or at least acting like it was the smell that lured him.

Having long given up on reaching the tray, Gaston was sitting forlornly in his cell. He heard something big land next to the door and upon seeing the Beast he scrambled for the other side. He saw the Beast sniff for something and it took him a moment to realize that the only thing there for him to sniff was _his_ lunch. Quickly he moved to the door, hitting it to try to draw the Beast's attention.

"Here Beast, I'm right here. You don't want that tray…"

Beast kept his focus on the tray of food, paying no mind to the rabble rouser in the cell. Gaston's meals were made into sandwiches to avoid giving him flatware that he could use as weapons. And since Beast had shown a lack of interest in the bread earlier, he knew it would likely arouse suspicion were he to eat it now. So he rooted around with his nose and teeth until he was able to get the slices of bread apart, then began to tuck into the meat within.

"No, no, no, no….." Gaston kept telling Beast. Now what was he supposed to eat?! He was supposed to get the tray when Belle returned, he doubted she meant an empty one. "You dumb, ugly mutt, find your own food!"

Beast was thoroughly enjoying this. He ignored Gaston's protests and continued eating. And while he didn't eat the bread, he licked every square inch of it so as not to leave a morsel.

Gaston could do nothing but watch helplessly as his food was being devoured by the Beast. Eventually he sighed and gave up, let that thing have his lunch. Belle should be back soon and he'd…ask…her for another.

Once all of the food, save two very slobbery pieces of bread, had found its way down Beast's gullet, he turned to leave. As he did so, a rear paw 'accidentally' landed on the tray, squishing the bread, and just so happened to slide the tray just within Gaston's reach as he left.

He wanted to shout and rage. Finally the tray was in reach and all he had left were two slobbered over pieces of bread. But he was holding back, he didn't want to incite another fit of rage from the Beast. He did slide the tray nearer to see if anything had survived, but sadly even the pitcher of water had been knocked over.

"One day mutt…one of these days…"

Beast ascended the stairs back to where Cogsworth was, made sure he was in the shadows, picked up the mantle clock and maintained a three-legged gait until he was sure Gaston could no longer hear his footfalls.

Once back in the parlor, Beast set Cogsworth back on the table.

"I was trying to assist him with his logistical problem," he quipped. "Somehow I don't think he much appreciated the help. What do you think?"

"I highly doubt so myself, but I on the other hand enjoyed it immensely. Perhaps you are correct in that there is fun in pretending, it certainly seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

"Oh I was," Beast said. "I think he'll be thinking twice before causing Belle to not want to open the door and thus leave his food on the floor. I think he is learning, much to his chagrin but to our delight, that he's not in control."

"As I have just discovered, our Mistress is quite capable of such a game herself."

"Yes she is," Beast agreed. "I think you'll find she's pretty capable." Beast's expression grew pensive. "This leads me to what I wanted to talk about. You know how I said something troubled me about my past? It sort of ties into the near future actually. I must ask...after all the years you've all had to deal with my deplorable treatment...are you relieved about what is going to happen? My behavior has been nothing but appalling and look how you ended up because of it."

Cogsworth was appalled to hear that.

"Most certainly not! Your father is the one who was truly to blame, his way of raising you had left you badly damaged. If anyone deserved such a fate it would have been him. You have admitted to your mistakes and tried to set them right as best you could." Cogsworth used his handles to hold Beast's paw as best he could. "I realize you thought our fate your biggest mistake of all, and you have given everything to right it. We are not in any way relieved. We all grieve for your loss. And…we are honored to have been able to serve you, no matter the past."

Beast shut his eyes tight for a moment. to prevent tears from being shed at Cogsworth's words.

"I need to know something. When the curse became permanent, did...did you all suffer or were aware when...when it happened? Agathe said none of you were aware or suffering in your inanimate state...but as the curse was taking full hold...?"

He braced himself for the answer. He felt the need to know what they had experienced as the curse took over completely. Was it peaceful? Had they just faded into unconsciousness? Or was there suffering? He silently prayed it was not the latter, but hoped the clock could answer truthfully and not try to spare his feelings.

"It wasn't suffering in itself. Most of us were fighting it, which did cause some discomfort, just to say one last thing to each other. But in itself there was no pain, just oblivion."

"I'm glad it didn't cause pain," Beast said quietly. "Though I'm sorry you had to endure discomfort in order to say goodbye." He looked at Cogsworth, regret in his penetrating blue eyes. "I wish I hadn't done all the things I have. Belle says...even Agathe says...that I should heal and forgive myself while I still have the chance. But I don't know...remnants of who I was seem to remain. I'll spare you the dark thoughts I had about Gaston yesterday. But suffice it to say my mind went somewhere...unfortunate."

"And I have to agree with them, you have to stop regretting what cannot be changed. It's in the past, where it should stay. Your energy would be better spent, using your remaining time to find some peace within yourself. Or would you prefer your last thoughts to be about regrets of a time long past?"

"No," Beast said, "I don't want those as my last thoughts."

Beast's expression grew thoughtful.

"You say what's going to happen to me isn't a relief," he said, "but after all those years of abusing my status, I believe it is only fair that I should end up beneath all of you. A part of me wants you to treat me as I've treated you all in the past. After all my father may have left me damaged and has some blame in the person I grew into, but I'm sure you would agree that I'm not exactly blameless, right?"

"You cannot be serious! You will not be beneath us, if anything we will all ensure that your every need will be met. As for the blame, we do not blame you for something you didn't know. You were too young to see the error of your father's ways. There was no positive role model for you to follow, you were raised with cruelty and became cruel in return. It was all you knew." Cogsworth thought for a moment. "There is something you need to know. After your mother's death, your father ordered your mother's belongings to be removed and destroyed. This was the only order we could not follow in good conscience. In the end we hid all her personal effects, hoping to one day return them to you. Sadly, you no longer held any interest for her, not even paying your respects at her grave just once."

"Dear God no..." Beast whispered at this sudden revelation. Cogsworth was right. His father hadn't allowed him at the grave as a child, but once an adult, and especially after his father's death, nothing stopped him except himself. Tears suddenly began falling with no warning or hope of stopping them. "Was the...family portrait...in the master bedroom...was that the only thing of her he allowed to remain?" Beast asked between sobs. "She was the only one of the three of us I did not deface upon becoming the Beast."

"Of course he demanded we left the portrait where it was. He was vain enough to keep it, only reason being he was in it." Cogsworth replied. "It was rather surprising you kept her intact. Though it did give us hope, that it wasn't too late for you."

"I remember slashing it," Beast said. "I was going to slash her too but...I just couldn't. I don't know why. But I'm glad I left her intact."

He then thought about the comment about keeping her things.

"As much as you're a stickler for following orders, you stood for her things being kept against his wishes?" he asked. "Are...they still somewhere around here?"

"Yes, they are. We kept them in the servants' quarters. It was the safest place to keep them, your father would have never set foot there. And…neither did you. Do you remember the room where you used to hide, when your father was displeased with you? Waiting for your mother to tell you she had talked to him and it was alright to come out again? That's where we put them, we did lock the room, should your father have come across it."

"I vaguely recall the room."

"If you feel up to it, the key is in my former room. Top drawer of my desk."

When he first approached Cogsworth about the clock's apparent discomfort concerning Belle, he certainly was not expecting the conversation to lead him to become an emotional wreck. But it was a needed catharsis.

"Her grave...is it secluded?" he asked. "I could use the portal book to go there. But would I be hidden from anyone who would not be welcoming of a giant chimera in the graveyard?"

"Your father was consistent if anything, he ordered us to even hide her grave. Never wanting to come across it. Neither did he ever ask where it was."

"Is it marked? Not that I think I'd end up in the wrong place if I ask the book to take me to her grave. But will it be obvious that I'm in the right place?"

"Your father only provided us with the bare minimum. He didn't order for a marker. Though a few of us did carry a large boulder to the spot. On it we left a message, 'Your son will be cared for'. It was all she worried about in her final moments. Though we failed in that regard."

Beast cried harder. Not sure if he was more moved that they did what they could by way of a marker, or distressed that they felt they had failed.

"You did the best you could," he whispered. "Also...if I do this...go to the grave...is he there too? Not that I'm inclined to pay him a visit but if he's there I'd rather know ahead and not be surprised. I imagine he must be, considering they were married?"

"Not surprisingly after what I just told you, he isn't. If people wanted to visit his grave, he did not want them to be distracted from paying respects to him and him alone."

It suddenly occurred to Beast that the whereabouts of his father's grave should not have been anything he needed to ask. He cried harder with sudden remorse, barely realizing that he was suddenly cupping the mantle clock in his paws and cradling him against his body.

"Cogsworth," he said, "I shouldn't even need to ask. I was an adult when he passed. It was therefore my responsibility to see to his final resting place. Yet I just told you to handle it. I refused to make any decisions or give you any direction beyond 'deal with the burial arrangements'. I think I even told you I didn't care if there was a funeral and wouldn't attend if there was. I mean being head of the household I know you'd have naturally made the arrangements I'd directed you to make, but I refused to make any decisions with which to direct you. You had to make all decisions. That was way more than I should have put on you. I hope you might be able to forgive me for that, but I know I've no right to ask. Cogsworth, I am so very, very sorry."

Cogsworth snorted.

"There was no need for you to make arrangements, in his final days he left us strict instructions how he wanted it to be. Telling us and I quote: 'That son of mine is incapable of handling such a delicate affair properly.'"

Beast gave a short, humorless laugh through his tears.

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't like my current thoughts on how to handle it 'delicately'," he said. "If I'd known then what you've just told me, I'd have probably suggested a nice manure pit would be appropriate."

"We might have been inclined to agree with you there," Cogsworth muttered.

"I'll probably ask Belle if she'll accompany me to the grave," Beast said. "But would...would you mind going as well? I assume the note you left was on paper since you didn't have much to work with and I doubt it remains after all these years. There are plenty of boulders in the world. If you're there perhaps you'd recognize it?"

"It was loosely carved in the stone by one of the sculptors, the staff wanted to pay her our respect and we sent people from all trades amongst us. If we weren't getting sufficient funds, we'd make do another way," Cogsworth explained. "I believe she would have liked our efforts."

"I'm sure," Beast said. "Thank you for that. I appreciate your efforts. Though it's sad that the staff had more respect than her own husband. Makes me wonder what she ever did to him that he thought so little of her in death. Just his nature I suppose." Beast sighed. "She'd be so disappointed in the excuse of a man I grew into."

"She would have been disappointed had you remained your cruel self. Now however, I believe she couldn't have been any prouder of you."

Beast composed himself over the next couple of minutes. He looked down to see the clock still cupped in his paws. What's worse, some of his tears had fallen onto the top of Cogsworth's head. Embarrassed, he dried Cogsworth's head with his shirt, then gently set him back onto the table.

"I'm sorry Cogsworth," he said sheepishly. "I was a mess, and I'm sure my grabbing you and holding you against me was far too forward for your comfort."

"Nothing to worry about sir, it was a lot to take in."

"It was," Beast said. "And I must be a glutton for punishment for what I'm about to ask. And please feel free to answer honestly, no need to try to spare my feelings. But how bad was I at my worst, compared to him? My worst as a human...I'm sure he didn't go around issuing animalistic roars. Was I as cruel as he was? Worse?"

Cogsworth started to shift rather uncomfortably.

"W-well sir, while you weren't on his level per se, you..uhm…weren't quite far from it. As it was, it appeared to be getting worse still. In all honesty, I wouldn't have given it long before you…surpassed him."

Beast hung his head.

"I suppose it's a good thing Agathe intervened when she did," he said. "I cannot believe I just said that. That is one thing I never thought I would hear myself say. Cogsworth, would you pinch me? Did I really just say it's a good thing the curse happened? I'd realized in the last couple of days that Agathe actually is benevolent, but to say the curse was a good thing? That's a pretty sad commentary on how things were, isn't it?"

"Sadly I lack fingers to pinch, otherwise I'd have been happy to oblige. Though I have to agree that her intervention was much needed, it's just her method most of us have a problem with," Cogsworth replied. "But in all honesty, I think most of us who knew your mother, prefer this above seeing you surpass your father."

"Cogsworth? Why on earth did any of you choose to remain in his employ? Or mine for that matter? My mother was a gentle soul, so I'm sure her presence made it bearable. But after she'd passed it had to be a different story."

"Loyalty, as your mother's marker said, we would take care of you. Our loyalty wasn't to you or your father, it lay with her. She had done a great many things for us, sometimes evoking your father's ire on our behalf. You may not have known since you were so young, but I had a daughter once. One day she passed away, but your father refused to let me go to attend her funeral. Your mother…she gave me an errand to look for a village dress for her, knowing it would mean I'd have to go to the village to get it. Thanks to her I was able to attend. Your father was furious however when he discovered her ploy."

Beast was stunned. He couldn't fathom his father not letting the staff attend a funeral, for, in Cogsworth's case, his own child. Knowing Cogsworth didn't think it long before his cruelty was worse than that of his father was disconcerting. And what his mother did for Cogsworth at the risk of his father's wrath...and it sounded like that was not an isolated incident...

"Why couldn't I have grown to be more like her?" he asked sadly. "I was, what, ten when she died? Surely something of her influence should have stuck with me?"

"Not necessarily, your father punished you heavily upon even the smallest infraction. You quickly learned to put your own feelings aside, if only to stop the punishments. He made you forget your mother as he wished to forget her."

"I suppose then if I so much as mentioned her, he considered it an infraction?"

"It was one of the worst infractions you could make, if you did he made you recite certain rules over and over. Those that held the most value to him, eventually they became your rules, your way of life and your cruelty."

Beast hung his head.

"Why would he want to forget her? It almost sounds as if he wanted to act as if she'd never existed."

"Because she was the only one who dared to challenge him, defy him. It was her punishment to be forgotten."

"Seems he's the one who deserved to be forgotten," Beast said.

He was really wishing it was his father who'd perished when he was young and not his mother. Things might have turned out better.

"I'm almost afraid to ask this," Beast started, "...but...what did he do? You said he was furious when he found out. How did he react?"

"He took the dress I bought on her orders and told her to put it on. When she returned in the dress, he told her if she wanted to dress like a lowly peasant she might as well act the part. For almost two weeks he had banished her from their chambers and she had to help the maids with their chores." Cogsworth let out a laugh. "Your mother however was happier during those weeks then any of us had seen her in a long time."

"Punishment backfired," Beast commented. "I've a feeling my mother and Belle would have gotten along nicely. Speaking of which, is that 'lowly peasant' dress in the room you mentioned putting her things in? Might be something that could get some use. Belle isn't much into fancy gowns, but perhaps she'd like the village dress."

"It is, it held a special place in her heart. If your father was away, she would dispense with her wig and powders and put on the dress. She chose to mingle with the staff, often bringing you along. You are right, she would have approved of your choice."

Beast was glad to hear that. For one, because his mother would have approved of Belle. For another, it seemed his majordomo did as well.

"I appreciate you saying that Cogsworth," Beast said quietly. "If you still had the doubts you did before you wouldn't be so quick to believe my mother would have approved would you?"

"No sir, perhaps this talk helped me as well. They are very alike, I should have seen it before. I have done a disservice to your mother by having had doubts about our Mistress' capabilities. Doubting one is as doubting the other. I am ashamed of my previous sentiments, they were highly undeserved."

"I'm wondering something though," Beast said. "How did my mother feel about your insistence on calling her 'Mistress'?"

"She was never bothered by it, she knew it was our way of showing her our respect, trust and faith in her."

"Belle does have a problem with it, and I suspect you might have a problem not calling her by her title. Perhaps you should talk to her, explain what it means to you," Beast said.

"Perhaps I should, I suppose she might like the trust part."

"I think she would," Beast agreed, then he thought about the coming evening. "Oh, could you do something? I have a little surprise I'm hoping I can work out for her. By the way, Belle, if you're watching in the mirror, please set it down or else it won't be much of a surprise." He paused for a moment and enthusiastically told Cogsworth of his plan.

Cogsworth smiled.

"I'll help make the arrangements needed. If you wish to keep it a secret we need a code, how about young Chip joining his mother on the trolley at dinner? She often comes in to ask if all is well, if you see Chip beside her that will be your signal."

"Yes that works," Beast said. "Oh and keep in mind that the kitchen is adjacent to the dining room. I need you all, particularly Lumiere, to keep quiet as much as possible. If you folks get too loud in the kitchen she'll hear and, well, there goes the surprise."

"I'll tell them to control their enthusiasm until after the surprise. That should satisfy them enough to hold it off."

"Thank you," Beast said gratefully. "I should see if Belle wishes me to accompany her to the tower and lurk in case she needs assistance when the door is open. Though I doubt she will open the door, since she'll be 'discovering' Gaston's food has been consumed." He wrapped a thumb and index finger around the mantle clock as a sort of hug. "Thank you for talking Cogsworth. And...for remaining loyal to my mother even in death, and making sure my father wasn't completely successful in having her forgotten."

"You're welcome sir."

Beast slowly withdrew his paw.

"Oh, you said the key to the room with my mother's things is in your room in the servants' quarters," Beast said. "Which room is that? It's been a while since I've been to the servants' quarters. And...are you sure it's all right if I went in there?"

"That's quite alright sir. Take the East entrance, sixth door on the left, remember top drawer of the desk," Cogsworth reminded him.

"Thank you," Beast said. "And from there to where her things are?"

"Two doors to the right of my quarters." Cogsworth instructed him.

Beast stood.

"Well thanks again Cogsworth. I'm glad we were able to talk and you could tell me some things, I feel slightly better knowing the things he did...how he raised me...probably didn't leave me a lot of choice in who I became. Doesn't make it right, but I suppose it's like you said, he left me badly damaged."

"No need to be sorry sir, the only one to blame was your father. Try to keep that in mind."

Beast offered the mantle clock a small smile and made his exit.


	10. Please

**AN: Welcome back everyone! It's Ladivina again with the writing fact of the day. Today I'd like to simply share a word: distractified. This word came into existence due to the autocorrupt as we call it from ImagineATale. She's easily distracted and now I always try to get her to concentrate again by sending that word. Not like I can visit her to make sure she keeps paying attention after all.****Now on with the story.**

Belle was reading in the library when she saw Beast come in.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Well I aided Gaston with his problem," Beast told her. "I was even so kind as to 'accidentally' slide the tray with a bit of remaining food within his reach. Though I don't think he much appreciated that gesture. All that survived were a couple slices of bread completely soaked in slobber. Shall we go up so you can...'discover' my deed?"

Belle laughed and stood up as she put her book away.

"That was nice of you, leaving him something. How did he react?" She asked as she started walking.

"Well first he jumped back," Beast said. "But soon he was doing all he could trying to distract me away from his food. I think he called me a 'mutt' once or twice. You can't please them all."

He put an arm lovingly around her shoulders as they walked.

"I took Cogsworth," Beast said. "He was quite entertained. Liked seeing Gaston suffer a bit. Apparently the staff's been doing some suffering of their own when passing near the stairs to the tower about when Gaston is in the mood for shouting expletives. I told him I'd talk to you to see if we could dissuade the behavior. But he did say that whatever we're doing is apparently having an effect as the profanity has been decreasing since this morning."

"If it hadn't been decreasing I would have been worried, now I'm curious if perhaps something has changed in his behavior. But we'll see in a moment. You better be quiet as we're almost there." Belle warned as she stopped for a moment. "But him getting quiet…he's probably trying to think of a new strategy."

"You may be right," Beast said. "And he's cunning, but luckily not the brightest candle in the chandelier. Shall we continue?"

"Yes but hold on. I have an idea."

Belle whispered something in his ear and he smiled.

"I love it," he whispered.

He dropped to all fours and they continued, with Beast stopping around the corner to wait.

Belle walked in front of Gaston's cell.

"Good afternoon Gaston," she said. "Do you feel like cooperating now so I can open the door and give you your-" she looked down at the tray with the spilled water and drooled on bread. "What happened to your food?"

"Ask your pet, maybe you should feed him more." Gaston told her annoyed.

"Oh did he find your food?" Belle asked.

"Yes he did…" Gaston gave her a sour look. "That does still leave the problem of me being hungry and thirsty, what are you going to do about that?"

"Let me answer that question with a question Gaston," Belle said. "Who do you think you have to blame for this current problem of yours?"

Just then a low growl was heard, and it did not come from Gaston's stomach.

Gaston jumped back at the sound.

"Where is he?"

"Sounds like he's around," Belle said. "Would you like to see him?"

"That menace?! He's threatened me, eaten my lunch! He's a danger, when are you going to see it?" Gaston ranted.

"Like I told you earlier," Belle said, "he is meek as a kitten. Here, I'll show you."

Belle whistled. Beast trotted in on all fours and was immediately calmed by the sight of Belle. He came up beside her and sat on his haunches and she began petting him.

"See?" she said. "Mutual trust. I don't threaten him, he doesn't threaten me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He sat still, resting his head on her shoulder. Pulling back, she faced Gaston.

"Meek as a kitten."

"Right next thing you say is that he wants to come here and cuddle," Gaston said sarcastically, he moved closer to the door. "Come here Beast, you were just playing weren't you, boy." He turned to Belle. "Let me prove it to you, I'll hold out my arm a bit and when he snaps you'll see he's anything but 'meek'." He carefully stuck out his hand, ready to pull back when Beast would snap.

Beast sat still and looked at Belle, as if awaiting a signal.

"Go say hi," Belle said, gesturing to Gaston's hand.

Beast stood on all fours, padded over to Gaston's proffered hand, sniffed it, then gave it a very cautious lick.

"See?" Belle said. "Though I must caution you that he is being gentle because he trusts my judgement. Were I not here, I can't guarantee he wouldn't be more defensive considering your previous conduct."

Gaston looked at Beast as if studying it. The thing looked ferocious, yet was calmly sniffing and licking his hand.

"How did you do it? Get him to submit?"

"Simple," Belle said. "He's a predatory animal. In the wild he might live in a pack, like wolves do. A pack must have a leader, one that the others can trust and know is in charge. I simply showed myself to be a trustworthy and capable leader."

"Capable? You?" Gaston burst out laughing. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, what did you do? Read to it until it submitted?"

"You sure don't give me much credit, do you?" Belle asked. "I am a farm girl, remember? I'm not exactly new at handling animals. It really should not come to you as such a shock."

"Yes, I can see the resemblance between him and your chickens." Gaston muttered, then he looked up. "Belle, it's been lovely to speak to you, but I'd really like something to eat. So why don't you go back down and return with another tray?"

"And I will ask the question I asked before," Belle said. "Who have you to blame for your current hunger?"

She patted her leg, and Beast came back to stand beside her.

"Who is to blame? You left it there and he ate it." Gaston told her. "So I'd say the two of you."

"I can see where you might come to that conclusion," Belle said. "But let me help you out a little bit. Beast can't be to blame. After all he's an animal remember? Animals will eat food they find. It's only natural. So he's not to blame. I left it on the floor because the way you were talking I didn't want to risk you trying anything when I opened the door. So I left it there for safety reasons in hopes you'd be more cooperative upon my return. I wouldn't have done it if I weren't concerned. So it is not my fault either. Care to take another guess? And make it a good guess, Beast is getting a little bored and so am I and if you don't figure out who is really at fault we shall just leave."

"Why don't you tell me? You seem to know. And maybe your pet needs a hobby, since it keeps lurking here."

"I know," Belle said. "I am just curious to see how long it will take you to figure it out. And it seems Beast has a hobby. Namely...lurking here."

"To figure what out? I don't know what you're thinking, but just say it so I can finally get something to eat!" Gaston was losing his patience, was getting him something to eat that difficult? "And he needs a different hobby, play fetch with him or something."

"Dinner will be soon enough," Belle said. "But before I leave I want to help you a bit. You want me to tell you who was to blame? Fine. You were the one that had to make it clear that you were not able to appropriately handle me opening the door. Had you been cooperative, I'd have opened the door and given you your lunch. My leaving it outside the cell and Beast finding and eating it was the consequence of your behavior. Therefore, Gaston, you've nobody to blame for your current predicament besides yourself."

Belle turned around and whistled for Beast to follow her.

Gaston panicked seeing them leave.

"Wait! Belle!" Gaston shouted as he stuck his arm through the grate of his cell door. "Wait! I just want something to eat. Will you…please get some now?"

Belle stopped in her tracks and spun around. Did she hear Gaston correctly? Had Gaston just asked nicely for food at the expense of his own prideful ego?

"Well I was ready to just let you sit there with your empty stomach," Belle said. "A part of me still wants to do that, but since you asked nicely I'll do as you ask." She paused for a few seconds. "Understand that should I bring up more food now, it'll be not because of any sense of obligation, but because you asked nicely."

"Isn't asking nicely enough for you?" Gaston asked her. "All I want is something to eat, so drop the speech and just get me something…" he took a deep breath, "…please." He moved away from the door to the other side of his cell and sat down. "I'll wait on this side, away from the door if that helps."

Belle thought for a moment. There seemed to be a hint of demanding. But he _was_, it seemed, making an effort, and she decided it best to reinforce that. She didn't want to ask too much of him and risk him losing his temper and having this small bit of progress go out the window.

"All right," she said, picking up the tray. "I can't guarantee it'll be a full meal, as the staff has probably gotten things put away, but I'll at least get you some bread and fruit, as well as a full pitcher."

Turning to exit once more, Belle left, with Beast following, to go to the kitchen.

"You were really testing him, weren't you?" Beast commented when they were far enough away for him to talk. "Seems you were a bit conflicted there."

"I was," she admitted, "I wanted to be sure if he wasn't trying to manipulate, but he just sounded…tired. I think he might have actually gotten the message."

"Getting the message is good," Beast said. "Hopefully he will retain it so that safety can be maintained." He grew thoughtful as they entered the kitchen. "I hope some day he is able to be released. It might be a tall order considering but this gives me some hope. I must confess, after I realized I was wrong to lock your father up, then you, well I never thought I'd be putting anyone up there in the dungeon again. I don't like it, it reminds me of my past treatment of people, but I just didn't see much of an option."

"Some people give you no choice," Belle said. "In his case, don't feel too guilty over it. And I agree, keeping him in there indefinitely is not something I would enjoy either. All we can do is hope that he'll change enough to be let out. I'll take the remarks for what they are, as long as that's as far as he goes. It's far from comfortable in there, perhaps we should give him some extra blankets to keep warm. There is nothing to protect him from the cold in there, perhaps it'll help him see we do care, not too much mind you. But enough to not let him freeze in there."

"That's a good idea," Beast said. "We do give him food that's more substantial than simply bread and water, which is more than I would have before." Beast hung his head a moment, remembering bread and water was all he'd ordered should be taken to Belle's father. "And something to keep warm is in order. I can still hear your father's coughing fits echoing through the halls and that started within hours of me putting him in the tower. I regret that I didn't care at the time, but now thinking of the suffering I caused..." he sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way Belle, I'm glad he didn't stay there long, or you for that matter. And this is probably going to sound worse than it is intended. But had you never come along...had I not realized my error...it may have turned out to be somewhat of a blessing his health didn't take well to the environment. We now know nobody ages here, so he was looking at literally an eternity in that cell. Had things not turned out the way they had, and I'm glad they did...it occurs to me that succumbing to the cold may have been his only escape. Either way it seems such a steep price to impose on a man who just wanted to bring his daughter a rose."

"It is, and one I'd rather not think about. The worst was the boredom when I was in here, all I could do was think of how he was doing. But even if it had turned out to be eternity, I wouldn't have regretted my choice. I was…happy, knowing he was free. But as it was Lumiere intervened and here we are."

"I suppose I'm dwelling on the past again aren't I? Just hard not to. Back to current affairs...we should get some blankets for Gaston. Do you think, though, there's a danger that he'll see it as us caving and thus instigate further manipulation tactics?"

"I don't think so, he'll just be happy to have them. And if he does try, we could always temporarily remove them again. Show him good behavior gets rewarded, while bad behavior will make his stay less pleasant. How about you collect some blankets, while I get him his meal."

Beast met Belle at the base of the stairs with blankets and they started to head up.

"Beast? I was thinking…how would you feel about giving him something to do?"

"Oh?" Beast asked, pausing so they could talk without moving into earshot. "Like what?"

"Give him a book, I wonder if he's bored enough to actually pick it up." Belle told him. "But just in case make it one that won't be missed, he might toss it." Belle grew thoughtful. "Remember what he said about me reading you into submission? It gives me an idea." She moved to Beast's ear and whispered.

Beast laughed.

"Oh I like it," he said. "Tomorrow maybe? He may have seen enough of my muzzle for today."

"I agree and as you can see I've added extra, he could save some for dinner as well. This gives us longer to prepare for our evening, he sounded tired enough. With the warmth of the extra blankets he might just go to sleep early. "

"Ah I see," Beast said. "Nice going. Shall we resume?"

Belle nodded and they continued their way. When they had reached the cell, Belle saw Gaston was still in the same spot waiting. She set the stack of blankets with the tray on top down on the floor. She held out her hand and turned to Beast. "No." Telling him not to eat it.

Satisfied he wasn't trying anything, she opened the door and picked everything back up, carrying it inside. "Here, I've added some blankets. I know it can get cold, having spent my first day here. There is also some extra food, I'm taking him out for a run and might not make it for dinner in time."

Gaston moved to stand up, but was quickly countered with a growl.

"Beast, I only wanted to get my tray." He sat glumly looking at his supplies and noticed there was indeed more than usual. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," Belle told him. She left the cell and closed the door. Once she did, she saw him getting up, taking the blankets and moving them to his spot where he could look out the window. Yes, she thought, he was much calmer after two days in here. Maybe it wouldn't be much longer until he could be let out, or at least get a short walk out of his cell.

"He does seem tired, doesn't he?" Beast commented once they reached the main floor. "Worn down almost. Just his response when I growled when he tried to stand. I almost feel bad, though it does mean he's probably posing less of a threat so it is a good thing."

"I thought the same myself, maybe he is slowly giving up." Belle turned to Beast. "I'm going to get ready, I'll see you in an hour."

"Why don't I get ready first?" he suggested, since they now shared a room, they would have to take turns. "I'm sure it won't take long."

"Alright," Belle said. "When you're done send someone to the library to inform me it's my turn."

"I will," Beast said and kissed the top of her head before they parted ways.

After he had finished and Belle had left the library to get ready herself, Beast entered the library. He went to where the portal book was.

Maurice was in his home, working on a music box. And singing a song that had a tune much like Belle used when singing of the Paris of her childhood. When Maurice had finished singing he heard a voice from behind him.

"I hope you're not too alarmed, monsieur," he said. "I know someone just appearing in your home out of thin air isn't something you'd expect, and I know the fact that of anyone it has to be me is probably disconcerting, but I don't mean any harm or distress. It's just that Agathe said you'd hold off on coming for fear of imposing on us and I wanted to tell you personally that we wouldn't consider it the slightest imposition. I'm...sorry to intrude like this."

Hearing the voice was enough for him to know who it was, the explanation only confirmed it. Still he couldn't help but give a slight jump.

"I-I'd say come in, but you already are," Maurice managed to utter. He looked at Beast and saw he was dressed in a suit fit for royalty. "How have you been?" Maurice asked, not daring to ask if the changes had started already.

"All right, yourself?" Beast answered cordially. He was surprised and relieved that his erstwhile prisoner...victim really...seemed only slightly startled. "Umm...I uh, I'm afraid we've never met in even a remotely proper manner." He extended a paw. "Good afternoon monsieur, I am..." it occurred to him he hadn't heard his human name in so long that he'd forgotten it. But he suddenly realized that it would probably seem odd if he gave what he was as a name. Well, it _was_ his name now, so odd or not, that's how he'd introduce himself. "I'm Beast. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

He looked at the offered paw and saw it slowly started to tremble. Not wanting Beast to think he held a grudge, he extended his own hand and took a hold of the offered paw.

"Maurice, a pleasure to meet you under different circumstances." He saw Beast release the breath he was holding. "How is Belle doing?"

"Belle is doing well," Beast said. "Though, not surprisingly, she struggles a bit with what's about to happen. I don't know how much detail Agathe gave you, but starting tomorrow or the next day my mind will begin reverting to an animalistic state to match my body, and will revert more and more over the better part of a month...practically a full month... It's not easy for Belle, but she's handling it pretty well. I was actually wondering if you might be willing to return with me and be there for her when it starts. The staff will do all they can for her, but it's not the same. I thought it might help Belle to have someone close to her but not so much to the rest of us for support."

"Agathe told me about you and the curse," Maurice saw Beast shifting a little bit uncomfortably. "Listen to me, that isn't you anymore. It's clear to me you've changed, seeing it for myself, it's hard to see you as the same person who once dragged me up that tower."

"I'm not so sure," Beast said, his expression growing pensive. "Gaston is there now. Same cell as a matter of fact. Granted I didn't have to drag him up since he found me at the top of it. But once I got him subdued and disarmed I tossed him in there. Only difference between you and him is that he left me no choice."

Yes, he had definitely changed, Maurice thought.

"How are you feeling about what's to happen yourself?"

"I regret it has to happen," Beast said. "But I couldn't leave them all inanimate. I was the main offender, so I could hardly leave the ones who didn't earn the curse more or less dead. Not if I could do something to reanimate them."

Beast gave Maurice a tentative smile.

"I...also...sort of hoped to surprise her with you. We plan to redo the dinner and dance we had two nights ago, partly because it didn't end well the last time, and as a way to say goodbye to each other. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her if you were in the ballroom when we walked in, so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to ask that you eat in the kitchen. The staff can then escort you to the ballroom, once you've finished," Beast told him. "I'm sorry to rush this, but Belle is getting ready as we speak and I would hate for her to use the mirror to see where I am and ruin the surprise. Will you come back with me?"

Maurice didn't need long to think.

"Of course, I'd love to see my little girl happy. What do I need to do?"

"Well is there anything you'd want to take with you?"

"If we are in a rush, I'm sure I could come back later to retrieve anything I wish to take with me." Maurice told him.

Beast's eyes traveled to the painting of a woman with a rose holding a baby. He wondered if it was Belle's mother holding an infant Belle before she had passed.

"Did you do that painting on the wall?" he asked gesturing to it. "Belle mentioned you being an artist."

"I did, I painted it mere weeks before..." Even though he knew Beast was well aware of what had happened to his late wife, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Did Belle tell you we discovered what happened?" Beast asked softly. "I showed her this book I'm holding, it's a portal book, and told her to visualize a place she'd always wanted to see. She took us to the attic you lived in. She said you never could quite tell her what happened to her mother. That's when I spotted the discarded mask."

"She did, I wish I had been able to tell her myself. But I'm glad there was someone for her when she discovered. Thank you for being there for her," Maurice told him in earnest.

"I would say it was my pleasure, but I don't think it was pleasant for either of us," Beast said. "When you're ready, you can stand next to me and hold the intent to go where I go. You may feel a bit strange as we travel, but once the strangeness settles we'll be there. And remember the staff are all sentient houseware, so try not to be too alarmed, this time."

Without hesitation Maurice moved to stand next to Beast. He saw Beast slightly tensing and placed his hand on top of his paw to reassure him.

"No need to worry, now let's surprise my daughter."


	11. Reunited

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here with today's writing process factoid! Finally I get to share what I planned to the other day. **

**Previously, Ladivina mentioned one problem with the two of us living on different continents, that being we are separated by a six hour timezone difference. **

**Well another thing that is sometimes a challenge is the language barrier issue. I've told Ladivina before that she has a very good command of the English language. And I still stand by that statement. That being said, occasionally things do get interesting. When you're dealing with two different languages, it's not just the words that are different. There are differences in grammatical rules and sometimes differences in meanings of a word, often very subtle.**

**Anyway sometimes we'll be typing about something written. I'll think it means one thing, she'll have meant something probably similar but a bit different, and confusion ensues. Finally one of us will get the idea it might be a language thing and she'll say 'in Dutch it would mean...' or 'here we differentiate...'**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

The kitchen staff were busy preparing dinner when Beast and Maurice arrived. Lumiere and Cogsworth rushed over to them.

"Welcome back Master, I've had a room prepared," Cogsworth said. "And Mrs. Potts knows the signal for when we have her father in the ballroom."

"And Plumette is helping Belle get ready," Lumiere said. "Welcome monsieur."

"Thank you Cogsworth and Lumiere," Beast said. "I'm going to go and check on Belle. Please make sure Maurice gets enough to eat. And remember to keep quiet...I'm looking at you Lumiere, as we don't want Belle finding out what's going on."

"I know Master," Lumiere said. "Cogsworth told me. Nice to know he's not just being a killjoy as usual."

"Now that's not fair," Cogsworth sputtered.

"How about a spot of tea sir?" Mrs. Potts said rolling over on her cart.

"I think I'll leave you with the capable staff," Beast said. "I should get out of here before Belle decides to use the mirror."

And with that Beast rushed out of the room.

Mrs. Potts poured tea into Chip and Chip went over to Maurice and gave him a sheepish look.

"I'm really sorry about last time."

"It's alright," Maurice told the little teacup. "I need to apologize just as much. I shouldn't have run as I did after such a friendly greeting."

"I suppose I might have scared you," Chip said. "And you won't run again?"

"I won't run," Maurice said with a chuckle. "May I ask you something?" Receiving something which he thought was a nod he contunused. "Do you like being a teacup, or are you sad about it?"

"It's not that bad," Chip started. "The Master gives me rides now!"

"Rides?" Maurice asked confused.

"Belle made him a collar with a pouch. She puts me in the pouch, it has a hole in it so I can see, and then he runs! He'll take me again tomorrow, will you come look?"

Maurice looked wide eyed, his daughter collared him? He didn't know how he felt about that.

Mrs. Potts saw the slightly paled face and could only imagine what the man must be thinking.

"He asked for it himself," she told him. "He wants to make Chip happy. You couldn't see it now, but he keeps it on. Belle had trouble putting it on him and he doesn't wish to hurt her by having to put it on more than once."

Maurice nodded, Beast really seemed to care deeply for his daughter, and the teacup. He turned back to Chip.

"If it makes you happy I'll be there."

He saw the teacup bounce up and down excitedly and smiled at the antics. He hoped that Beast and Belle would soon be ready.

Beast stood outside the master bedroom after returning the portal book to the library. He knocked.

"Who is there?" Plumette called.

"It's me," Beast answered.

"Oh, Master," she said. "Your lady is almost ready. Knocking on the door to your own bedroom?"

"Well I didn't want to barge in on my lady if she is in a state of undress. I'll wait out here."

Belle heard him speaking through the door and hurried to put on her jewelry.

"I'm coming!" She rushed to the door and opened it. Seeing Beast in his suit again warmed her heart. "Is it me, or does it feel different this time? I mean, I know it is, but somehow I feel less nervous. Strange considering the circumstances."

"I'm less nervous too," Beast said with a smile. "There's not the uncertainty. We each know we love and are loved by each other. Tonight we can just relax and enjoy each other's company." He put an arm around her. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yes, did you manage to arrange your surprise? I assume that's why you wanted to get ready first."

Beast let out a hearty laugh.

"Whether or not I managed to arrange the surprise will just have to be a surprise," he said coyly. "Come on let's go. I was just downstairs and some very interesting smells are emanating from that kitchen."

Belle let herself be led down the stairs, smiling while looking at Beast. No matter how sad the occasion, it was a good idea to do this.

"I can't wait to see what they have prepared for us."

As they entered the dining room Beast took her to her seat, taking his own after she sat comfortably.

"I almost wish we could skip dinner and head straight to the ballroom, luckily for the staff I'm too famished to do that."

"No skipping dinner," Beast said, feigning a disapproving frown. "When we're out on that dance floor, I don't want you passing out from hunger on me."

Belle laughed.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Uh Belle," Beast said, a bit nervous about what Belle would think of his proposition, and unsure if he should bring it up when they should be enjoying themselves. But he didn't want to spring it on her after the dance either, knowing it might fall into the 'bad surprise' category. "There's something I'd like to do later after the dance tonight, before changes start. A little trip I'd like to take with the portal book. I wondered if you might wish to join me."

"Oh, where?" Belle asked, sensing Beast's mood turning a bit somber.

"Well you know I was going to discuss my past with Cogsworth," Beast said. "He mentioned that by the time my father had replaced my mother's influence on me with his cruelty, well, even after his death I never visited her grave once. I intend to rectify that. You don't have to go if you'd rather not. But you did mention wanting to know something about my past, so I thought I'd see if you wanted to go along."

"Of course I will, this might be your last chance to say goodbye to her. Besides if it weren't for you, I'd have never found out what had happened to my mother. And you should be able to pay your respects to yours." Belle told him. "When we're there and you'd like a moment alone with her…don't hesitate to tell me. I won't feel offended if you send me away for a moment, you might need such a moment more then you think."

"I was hoping you'd come," Beast said. "We don't have to go directly after the dance...I'd rather put an hour or two behind us before we switch to a more somber activity." He sighed. "I can't see myself wanting you to leave my side, though I'll keep what you said in mind should I wish it." He gave a humorless laugh. "Funny, I've always been stoic. That's how a man is supposed to be, I was taught. Especially one of my station. Emotional weakness was absolutely forbidden. Yet I've fallen apart more in the past couple days than I have in the past couple decades. You must think me a blithering idiot."

"I'd never think that of you, besides you have plenty to fall apart from going on. When you first agreed you had an idea of what it would be like, but since then you've had more time to think and found more losses then you originally thought," Belle explained. "And now that you've started to think back on your mother after so many years, you realize she'll be taken away shortly again."

"Cogsworth told me the one order from my father the staff could not bring themselves to follow was to destroy all of her personal effects. They had them hidden, hoping to give them to me someday."

Belle smiled at hearing about the staff's loyalty.

"My father, with all his wealth, didn't even order up a proper head stone," he said. "The staff had to haul a boulder themselves to the site and had a message carved into it, 'your son will be cared for'."

"Your father didn't deserve someone as your mother and from the sound of it, she can't have been happy married to him. You changed for me, he never did for your mother. You are better in so many ways and it's time you see that."

"I don't think she was," Beast said. "Actually I'd like to visit the room with her things before we go. Cogsworth told me about something I'd think you'd like." He paused. "I feel bad for the staff. They left a message on the boulder promising to take care of me and Cogsworth said they'd failed. I wish they didn't blame themselves. They did what they could, but...well, what more could they have done? Question his parenting style to his face? Try to appeal to what the wife he sought to forget would have wanted? Neither of those would have gone over very well. I was taught that they were beneath me and only to be ordered around, not to be mingled with and certainly not to seek advice or comfort from. The talk I had with Cogsworth today was more like a talk one might have with an old friend than a servant. That's how I see them now...friends and family. But such a conversation just wasn't allowed when my father was around. Then when he was gone...I'd learned that they were all beneath me. So even after my father died there wasn't much they could do to turn me around."

"Then go talk to Lumiere tomorrow and Mrs. Potts the day after that. Each day someone else, use those talks as a private moment to tell them what you want them to know, before it is too late. Say goodbye to them, I think they would like it."

Beast nodded, that was not such a bad idea. For now he would concentrate on their dinner and hope the trip would work out, but they'd need to wait until Maurice retired for the night, not wanting to whisk Belle away so soon after they were reunited. And he wouldn't want to rush him to do so.

"I'm sorry to bring it up during a dinner we should be enjoying. But I didn't want to just throw the idea at you right when I wanted to go. You'd said no more bad surprises so I figured I'd better give you a heads up." He smiled. "Looking forward to more Romeo and Juliet tonight?"

Belle nodded enthusiastically. "I still can't believe you're reading it to me, you do realize you're only making me love that book even more? So much for giving me something better to read." She laughed. "Maybe next you should read your favorite to me?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged," he said. "Though since there's no aging on the grounds, you do have an eternity to find something better to read. Maybe you could even learn Greek."

"But those were never read by you, so they won't ever pass the brilliance of Romeo and Juliet," Belle said laughing.

"True," Beast said. "For all I know they could be far worse."

Beast couldn't help but smile at her, he just hoped they would be done in the kitchen soon.

Inside the kitchen Maurice had finished and was escorted to the ballroom by Lumiere and Cogsworth.

Mrs. Potts turned to her son.

"Chip, you have the most important job of everyone."

"Really?" the teacup asked.

"Yes, really," the teapot repeated. "I want you to come with me inside the dining room and keep very quiet. When the Master sees you he knows that the surprise for Belle is ready. And you don't want to accidentally spoil the surprise do you?"

Chip shook his 'head' as fast as he could, keeping quiet. Proud that he had the most important job of the evening.

Beast glanced at the door connecting the dining room with the kitchen when he heard the teacart rolling in. He smiled when he saw Chip, knowing what that meant.

"Hello Mrs. Potts, hello Chip," Beast said.

"Good evening Master," Mrs. Potts said.

The normally very lively teacup was silent. A concerned expression crossed Beast's face. Never had he seen the boy not returning a hello.

"Are you feeling all right Chip?" he asked. "I hope you'll be all right for that run tomorrow."

Chip nodded vigorously, he really wanted to say something but he wanted to make his Master proud.

"He can't wait sir," Mrs. Potts said, "but you know how children are, when they are enthusiastic about something they have trouble keeping things to themselves."

"Ah I understand," Beast said, sensing that Chip wasn't just enthusiastic about the run. He looked at Belle to see her taking her last bite of food. "Well I'm glad to see you two, but I think we're done with our meal. Or would you like to delay the dance for a cup of tea, Belle?"

"No, the only thing I want is to dance with you, hold you and never let go," Belle told him.

Beast got up and extended his paw to Belle.

"Shall we go, my dear lady?"

Belle smiled as Beast led her towards the ballroom, but she did notice he looked slightly nervous.

"Are you alright? You seem nervous," She asked as they reached the foyer.

"Why would I be nervous?" Beast asked, making sure to regain what shred of composure had been lost that allowed him to look nervous. "I'm going to dance with the one I love. Is there anything to be nervous about?"

"I don't know, perhaps you were worrying about something going wrong. Luck hasn't been exactly on our side."

"Well that's true," Beast said. "I suppose anything could happen."

Beast led her on through the foyer to the ballroom and opened the door.

Standing in the middle of the room, looking at the them, was a smiling Maurice.

Belle stood shocked and felt tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. She turned to look at Beast, who smiled and gave her a nod.

"You know how you asked if I managed to arrange the surprise I said I hoped to arrange, and I told you the answer to that question would have to be a surprise?" Beast asked. "Well here's your answer. I managed to arrange it."

She let go of the paw that held her and ran to her father.

"Papa!"

Belle and Maurice threw their arms around each other. Beast watched the pair smiling. Of all the things he'd done wrong, including separating the two, he was certain that reuniting father and daughter was something he did right.

"Why Belle," Maurice said, "You look lovely. How did you get that ballgown back here?"

"Agathe returned it. How did you get here?" Belle asked.

"Well the strangest thing happened," Maurice said. "I was working on a music box and suddenly there's this voice behind me. Familiar, though gentler than I remember. And more nervous. I turned and saw Beast. He said he hoped I'd come to surprise you when you walked into the ballroom."

She turned to Beast, who had come closer to the pair while they were holding each other.

"Thank you so much…" Tears stopping her from saying more, she turned and embraced him. "I don't know what to say…"

Beast returned the embrace.

"You don't have to say anything, I thought you might like this."

She nodded and released Beast to wipe away her tears.

"I like it very much," she looked at him, "it feels like a dream."

"I assure you it isn't," Beast told her, "may I have this dance, my lady?"

Belle smiled and couldn't help but release a few more tears. "I'd be honered."

Maurice went to the side of the room so the two could dance. Maestro Cadenza played music and Mrs. Potts, this time along with Madame de Garderobe, sang the same song she had sung two nights prior. Belle curtsied to Beast who in turn bowed to her.

Maurice watched as the two gracefully moved across the dance floor. They seemed to move as one. And Belle was happier than Maurice could ever remember seeing her. Certainly she never could have been this happy with Gaston. It was clear to him that Beast truly loved his daughter, and Belle truly loved her Beast.

He watched as the dance came to a graceful end along with the music. A smiling Belle and Beast walked towards him, and he walked towards them.

"That was beautiful to watch," he said. "Belle, I was relieved to see you managed the entire dance without stepping on his toes even once."

"Your toes didn't suffer in vain," she laughed, "but who knows, maybe it's just Beast's toes that are spared. Maybe we should dance to see if your toes are spared this time. Or are you too afraid to risk them?"

"I'm not afraid," Maurice said with a chuckle. "His feet are massive paws and harder to miss. You managed to avoid those, so avoiding my feet should be no problem at all." He looked at Beast. "May I dance with your lovely lady?"

"Of course," Beast said. "She is your lovely daughter after all."

Beast watched as Belle and Maurice danced. They managed right up to the end, but then Maurice's right foot got a little too close to Belle's left as she was bringing it down and, well, her foot came upon his toes. She was able to correct before putting too much weight on him and they finished the dance.

Beast walked over to them.

"Well I've been carefully watching your feet this whole time," he said. "You both did pretty well, except I'm not so sure Belle is the problem. She wasn't this time anyway. Maurice, no offense, but I'm afraid you seem to be the one with two left feet!"

They all laughed good-naturedly.

"Papa, you have to see the library! Beast would you mind showing it to him?" Belle asked. "I'd like to freshen myself up a bit, I'll join you there."

"Of course not, I'll see you in a moment." Beast turned to Maurice. "Follow me."

Maurice followed Beast to the library, amazed at the vastness of the castle. When Beast opened the doors, Maurice looked around in wonder. Books from floor to ceiling and Beast had given it all to his daughter, if there had been any doubt about the love Beast held for his daughter, it was gone now. He looked at Beast smiling, thinking this was the best gift his daughter could ever have been given.

"I'm sure she was happy with your gift." Maurice told him.

"She was, we actually didn't know each other very well yet when I gave her the library," Beast explained. "It happened when I was..." he paused, unsure if he should explain the wolf fight, knowing he'd then have to explain that he had frightened her into the forest, "...unwell. She'd taken it upon herself to help me recover. Upon discovering our mutual love of books, I got myself out of that bed and made my way here, with her behind me. She was stunned when she saw it, she said it was wonderful and I...well I'd taken it for granted all my life. So I told her if she liked it so much it was hers. I was disappointed to hear most in the village considered her odd for reading."

"Yes, it was hard for her sometimes. People either ignored her or talked behind her back. But she never let it stop her, I'm glad she found someone who appreciates and shares her interest." Looking around a bit further Maurice's attention was drawn to some sort of…nest, in front of the fireplace.

"What is that?" He asked Beast.

"It's a nest," Beast said, looking at the nest by the fireplace. "I'd made one in my room some years ago after I'd given up hope of breaking the curse, allowing my inner beast to exercise its more feral tendencies. I hadn't been in a proper human bed until Belle was nursing me back to health. While we were waiting for the staff to be revived I curled up in the parlor by the fire and she leaned against me. We both liked it, and I made a nest here so we could be comfortable by the fire together, even after my mind has regressed. I may also make one for the fireplace in the parlor."

Maurice nodded thoughtfully.

"From what I understood that isn't the only change you've made. The teacup, Chip I believe he was called, told me about a collar."

Beast nodded.

"When the others were reanimated and everything was explained...Chip asked, if I was going to be a pet, if that meant he could play with me like he does with the dog, or the barking piano stool as is the case here. His mother reprimanded him, but I wasn't offended by the innocent question and didn't want the lad to feel bad about it. So I put him in my pocket, got down on all fours, and had a good old romp around the ballroom, sending the assembled staff to the walls to keep out of our way. It was fun for both of us, but my pocket just doesn't allow much of a view. So we needed something to better facilitate that."

Beast coaxed the collar out from under his cravat and mane as best he could, so Maurice could see it and the pouch.

"This is the result."

"Very interesting," Maurice said. "But do you not find the collar a little...well...degrading?"

"Not really," Beast said. "Not as much as you would think. But it led to some...discontent with the staff."

"I can imagine," Maurice told Beast. "I was wondering how you feel about what's coming, are you scared?"

"I don't know if scared is the right word," Beast said. "A bit apprehensive would be a better way to describe it."

Maurice gave an understanding nod.

"Have you prepared yourself in any way? Because I expect when you notice the first change it is going to hit hard."

"I'm sure the first changes will hit hard. Probably not knowing what will happen first is the most disconcerting thing at this point."

"I understand," Maurice said. "Maybe you should ask Agathe if she knows what will go first, if she does, it would give you the opportunity to prepare for it. Unless you prefer not knowing?"

"I think I might prefer not knowing," he said. "There is some anxiety involved, but what if I knew that the first change was something really unpleasant? I'd rather a little anxiety over the unknown than dreading waiting for something I know about to happen."

"That is understandable," Maurice told him. "I hope for your sake it's nothing too bad."

"So do I," Beast said. "Maurice, I'm wondering something. Why? Why have you forgiven me? I'm not even a man, I'm just some…creature."

"Why wouldn't I after talking to Belle, she had grown so much in such a short time. And she seemed happy, happier then I've ever seen her." Maurice gave Beast a reassuring smile, "And you shouldn't call yourself a creature, to me you seem a real gentleman. Creature is what I'd use to describe you at our first encounter."

"You wouldn't use it to describe me now?" Beast asked. "I still have fur, horns, fangs, claws, and a tail. I'm assuming those are probably not particularly common features among the gentlemen of your village, or Paris for that matter."

"It seems as if the lesson you were meant to learn, still hasn't gotten through to you. Appearances aren't everything, it's about what is in your heart. And your heart speaks of a true gentleman."

Beast thought for a moment.

"I thought it had gotten through to me," he said. "I mean if an old crone came today seeking shelter from a storm she'd be by a fire in a minute with staff preparing a room since I wouldn't judge others by appearance. But you do have a point. I am judging myself aren't I?" Beast asked.

"You are and it's time for you to move on," Maurice told him.

Belle entered the library after freshening up a bit.

"I just ran into Plumette," she said. "Papa, a room is all prepared for you. Shall we show it to you?"

"Sure," Maurice said following his daughter.


	12. Hidden Memories

**AN: Ladivina again, todays factoid will be about fixation. My lovely coauthor could get quite fixated on a scene she imagined happining. If yours truly pointed out it wasn't feasible she'd add things to make it feasible and this could continue for hours until she would give up. One of which was about a boy accidentally falling into the village fountain. A fountain he could barely look over the edge of. It was definitely amusing to see her grasping at straws in vain to try and make it believable.**

**Now on to the story!**

In the West Wing Belle led them to the room Plumette had indicated.

"You're right across from the master bedroom where we sleep Papa," she said. "I know being unmarried it may be a little disconcerting to you that we sleep together here, but he did appoint me as the castle mistress so it makes sense I would be in the master bedroom. Plus we want to be together as much as possible before he changes."

Beast stepped forward.

"But if you're uncomfortable with the idea of us sleeping next to each other, I can take the nest I told you about earlier. Just say it, I won't take any offense."

"I know you'd never do anything untoward to my daughter. Therefore I'll allow it, considering the circumstances," Maurice told them.

Beast nodded gratefully and Belle hugged her father.

"Thank you Papa."

"Now I'll settle in, you two should enjoy the rest of your special evening," Maurice told the couple.

"We will," Beast said, "and thank you for coming."

"You're welcome and I'll see you both again tomorrow. I'd like a bigger tour of this place."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, good night Maurice," Beast told him.

"Good night Papa."

"Good night to both of you," Maurice told them before closing his bedroom door.

"Oh Maurice," Beast called through the door. "We plan to take a little trip with the portal book before bed. If you need anything and can't find us, feel free to ask the staff and they'll help you, all right?"

"I will, you two have fun," was heard in return.

Beast turned to Belle.

"Shall we take that trip to the room I told you about, then to the portal book?"

"All right, though I am curious about what is in there."

Beast opened the door to Cogsworth's old room in the servants' quarters.

"It feels strange going into his bedroom even though he doesn't use it as a clock," he said. "He assured me it was all right, but it feels intrusive."

"It's not that strange, it is someone's private room after all. Whether he uses it or not, it's still Cogsworth's room," Belle told him.

Beast got the key which was just where Cogsworth said. He knew it had to be the right key as it was the only one in the drawer. They exited the room and went two doors to the right as Cogsworth directed. Beast looked at the key which was tiny in his paw. He tried to grip it so he could insert it into the lock, but his claws got in the way.

"Figures," he sighed. "Belle, would you mind unlocking the door?"

"Of course." Belle took the key to unlock the door, but kept it closed. She took a step back. "You should be the one to open the door."

"Thank you," Beast said. He slowly opened the door. As he stepped into the room, candles lit of their own accord, just as they had in Cogsworth's room.

"One of the blessings within the curse," he said. "Even the seemingly inanimate candles seem to know when you need light."

He looked around the room. Save for the wardrobe he recognized as belonging to his mother, a couple chests which undoubtedly held her effects, and years upon years of dust, he recognized the room.

"Looks mostly how I remembered," he said. "Cogsworth reminded me today that I would hide in here when I had provoked my father's ire. He wouldn't be caught dead in the servants' quarters so I was safe. My mother would come get me when he had calmed down. It's fitting that they stored everything here."

"It is, they really cared about her, even defying your father to honor her. I have to admit I'm curious about what's hidden in here."

"Let's look in the wardrobe first," he said. "That's where I'd expect to find a dress I think you might like. You're of course free to make use of any that you wish, but I understand most would be too rich and fancy for your taste." He opened the wardrobe and gently pawed through the ornate gowns. Finally he came upon a very simple and plain dress, light green with white collar, cuffs of the sleeves, and around the hem of the skirt. "Ah this must be it," he said. "Cogsworth said this dress held a special place in her heart."

"But…it's a peasant dress," Belle said surprised. "It's her favorite? Was she not a noblewoman by birth?"

"She was," Beast explained. "But like I said earlier, there's a story behind it. See, when I was very young, Cogsworth had a daughter living in the village, who unfortunately passed away. My father, being who he was, disallowed Cogsworth from the funeral. My mother, kind as she was, came up with a clever plan. On the day of the funeral, she asked him to run an errand...he was to go get her a village dress. That would of course necessitate a trip to the village. It was her way of making sure he got to attend his daughter's funeral."

Beast took a deep breath.

"Needless to say, this ploy caused my father a severe lack of amusement. After she put it on per his orders, he banished her from their chambers. He told her that since she liked to dress as a servant, she could live as a servant. It was meant as a punishment, but Cogsworth said for the two weeks of her 'punishment' she was happier than the staff had seen her in a long time. He said ever since that time, if my father was away, she would do away with her fancy attire and wear this and mingle with the staff, often bringing me along, happy when she could do so."

"I can't help but feeling glad I've never met your father. However I would have loved to meet your mother, she sounds like someone I could have been good friends with." Belle couldn't help but laugh. "I wish I could have seen it though, the queen happily dusting corridors."

"I think you two would have loved each other," Beast said. "Do you think this is something you could see yourself in?"

Belle held one of the sleeves and turned to Beast. "I do see myself wearing something like this, maybe I should change into this dress before we visit her grave."

"That would be nice," Beast said. "I think you're just the kind of person she'd be proud to have wearing it. Like I said, you may wear anything in here you'd like, but I'm not sure you'll find much else to your preference."

He knelt in front of one of the chests and opened it. Inside were several personal diaries which he looked through a bit.

"Hmm," he said, "seems she started journaling around age thirteen. She labeled these all by the date she started." The volumes were all in order by date. Beast didn't spend much time on any particular diary, but a page in one caught his eye. "She wrote this the day after I was born." Beast scanned the pages. "Leon," he suddenly whispered, "I'd forgotten my name, but my name was Leon."

Beast stared at the row of diaries.

"I'm glad to see these diaries," Beast said, "but I sort of wish my name hadn't been included. Of course it would be, but I'd long since forgotten it and preferred it that way. It's the name of a man I wish I'd never been, and a man I never want to be again."

"What would you prefer to be called. By what you're telling me I think you prefer Beast, but if you prefer Leon…"

"No," Beast interrupted, "you're right I do prefer Beast."

Beast picked up the last diary his mother wrote.

"I wonder what her last entry was about," he said. He flipped through to the end. "Oh, it was written during her final illness. 'I have barely the strength to write this. The doctor doesn't think I'll make it. I fear for my sweet Leon. I fear his father will twist my sweet little boy into him. If I'm alive I still have influence on our son, on who he'll become. When I'm gone he can raise Leon to be the same cruel man he is. I pray he does not succeed. I'll fight this illness and hold on as long as I can. I'll try with everything I have not to leave my little boy to his father.' That was her very last entry."

Putting the diary back in the chest, Beast hung his head and released a few tears.

"She feared what he'd do," he whispered. "And he did. He raised me as she feared."

"It's not your fault," Belle started. "I know you're blaming yourself for becoming who you were, but trust me when I say you are not to blame."

"Do you know how close that is to what Cogsworth told me earlier?" Beast asked. "I said while my father has some blame I am not totally blameless. He did not seem to share that sentiment. But as an adult...was I not responsible for my own actions? I mean, my father is long dead...you can hardly blame him for dragging your father up into that tower, right?"

"Perhaps not, but it was his way of raising you that led to how you ended up. You weren't born cruel after all," Belle told him.

"Perhaps you're right about that." Beast said thoughtfully and opened another chest and found a few small portraits.

"Come here." He heard Belle call him.

Belle stood opposite a wall and pointed to a portrait of a woman holding a baby. "I think this is just you and your mother."

"You're right," he said, taking the painting. "What would you think about replacing that family portrait in the master bedroom...the one where I only left her intact...with this?"

"I'd like that, it's just a shame there is no portrait of you from before you were…" Belle looked at Beast a bit uncomfortable to say it.

"Cursed," He finished for her.

"I don't want you to think I'm not fine with how you look now, but I can't help but be curious about it," Belle admitted to him.

"I don't even think I could tell you what I looked like before," Beast confessed. "The funny thing is I've hated my beastly appearance for the entire decade I've had this body. Yet I learned love and kindness in this body, things that were indoctrinated out of me by the time I came of age. So the face I had as an adult man was never the face of a kind man. In a way I think I'm almost glad I won't be going back to that appearance. Does that make sense?"

"In a way it does, but I think by now you've learned that how you look doesn't determine who you have to be. And if you haven't it's time that you do."

"Everyone says I need to forgive myself. I know that's true but it's hard enough. I think it would be harder if I looked like I did back then."

Beast went back to the chest with the diaries. Something had caught his eye before they started looking at portraits. He gingerly pulled out a bowl.

"This must be her family crest in the bottom of the bowl," he said. "Heirloom I think this is."

He went to the chest with portraits and pulled out a beautifully carved wooden jewelry box. He opened it.

"You're welcome to wear anything in here you like," he said. "Though like the dresses, it might be more fancy than you'd prefer."

His eyes fell on two matching pieces which he took into his paws. One was a necklace, the other a brooch, both featuring a rose made out of rubies.

"I remember these," he said. "She loved roses, much like you do. These were her favorites. I bought these for her a couple years before she passed. My father may have been cruel, but he did give me a generous allowance...after all he wanted me to learn from a young age how to spoil myself. I don't think he meant for me to use the money for a birthday present for my mother, but she loved these. Mrs. Potts helped me pick them out." His face lit up with an idea. "Belle, would you mind fastening the brooch to my collar? Not now but at the grave...so she can be close when it goes on. That way I'll always carry her with me even when I no longer remember her. And...no pressure, but if the matching necklace isn't too fancy for you, perhaps you'd like to wear it? Wearing matching pieces could symbolize our love for each other, even after our relationship has changed and I see you as my owner."

Belle took the necklace from him.

"Of course, we'll both wait until we're there to put it on. Would you mind putting both of them in your pocket for now?"

"Of course I'll do that," he said, accepting the necklace back from her and putting both pieces in his pocket.

Belle walked back to the wardrobe and took the peasant dress.

"I'm going to put this on before we go, where would you like for me to meet you?"

"Let's meet in the library," Beast said. "By the portal book."

Belle nodded and left the room with the dress in her arms.

After Belle had changed she looked in the mirror. She then looked at the painting and tried to imagine Beast's mother wearing it and smiled. She couldn't wait to show it to Beast.

She left the West Wing and headed for the library.

"Mistress?"

Belle turned around.

"Hello Cogsworth. I don't have much time, Beast is waiting for me in the library, we're going to his mother's grave. Is there something you wished to ask?"

Cogsworth gave a slight jump but quickly composed himself.

"Oh it's you, our new mistress," he said a bit sheepishly. "I hadn't seen that dress in years. For a moment I...well I thought I saw our late mistress." He gave a slight chuckle. "You do look lovely in it and I think she'd be well pleased to see it in use again. Did he...tell you about that dress?"

Belle smiled.

"He did, I had a good laugh on how his mother handled her 'punishment', she sounded like a great person. I wish I could have met her, I'm sure she's missed by you all."

"She is," Cogsworth said, his voice slightly melancholy. "She's been gone so long I don't know why I thought you were her. I suppose I never expected to see that dress on anyone else so...well...my mind played a trick on me. No offense to you but I almost wish it had been her. She was much loved by the entire staff. I'm sure everybody will be pleased to see it on you."

"No offense taken, Beast told me what she did for you." Belle gave him a reassuring smile. "I would like to warn you however, Beast found some jewelry in one of the chests and he recognized a few things. He wants me to attach his mother's brooch, one that looks like a rose, to his collar. You know, as a way to keep a piece of her with him, since he won't remember her in a few weeks. I want to tell you before you jump to conclusions and think I wanted to decorate it."

Cogsworth chuckled, though his expression was sheepish.

"I understand. Shall I alert the others to avoid anyone else jumping to conclusions?" A thought occurred to him. "Would that be the brooch with matching necklace?"

Belle chuckled.

"Yes those pieces, I'll be wearing the necklace and he the brooch. But it might be a good idea to warn the others, if you could make sure everyone knows before we return."

Cogsworth nodded.

"Would...would you or the master tell her she is dearly missed?" Cogsworth asked. "And that she was never forgotten, despite her husband's best efforts?"

Belle saw the mantle clock look a bit sad at the memory of his former Mistress.

"You know what Cogsworth, why don't you tell Lumiere to warn everyone."

Cogsworth sighed.

"As you wish. Anything you wish me to do?" He asked hopefully, wanting to show her he did trust her.

"Don't look so sad Cogsworth, I thought perhaps you'd like to join us. Perhaps say something to her yourself."

Cogsworth looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't mind going, but he hasn't really grieved...was never _allowed _to grieve...and I would hate to have him feel he must hold back because I am there. When we talked earlier he lost composure a bit but seemed embarrassed...apologetic. I...would...like to go...but not if I'll impede his ability to grieve."

"It sounds as if you yourself have never grieved properly," Belle told him. "I think it would do you some good to go with us. If you fear for intruding you could always stand back until he is done and take a moment after. Find Lumiere and tell him to warn the others, Beast and I will wait for you in the library."

"Yes ma'am," Cogsworth gave a quick nod of respect and went off to find Lumiere.

Belle had made her way to the library and saw Beast standing there, waiting for her.

"I have the book on the stand," he said. "Are you ready?"

"I hope you don't mind, but if we could wait a few minutes for Cogsworth," Belle said. "I met him on my way here and he thought I was your mother, it seems he never had the time to say a proper goodbye to her either. Therefore I invited him along, I think he needs it, especially if he thinks he failed her somehow in your upbringing."

"Of course we will wait," Beast said. "And I agree with you. I think that they all feel they failed. Everyone says I need to forgive myself and maybe I do. But I don't think I'm the only one."

"Are you feeling anxious about visiting her?" she asked. "You seem a bit nervous."

"Maybe a bit," he admitted. "I'm just...I grew up under my father as she feared I would. Now before you say anything, it may not be my fault but it's still a dishonor to her memory. I just hope I can honor it now."

Just then Cogsworth came waddling in, Belle immediately noticed the relieved look at seeing them waiting for him. and smiled at him.

Beast noticing as well gave him a nod.

"Master, Mistress," Cogsworth greeted, "Lumiere will tell the staff of the master's wish to attach the brooch. Mrs. Potts was a bit emotional when she heard the news, but in a good way."

"Thank you Cogsworth," Beast said. "She helped me pick it out." He then bent down and gently took Cogsworth in his paws. "I'm glad you came, my friend. After what she did for you, and what you did for me today, talking to me, listening to me, telling me about her grave and where to find her belongings you'd kept against my father's orders...it's only right that you join us."

Beast had stood once more as he spoke, still holding Cogsworth. He offered a small smile to his majordomo. His blue gaze was filled with appreciation, compassion, and sincerity.

"Shall we go then?" Belle asked. "Perhaps Cogsworth would like to put his…arm on the book and take us there?"

"How does this work?" Cogsworth asked. "I just put my arm on it? Do I have to say anything, like you verbally tell the mirror what you want to see?"

"You visualize us there," Beast said, holding the mantle clock in front of the bookstand.

Putting his arm on the page, Cogsworth thought of the final resting place of his former mistress as he had last seen it all those years ago.


	13. Catching Up With Grief

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here, wanting to thank those who've read thus far and to thank our forth follower. We've sat at three follows for several days, definitely nice to see follow number four!**

**I'm treating you to something of a double factoid today. The first is more a response to the one Ladivina shared yesterday. Do I get fixated on ideas? Absolutely. Does that lead me to do some impressive mental gymnastics to make those ideas work? You betcha! However I _do_ have an excuse for the example my co-author shared. Due to visual impairment, I didn't realize that there were two fountains or that the one closest to where I was thinking of putting the action was one a child could barely see over. Only fountain I knew existed was the one Belle put her laundry contraption in to be dragged around by a mule. And someone could surely fall into it. **

**And now, onto today's regularly scheduled factoid. And that has to do with the human name we gave Beast. As you probably noticed last chapter and you'll see it in this one, we are not calling him Adam. I know I know, a lot of people say his canonical name is Adam, and often cite something that might seem to support that.** **However we decided since all other castle inhabitant were transformed into something name related he needed a more fitting one too. ****We chose Leon, it's French, and it means lion. And his mane and tail does resemble that of a lion. So, Leon it is!**

**Here's the next chapter. Not sure if Ladivina would call this a daily update since it is after midnight in her neck of the woods. But it's not midnight here where I'm at so I'm calling it good. Enjoy!**

When they arrived Beast looked around and noticed they were surrounded by trees, upon seeing the boulder, message faded by time though still legible, he knelt down to set Cogsworth on the ground, who he saw take a few steps back for privacy.

He felt himself shudder and took some deep breaths.

"This is it Belle, I wish I had come here before, thought of coming here before…" Beast started.

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but the important thing is that you're here now."

"I can't help but feeling like a big failure," he said. "I became everything she didn't want me to be, even worse. I know she couldn't have considered the possibility of me becoming a beast, never mind willingly destroy what was left of my humanity to become a pet of all things."

"I think she would be proud that you found your way back, leaving your father's influence behind."

Beast simply nodded, he then reached into his pocket, pulling out the brooch, holding it to his heart for a moment, before handing it to Belle.

"Belle, would you attach it right above where the pouch hangs?"

"Of course," Belle said, attaching the brooch where he'd asked.

Next he stood up and pulled the necklace out.

"You'll have to fasten it of course," he said, "but let me put it on you. Sort of like we did with the collar but not as troubling I'm sure." He held it so the clasp was in front, and once Belle had fastened it, he turned it so the rose was in front. "It suits you beautifully," he said as they embraced.

"I'm going to Cogsworth for a moment," Belle said as she released him. "Call me if you need me."

After hugging Beast, Belle, wanting to give him a private moment, turned around and walked to Cogsworth.

"Let's give him a moment, it's hitting him hard. He feels as if he has disappointed her by becoming who he is, and what is going to happen. Not only that but even thinks he in a way destroyed the boy she had loved."

"And what do you think Mistress?"

"That he is mistaken, and that I wish you would stop calling me that, wasn't that my first order?" She gave him an amused look. "Disobeying again, Cogsworth?"

The mantle clock started to splutter.

"No, I'd never…I learned my lesson."

"Relax, I'm just joking a bit. You need to unwind a bit, but I would prefer for you to just call me by my name."

"I can't…"

"Why not?" Belle asked "None of the others seem to have a problem with it. Explain it to me."

"To me it's not just a title, it's my way to show respect, trust and loyalty," seeing her smile at the trust part, he continued. "As you can understand, it might be troublesome for me to dispense with the formality. It would be as if I'm taking away its meaning."

Belle grew thoughtful at his words, but before she could answer Beast was calling for them.

"We'll continue tomorrow, right now he needs us."

Cogsworth nodded and they made their way to the grave.

Beast knelt down once more after Belle had walked away, touching the grass on his mother's grave.

"Mother..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I know I made a mess of things. I know with how Father raised me I turned out about the only way I could. They say I should forgive myself...that I'm not really to blame for how I turned out...my head knows it I suppose but my heart hasn't quite figured it out. Such misery was caused by me even after he had died..." He sighed. "I'm sure you've been watching over me, often shaking your head in disappointment I'm sure...I just wish we could have been in time to break the curse. Then perhaps you could have been proud of me."

Beast allowed himself to shed a few tears, but still could not let himself go emotionally just yet. He had work to do. He took a claw and got to work restoring the message that had so long ago been engraved on the boulder. Once satisfied that 'Your son will be cared for' was once more deep and clear, he moved underneath to start a new message. It was more laborious since this was a new message, whereas the previous one needed only to be enhanced, but eventually there were four lines that read as follows:

Your son will be cared for.

They did their best.

You were never completely forgotten.

You are loved and missed by all.*

The finger whose claw he used was tired and a bit sore now, but he found it was worth the discomfort. He looked to where Belle and saw her with Cogsworth off in the distance, and remembered she'd said she would go to Cogsworth and to call when he was ready for her.

"Belle? Cogsworth?"

Once they came over to him he gave a slight smile.

"I did a bit of work on the marker," Beast said. He lifted Cogsworth so he could read the improved message and the new ones.

Belle stood beside him, holding his arm.

"It looks lovely and I'm sure she likes it."

"Indeed sir, I would have to agree."

Belle turned to stand in front of him.

"Are you alright?"

Belle's question brought Beast's attention to the emotions that had been building within him.

"I don't know…" he said, "Cogsworth," he began, "how much suffering was there? I don't remember much. I know she was very weak when my father led me from the room and didn't allow me at her side again. Going through her things today I found her diaries. I looked through a bit and from what I read it sounded as if she was fighting a losing battle to stay alive. I can't imagine it was very pleasant for her. How much of a struggle was there?"

"Not much," Cogsworth started. "She was mostly asleep. The few hours a day she did manage to stay awake, she mostly complained about being sore and thirsty. I think her body was too tired to even feel anything anymore."

"Well at least it sounds like there wasn't a lot of pain," Beast said. "I'm sure you all tried to keep her as comfortable as possible. He didn't...prevent you doing that did he?"

"He didn't stop us, if only to keep her quiet. He did like his own rest after all," Cogsworth said with a slight hint of disdain in his voice.

"I'm sure," Beast said, sharing Cogsworth's disdain. "Too much to be bothered to comfort his own dying wife I suppose."

"We took shifts the last couple of days," Cogsworth said. "There were always two of us with her at any one time. Mostly we just sat with her and held her hands. When she was sore we gently massaged whatever was aching. When thirsty we dripped a bit of water in her mouth, though she could no longer swallow so we could only give her mere drops just to wet her tongue. I do believe we were able to keep her fairly peaceful. Then she was completely unresponsive the last twelve or so hours, though we continued doing what we'd been doing that provided comfort when awake, just in case, but I do think she was beyond the reach of suffering in those last hours."

Beast faintly smiled, glad that somebody cared enough to see to his mother's comfort.

"I wish she didn't have to spend what waking time she had fearing how I'd turn out. Though her fears proved...well founded."

And that's when Beast broke. He fell to his knees as tears streamed down his face. He finally set Cogsworth back down. The mantle clock put his arm on top of the paw on the ground next to him.

"Just let it go Master," he said gently. "You weren't allowed to before, forced to suppress your grief and that suppressed grief did you no favors then and it haunts you now. Time you got it out of your system so you can finally do some very long-overdue and well-deserved healing, sir."

All Belle could do was hold him and try to be of some comfort. This couldn't be easy for him, this was the first time he could grieve. And it wasn't only for his mother, also for the few memories that he could still recall that would soon leave him.

"I'm right here Beast, let it all out."

Beast wondered if Belle even had an idea what she meant by 'all'. He himself wasn't sure. So much anguish that had lain dormant for so many years. So many painful emotions, were now rising up to the surface, demanding to be experienced, felt, processed and released. To say it was overwhelming would be a gross understatement. He maneuvered the paw Cogsworth had rested an 'arm' on so as to 'hug' the mantle clock as he'd done earlier in the parlor. He also leaned into Belle's embrace.

"Her last words before her final slumber were for you sir," Cogsworth said softly as he held Beast's paw close to him, leaning into it to show as much support as his mantle clock body would allow. "She said 'tell my Leon that I love him. And please show him the love he needs and deserves'. I'm telling you this now, and showing you the love we wanted to for so long but weren't allowed to. I can finally do something to honor her dying wish."

Beast cried harder at the mention of his name.

"I'd forgotten my name until going through her diaries," he choked. "And I'm glad I long ago dispensed with it. Leon was cruel, someone she disapproved of. Even before then...the last time I saw her...I was singing the song she used to sing to me. It ended with a promise to never leave her. No sooner had I done that, when my father pulled me away and I never saw her again. Even while she still drew breath, Leon failed her. I know you'll say it wasn't my choice or fault and logically I know that. But I still feel like I abandoned her."

"You didn't abandon her sir," Cogsworth told him. "You were pulled away by someone you feared. You were young and didn't have much choice in the matter."

"I know..." Beast choked out. "At least my head knows it. But emotionally it feels like I abandoned her. Like everything I did from that moment on let her down. I know I hadn't much choice. Why then do I still feel like a miserable failure? Why does my head say you're right, but my heart tells another story? Why are my emotions so strong they nearly drown out logic?"

"Guilt sir," Cogsworth told him. "Now you are finally letting go of your emotions, emotions that were buried for so long that they only intensified. Everything is trying to find its place, your heart will know soon enough."

"I hope so," Beast said. "I'm guessing you have the same issue to a certain degree? I mean, earlier you told me about the message on the boulder telling her I'd be cared for, and you said you all had failed in that regard. But your head knows there wasn't much you could have done, right?"

"I do, but I've also accepted it. It was more a matter of wondering what our former mistress would have thought. Since her burial no one has been here," Cogsworth said sadly and full of regret for not having done so himself.

"Are you all right, Cogsworth? Are the others to the best of your knowledge all right?"

"It could be worse, most of the current staff never knew your mother. Those who did, most were able to say their goodbyes before the burial. It is your loss that is hitting the hardest, especially with the long serving staff."

"My loss, as in my humanity fading?" Beast asked. "Why does it hit so hard? I hope you all don't feel at all at fault since I did it to restore your lives. Does it help at all that it isn't a total loss? That I'll still be alive?"

"Your body will be alive, but you yourself will be gone. That is the general opinion amongst the staff, it will not be the same without you. I daresay most will even miss your…temper, to say it politely."

"Well, as Gaston found out this morning, giving my tail a good pull tends to elicit a snarl," Beast quipped. "Do it enough times and I might just give you a roar." He then grew more serious once more. "What is the general opinion on the choice I made?" he asked, a bit nervous but wanting to know where the staff stood on the issue. "I mean, I would think you'd all prefer this to remaining inanimate, right? I know it's not ideal, and I regret it was necessary for you all to return, but are you glad to at least have your lives?"

"Of course we appreciate what you did for us," Cogsworth started, hoping he wouldn't hurt his master with what he was going to say next. "However, we had said our goodbyes and it was done. We knew no more, there was no pain or suffering of any kind. Whereas now…well…do I need to say it?"

"If it's any consolation," Beast said, "I don't think what is coming will be painful...not physically anyway. Nor was starting the process. There was some momentary disorientation which she said may happen, but no pain." He sighed. "There's something you should know. I've come to see you all as family. But it turns out I'll end up seeing you as objects to play with. I understand it's so my animal mind will understand and recognize you. It's just that you all deserve more than to be seen as...well...toys. I'm sorry Cogsworth. I figure you at least deserve to know ahead of time."

"That is…unexpected. I suppose young Chip will love to play, however speaking for most we hope you'll control yourself enough not to…damage us." Cogsworth told him. "The warning will be appreciated, so we can prepare ourselves for it. At least it'll give us something against the uncertainty."

"Will you pass the warning along?" Beast asked. "And tell everybody that I am sorry about that? Honestly I'd prefer to see you more as companions, or even as ones I could take commands from, than toys. I think next time I see Agathe I'll ask if that's possible, though I imagine she made it so my animal mind is best able to understand." He sighed. "You bring up a good point. I'm assured I'll be docile, and won't act with intent to harm, but I doubt I will know my own strength. And will I know not to...uh...chew on you? Also, aside from when Chip is put into my collar, it may be best to keep him a safe distance from me until you all know how I...play. It's disconcerting to think seeing you as toys might mean I play by batting you around the floor...which brings me back to the knowing my own strength issue. Some of you, including Chip, are more...breakable...than others. Please exercise care until you know what qualifies as play for me."

"I'll make sure the warning is passed," Cogsworth replied. "Though keeping Chip away might be problematic. He's one of the fastest among us, in all honesty I think Mistress Belle might need to assist us."

Belle gave a smile at the mantle clock, at least he said her name along with the honorific.

"I'll help you, keep him busy myself if needed."

"Perhaps I'll have a little chat with him too after tomorrow's romp. Explain that we don't know how rough I might be when I play and until that is known, once I've changed it's best he stays away unless put in my collar or supervised by Belle until we...well until all of you...know I won't accidentally break him."

"Are you feeling better now?" Belle asked Beast. "Because it is getting late and we should be heading back."

"I..." Beast was not ready for the suggestion of heading back. "I just got here for the first time. And it will probably be the last before...I know this probably sounds foolish, but knowing this is my one trip here, ever, I must confess I'm not exactly anxious to leave."

"I think it would do you good to think everything over back home, perhaps returning tomorrow or the day after," Belle suggested. "Figure out your feelings first. I think she would like to know that you've made peace with your life, come back when you have."

"Do I have to wait until after I've figured everything out?" Beast asked. "If you think I'll be able to return before too much has changed, this is a nice place to be able to do some thinking and figuring. Perhaps daily trips here? Would you come with me...both of you?"

"Of course we could go here everyday, if it helps you," Belle told him.

"Master, if I may make a suggestion?" Seeing a nod Cogsworth continued. "Perhaps it would be better to rotate the staff to take along, after all there are several others who might want to visit here after all those years."

Beast thought this over for a moment. He had found Cogsworth to be a source of support and comfort, both at the grave and as they talked in the parlor. That was why he'd asked if Cogsworth would return. But the mantle clock had a point. Others might want to visit as well.

"You are right," Beast said. "Would you figure out who all would wish to visit? Also would you wish to have a moment before we leave? We could step away or stay close depending on your preference, but Belle wasn't sure you'd had a chance to grieve, since you thought she was my mother when you first saw her in the dress."

Beast hoped Cogsworth wouldn't want him to step away, wanting to linger at the grave as long as he could. But if Cogsworth needed space, space would be given.

"That won't be necessary sir," seeing the surprised face of his master, he continued, "I have made my peace, the moment you were standing there. I had always hoped to be able to take you here, and now I have."

Beast nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully that helps you when I've changed," he said. "You know...knowing that had you stayed inanimate, this wouldn't have been possible. Nor our earlier talk and you telling me where to find her things. Now at least I can try to make some peace with my past while I have time. Honestly I sort of wish we could just sit here all night," he said. "I know it's not feasible, but it doesn't stop me wishing it."

"Are you trying to get out of reading to me?" Belle joked.

"Who me?" Beast asked, putting on his best innocent face. "I wouldn't dare even dream of it!"

"Since tomorrow is day three, it might be prudent I give the warning before you start to…chew on us as you called it," Cogsworth added.

"That is true," Beast said. "That's probably not something anybody really wants to discover by surprise."

He gave a slight chuckle.

"Can I have a moment before we return?" Beast requested. "Please, stay beside me...but I would like to take another minute or two if you don't mind."

"Of course." Both agreed.

Beast stood and placed a paw on top of the boulder.

"I'm sorry I turned out as I did," he said softly. "I hope you don't blame the staff. They said they'd take care of me...they did what they could...there just wasn't a lot they could do. Like there wasn't much I could do though that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty, like I let you down. I'm trying to heal from the damage that's been done. I don't know if I can before my mind fades but I'll try." He wrapped his arms around the boulder to hug it, kissed it, and allowed a few new tears to fall upon it. "I love you. I don't think I ever completely stopped but it just got so buried I didn't really know...remember what loving someone meant." Composing himself he looked to the others who had stayed close as he asked. He bent down and lifted the mantle clock into his paws. "Cogsworth, you brought us here, whenever you're ready can you take us back?"

Cogsworth gave a small smile while taking one more look at the grave, and did as told.

"Master, if you'll excuse me I'll go to the kitchen and ask who'd all like a chance to visit and to deliver your warning."

Beast set the majordomo down.

"Of course, thank you for being there this evening. If you wish to go again, all you need to do tell me."

"I will, if that is all?" Cogsworth looked at his mistress, thinking perhaps she wanted to continue their earlier conversation.

"That is all Cogsworth. I'll see you tomorrow to continue our earlier talk," Belle told him.

"As you wish Mistress," he told her and took his leave, giving them a private moment.

Belle turned around to see Beast moving towards the fireplace and curl up in his nest, she followed him and joined him, leaning into his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Beast said. "A lot of long-buried emotions came to the surface and hit all at once. I don't even know if everything got unburied or if I'll lose composure again. I care about all the staff but I'm closer to some than others." He paused. "I'm not one who is used to letting myself go emotionally...not around others at least. I was actually strangely glad to have you both there. But what if someone I'm less bonded to wants to go and they end up seeing a meltdown?"

"Would it matter? Personally I think all that want to should be able to visit. Would you deny some the opportunity just because you didn't greet them as much as you did others?" Belle asked him.

"No, I wouldn't, but I'm worried for the staff," Beast confessed. "It sounded like they'd maybe have almost preferred to be left inanimate. I appreciate Cogsworth's candor, I don't think my question was a very easy one for him to answer. Seems they're taking it hard and I hope they don't blame themselves for what will happen since it is for their lives it is happening."

"I'm sure they won't, I think deep down they know if they do they'll be living with another regret. They wouldn't want you to fade with sadness either, they would want you to fade peacefully, with no regrets. I know because that's how I feel, though I'm sure there will be quite a solemn moment when it's done."

"You know, perhaps then there will be a point to healing from the damage. Maybe it won't matter to me in a few weeks but maybe it will give some solace to the staff, especially those around since my early childhood. They knew what I was like when my mother was alive and I was under her gentle influence. Then after her death they saw the damage my father did as it happened. If I'm able to heal from that damage in what time I have left, only made possible really by them being reanimated, maybe it can bring them some comfort."

"You do realize that the first step would be forgiving yourself? How can they forgive themselves for feeling like they failed her and you, if they see you continue to blame yourself."

"Forgiving myself will take some time," Beast said. "Like I said at the grave, my head knows one thing but my heart says another. I don't know if I'll be able to get rid of all of my regrets in time. A part of me, and not a small part, still feels like I deserve to have regrets. I know you don't think so, nor does the staff, and I don't want to think so. But it feels like if I don't regret what I've done, then I'm basically saying what I did was all right. I suppose that's an obstacle I'll have to deal with. A hurdle to get over. I don't know if I'll be able to in time."

"I know you can," Belle told him. "I have faith in you. And when you do you'll see that it truly wasn't your fault."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," he said. "Thing is I have years...decades...of pain and guilt, and less than a month to let it all go." He sighed. "I just hope they can find some peace with what's coming while I can still understand. I want my last thoughts of them being of knowing they're all right with how things are. At the same time I hope they always feel they can be honest, and not just tell me they're all right just so I won't be concerned."

"I doubt they'll be able to hide their feelings on the matter," she started, "but wouldn't you say Cogsworth had been very honest? He would be the last to disagree or lie, he's a stickler for the rules and that would stop him from doing so, yet he has. I think they would all be hard pressed to lie on their feelings on the matter."

"I do appreciate his honesty," Beast said. "He's also being quite tactful in his honesty which I appreciate. As much as he is a stickler for rules, he does specialize in being rather blunt. I could tell he was uncomfortable earlier when I asked him how bad I was compared to my father, then at the grave when I asked how the staff felt about my decision. I'm glad he felt he could tell me, though both times I sensed he worried about hurting me. Truth be told the answers weren't so easy to hear, but ultimately I'm glad to know those answers."

"He does have his own way with words, I'll give him that. But he is unfailingly loyal, once earned that is," Belle smiled. "And it seems I have earned his this afternoon."

"This will probably seem random," Beast said. "But I haven't been on green grass for a decade. Perhaps you could take me to the grave once in a while even after the change is complete? Even if I don't understand its significance anymore I'm sure I'll enjoy the grass under my paws and a warmer climate. And you can show my mother that her son _is_ being cared for." Beast held her close. "You won't like what I'm about to say though. If you take me there, unless you have very good voice control over me, it would probably be best if you put me on a leash for those visits. Wandering off, especially if I wander into civilization, would be...less than ideal."

Belle paled, a leash? Wasn't just the collar enough? Though he did have a point, as hard as it was to admit.

"I…I don't know if I can…could I even hold you if you decide to make a run for it? You are much stronger than I am, I would just fall over and be dragged along by you. But of course I'll take you. Perhaps if Gaston can be safely released he could hold your leash. Though I'm not looking forward to taking him on a trip."

Beast tensed at the suggestion.

"Belle did you just hear yourself?" Beast asked incredulously. "Gaston? Holding my leash? Even if he gets to a point where he can be released safely and isn't actively trying to kill me, I can't say the thought of him being responsible for my restraint is a particularly pleasant one. I could be wrong but I don't exactly see him changing so drastically that he sees me as anything to enjoy the company of or not on some level wish me to be dead. I could be wrong but I hope you'd think long and hard before you gave him any sort of authority over me." He sighed. "Perhaps tying me to a tree would suffice to keep me near?"

"I can't tie you to a tree! And you bet I would think hard about it, I'm not liking it any more than you do," Belle told him. "We're just going to have to trust you to listen when the time comes."

How could he even think she'd just do that to him, as if he's a nuisance. No, she could never do that to him.

"Belle I know it's not a pleasant thought," Beast said gently. "But trusting me to listen works as long as some instinct isn't being triggered. What if I spot a rabbit and am driven to give chase? I don't know if you'll be able to call me off from that. And even if Gaston gets to a point he can be trusted, he's stronger than you but I could probably drag him along during a run. Though I must confess, the thought of it isn't entirely unappealing." He sighed. "Think about it Belle...I could not uproot and drag a good sturdy tree. It would be just like somebody holding the leash...just that that somebody happens to be immovable."

"It feels so wrong to do that to you, even if you won't be bothered about it. No matter your state of mind, to me you'll always be you, not some mindless animal." She sighed sadly. "I understand you'd like to go there as much as possible, and we will, but perhaps we should wait after the change until we know you've calmed down or are listening to me without fail?"

"That's a good idea," Beast said. "But you do realize that I can listen to you without fail when there's nothing to trigger my chase instinct, but if the scenario of a rabbit or some other animal happens, it could override my tendency to listen without fail." Then an idea came to Beast. "I think I'll ask Agathe something about that book. I wonder if, in the event I should run and not heed you, if you can bring me back by visualizing us both back home, even if I'm a good distance from you. You'd have to stay calm enough to focus I'm sure, and not panic, but if the book would transport us back even if I'm on the run, then we'd know there's a way to get me back even if a chase instinct is triggered."

"I would like the possibility, you could run around, perhaps hunt a bit. But we should first ask the staff where it is located. How far it is from the nearest village," Belle told him. "With a bit of luck it could be far enough to give you a good long run. If I take the book outside I could take Philippe and ride him beside you as you run, that might be nice."

"That's a good idea," Beast said. "If it's a good distance, running into people wouldn't be such an issue. Though it may be prudent to ask the staff if hunters frequent the area. Even if we're far from a village if we run into hunters that could be problematic. As for Philippe, that reminds me, we should probably make frequent visits to him before and as changes occur, to ensure I'll recognize him as not being prey, and allow him to grow accustomed to my more animalistic tendencies."

"It might be too long ago for the staff to know, but Gaston might know what areas are frequented by hunters. He knows the other hunters in the area and where they hunt. He might be inclined to tell us, preferring for you to hunt something else besides himself."

"We probably ought to head upstairs soon," Beast said. "I believe I still have the second half of a certain play to read before we fall asleep. Though I'm nice and content right here and I'd be lying if I said I was anxious to move."

Beast's mind traveled to a comment Belle made a few minutes earlier. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad you'll see me as me and not just a mindless animal," he said. "Hopefully the staff can come to see it that way too. From what Cogsworth said it sounds like they're grieving my imminent passing, even though my body will be alive."

"Your body might be alive," Belle sighed, "but be honest to yourself, are they completely wrong? Would that still be you? Or would you have changed enough to be considered something else?"

Beast thought about what Belle said. And it was painful for him. But something confused him.

"But you said you'd see me as me," he said. "Now you're saying I'll be so changed that I won't be me? I'm a little confused."

"I know that on the inside it will be something different, but I will know who you were. Whenever I look at you, I'll see _you_, not the animal that has taken over your mind. You'll still seek me out, want to be with me. That is your influence and that will stay."

"I understand," he said. "I'm sure we'll spend a lot of time in this nest. By the way do you want one in the parlor as well?"

"That would be nice, we could lie down there after dinner," Belle answered. "But it is up to you of course."

Beast got back to the topic at hand.

"I suppose they're not entirely wrong," he said. "How much better than dead will I be if I'm so changed?" He then fell silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Belle..." he began, "...are you glad my body will be alive? Perhaps I should ask the same of the staff since I know you can only speak for yourself. But if you were given the choice between what's going to happen, and me physically dying...which would you have chosen? Which would bring you the least pain? And what is the reason behind whichever answer you give?"

Belle grew thoughtful, what would she have preferred if given the choice? Seeing Beast's hopeful look she knew what he hoped to hear. But was this truly better? For both options something could be said.

"I don't know…I mean…with your body alive, I can still hold you and have you with me, but to see you suffer while you regress…" Belle shuddered, that was going to be the worst part of it. "With you physically dying, you wouldn't have to go through that, but neither would I be able to hold you. I want to hope that one day you could be brought back to me, though highly unlikely." She took a deep breath, after summing it up she knew what would have been better. She just didn't want to say it, a few tears came down. "But knowing what is in store for you, perhaps death would have been better, you wouldn't have to suffer…" Tears came harder now. "I don't want you to leave me, please stay?"

Beast could no longer hold the tears as Belle shed her own giving the answer. He held her tighter. It hurt to think she thought death might have been better, even though thinking this way obviously hurt her. But then he grew thoughtful as something occurred to him.

"Death wouldn't necessarily rule out suffering, you know," he said. "Sure it would if it were immediate, but what if physical death took a month of regression as will the mental change? Either way, I wouldn't be bothered at the end of it. But if either were to happen over time, well both options would have some form of suffering. At least now I don't think physical pain will be much of an issue." He sighed. "The only thing that has me thinking death might have been better isn't due to any suffering on my part. It's because you will be forced to watch me become a pet, and the pain it brings you and the staff to witness my decline."

"I think death would have been immediate," Belle started. "I think I understand why your mind has to ease into its new mindset. If that were immediate your feelings wouldn't be retained as they will be now. Like I said before, you will be influencing the animal part of your mind as it takes over."

"If…if you prefer it, I could go to the East Wing and stay there, you could keep your distance and wouldn't have to see it. Would you prefer that?" Beast offered. He didn't want to hurt her more than he had to.

Belle thought of his offer of secluding himself.

"I don't want you to leave me, please stay with me, however hard it may be?"

Beast held her tight. What else could he do? He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want to see her in pain because of his fading mind.

"If that's what you want, I'll stay with you in the West Wing, but if at any point it becomes too much, please tell me so I can take the burden of witnessing it from you." He looked at her sadly. "But should I be too far gone to know that is what you want, please, take me there and leave me there."

Belle put her arms around him and kept shaking no, sobbing into his chest. After a few minutes, she released him.

"Shall we go up? I want to lie down next to you, be by your side, that will make me happy."

"Alright," Beast said smiling, rising to his feet. Once Belle was standing, he put his arm around her and they walked to the master bedroom.

"For never was a story of more woe, then this of Juliet and her Romeo," the soft and soothing baritone of Beast read. He was in his nest with Belle sitting beside it.

"Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"I just got to thinking," Beast said, "as unpleasant as the decline will be for us all, I think there is a benefit to it. A benefit that I wouldn't wish to lose were the outcome, being either what it will be or death, immediate." He took a deep breath. "Having a few weeks to ease into it means there's time for goodbye. I can spend what time I have letting you and the others know what you all mean to me."

"Perhaps we don't wish to say goodbye, it feels as if you're on your deathbed," Belle told him.

"Maybe goodbye isn't the best choice of words," Beast sighed. "But would you really not rather have what time we can? We wouldn't have had the time by the fire before they returned to us. No reading of sonnets. No dance. No surprising you with your father. No listening to me read your favorite play despite there being so many better things to read. Would you really have preferred not to have that?"

"No, I treasure all those moments, and I have you to thank for them. I would not trade them for anything."

"Will you always make sure, even after the change is complete, that the staff are always reminded that I've come to appreciate them and love them all as family, not just servants?" Beast asked. "They've all gone way above and beyond the call of duty inherent to hired help, and I am eternally grateful to them, even if not eternally aware of that gratefulness."

"I will," Belle nodded. "I'll make sure they'll never forget, and neither will I ever forget you. I will love you forever."

"I love you too Belle," Beast said. "I love you very much. I hope you won't tire of hearing that anytime soon."

Soon the two who loved each other as deeply as Romeo and Juliet were fast asleep in each other's arms.


	14. The Impossible Accomplished

**AN:**** Hello everyone, Ladivina again. Today's factoid will be about being sidetracked. As was mentioned we have a lot of chapters ready, but somehow we got distracted and had started on the sequel. Yes, you read right, there will be a sequel.** **Now on to the story!**

**Quick note from ImagineATale...more of a companion story/offshoot than a true sequel, but yes we got sidetracked by it. **

Beast suddenly awoke to rapid knocking on the door. He was sleeping quite deeply so he was groggy and took a moment to realize it was rapid knocking at the door. Belle stirred beside him.

"I better go to see what's going on, who is so frantic and why," Beast said as he got out of bed.

He padded over to the door, opened it and looked down to see a teacup on a saucer whizzing past, stopping only when he ran into Belle's foot as she approached.

"Whoa, slow down Chip," Beast said. "Easy there. Where's the fire?"

"It's morning!" The teacup started enthusiastically. "Mother said I would get a ride in the morning and the sun is up, that means it's morning. Can we go now?"

"She didn't tell you after breakfast?" Beast asked.

"No," Chip said. "Just that it would be in the morning."

"Well we do need to have breakfast first," Beast said. "You wouldn't want me fainting from hunger on the opposite side of the lake, now would you?"

A little disappointed the teacup shook his head.

"No sir."

Beast took his clothes and moved behind the screen to change.

"We're going to change and we'll see you downstairs for breakfast, could you wait a little longer?" Beast asked him.

Chip grew thoughtful and suddenly perked up and whizzed behind the screen.

"We could run to the dining room, you'll be there much faster!"

"You're quite excited aren't you?" Beast asked, thankful he hadn't gotten undressed yet. He looked over the top of the screen, shooting a desperate glance at Belle, as if to say 'help, please?'.

"Chip," Belle called, "does your mother know you are here?"

Chip gave a nervous look.

"She knows I was going to ask for a ride this morning."

"Does she know you are here…now?" Belle gave an amused look at the now slightly embarrassed teacup.

Chip looked down sheepishly.

"No…I snuck out while she was talking…" Then he jumped up excitedly. "But it is morning, like I said, so I waited like I was told."

"Yes you did wait, but you did not tell your mother. I suggest you go down before she finds you missing. What if she's angry and says you can't go on a ride because you disobeyed and snuck out? Wouldn't want that would you?"

"Maybe I should go back…" He quickly whizzed to the door, heading downstairs.

Once Chip was gone, Beast chuckled.

"Thanks for that," he said. "And I think it's best we don't say anything to Mrs. Potts, at least before the ride. For the same reason you told him he should go back down before she finds him missing. This is day three, changes will start today or tomorrow and we don't know what will go first. I'd like one daytime run with all my faculties about me if possible. I don't know that we need make any mention to her at all, but certainly not while she can disallow the ride."

"You should have seen your face, the great Beast, bested by a teacup," Belle chuckled. "But you're welcome. Perhaps we should hurry a bit, we do need to give Gaston his present. Did you have a title in mind?"

"I think I recall a certain book," he said with a smirk.

"I just hope he doesn't throw it out the window," Belle said.

"We can only hope," Beast agreed, "though him actually reading it could be called a miracle."

"I do feel bad for Chip, he is so excited," Belle told him.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint the lad," Beast said as he changed. "But I did want us to have a few moments to ourselves." Then Beast got an idea. "Perhaps you could check the mirror and see if your father's awake yet? If he is maybe he'd like to go down with us. Maybe he could strike up a conversation with Chip and keep him occupied while we take Gaston his breakfast and book."

Once dressed, Beast came out from behind the screen.

"Well now you can go behind the screen without worrying about being joined by a teacup. Will you be wearing my mother's dress again? The staff would love it I'm sure...though I wonder how many you'll have thinking you're her."

"I will, I really like the dress," Belle said as she grabbed it. "I saw my father was awake, maybe you could go get him while I get ready?"

Beast gave her a quick hug before exiting the room.

"I'll get him and we'll be in the hall," he said.

He walked across the hall and knocked on Maurice's door.

"Maurice?" he called. "It's me. We're about to go down for breakfast as soon as Belle is ready and wondered if you'd like to join us?"

Maurice looked up when he heard the voice.

"Why don't you come in, perhaps we could talk for a momen," He suggested.

Saying Beast was surprised was an understatement.

"Of course, if that's what you like."

He opened the door and closed it again after he was inside, he saw Maurice standing in the middle of the room.

"What would you like to talk about?" Beast asked.

"I was wondering how you are feeling," Maurice started. "After all it could start today if I'm not mistaken."

"I feel anxious and a bit apprehensive," Beast said. "And a bit groggy, on account of being awakened from a dead sleep by the very incessant knock of a very excited little teacup. But luckily no changes that I can feel. Which is good, as I've told Belle I hope I still have my full faculties when I have that run with Chip."

"Yes, he asked me if I'd like to watch, and I told him I would," Maurice told him. "Just know that if you need to talk, I'll be there for you."

"Maurice, I wanted to ask you something," Beast said. He stepped closer and lowered his voice, lest Belle come into the hall and overhear. "I got the idea yesterday when I saw the painting on your wall. Sort of an idea for another little surprise for Belle. Do you think you could paint the two of us standing together? You saw us last night in our ballroom attire. Perhaps you could do us wearing that. But I'd rather not have Belle present or knowing about it. Do you think you might be able to do that? Sort of something she could look at that shows me fully present?"

"Belle won't be a problem, I have enough sketches for reference," Maurice started. "You however I don't. Perhaps you wouldn't mind if you sit for me to do a sketch of your face? I do think it's a lovely idea, I'm sure she'll like it."

"That would be fine," Beast said. "Do you wish to go and get supplies from your house and anything else you might want to bring here? I'm sure we have things here you can sketch with, but as for paints I don't know. If we do have paint somewhere it would be from before the curse. I don't know if they'd still be usable."

"Perhaps we could retrieve them later today?" Maurice asked him. "I don't think you're in such a hurry to miss breakfast."

"Not particularly," Beast said. "Nor do I think Chip is in a hurry to miss his ride after."

"The lad is quite energetic I'll give him that. But children can be quite a challenge sometimes, I could tell you stories about Belle as a little girl that…"

"Papa! Don't you dare tell him anything!" Belle quickly interrupted as she entered the room.

"I would never do that sweetheart, not with you standing there at least."

Beast laughed at Belle's horrified face.

"Don't worry Belle, your secret is safe…for now." Beast couldn't help but chuckle at her pouting face. "But before any stories will be told, we have to take Gaston his breakfast. And...a little...gift. He's been told he'll be in the dungeon until he learns to behave. So we're going to help him a bit with that. Do you think you might be able to occupy Chip's mind a bit while we're up in the tower?"

"I don't mind, maybe I could meet more of the staff? There were only a few in the kitchen yesterday."

"Belle, how about you grab that mirror real quick and give your father a minute to tell me some juicy tidbit about mischief you've gotten into?" Beast suggested teasingly.

"How about you get it and I'll keep my secrets," She teased back.

"I'll get it," Beast said, "but you do know you're only making me more and more curious, right?"

"I know," Belle laughed. "Maybe you'll get a story if you're good today."

"Then I better be on my best behavior today," He joked.

Beast went into the master bedroom, got the mirror from the nightstand, and hurried back into the hall.

"Guess there wouldn't have been time for a story anyway," Beast said. He held out the mirror to Maurice. "Whatever you want to see, just ask the mirror. Like this, show me Lumiere."

The candelabra appeared in the mirror.

"Look at that," Maurice said, he took the mirror from Beast, "show me Chip." The small teacup appeared standing beside his mother, who didn't look very happy. "Poor lad looks a bit sad."

Belle looked over her father's shoulder.

"I think he wasn't back in time, I think we should talk to his mother. "

Beast also looked over Maurice's shoulder and groaned.

"Maybe it's something else," he said hopefully. "Maybe he got a little excited and landed in the food and got told off for moving too fast. If you're correct Belle, Mrs. Potts may have said no ride this morning. Which puts me in an...interesting position. I want to do it hopefully before changes start, and the longer we wait the less likely that is, but if I try to plead the case for the ride she's going to say that he shouldn't have snuck off and especially shouldn't have awakened us if she got that out of him, and he needs to learn there are consequences. And I can't exactly argue with that."

"Maybe we can explain your need for this ride while your mind is still intact. Ask her if she can't postpone the punishment until tomorrow," Belle told Beast. "I think she'll be alright with that considering the circumstances."

"That's a good idea," Beast said. "Let's find out what the issue is first. We don't want to jump to conclusions. And if it is, hopefully she'll agree to let this morning's ride happen."

When the trio entered the kitchen they could hear the teapot scold the teacup.

"Chip you can either tell me honestly where you went off to or no ride today," Mrs. Potts told her son sternly.

Chip looked at his mother horrified and was near tears.

"But Belle told me you wouldn't let me ride if you found out."

The teapot cast a quick glance at Belle before turning back to her son.

"Belle? What does she…Chip did you go to the West Wing?"

Chip looked down as he shyly spoke.

"Yes…"

"Mrs. Potts," Beast spoke, "he really wasn't too much of a bother, he was just enthusiastic after waiting a day…"

"Besides," Belle added, "he did go down when I told him he was wrong and risked his ride. I'm sure he's very sorry, aren't you Chip?"

Chip nodded vigorously.

"Oh Chip," Mrs. Potts sighed. "I know you're enthusiastic as the master said, but I am very disappointed. I hope you didn't wake them?"

"Well the master answered the door when I knocked," Chip said. "So I assume they were awake."

Mrs. Potts looked to Beast and Belle.

"Were you awake?"

"Well the knock did wake us," Beast said. "But it was about time we woke up anyway."

"That may be," Mrs. Potts said. "But it still wasn't right for Chip to wake you. Now Chip, I know you're excited. But going up there was wrong, and I think you knew that since you snuck off while I was occupied. I _should _ban you from a ride today. You understand that, don't you?"

Chip just nodded, then looked down.

"Mrs. Potts," Beast said, "I know and respect the fact that you wish to impress upon him that he was in error, but please keep in mind that this is day three and changes will start today or tomorrow. I do wish to get a daytime ride in preferably with my full mind intact. The longer we wait the less likely that is."

Mrs. Potts sighed.

"I understand sir." She focused her attention back to Chip. "You are lucky, considering the circumstances, I will not forbid today's ride."

Chip was happily bouncing at the news, he would still get his ride!

"However…"

Immediately he stopped, looking fearful at his mother, knowing he would still be punished.

"…you will not leave the kitchen for an entire week without my permission," she continued. "Should I find you missing, there will be no rides for the remainder of that week. Is that clear?"

"Yes mother…" Chip said looking down.

Beast smiled and nodded, glad that Mrs. Potts had allowed the ride.

"Well, the sooner we take Gaston his breakfast, the sooner we ourselves can eat," Beast said. "And the sooner we can have that romp. Shall we head to the tower Belle?"

Belle nodded and followed him.

The pair made their way to the library first, Beast walked to a shelf and pulled out a book and placed it on the tray.A

"I think this one will do."

Belle looked at the title and burst out laughing.

"He definitely needs this one," She couldn't wait to see Gaston's face.

They continued their way to the tower, Beast deciding to wait around the corner.

Belle stepped in front of the door, and saw Gaston was sitting close to the door, looking rather glum.

"Gaston?"

He looked to the door at hearing his name and saw Belle standing there holding a new tray for him.

"What is it Belle?"

"Nothing, you look a bit bored." She told him.

"It's not like there is much to do in here now is there?" Gaston sarcastically said.

"Luckily for you I brought you something to help with that. Now if you will move aside I can open the door."

Grumbling Gaston moved away.

"What did you bring? As long as it isn't that menace of yours it should be fine."

"If you want I could call him for you," Belle innocently replied, she turned around as if she was going to call him.

"No! Don't!" Gaston yelled, he did not want that thing near him.

Belle laughed turning back.

"If you're sure, you look like you could use some company," seeing him open his mouth, she intervened. "And if you dare to say anything about wanting my company I'll leave your tray outside again."

He promptly kept his mouth shut, not wanting to see that monster eat his meal again.

"That's what I thought," she opened the door and walked in, setting the tray on the ground. "Here is your breakfast and your present to counter the boredom. I'd say make use of it."

She turned around and left the cell, closing the door behind her. Gaston moved to the tray and saw the book.

"What would you expect me to do with this?" He asked her irritably.

"Read it, learn from it." Belle told him matter-of-factly.

Picking it up grumbling he scanned the title. "What! Are you insane! A book on manners? For children! What do you take me for?" Gaston was seething.

"I figured if you ever want out of here you need to brush up on the basics."

Gaston tossed the book to the other side of the cell.

"If you think I'll read this you're sorely mistaken."

"We'll see," was all Belle said as she walked away, leaving him alone.

Beast and Belle were glad once they got away from the tower and could drop the act of Beast being feral. Once on two legs, Beast let out a laugh.

"I wish I'd come in with you so I could see his face," he said. "From what I could hear it must have been priceless."

"I'm sorry you had to miss it," Belle laughed. "It was a sight to behold."

They entered the dining room to see a laughing Maurice.

"At least he got to see it," Beast said. "Did you enjoy it Maurice?"

"I sure did," Maurice replied. "It's been a while since I laughed this hard. I must commend you for your choice in books, that is exactly what he needs."

"He doesn't quite see it that way I'm afraid," Beast said. "But perhaps eventually his boredom will get the better of him and he'll have a look. Actually I think I have an idea to get that to happen, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for it." Beast smirked. "He had asked Belle what she did to get me to submit to her, sarcastically asking if she read me into submission. I was thinking I'll pay him a little visit and see if he gets the idea to actually try it."

"That should be fun," Maurice Laughed. "How will you respond if he does try it?"

"Well," Beast said, "perhaps by laying down and pretending to go to sleep. I'd just better make sure my tail isn't within his reach." He chuckled. "But I think he found out yesterday that pulling it isn't the wisest move he could make."

"Exactly," Belle said. "But we better go to the kitchen to get Chip for his ride, I don't think he'll be able to wait much longer."

"Ah yes, I promised the little lad I would watch today," Maurice told them.

"Of course," Beast said. "We'd better hurry up and eat. It'd be a shame if he decides to leave the kitchen to check we haven't forgotten, as I'm pretty sure Mrs. Potts wouldn't give him leave to do that. I wonder how far into the week he'll get before the temptation to sneak off without permission is too great."

"Let's hope he makes it the full week," Belle said. "Remember if he sneaks off in two days, there will be no more rides for five days. I know you like going on those runs yourself."

"I do, I'm looking forward to it actually." Without thinking Beast started to eat and saw Maurice's uncomfortable face looking his way. He immediately stopped eating, not wanting to shock the man even more. "If you prefer I'll wait to eat until you're done, I don't wish to ruin your appetite with my eating habits." Beast gave a self-conscious look at Maurice.

"It's alright my boy, don't stop eating on my account," Maurice told him. "It was just surprising that's all."

Beast gave Maurice a surprised glance. Seeing his face turn quizzical, he explained his surprise.

"No one has called me 'my boy' before. At least not in a kind way. I think my father may have said something like 'my boy just can't seem to measure up' or 'my boy is an utter embarrassment' a few times."

"He didn't deserve you, your father was the one who didn't measure up to standards. He was the utter embarrassment, not you. You were so much more then he deserved, I would have been proud to have called you my son, had you been mine," Maurice told him.

"Thank you," Beast said grateful to hear it.

Before they knew it all the food was gone and it was time to go to the kitchen to get Chip for his ride.

"Well, I suppose we'd better not keep a certain teacup waiting any longer," Beast said. "Let's go get him."

The three entered the kitchen to see a teacup who was obviously trying so hard to be patient. What they did not see was Mrs. Potts, which was surprising.

"Are you ready Chip?" Beast asked.

"I am," Chip said uneasily. "But Maman went off to find Cogsworth for something. So she's not here to give me permission to leave the kitchen."

Belle looked around the kitchen.

"Cuisinier, could you turn your fire off for a moment?"

Surprised the stove did as asked.

"Belle, what are you planning?" Beast asked.

"Chip, come here."

The teacup jumped into her outstretched hands.

"Beast could you take out the pouch?"

Puzzled Beast did as asked and Belle put Chip inside.

"The kitchen is big enough for you to walk around in circles in. You can keep him busy while I look for his mother to ask for permission," Belle explained. "He would still be in the kitchen, while you give him a ride."

"I like your ingenuity," Beast said. "I assume you had Cuisinier extinguish for safety reasons, in case I got too close with my fur?"

"Exactly," Belle said.

Beast dropped to all fours and started walking around the kitchen. Belle went to the door to look for Mrs. Potts. She found her talking to Cogsworth.

When the pair saw Belle enter they immediately halted their conversation.

"What is it dearie? Something you need?"

"Something like that," Belle said. "Chip is waiting for your permission to go outside for his run. You weren't there when we came to get him and he didn't want to leave without your permission."

"He is a good little boy," Mrs. Potts said with a smile. "Sometimes his excitability breeds mischief, and he needs to be brought back down to earth with the rest of us, but he does try. Permission granted. I'll head outside to watch momentarily dear."

"I'll tell them," Belle told her. "We'll see you outside."

Beast halted his walk and got back on two legs when he saw Belle enter the kitchen.

"Find her?" he asked.

"I did, she is waiting for us outside." Belle opened the door for them to leave. "Did you have fun going round in the kitchen?"

Beast felt his pouch jiggle as the little teacup tried to bounce up and down.

"I did!" he said.

"You'll enjoy outside more probably," Beast chuckled. "I can run out there!"

The group went to the door and Belle took her cloak from Chapeau. Beast realized that Maurice didn't have anything since he had no time to pack. Something could be provided, but for now, Beast removed the jacket he wore and passed it to Maurice.

"It's a little big," he said, "but should keep you warm."

Maurice gratefully accepted the jacket, which looked huge on him.

"Thank you, now go make the little lad happy. "

Beast nodded and got back down on all fours.

"Ready Chip?"

"I'm ready, can we go around the lake this time?" the excited teacup asked.

"Of course, and I'll do some jumps later on," Beast told him.

Not containing his excitement, the teacup just bounced happily in his pouch.

Beast immediately broke into a run, heading for the lake.

Maurice looked after the Beast, amazed at the speed at which he ran.

"He sure is fast isn't he?"

"I know, actually I was planning to take him for a run in the woods with me riding Philippe next to him. I'm curious if I can keep up, he may well be a lot faster," Belle told her father.

"I had my doubts when I heard about the collar, but he does seem to enjoy it," Maurice told his daughter. "It is sad in a way, going from prince to pet."

Mrs. Potts spoke up.

"A lot of us wish he hadn't made this choice, while I agree for myself, I can't help but be grateful for his decision because of Chip."

"So far he hasn't expressed any regret concerning his decision," Belle told the teapot, "I just hope he never will."

The others agreed with her and continued to watch Beast making his run.

Beast ran around the lake, deciding to make a couple laps. Then he made some jumps. Coming near the stable, he decided to take Chip to say hello to Philippe. Philippe of course knew Beast by now, and nuzzled his paw. Gaston's black steed in the neighboring stall was less thrilled with Beast's presence.

"Easy boy," he said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. Though your owner doesn't like me either."

Getting an idea, Beast got a pawful of oats and held it into the stallion's stall. It took a few moments, but the horse slowly came over to investigate and was soon eating the oats, allowing Beast to pet him with his free paw.

"See Chip?" Beast asked. "The way to a horse's heart is through his stomach."

Once his paw was empty of oats, Beast got some more so Philippe wouldn't feel left out. Then back out of the stable and back to all fours he went, jumping onto the colonnade when he got to it, standing on his hind legs to allow Chip a good view.

"Nice in full daylight isn't it?" he asked.

"Sure is," the teacup agreed.

After a few minutes, Beast jumped back down and headed over to Belle, Maurice, and Mrs. Potts.

"I took him to see Philippe," he said. "And...I don't remember what Gaston's horse is called. He was of course spooked a bit seeing me, but a pawful of oats soon won him over. If only I could see Gaston's face at the thought of his steed eating from my paw and letting me pet him."

"You'll be seeing plenty of him when you visit him, we might watch in the mirror to see how he'll react," Belle told him while she took Chip out of the pouch. "Maybe I'll even bring his lunch early and act surprised at seeing you there."

"I'm looking forward to going up there, I believe he's starting to grow on me," Beast told them.

The group gave him a shocked look.

"Don't look at me like that, it seems we have more common ground then distrust of each other. We also love testing each other. Every time I see his confused face, I can't help but wanting to laugh," Beast explained.

The group laughed, yes that face was pretty entertaining.

"That is one way to look at it," Belle said. "You go up there and we'll return to the dining room. We left the mirror on the table."

"All right, I'll see you up there when you bring lunch," Beast told her and went inside.

"Come, I don't want to miss this," Belle said.

The group quickly returned to the dining room, Belle picked up the mirror.

"Show me Beast."

The image turned to Beast almost reaching the cell. They saw as he casually walked in front of it sniffing, and sat down.

Seeing the mutt again irritated Gaston immensely.

"What do you want? I don't have anything to eat for you. Go away."

Not taking no for an answer, Beast came closer and pounced on the door with his front paws, giving a slight growl. He chuckled inwardly when Gaston moved back in a hurry.

"Stay back!"

Beast sat on his hunches scratching the door with his paw, he could see the irritation building inside the man.

He had enough of that mutt. Gaston stood up and picked up the book on the other side of the cell and tossed it against the door, hoping to scare off the monster. What he did see however made him raise his eyebrows.

After the book got tossed with a loud bang against the door, Beast took a small jump back. Then as if seeing what was thrown he excitedly started to jump in circles and playfully started to wag his tail.

In the dining room a few more servants had gathered upon hearing from Mrs. Potts what they were watching. They could barely contain their laughter when their Master was jumping in circles causing their unwanted guest to scratch his head in confusion.

"I see why you always return in good spirits from up there." Lumiere said. "It is very entertaining."

"What is he hoping to accomplish with this?" Cogsworth asked.

Belle laughed.

"The book he just tossed, we are trying to get him to read it."

"What book is that?" Cogsworth asked curiously, what book could it be that they wanted the ill-mannered man to read?

"It's exactly what he needs," Belle started. "A book on manners by Erasmus."

Cogsworth fell over in laughter. Oh he knew that book very well.

"What is so funny, that it has you unwinding your gears Cogsworth?" Lumiere asked surprised.

"That book," Cogsworth spoke through his laughter, "is for children."

Lumiere couldn't help but join in on the laughter, yes he definitely should read that.

Gaston was utterly confused. He just tossed the book at the door and now the fleabag was dancing in circles.

"What is it with you and that book? Can't you behave like a normal animal for once?"

He looked at Beast sitting as if waiting for something. Standing up he walked to the door. Picking the book back up, he immediately saw Beast dancing around again as if excited…he groaned…it can't be…is that mutt actually hoping for…

To test it he opened the book randomly and saw the Beast lying down. Here goes nothing, Gaston thought.

"He shouldn't put himself above others, nor boast about what he's done, nor criticise someone else's behaviour, nor disparage the customs and habits of another country, nor reveal a secret he's been trusted with, nor spread fresh rumours, nor damage someone's reputation spitefully, nor reproach someone on account of an inborn defect."

Seeing the Beast doze off as he read, Gaston could only agree. That book was a piece of worthless drivel. However as he had stopped he saw the Beast looking up, giving a slight growl.

Quickly Gaston resumed to calm the mutt, hopefully lull him to sleep.

"For that kind of behaviour is not only insulting and cruel, it's also stupid. It's as if someone called a man with only one eye 'one-eyed man', or someone with bandy legs, 'bandy-legged man', or someone with a squint, 'cross-eyed man', or an illegitimate person 'bastard'. Following these guidelines should mean that you win praise without envy and gain friends."

Looking over the book he saw Beast had closed his eyes and carefully put away the book.

"Well it looks like Beast fell asleep," Maurice said. "Or is pretending to. I have to commend him for being able to see Gaston's reactions without busting a gut laughing."

"Well that would surely clue Gaston in that it's an act," Belle said.

"That passage he read was quite appropriate for him," Cogsworth said. "Though he didn't seem too impressed."

"Let's hope it sinks in," Lumiere said.

"From the disgust in his face I'd say he didn't get it, but at least he was reading," Belle told them. "Papa, how about I start showing you around a bit?"

"That sounds good," Maurice said. "Where shall we start?"

"How about here?" Belle said. "This is the formal dining room, there is also a smaller dining room upstairs."

They left the dining room to start the grand tour of the castle.

In the tower Gaston was fed up with his book. Multiple times he had to resume reading just to get the Beast calm, no more he decided.

Beast looked up to see Gaston's angry face, he decided to give the man a break from reading. Mostly to spare his own ears from that horrid book. His father had forced him to read it multiple times and was glad when his father had dropped a different book on his desk. He moved closer to the cell and lay down on his side by way of a peace offering.

Gaston crawled closer to the door, wanting to get a closer look. He didn't want to admit it, but he was fascinated by the creature. Where did it come from? Were there more? Carefully he stroked the side of the Beast that was against the door. He felt the strong muscles and thick fur. He pulled back when it started to move.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Was the man trying to pet him? Just in case the hunter would try something he shifted position a little bit away from the door. He immediately noticed the hunter pull back, as if afraid he could turn and snap at any moment. It seemed as if Gaston was sincere in wanting to pet him. He'd ask Belle later what it could mean. For now he'd just lie down and observe the man, sure he was planning something.

After showing her father the castle's main floor, Belle turned back toward the kitchen.

"It's about time to take Gaston his lunch," she said. "We can resume the tour later. That is assuming the dungeon tower isn't a place you have any burning desire to revisit."

"Not really," Maurice said. "I had an entire night and morning to acquaint myself with that particular feature of the castle. If you don't mind perhaps I'll spend some time in the library."

"That's fine," Belle said. "I'll get you once Beast and I come out of the tower and we'll get our own lunch."

Belle made short work of gathering Gaston's lunch. She headed up to the tower and stopped dead in her tracks.

Lying in front of the cell within arm's reach of Gaston was Beast, who looked a little unsure of what to make of the current situation, but was doing a good job of going along with it. He flicked his tail a couple times at seeing his beloved Belle.

The situation that seemed to be causing Beast some confusion, and was definitely confusing Belle, was Gaston, with his arm out as far as it would go, seemingly petting Beast's mane behind a horn.

Unsure quite what to say, Belle just came out with the first thing that came to mind.

"I never thought I would see this. Gaston calmly petting the big vicious monster. He's not so bad, is he Gaston?"

Surprised at getting caught in this position, Gaston quickly retracted his arm.

"I don't know what you mean, he was growling earlier."

"What did you do that made him stop?" Belle asked. "Right now he seems content. Actually he looks mildly disappointed that you stopped petting him."

"Apparently your pet favors bad literature. Honestly, all that drivel is good for is a fire to keep warm." Gaston shot her a disgusted look. "I can't blame the mutt for falling asleep hearing it."

"Well he does like to be read to," Belle said. "I'm just curious what made you decide to start petting him. Most people don't go around petting animals they believe are dangerous. Beginning to see what I mean about him being meek as a kitten?"

"I did not pet it, I was…studying it," Gaston tried to reason. "There is a difference. But I wouldn't call him meek as a kitten, that thing is ferocious if you let your guard down."

Beast hearing this and deciding to have some fun, turned on his back towards the door, playfully moving his front paws in the air. The sour look on Gaston's face made it all the better.

"Yes, I see what you mean by ferocious," Belle said facetiously. "Looks like he'd like a belly rub," she continued with a smirk. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"No I will not rub his belly," Gaston bit out. "Could you just pass me my lunch and take your pet with you when you leave?"

"All right," Belle said. She gestured to Beast, causing him to get up and move out of the way. "You know the drill. Move to the back of the cell so I can open the door."

When Gaston did so, she opened the door. But it seemed as if Beast wasn't quite finished having fun at Gaston's expense. As soon as the door opened, Beast trotted in and rubbed against Gaston's leg. He then nudged Gaston's hand with his head, as if to say 'you will pet me and you will do it now'.

Belle couldn't help but laugh at Beast's antics.

"He's trying to make friends with you," she said. "Good boy, Beast!"

"I don't want to be his friend!" Gaston was seething. He gave Beast a push and he heard Beast give a surprised yelp as he fell to his side.

Beast immediately stood back to all fours and snarled at Gaston, pinning him against the back wall of the cell. He was _not_ happy about being pushed over. Though he knew he probably shouldn't be too surprised. He may have gone a bit too far in having fun with the man. But what was done was done, and now it was time to make sure Gaston knew that pushing him around was not a good idea.

"Oh dear," Belle said. "He doesn't like being pushed over. But I must thank you for that, because now I'm getting a pretty full picture of why he sometimes acts in ways you find ferocious. You seem to have a penchant for doing things that provoke his displeasure. Treat him well and he's a gentle giant. Treat him poorly and experience his wrath."

"All I am interested in is him staying away. Now make him back off!" Gaston shouted.

"Shouting orders at me isn't how to get what you want," Belle said. Though tempted to just call Beast off, she didn't want to reward him for being demanding. "Plus the yelling is liable to upset him further, and I don't think that's what you want, is it?"

"Beast," Gaston said as calmly as he could, "go back to Belle, she would love to pet you." Slowly he sunk down to the floor as he spoke, seeing Beast didn't back off. Gaston slowly raised one hand. "All right, have it your way mutt." Carefully he stretched out his arm until he touched Beast's neck and started to pet him around his collar.

Beast calmed as Gaston petted him.

"See?" Belle said. "He's nice when you're nice. And when you're nice and calm, I'm more inclined to give you what you want."

To that end, Belle whistled, summoning Beast to her side. She then set Gaston's tray in the cell and closed the door.

"Enjoy your lunch," she said as she walked out. She whistled again, and Beast followed her.

"Papa's in the library," Belle said once they reached the main floor. "I told him we'd get him on our way to lunch from the tower."

"All right," Beast said.

But as they started towards the library, Beast paused. It was midday on day three. Changes could start today, and Beast was feeling rather anxious, and hoped to be alone when the first change took place, not knowing what that change might be.

"Actually Belle how about you go get him and I'll meet you in the dining room? I'll go and see what Cuisinier's been cooking."

Without waiting for an answer, Beast turned and headed toward the dining room, hoping his excuse would seem plausible. At least he'd have a few minutes of distance. He just hoped the first change would wait until he could seclude himself for a longer period of time.

Casting a strange look over her shoulder, Belle saw Beast taking off in the opposite direction. She thought about calling him, but remembered her father was waiting. She would speak to Beast later about what was bothering him.

She continued on her way and saw her father was calmly reading a book.

He held up the book.

"This library is amazing, it even has books on mechanics, I was just reading on cog mechanisms." He noticed Beast wasn't with her. "Where is Beast?"

Belle sighed.

"He started coming with me, but then said he would go on ahead and see what Cuisinier had cooked. Thing is it's highly unusual for him to do that. I think the upcoming changes are starting to bother him, for now I'll just let him be and I'll talk to him about it later."

"I think he wants to experience the first change alone, not knowing what to expect. He told me earlier he was feeling anxious about it," Maurice explained. "I feel bad for him, it can't be easy, but I think once the first change has happened he'll feel slightly better."

"I suppose so," Belle started. "I just wish he didn't shut me out."

"I know," Maurice told her, "but for now the best you can do is give him some space. I am not sure, from what I know of him thus far, that he's used to living in seclusion. I know he appreciates that you love him no matter what, but for so many years I think he's been alone, probably pushing the staff away. I think leaning on others is new for him. Shall we go down for lunch?"

"Of course," Belle said. "Beast is waiting for us there, at least he said he would be there."

"I'm sure he will be," reassured Maurice.

Beast entered the dining room and saw a few of his servants were huddled around the mirror.

"Enjoyed the show?"

"Oh yes Master, I have to commend you on keeping your composure," Lumiere told him. "It must have been difficult to hold your laughter."

Beast chuckled.

"You do remember how I returned the first time, I couldn't stop laughing then."

"That is true Master," Lumiere agreed.

Beast sighed.

"Will you all resume your duties? I'd like to be alone."

"Are you all right Master?" Cogsworth asked, concerned.

"I am," he said. "Just a bit on edge about what's coming. I'd like a few minutes to myself before Belle and Maurice arrive."

The staff nodded and retreated to the kitchen to finish preparations for lunch.

When Belle and Maurice arrived, lunch had already been set out and Beast was sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Beast are you alright?" Belle asked. "You took off suddenly. If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me right?"

"I suppose you didn't quite buy it when I said I would go on ahead to see what we were having?"

"Not really," Belle said. "That's just not something you do."

Not wanting to talk about it too much, and wishing his excuse hadn't raised suspicion, Beast just sighed.

"My boy, listen," Maurice started. "We are only worried. I told Belle I suspected you prefer to be alone right now, especially since the first change could happen any time now. Am I right?"

Beast gave a shocked look, but gave a slight nod.

"It's just…" he started, "the first worries me the most. Not knowing what to expect or how I might react..."

"Beast," Belle started, "I want to be there for you and help you through it."

"I know Belle, but this just feels right to me. Let me get through the first one. After that you can be there for me. I am afraid that the animal within might lash out the first time. Please let me do this one alone." Beast gave a pleading look for her to understand. "If I hurt you accidentally..."

"All right," Belle sighed. "If you're feeling this strongly about it, I don't want to cause you more distress if that is the biggest fear you have about it. Just promise me you'll tell me where you are should I need you."

"I will," Beast gave her a grateful nod. "You could also take the mirror so you could check on me regularly. I don't mind you seeing it, it's just…"

"You fear lashing out." Belle finished. "I'll carry it with me."

After they had finished lunch, Maurice wanted to resume his tour.

"How about I show you the East Wing," Belle suggested. "It's where I stayed before I moved to the West Wing. You'll love the room I had, it was almost as big as our cottage."

"Lead the way darling," Maurice said with a smile. "Oh, Beast," he said, "I gave your jacket to Chapeau since you went to the tower when we came in. Thank you for letting me use it out there."

"Not a problem," Beast said. "I didn't want you getting cold out there. Enjoy your tour."

"I will," Maurice said, heading to the door.

Before she left, Belle picked up the mirror from the table and turned to Beast.

"Where will you be if I need you?"

"Your best bet is to check the mirror," Beast said. "I think I'll gather supplies to make a parlor nest. Some will be outside and some inside. So I'll be moving about until they're all gathered in the parlor. Then when the nest is finished I'll probably go to the library and read."

Belle nodded and gave him a big hug.

"I love you, no matter what remember."

"I know," Beast smiled, "and I love you. Now go show your father around, though you might want to skip the colonnade. That's where I…caught him the last time he was here. I don't mind if he'd like to see it, but...well, I'm not sure if he'd want to get too close, considering what happened there."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," Belle told him. She squeezed his paw, then turned around and left Beast alone.


	15. Unnoticed

**Author's note: ImagineATale here with today's fun factoid. This story was supposed to be a oneshot. We were working on a different story which we'll have to get back to at some point, but then I got an idea for a nice quick little oneshot. Just a little story supposing Belle arrived before Gaston shot Beast. We'd write it up, post it, and get back to what we were originally working on. Simple, right? Apparently not. **

**Enjoy this chapter of our 'oneshot'!**

Beast gathered the supplies for the parlor nest as quickly as he could. He hoped to be settled in one place before any changes happened. Plus the more he moved around, the more likely it was that he'd run into someone, and he really hoped to be alone when the first change took place, lest he inadvertently hurt someone.

It took him about a half hour to gather straw and some branches, and once he did so, he built the nest the same way he'd done in the library.

Once satisfied with the parlor nest, Beast went to the library, thankful no change had occurred. He took a book and curled up in the nest by the library fire. While on one hand he wanted his mind fully intact for as long as possible, a large part of him wanted to get the first change over with, since the uncertainty of it was causing him the most anxiety.

And that anxiety plus working on the parlor nest made Beast suddenly feel exhausted. He read for a bit in the library nest, but before long, his tired state combined with the comfort of the nest and the heat and soft crackle of the fire lulled him into a doze. Soon he had fallen asleep.

It was about an hour before dinnertime when Beast awoke. He sat up in the nest and was about to resume reading when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Beast said.

"Bonjour Beast, how have you been?" Agathe asked.

"Agathe, welcome," Beast greeted her. "Take a seat." Beast stood from the nest and moved to a chair. "I've been all right, how about yourself?"

Agathe made her way over and took a seat across from Beast.

"Where is Belle?"

"She's giving her father a tour of the castle and grounds. I used the portal book yesterday to bring him here, to surprise Belle. What brings you here?" Beast asked.

"I wondered if the change had started. Have you noticed anything unusual?"

Beast shook his head.

"No, I haven't. Not that I mind, as you can imagine, I'd like to have my full faculties as long as possible. Then again, part of me would like to get the first change over with. Not knowing quite what to expect as it starts gives me some anxiety."

Agathe smiled.

"I'm here to find out. Would you mind if I checked? Just to be sure?"

"I don't mind a bit," Beast said. "Do you need me to do anything?"

Before Agathe could answer, a click was heard and the library door opened once more.

"Beast, father was wondering if he could…" Belle noticed Agathe. "Agathe, what brings you here?"

"Wondering if it had started," Agathe explained. "I was about to look into his mind, to check for any changes."

Belle took a seat next to Agathe.

"I haven't noticed anything…"

"It doesn't have to be obvious. Beast could you look straight into my eyes?"

Beast nodded and leaned forward staring straight into her eyes. Belle looked at them feeling slightly anxious. Then Agathe pulled back.

"Something has, though it might be a reassuring change."

The couple looked at each other. What kind of change could possibly be reassuring?

"Belle, at any point, have you reprimanded him for doing something against your wishes?"

"I was angry when he kept something from me, why? Did I do something wrong?" Belle asked Agathe worried.

Agathe smiled at her.

"No, but at some point during your reprimand, did he submit?"

Belle thought back to their argument, _Mistress_, he had called her Mistress.

"He did! He called me Mistress, after I told him I doubted if he truly saw us as equals. He lay down, told me he was beneath me and called me Mistress. He refused to get up, claiming it to be his rightful place. He only got up, quite reluctantly, when I made clear that seeing him on the floor was causing me further distress."

Beast looked confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your inner Beast accepted her claim as your owner and Mistress. You wouldn't have noticed anything if you agreed with your actions, but it did happen," Agathe explained. "I will caution you, Belle, that soon there will come a time when he won't be able to bring himself to rise from a submissive position as long as you are angry or showing displeasure with him."

Beast looked at Belle and he couldn't hide a small smile.

"You're right, I do feel better knowing that. I secluded myself, fearing the first change, but it had already happened, and it wasn't so bad." But then his expression became confused. "Agathe, that was yesterday morning soon after your visit. Day two. Weren't changes not supposed to start until day three or four?"

"That's when I'd expect you to start noticing them," Agathe explained. "However, this change wouldn't have happened yet, had she not reprimanded you. That could have come at any point, however this does make it easier for your animalistic mind to gradually take over."

"Yes, I can see why that would be a good thing," Beast said.

"How are you feeling regarding your decision?" Agathe asked.

"If you wonder if I regret it, no," Beast said. "Though I'm not sure I can say the same for the staff. Cogsworth told me while they all appreciate what I did for them, many if not most may have said to leave them inanimate and keep my humanity. But it has brought some good. I talked to Cogsworth. I've started to take measures to try to heal from my past, which wouldn't have been possible with them being inanimate. I even visited my mother's grave for the first time last night, with Cogsworth and Belle."

"I'm glad to hear you are working on resolving your issues. I can imagine it wasn't easy going there, have you thought about visiting your father's grave. Perhaps telling him what you think of him will help you. You carry a lot of resentment towards him, it might help you to let go and move on."

"Perhaps I should," Beast said. "I don't know if I'm ready for that today. Hopefully I can do that before it's too late." Beast thought for a moment. "Agathe, may I ask you a couple questions?"

"Of course you may."

"After what you told me last time, I worry for the staff. I fear seeing them as toys, what if I bat them across the floor or chew on them or anything else an animal might do with a toy? I gave Cogsworth a heads up and asked him to pass the warning along, because I'm just not sure what I might do in the name of 'play'. If possible, could you make it so that I'll see them more as companions than mere toys? Or even better, could you give them some authority over me, so I would listen to whatever commands they may find necessary? I don't know if that can be arranged...I just don't want to cause them any damage."

"They have an advantage, they will be able to scare you off," Agathe explained. "If they go inanimate and suddenly become active again, your inner Beast will jump back. It wouldn't understand what happened and keep a distance."

"So basically, if they see I'm in a playful mood, they just need to freeze and then move when I get close?" Beast asked.

"Yes, that is all they need to do." Agathe confirmed.

"I don't know how I feel about getting scared by them, but perhaps it's for the best. I've scared them enough in the past." Beast grew thoughtful. "My other question is in regards to the portal book. I asked Belle to take me to visit my mother's grave even after I'd changed. Though I may not know the significance, it would let me feel grass under me which doesn't happen in the enchanted land. It got me thinking about what may happen if a passing animal triggers my instinct to chase, that might override the idea to listen if she calls me back. What I'd like to know is, when I'm on the chase and not heeding her call, could she use the book to bring me back, even if I'm a distance from her?"

"No, it can't from a distance. However I could embed the collar you wear with the same magic, as an extension of the book. If the book goes, you go."

"So Belle would need to bring the book versus leaving it on the bookstand?" Beast asked. "If I'm chasing something and ignoring her call, she would then use the book to go home, and I would go home since the book goes with her, correct?"

"You understood correctly, if she doesn't take the book, you'd stay behind as well. I hope that clarifies it for you."

"It does, thank you," Beast said. "Is that agreeable to you Belle? It would bypass the need for a leash or tying me to a tree."

"It makes me feel much better, I don't know why you even suggested it in the first place," Belle told him.

Something then occurred to Beast.

"If we do this," he said, "could the collar stay on me while you embed it or must it be removed?" He then got an idea. "Could you perhaps embed the brooch that is attached just above the pouch, if you cannot embed anything while I'm wearing it? I just don't want to hurt Belle by having to put the collar on me more than once."

"While I understand the sentiment, the collar is more advisable," Agathe told him. "Should you ever get in a fight the brooch could easily get ripped off. The collar would be much harder. However if Belle prefers, I could put the collar back on you when I'm done."

"I think I would prefer it," Belle said. "But could you embed the brooch as well? Since you mention the brooch could be ripped off should he get in a fight. I don't want it to get lost."

"If you leave it on the collar it will be embedded along with the collar," Agathe replied.

This talk of the collar led to another concern.

"Since the collar is so that Chip can be put in the attached pouch for rides, will he need to freeze when being put in and maybe for the duration of the ride?"

"No, it is just the sudden movement that would cause you to retreat. You will not panic as long as he keeps moving, even in the pouch. You might be confused why your pouch moves on it's own, but will ignore it."

"That is good to know," Beast said. "Thank you."

"Beast if you could bend your head forward a little bit, so I can take the collar off," Belle asked.

Beast complied, also moving fur from his mane aside to help her get to the buckle. Belle took the collar off. Beast felt sad when he felt the collar come off. It was as if a part of him was missing. He wished it didn't have to come off.

"I'll leave the brooch on so it gets embedded," she said as she handed the collar to Agathe.

"Could one of you hand me the book? I need it for the connection."

Beast walked over to the desk in which he kept it and retrieved it.

"There you are."

Agathe lay the collar on the book and the magic tendrils of the book enveloped the collar before it retreated again.

"Now lower your head a bit so I can put the collar back."

Beast did as asked and felt relieved when he could feel the collar around his neck again.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Agathe asked.

"Not that I can think of, can you Belle?" Beast asked.

"No, I'm just glad I don't have to worry about you giving chase," Belle said.

"Do you wish to have dinner with us?" Beast asked. "You could also watch us bringing Gaston his meal in the mirror if you're up for some entertainment, though maybe I should be nice and lay low after what I made him endure at lunch." He grew thoughtful. "Agathe, Gaston has calmed some. Not to where he can be released, but we are trying to hide the coming changes from him as long as possible, but there will probably come a time we have to tell him. Can you advise how best to do that when that time does arrive?"

"That will depend on what point of the change you are. But I would advise you to be truthful. Tell him why you deceived him. He might be more understanding knowing it was for his own safety." Agathe advised. "However after telling the truth make sure he witnesses a moment where you fade, so he'll see the difference for himself."

"Duly noted," Beast said. "A part of me almost wishes we could tell and eventually release him while I'm with it enough to participate in that decision."

"Almost?" Belle asked.

"Yes," Beast said, "but because he's a hunter and I'll soon be an animal in mind as well as in body, there is some fear he may never shake the desire to kill me..."

"Like I advised about telling the truth, you should include you were human once. He may be a hunter and killed men in battle, but it may give him pause," Agathe told them. "It would force him to look at you differently at the very least. Show him your portraits."

"I shredded all my portraits, I couldn't stand being confronted with my human face," Beast told her.

"Wouldn't that be better?" Agathe asked. "Explain that, he'll be more understanding of it than you think."

"All right, when the time comes, we'll do that," Belle said. "You still haven't answered Beast's dinner invitation, will you be staying?"

"No, I only came to check. Perhaps next time, take care of yourselves," Agathe said.

"We will," they replied.

Agathe smiled and walked away, leaving the pair to think over what they just learned.

Beast looked at Belle once Agathe was gone.

"That's a lot to think about isn't it?" he asked. "I'm sort of glad to learn the first change has occurred, but also for the change being what it was." He smiled. "What are your thoughts on what we learned?"

"Mostly glad you will stop secluding yourself," Belle told him. "As for the change, I don't know. I hate the thought of being your mistress, and you seeing me like that already? It's hard."

Beast pulled Belle into an embrace.

"My human mind is still dominant," he said softly. "I still see you as my love."

"And I'm glad for that, but eventually you won't and that part has just started." Belle leaned into him as she spoke. "I had hoped that would take a little longer for me to get more used to the idea."

Beast stroked Belle's hair. He was at a loss for a moment how to respond. Finally he found some words.

"It might be better this way," he whispered. "I know it's sooner than you'd like and it is sooner than I'd like if I'm being completely honest. But it is probably best that my animal mind has started developing before my human mind starts fading, so it can be there to replace what is lost as it happens."

"What if you're gone sooner because of it?" Belle asked. "I don't want to think about the possibility, but the first change happened a day early. Who says the rest won't be early as well?"

"Remember," Beast said, "she said we wouldn't _notice _changes until day three or four. Technically she didn't say a change wouldn't happen before then, just that we wouldn't notice before then. We're nearing the end of day three and still no noticeable change has occurred. We only know one has because Agathe checked. If we'd noticed a change yesterday, I'd be more concerned. But considering we're in the middle of the timeframe when changes would start becoming obvious, and still nothing obvious has happened, I think we're about on schedule."

"She also said that the only reason you didn't notice was because you agreed with your actions. Meaning you _would _have noticed if you didn't," Belle told him. "If I didn't get angry it probably wouldn't have happened yet. But it was an early change, don't deny it." Belle started getting upset.

Beast's tail went between his legs involuntarily, as his animal mind sensed he had caused distress to his mistress. His body felt heavy as his inner beast wanted to submit.

But he fought the urge to sink to the floor in submission, quickly leaning onto a table and shifting his feet slightly to stay upright, as his human mind wanted to hold Belle, to comfort and reassure her.

"Please don't blame yourself," Beast pleaded. "You wouldn't have become angry or felt the need to reprimand me had I not done something to deserve it. I acted foolishly, if anyone is to blame for it starting sooner it is me. But neither of us could have known. Just please don't be hard on yourself for it."

Perhaps Belle was right and it was an early change. Beast sighed at the disconcerting thought that followed. He kept feeling heavier and heavier as he fought his submission, leaning more and more on the table.

Belle saw the table Beast had his paw on lightly shaking and she took a closer look at him. Then she noticed the position of his tail.

"Oh no," she gasped, "your tail. You're fighting it aren't you? Because I got upset?"

"More because I made you upset," Beast said. "What I said made you blame yourself. My animal mind may not know that specifically but knows I did something that caused you distress and wants to submit. My human mind agrees with my animal mind in not liking having distressed you, but my human mind wants to hold you and not distress you further. Which is why I'm fighting the urge to submit. I know it will upset you further to see it."

"It probably would, but don't you feel terrible fighting it?" Belle asked. "How does it feel?"

"It's strange. I felt the tail go between my legs seemingly of its own accord. Like it's there but I didn't put it there. And my body feels heavy like it wants to go down. Remember when Agathe started the process and I said it felt like I was controlling another body? I think my control of that 'other body' is beginning to wane."

"If it makes you feel better you could just give in, I don't want you to feel worse just to spare me the pain of seeing you submit," Belle told him. "Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Beast sighed.

"Could you go sit in that chair? Then I'll lie down beside you."

"Of course," Belle said. She quickly made her way to the indicated chair and sat down.

As soon as he saw Belle sitting he gave in and went down to all fours and walked head down to Belle. When he reached her, he just lay down at her feet, saying nothing.

"Feeling better now?" Belle asked.

Beast just nodded. He did not want to speak.

"Why won't you say anything? Please talk to me," Belle didn't mean to sound more upset, but the tone of her voice caused Beast to whimper.

No longer able to contain himself any longer, Beast spoke.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you even further Mistress."

Belle felt tears coming when he called her that again, but at least now she knew he couldn't help it.

"It's alright Beast, just do and say whatever makes you feel comfortable," she said soothingly.

There came a soft knock, followed by Cogsworth's voice.

"May I come in?"

Belle looked at the door in horror and seeing Beast he shared her sentiment.

"Not now Cogsworth, can't it wait a bit?"

"Master, Mistress, it's time for dinner. And Monsieur Maurice has been wondering what's keeping you."

Belle remembered she had left her father in the dining room, while she went to get Beast.

"We'll be there in a moment," she replied.

"Very well," came the reply through the door, before they heard the clock waddle off.

"Thank you," Beast said. "I'll tell him what happened. Better he...they...hear about it before they're confronted with the sight of it."

"How are you now?" Belle asked. "You seem leas tense."

"I think the urge to submit is passing," Beast said. "I'll see if I can get up. We'll need to take Gaston his dinner."

Beast started to rise. There was still a slight heavy feeling in his body but it was fading quickly. He sat on the floor until it was gone completely, then rose to his feet. His tail came out from between his legs.

"I know that had to be hard to watch," he said. "I'm sorry about that. But I do feel better now."

"Let's go down and collect Gaston's dinner," Belle suggested. "Would you like me to be there when you tell them?"

"If you don't mind," Beast said. He put an arm around her and they left the library and began the journey to the kitchen.

"Just an idea for if...when...this should happen again," Beast said. "Perhaps it will help bring me out of submission if you pet me. I already felt calmer when you spoke to me, maybe petting will bring me out of it even faster."

"That is a good idea," Belle agreed. "I'll try it next time, but let's hope it won't be necessary."

"True," Beast said. "If you notice me tucking my tail, perhaps starting talking to me and petting me right at the first sign can reduce the duration further, maybe even the intensity. Though if I evoke your anger like yesterday, and I sincerely hope I never do again, you should probably wait until the anger subsides, no matter how long it takes or how deep into submission I am. That way the petting can be a sort of 'I'm not mad at you' signal that my animal mind can understand."

"I will, but if I don't notice, please tell me. I don't want you to think I want you to endure it anymore than necessary," Belle said. "But should there be a time that you prefer staying in that state, don't hesitate to tell me that either. I only want what's best for you."

"All right," Beast said. "I'll try to mention when I notice the first signs. I think I can safely say that if you are angry, I'll prefer to remain submissive until that passes. I'll try to remind you if it happens."

"We better head for the kitchen, see who are all there and send someone for those that are not," Belle told him. "If Cogsworth is there we should take him along. He sounded worried since we didn't let him in, you could reassure him as we go up, and tell the whole story in the dining room."

"All right," Beast said. "In that case Cogsworth and I will wait around the corner and I'll only show myself if need be. Gaston might appreciate not having to stare at my muzzle again today. Something tells me he's had quite enough 'fun'...pushing me over may have tipped me off to that."

Belle laughed.

"Your face when he did that, I think you were as surprised as me that he dared to do that. But I have to ask how was it?"

"How was what?" Beast asked confused.

"Him petting you like that," Belle smirked. "Or should I be worried he's better at petting you than me?"

The face she got in return made her burst out laughing.

"Don't worry," Beast said. "There's no contest. You're better. It was a bit confusing at first. I'd meant to ask you what you thought of it. But he made the comment that he was studying, not petting, so that may have just been it. However he did jump back at being caught."

"He did," she agreed. "It will be interesting to see how it develops. But it seems he's not just growing on you, it seems to be mutual."

"I think my favorite was his reaction to your suggestion of a belly rub. Belle I seriously could have burst out laughing and blown our cover right then and there."

"You're not the only one who has to hold back," Belle reminded him. "But we really should get going now."

Beast nodded and proceeded to walk.

"As for when he petted me to calm me after evoking my displeasure with his less-than-friendly shove, it was...different. I think we both felt awkward." Beast became thoughtful. "Do you think he can change? Become decent? I didn't think I could, but I did. Do you think he has it in him, somewhere?"

"If you asked me last week, it would have been a no," Belle said. "But now, I don't know, he's a little different. I hope he continues to change. I don't want to have to worry about him hurting you."

"I can only imagine that if you were asked if you thought I could change when we first met outside your father's cell, the answer would have been a no too," Beast said thoughtfully.

Beast knew what he was about to say might be a sore point for Belle. Truth be told, it was difficult for him to contemplate, since he still saw Belle as the love of his life. But he felt it needed to be said.

"Belle," he began hesitantly, "if he does change for the better...if you do find yourself falling in love with him...you know that's all right don't you?"

Beast desperately hoped Belle would not be distressed by this line of thought. They were almost to the kitchen now. This was _not_ the time or place to be compelled to submit.

"Have you lost it!" Belle yelled horrified. "You cannot be serious, that man is nothing but an oversized peacock. Do I need to repeatedly refuse his proposals to you too?"

Her outburst sent Beast to the floor, and he groaned. He should have known she wouldn't take it well. At least he knew she had no interest in Gaston, but shouldn't he have known that before?

"I'm sorry, but could you please calm down enough for me to get up again?" Beast asked.

Belle paled and calmed herself down and started to talk soothingly, and petted Beast behind his ear. It didn't take long for him to recover this time, and soon he was on his feet again.

"Thank you," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I should have known better than to say that. Please allow me to try to extract my hind paw from my mouth. I'm not sure you understood what I meant. May I explain? With you remaining calm?" Seeing a cautious nod he continued. "Please understand I'm not at all saying you _should_. Just...if it happens...if...I'm not saying I think it will or should...but if...well I just don't want you feeling like you're betraying me or anything."

Beast silently prayed that this would get his paw out of his mouth, and not send it in deeper.

Belle tried desperately to keep her temper under control, not wanting to force Beast into another submissive position.

"Beast," she started carefully and decided to try a different tactic, "do you want me to give him a chance? Because I have no interest in him, but if it would make you happy…"

Beast looked at Belle, surprised.

"That's...not exactly what I meant," he said surprised. "If that's how it sounded I see why you were so horrified. But I'm sure you had no interest in me or desire to give me a chance when you first arrived here. But you did come to love me. If the feelings you have now, that you have no interest in being with him, stay the same for the rest of eternity, that is perfectly fine with me too. But don't stay alone out of some sense of obligation to me."

"Fine, should I ever come across anyone _but_ Gaston, I'll think about it," Belle said grudgingly, but with a faint smile.

"I really hope nobody heard you ask if I'd lost it," Beast said slightly worried. "It was rather audible. There may be more than the library incident to explain. As it is, I'm surprised nobody ran out to investigate. They'd have seen me on the ground. Maybe next time I will use more discretion about what I say, and when and where I say it."

"There better not be a next time," Belle muttered. "Now quiet, we're here."

Belle opened the door and saw all the staff they needed, but most clearly she looked at Cogsworth who did look rather worried.

"Just the four we were hoping to see," Beast said. "Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Plumette, would you wait for us with Maurice in the dining room? Cogsworth, would you mind coming with us to the tower?"

"Very well sir," Cogsworth said, anxious for any information on what was going on.

"I'd better keep an eye on Chip," Mrs. Potts said. "Make sure he doesn't succumb to the temptation to sneak out. I'll stay by the door to the dining room so I'll know when you come in. If I don't come in when you enter the dining room would someone pop their head in and let me know you're ready?"

"We will," Belle said. "We won't be long. Gaston will have to miss Beast's antics for once."

Belle quickly picked up a readied tray and Beast picked up Cogsworth as they began their way up the tower.

"Cogsworth," Beast said as soon as they reached the foyer. "I'll explain everything in detail once we reach the dining room...it's something I only wish to say once if I can help it. But we know Belle asking you to not enter the library must have seemed strange and we thought you would likely be alarmed."

"A bit, yes," Cogsworth said. "Are you all right, sir?"

"I am," Beast said. "But we had just learned something from Agathe which I'll explain in the dining room. But as we were discussing what we'd just learned, I experienced a bit of a change." Beast felt Cogsworth stiffen in his paws. "It wasn't too bad...remember how you said fighting the process of the curse taking full hold to say goodbye caused some discomfort but no actual pain or suffering? That's sort of what I experienced as I fought it at first. Once I gave into it it wasn't so bad. I was in the middle of the episode when you knocked. Neither of us wanted you to see me like that, not without having a chance to tell you first. I'll explain just what happened in the dining room as I said, but I wanted to assure you that I am all right."

"Thank you for telling me," Cogsworth said. "Though I have to admit I'm curious what happened." Not able to stop himself he grew suspicious. "Isn't it odd that the first change happens just after Agathe visited you?"

"I can see why you might wonder," Beast sighed. "But as Agathe discovered looking into my mind, the first change had already started, but had thus far gone completely unnoticed. This episode was still part of the first change."

"I see…"

They were part way up the tower stairs now, almost to the point Beast would need to drop to all fours in case Gaston should be looking out his window.

"Belle," he said, halting his movement, "any closer and we'll need to stop talking lest he hear. With my acute ears I should hear if you whistle or call should he decide to give you grief. Is it all right if we wait for you here? Or do you prefer me closer?"

"You can stay here, he hasn't tried anything the last few meals," Belle told him. "I should be fine. I'll whistle if I need you."

"All right," Beast said. After watching Belle continue on the way to Gaston's cell, Beast sat down on a step and set Cogsworth down beside him.

"I did ask Agathe about the issue I warned you about last night," Beast said. "It's basically a bad-news-good-news situation."

"What is it?" Cogsworth asked, a bit nervous what the 'bad news' part may be.

"Basically, because you are objects in form my inner beast needs to see you as such to best make sense of things," Beast explained. "But the good news is I now know how you can protect yourselves. If you see I'm in a playful mood, stop moving. Just freeze as if inanimate. When I come closer become active again. My animal mind will be confused, even scared by it, and cause me to retreat."

"I'm back," Belle said as she took the last few steps down. "It seems he found another use for the book, a pillow. At least he keeps it with him. Shall we go to the dining room? I think it's time we told what happened in the library and before that."

"Yes let's go," Beast said. He stood, picking up the mantle clock so he wouldn't have to try to keep up with his waddling gait. "So, a pillow hmm? Interesting use for the book. Who knows, maybe the book's contents will soak into his dreams. You sure were quick. Did the lunch encounter wipe him out so thoroughly that he slept through dinner delivery?"

"Apparently," Belle said, "but his dinner is in his cell for when he wakes up."

"Wow," Beast said. "I'd have expected the door opening and closing would get his attention. He...was breathing...wasn't he?"

"Don't worry," Belle told him, "he was. Concerned for him?"

"Well he may be unsavory," Beast said, "but he is proving a source of comic relief, albeit not intentional I'm sure." He gave a slight chuckle. "Besides...I must admit he's beginning to get interesting, in much the same way I seem to be for him. I think we're both starting to wonder about each other. For instance, I wonder if he truly slept through it, or if he awoke to the sound but decided not to make a move lest he have to have another encounter with me."

Belle laughed as they entered the dining room and Mrs. Potts came rolling in. Beast set Cogsworth on the table next to Lumiere and Plumette, then took his seat.

"Good evening to all of you," he said. "Thank you all for your patience. I must apologize for keeping you waiting, especially you Maurice since you were waiting for us the longest. I took Cogsworth to reassure him, as Belle and I both knew that her asking him not to come into the library was unusual and likely to arouse his concern. I now want to assure all of you that I am all right. But I do need to advise that there has been a change. Nothing too terrible, but it has begun..."


	16. Submissive Suggestion

**AN: Ladivina here. Factoid of today, did you know my coauthor has the worst sense of timing? She nearly always comes online either when work starts or when I have to go to an appointment or something similar. ****Now on to the chapter!**

"What happened Master?" Cogsworth asked. "You mentioned it having happened before, without you noticing."

"Master?" The others asked concerned hearing this.

"Please bear with me here," Beast said, "as I have a lot to tell." He took a deep breath. "This afternoon I was in the library when Agathe came to check on me. She asked if I'd noticed any changes, which I didn't. To be sure Agathe looked into my mind, and, when finished, asked Belle if she had reprimanded me for anything and how I reacted afterward. I'm sure you're all aware of the doubts Cogsworth had expressed in front of the kitchen staff?"

Seeing them all nod, he continued.

"I decided to take it upon myself to talk to him, when I returned to her after that conversation, it turned out she had seen and heard it all through the mirror. This caused her to doubt if I truly saw us as equals and she reprimanded me for it. In response, I lay down at her feet, told her no, that I was beneath her and called her 'Mistress'."

This earned him some startled gasps.

"It turns out that at that point my animal mind had accepted Belle as my owner. Which I actually found comforting, as it relieves the fear I had about possibly lashing out. If I ever do, a rebuke from Belle should put me into a submissive mode. Agathe explained that since my human mind and animal mind both agreed on my actions, it went unnoticed."

Beast again scanned those present. All eyes were on him.

"As we all know, yesterday was day two," Beast went on. "I asked Agathe about that, since it wasn't supposed to start until day three or four. She said that this was only caused by being reprimanded and had I not been, it wouldn't have happened yet. But she also explained that my human mind was still fully intact, but my animal mind was starting to awaken."

Beast again looked around at those gathered.

"After this discovery, Agathe left us to contemplate what we had learned. Since the first change happened a day early, we worried the other changes might as well and I may be gone sooner. I tried to reassure Belle that since it was a change that went unnoticed it didn't count. However she thought differently and believed I should admit, not deny, that it was in fact early. I could tell she was upset with me and my tail moved between my legs and my body felt heavy as my inner animal wanted to go to the floor and submit. I tried fighting it, probably not unlike how you fought the process of becoming inanimate long enough to say goodbye to each other."

This earned understanding nods from the staff. They knew that feeling all too well.

Beast continued.

"Belle noticed I was leaning on the table and then noticed the position of my tail and suggested it might be best to give in. I asked her to sit down and once she did I lay at her feet. It was shortly after I gave in that Cogsworth knocked and asked to come in. Are there any questions?"

"As far as changes go, it could have been worse," Lumiere carefully started.

"Master," Cogsworth carefully said, "how do you feel by being put in such a submissive position?"

Beast contemplated this for a moment.

"It is certainly different from what I've always been used to," he said. "At the same time though, it felt right. Like how it should be. I know it's hard for Belle to see me like that, and I didn't like knowing what I was doing hurt her, but she handled it quite well."

Beast's gaze traveled to Belle's father, who had been listening but remained silent throughout the explanation.

"Maurice, what are you thinking, if anything?" he asked. Beast knew that since the change was connected to his daughter, Maurice likely had some thoughts.

"My boy," Maurice said, "I can't say anything but that I admire you. It can't be easy for you, but still you try to keep my daughter's feelings in mind. Now let me tell you, she is not made of glass, try to think of yourself a bit more."

Beast couldn't help but give a small smile. He thought he could get rather used to being called 'my boy'. But one thing Maurice said caused Beast's expression to become mildly grave.

"You are right," Beast said, "Belle is tough. But being selfish in the past is a large part of why the current situation is what it is. I'd rather not spend a moment of my remaining humanity going back down that road."

"You are not selfish if you want to spend less time in discomfort," Maurice told him. "You want to spare her feelings and that is commendable, but don't you think she would be happy to know you are not suffering in any way? I think you being comfortable gives her more happiness than you trying to hide your pain from her."

"He's right," Belle said. "Like I told you in the library, give in, do what feels good to you."

"All right," Beast said. "I'll keep that in mind."

It was actually a relief knowing Belle preferred he do what was comfortable. He gave her, then Maurice, a grateful smile. He then got an idea.

"Belle," he said carefully, "I know you've no interest in Gaston...but have you no desire for children? Since nobody ages within the cursed land, as long as he's here he would be eligible."

Beast looked around, his servants stood silent by his sudden change in subject, Maurice looked like he was getting sick just by the thought, but Belle was the one whose reaction mattered the most and he could already feel his head getting heavy. Yes, she was definitely angry, he thought.

"I thought you had lost it in the foyer, but now I'm sure you've lost it!" Belle was horrified, what was going to be next? "I'll never do anything of the sort with him!"

Beast's tail shot straight between his legs and he practically collapsed to the floor. He crawled to her chair and lay beside it at her feet, putting his head down on his paws.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Please forgive me, Mistress."

His human mind wanted desperately to tell her he did not really think she would ever entertain such a thought as he was suggesting, that he wanted to trigger an episode to show the others.

"Shhh, it's alright, just relax," Belle said. "Why did you do that? You wanted to trigger one, didn't you?" She started to pet him behind his ear, wanting to reassure him even more. "When you are ready, you can get up, take as long as you need."

The servants gave pitiful glances to their master who lay there. They could hear him slightly whimpering and hoped it would be over soon.

Beast leaned into Belle's touch. He started to feel a bit better, but the fact that he had purposely upset Belle didn't sit well with his inner Beast. He felt like he could get up if he wanted, but that he was being held back. Great, he thought, his animal mind was now angry with him for upsetting it's mistress and keeping him down.

"Beast? Are you alright?" Belle asked worried. He seemed to be making no move to get up, maybe he could speak about what was bothering him.

"I have displeased my inner Beast," Beast said. "You were right, I was trying to trigger it. And after the incident in the foyer, I knew just what would earn me a reprimand." He sighed. "I succeeded. Trouble is, my animal mind isn't exactly happy about the fact that I deliberately upset its mistress. And my human mind isn't happy either for deliberately upsetting the person I love. I feel like I could get up, but my inner animal isn't particularly inclined to do so."

"Then just stay down until you can," Belle told him. "Eventually you'll be able to." She continued to pet him behind his ears, hoping to calm his inner Beast.

"If it makes you feel any better," Beast said, "I do not think you would or should actually…er...bed down with Gaston. Why don't you and your father go ahead and eat? And if my plate could be put on the floor...perhaps eating down here might placate my inner Beast..."

With a sad sigh Belle took Beast's plate from the table and placed it on the floor next to her chair.

"You eat something, if it passes before you're done you can just take your seat and finish at the table."

"Thank you, Mistress," Beast said. He wanted to say Belle, but his inner Beast demanded otherwise, still retaliating against him. He began eating like he had yesterday to allow Belle to prove herself, though this time with much less gusto. Now he was picking at his food for a couple of minutes. His pace picked up though as his inner Beast settled down. Finally the episode had passed and he brought his plate back to the table and began eating normally.

"I wish to apologize for my words," Beast told everyone.

A still pale Maurice cleared his throat.

"Well...couldn't you have done something else? Like roaring at her or me? Anything is preferable to…to…imagining that murderous monster bedding my daughter…never…"

Beast turned to Maurice, a bit surprised that he'd have preferred a roar. Studying his face, Beast got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Maurice," he said slowly, "why is it that when you say 'murderous monster', I get the feeling you're not referring to his leading the attack on the castle to take my life? Is there something more we should know?"

Belle and the servants turned to Maurice. They, too, got a disconcerting feeling looking at him that there may be something he knew about Gaston that they didn't.

"Well," Maurice started uncomfortably, "after you…er…released me…"

"Threw you out you mean," Beast corrected honestly, wanting to reassure him that he wouldn't be offended.

"Yes, that," Maurice said clearing his throat. "I returned to the village hoping to gather a few men to help me get Belle back. The people laughed at me, except for one…"

"Let me guess? Gaston…" Belle said. "No doubt to try and gain your favor for my hand."

Surprised by his daughter's insight he nodded.

"Yes, but I didn't know that. I led him and LeFou to where the tree had fallen in the storm which led me to the wintery forest. But it was no longer on the ground. Things went quickly downhill from there and I was introduced to a dark side of him. LeFou tried to calm him, which helped temporarily, but not for long. When he admitted his ulterior motive, I told him he'd never marry you and next thing I know I'm tied to a tree left for the wolves."

Beast roared furiously, only stopping when he saw Maurice jumping back in his chair. He was raging, all he wanted was to protect Maurice and he couldn't help a few growls from escaping.

"Beast, calm down," Belle tried to soothe him. "Now is not the time. We'll confront him later. Just try to calm down."

"Oh we'll confront him all right," Beast growled. "By me tying _him_ to a tree and leaving him for the wolves. Or maybe I'll just eat him myself!" Beast saw everybody gathered wince. "I'm sorry," he said as he tried to control his temper. "It's just not sitting very well with me."

He was so angry at the thought of Maurice being tied to a tree for the wolves that he was shaking. He felt Belle's hands wrap around his paw, which helped him calm down. How Belle could be so calm after learning what had happened to her father, he was not sure. Soon he was able to regain full composure and stopped shaking. He gave Belle's hand a gentle squeeze. He turned back to Maurice.

"Please continue," he said. "I will strive to remain calm. I'm sorry for the interruption. What do you mean 'next thing you know you're tied to a tree'? You weren't aware of being tied? Did he...?"

He gave Belle's hand another gentle squeeze to help him stay calm with the thought he now had.

"I remember his fist hitting my face," Maurice admitted. "He did not take kindly to rejection. If it weren't for Agathe I don't know what would have happened to me. She found me, freed me and took me to her place to recover."

The servants all looked surprised by what Maurice revealed about Agathe. Their master was the only one cursed that seemed to have lost all of his resentment towards the enchantress, and had even begun to trust her.

"I can't say I'll ever be thrilled about her cursing us all for our master's...indiscretion," Lumiere said, "but…perhaps we've been misjudging her. It sounds as if you probably would not be with us today had she not found you."

"After you recovered," Beast said, "obviously you returned to the village since ultimately you were in the process of being committed. Did you not tell them of Gaston's murder attempt? Surely he'd have been arrested?"

"A lot of good telling them would have done," Belle said cynically. "He's the town hero. Everybody practically worships him with few exceptions. And remember he's very manipulative. He's got the whole village wrapped around his finger. Even if Papa had told them, he would have quickly twisted things to make himself look good. Maybe even like a hero." She turned to her father.

"Of course I told them, but since my only witnesses were Agathe, or as Gaston described her," here he swallowed, "a filthy hag and LeFou, I didn't stand much of a chance. Now I admit here I got angry and I tried to hit him. And that was the moment he declared me a danger to society."

"I know LeFou is Gaston's best friend," Belle said, "but it's a little disappointing he would support Gaston's story, considering he saw the entire incident. But then again, from what I heard he had changed his opinion about Gaston during the battle. And he doesn't strike me as the type who would have murder sit well with him. What was his behavior like?"

"At first when he saw me he was relieved," Maurice remembered. "When the murder attempt was being talked about he grew nervous, but when he was called as witness…I've never seen anyone so frightened. He feared Gaston, not that I could blame him for that after what he had witnessed. He did try to evade having to tell his side, but one strong grip from Gaston was enough to get him to lie."

"Was that why you tried to hit Gaston?" Beast asked. "And did nobody other than you seem to notice LeFou's fear or Gaston's strong grip you mentioned? Could they not see LeFou was being intimidated into giving the answer Gaston wanted?"

Maurice sighed.

"I'm afraid they are rather simpleminded and won't look beyond what they want to hear, and their town hero can do no wrong."

Beast was not liking this very full picture he was now getting of Gaston. The description Mrs. Potts gave as 'the ruffian in the tower' suddenly seemed very mild.

"Maurice," he said, voice filled with regret, "I am so sorry. Had I not done what I did none of that would have happened to you." Beast took a deep breath. He was beginning to feel nauseous. "I was terribly wrong to give Belle my blessing to seek a relationship with him should he change for the better. I just didn't want her to be alone on my account."

Beast looked down at his plate. He was sure Maurice probably hated him now. He then remembered what Agathe had said, about how he would see Maurice similar to how he would see Belle. His inner Beast also seemed aware, but it wasn't demanding him to submit, not yet at least. But Beast wanted to show him the respect he gave Belle and moved to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Master," he whispered.

"W-what?" Maurice just sat there staring at Beast who was now submissively lying at his feet. "Isn't Belle your…er…future owner? You can get up, there is no harm done, besides you had no idea. If it weren't for the circumstances I'd say it had been very kind of you to give Belle the opportunity to find love elsewhere."

The servants and Belle also stared at the scene filled with disbelief.

Beast lifted his head enough to shake it, then put it back down.

"Being her father, my inner Beast will eventually see you similarly to how it sees Belle," he said. "Agathe mentioned it before, and it probably won't be long before it happens. It already has a fierce desire to protect you...that's why I couldn't help but roar and become angry when you told us what he did. Point is I feel as if I've disrespected you and caused you distress...my inner Beast may not yet be demanding that I submit to you, but I myself wish to do so this time."

Beast wondered how Maurice could not be angry with him. Surely he deserved it? He spared a quick glance up at Maurice, almost hoping to see even a hint of anger or disapproval. He instead only saw concern in the older man's face.

"How long were you conscious of your plight?" Beast asked wondering. "You know...before Agathe rescued you? And just what was going through your mind while tied to that tree?"

"I woke up once while it was still dark," he recalled. "But I was exhausted from all that had happened and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep again. After that Agathe woke me up and released me."

Cogsworth waddled over to stand beside Maurice's plate, looking up at him.

"Monsieur," he said. "For all you knew your daughter was still in the dungeon, which had to be a terrible thought. At least on the bright side that meant she was well out of reach of that scoundrel, that...that...miscreant!"

"That is one way to look at it," Maurice agreed. "Except that for all I knew, she was stuck in a cold cell, with a vicious Beast as her jailer."

After what he just said Maurice looked down guiltily and saw Beast look miserable after his words.

"But I now know she was being well cared for," he told Beast. "You've made her happy, what more could a father want?"

"That first night, Belle was the one doing the caring," Beast said. "Caring that I fell far short of deserving at the time. You have the staff to thank for giving her a bedroom, in particular Lumiere."

Maurice looked at the candelabra.

"Thank you Lumiere."

"You're welcome monsieur, the dungeon is no place for a lady after all," the candelabra told him.

"They also planned for her to have dinner with me, unbeknownst to both of us, which required me to...invite her to dinner. Needless to say that didn't turn out so well," Beast continued chuckling at the memory. "Later Belle decided to take it upon herself to go on a private tour, which led her to my private quarters. Of course she gravitated toward the one thing I was highly protective of, the enchanted rose. When I caught her near it I panicked and became enraged...I ordered her out...it wasn't long before Mrs. Potts stormed into my room. Turns out Belle took my demand to 'get out of here' a bit farther than I meant and fled the castle. Not that I can blame her now of course."

Beast sat up on his haunches, but remained on the floor with his head low, still being submissive.

"After her warning in which she reminded me of the wolves, I quickly went after Belle. I got to her just in time to prevent harm, but I was badly injured as a result. I looked at Belle who was all right and standing beside her horse before collapsing. I was sure she'd leave me for the wolves to come finish off. Instead she came back to help me, I still can't believe she brought me back."

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to leave you to die, not after you just saved my life," Belle told him.

Beast suddenly realized something.

"Her escape attempt probably saved your life Maurice. After dealing with me they'd probably had enough excitement for one night and weren't going to venture out of the enchanted part of the forest for food. Otherwise I don't know if you'd have been in one piece when Agathe found you."

"My boy, look at me," he said. He waited until Beast did so. "Of course you deserved her caring. At that point, she was nothing to you but a prisoner. A thief's daughter." Beast's head lowered in shame once more. "Excuse me," Maurice said. "Look at me please. There, that's better. Keep looking at me while I am speaking please. Now, perhaps you didn't deserve her caring up until that point, but you started deserving it the very moment you put your life at the mercy of those wolves to ensure her life was spared. As much as I feared you and feared for Belle at that point in time, had I known what you had done, I'd have been disappointed and frankly shocked if she had simply left you to your fate. And from what I've heard happened since she brought you back, you've only continued to earn her caring and ultimately her heart." Maurice paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "Now there were two men that night, one who acted like he cared but had an ulterior motive, and decided murder was the solution when his ulterior motive was denied. The other seemed cruel and monstrous…no, don't look down…thank you...but risked his life for someone he probably at the time wished had been left in the cell, without expecting to be able to take her back into captivity. Three nights ago, those same two men came into play. The first, after finding his murder attempt had failed, was looking into the asylum wagon I'd just been put in and telling me I could be spared the madhouse if I'd just give him my daughter's hand, and when I refused, locked me in and ordered me carted off. But Belle immediately intercepted the wagon, because the second man, upon learning of my distress, set my daughter free, knowing his fate and that of his staff would be sealed that very night, putting her under no obligation to return, because he had come to love her and care more for her happiness than his own. My boy, I wish you and Belle had been in time to lift the curse, because you are the one of the two men, and honestly the only man I have met to date, who I wish could have become my son-in-law."

Maurice removed his hand from Beast's shoulder and awaited his reply.

"You shouldn't think that Master, remember I'm the one who was rotten enough to earn getting cursed," Beast reminded him. "If you knew me back then, I'm sure you'd think differently. If anything, I'm happy knowing that me fading means every trace of him will be gone too. Changed or not I'm still him."

Maurice was deeply saddened hearing Beast's words. And so was everybody in the room. Cogsworth jumped to the floor so he stood next to Beast.

"Master, do you not remember what I told you yesterday?" he asked. "I for one blame no one but your father. He damaged you badly. After your mother's death he systematically removed all influence she had. From ten years on you were punished severely if you spoke of your mother or did anything kind like she would have wanted. You were forced to bury your emotions and anything other than what your father wanted. You really had no choice in how you turned out, sir. Like I told you, your father's cruelty became your cruelty. Your father earned that curse...though dead and buried by then he'd left you so badly scarred that you literally acted the only way you knew how."

Maurice found himself shedding a few tears hearing this. How could a father be so cruel? He put his hand back on Beast's shoulder.

"It sounds like who you were when cursed was never who you were meant to be," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady. "I would go so far as to say it wasn't you who was rotten enough to earn the curse. Who you truly were was so deeply buried. I believe the rotten person who earned the curse was fully gone the moment you let Belle go, if not then, certainly when you agreed to fade so your staff might live. You're not still him, my boy. He's not fading...he's already faded. Now the one who will fade is the person you have become, and would have been had your father not twisted you up. I haven't known you long, but I feel I know you well enough that I shall grieve along with everyone else to see you fade away into a pet. It will be a somber day when we find nothing left in you of the man you have become in spite of everything you've been through."

Beast first turned to Cogsworth.

"Cogsworth, let us be honest. In a few weeks there won't be much left of me, certainly no _master_ for you to serve. Just call me Beast, that goes for everyone. And before you protest, my inner Beast should get used to being called by a name and I won't have Belle and her father call me Master."

"I..." Cogsworth was stunned to say the very least. "I have a hard enough time wrapping my mind around calling our new mistress Belle as is her wish. I'm so used to respect and formality. I don't know that I can call you Beast...at least while our master still remains within you."

"Please Cogsworth, just try. That is all I ask, just to make the transition easier for me."

"Very well sir...Mas...Beast..." Cogsworth winced as he forced the last word out. "I'll try."

"Thank you Cogsworth..." He said gratefully. "As for the rest, I could have tried harder. Pretend to agree and play along until he was gone, but I was weak and gave in."

"You were a child sir," Cogsworth said. "On this earth only a decade when your mother was taken from you...from all of us...you wouldn't have been able to think of just playing along. You were at such an impressionable age. I remember more than one time being made to sit with you to make sure you recited things like 'the lowly servants are not your friends, and they are beneath your notice or concern' for the full two hours your father had prescribed. That was the punishment you got each and every time your father caught you socializing with any of us. It was only a matter of time before it became so entrenched within you that you believed it." Cogsworth sighed and looked imploringly at his master. "Think of your mother sir, please. When you visited her grave last night for the first time you told her you would try to heal from your past while you still could. Please try Mas…Beast. It is what your mother would want I have no doubt."

"I'm trying, but there is so much to remind me of my mistakes. I even keep making them...like what I suggested about the brute in the tower, right in front of the man nearly murdered by him."

"Master," Lumiere said, "or Beast if you truly prefer it...I've yet to meet a person who has not, or does not on occasion, make mistakes. You are not unusual in that regard."

"I do prefer it Lumiere," Beast assured him, "and while we all make mistakes, not everyone gets cursed for them."

Next he gave a sad look to Maurice, he took a deep breath.

"Meant to be or not, it is who I became. And I see him every time I look at the castle, the grounds, the staff, everything that was cursed along with me. As long as the curse remains on those that did not deserve it, he'll always be there, showing me what he has done, what I have done. You should not regret it, no one should. If anything you should all rejoice in me finally getting what I deserve."

Maurice moved to sit on the floor, refusing to be above Beast's level a moment longer. His heart ached for the pain Beast had endured and seemed to believe he deserved.

"I have to agree with Cogsworth," he choked out, unable to keep the emotion from his voice. "If you have to fade you deserve to at least do so peacefully. You deserve to heal and forgive yourself. And even if you don't think you do...do you believe your father deserves to still control you in any way? Because as long as you keep punishing yourself, you're allowing him some power over you. I would encourage you to try to find some peace with what happened...if for no other reason than to take that power away from him."

Beast thought about this and remembered about Agathe's suggestion.

"Agathe told me it might do me some good to visit his grave, tell him what I think of him."

"That may be a good idea," Cogsworth said. "I'm sure any of us you may wish to have along for support would be more than willing to accompany you, you'd need only to ask."

"But for now, punishing myself as you call it, it helps me in a way. I feel…peaceful, so please, just let me stay in my place for now."

"All right," Maurice said reluctantly. "I don't know how it could help you or feel peaceful to think so lowly of yourself. But I'll leave you be for now if that is your wish. But it is my sincere hope you'll be able to work through it enough that you can find peace without punishing yourself."

"I'll try to explain," Beast said. "Like I said my inner Beast isn't demanding my submission to you yet, but it does notice me doing it and it's…happy. So let's keep it that way."

"Ah," Maurice said, "I think I understand. Sort of like how your inner Beast noticed when you deliberately caused Belle to rebuke you and was unhappy. You're trying to do things that it is happy with, right?"

"Exactly."

"I see," Maurice said. "I do still hope your inner human can heal from your past, so said inner human can go out comfortably, but I also agree that you should do what pleases your inner Beast."

Beast thought of the painting and the supplies they needed.

"Maurice, maybe we could talk some more in private when you're done eating?"

"All right," Maurice said, having an idea of what Beast might be thinking. He stood from the floor and sat once more at the table to finish his meal.


	17. Misplaced

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here. Just to alleviate Guest's concerns, no, we are _not_ going the kinky BDSM route with this story. Which leads us to today's factoid... **

**We're basing Beast's animal mind on what you'd expect with a pack animal. A lower ranking animal in, say, a wolf pack, would be submissive to a higher ranking animal. The animal mind seeing Belle as 'Mistress' is its way of recognizing Belle as his pack leader and pet owner. Back in the day before people started referring to themselves as mom and dad to their pets, a pet owner was often seen as the 'master' or 'mistress' of the pet. So basically, any references to Beast being submissive or seeing Belle and Maurice as his mistress and master have to do with the animal mind's understanding of pack hierarchy and being a pet. **

Shortly after dinner, Beast and Maurice went their separate way from the others for their 'conversation'.

"Am I correct in assuming you wish to go collect supplies for the painting?" Maurice asked.

"You are," Beast told him, still walking on all fours. "The book is in the library, we should go there."

Once they were inside the library, Beast stood up to grab the book and handed it over to Maurice before resuming his former position.

"Maurice," Beast said when Maurice was busy opening the book. "I'd like to try something if you don't mind. Agathe embedded my collar with the magic of the book, so that where it goes I go. I'd like to go to the other side of the castle and have you invoke the book's magic to take you to your house in the village. You'll have to hold the book and take it with you. It cannot be placed on the stand or else I won't go where you go. Do you mind if we try that? I'd just like to make sure it works while I am aware of it."

"I'm glad you're calling me Maurice again," he told Beast with a smile. "Do you feel ready to stand as well or do you prefer to stay as you are?"

"For now I prefer to stay as I am," Beast told him. "But if it really disturbs you I could stand."

"You just do what feels right, and that sounds like a good idea. I'll see you in my home if all goes well. Perhaps I'll take a few extra things back to the castle with me, like the painting of Belle and her mother."

"You can take along whatever you like. Give me a few minutes before using the book, I assume you remember how it works?" Beast asked.

"Yes," Maurice said, "hold the book and think of where I wish to go."

"That's right," Beast said. "As I told Belle when I first showed her the book, find where you wish to go in your mind's eye and feel it in your heart. I'm sure that won't be hard for you since you have lived there for years. Do you have any questions for me before I go elsewhere to wait?"

"No, I'll be alright," Maurice told him. "You just go, I'll give you a few minutes before going."

Beast went to another part of the castle, picking his old hiding place in the servants' quarters to await travel. He sat on his haunches and just waited.

Maurice looked at the clock and when five minutes had passed he placed his hand on the book, thinking of his home.

Beast soon felt tingling around his neck and looked to see sparks coming from his collar, like they would from the book when one invoked its magic. He closed his eyes and felt the air around him begin to shift. He knew Maurice was initiating the transport.

As the sparks started to engulf Maurice he closed his eyes and hoped that when he opened them again he would be inside the cottage.

When Beast felt the magic settle, he opened his eyes and immediately realized there was a problem. He was not in Maurice's cottage. He was in fact not inside at all, but in some alley way. He began to panic but quickly told himself to calm down. He took some deep breaths. Panicking would not serve him well. Thankfully he had the cover of darkness on his side. Sure, he could be seen in the moonlight enough to see he was not human, which wasn't a comforting thought, but he could stay out of reach of torchlight, and in shadow as much as possible. Plus this wasn't a time when very many people would be likely to be outside. Peeking out of the alley he could tell he was near the village square. He thought of calling out to Maurice just in case the older man had ended up outside as well, but decided he did not want to do anything that might draw unwanted attention to himself.

When Maurice opened his eyes his shoulders sagged with relief when he saw he ended up inside his home.

"Beast?" he called, but when no reply came he thought something must have gone wrong, and Beast was left behind.

Beast stood on his hind legs. He no longer felt the need to walk on all fours, and besides, should he be spotted, he wanted to look as close to human as possible.

He thought for a moment. He probably ended up in relation to the portal book where he was in the castle. He estimated he was probably about a hundred meters from the library, in the south end of the castle, a bit west of center. So if he ended up in the same position he was in at the castle, heading northeast should put him in the right direction. He didn't know what Maurice's house looked like from the outside, but he knew there were chickens based on the earlier sarcasm from Gaston. Granted there were likely others with chickens, but it did limit the possibilities. He just hoped whichever house he picked would be correct, or that Maurice would have gotten the place lit so he could tell by looking in a window. He hoped Maurice wasn't too panicked to find him missing.

Maurice first moved to his workbench where he kept most of his supplies and put them in a bag on the table. Next he looked around for anything else he wished to take with him. Still in the back of his mind he felt something wasn't right, why didn't Beast come with him? His collar was supposed to go along with the book. When he returned to the castle he would ask what happened. It was a good thing Beast wanted to test it, Maurice thought.

Beast was taking a very unwanted impromptu tour of Villeneuve when he spotted the tavern. Great, he thought. Should someone find him, that would be bad news. Should that someone be less than sober, that would likely be worse news.

Just as Beast planned to move to the next house to hide behind he saw a man walking towards the tavern. He looked a bit nervous as he neared the tavern and Beast could hear him take a deep breath before he opened the door and walked inside. Beast waited a few seconds to make sure the door was closed before he tried to move again, yet when he was about to run for it, the door opened again. He saw the same man coming out again, but this time with four more men.

"Listen LeFou, you are not welcome here," one man said.

"Little traitor, while we were being beaten in that haunted castle, you chose the wrong side. If you want a drink you should ask that teapot of yours!" called the next, while the two other blocked the entrance.

"You shouldn't have betrayed your friend LeFou, now go and don't come back! Coward!"

Beast saw the four men walk back inside, but there was something about that name… Of course! LeFou was Gaston's friend who had sided with his staff! He saw the man sitting forlornly by the fountain and felt sorry for the man. But perhaps this was his chance, if he had helped the staff, he might be willing to help him. But how to draw the man's attention without showing himself? He decided on a low growl and saw the man's head snap up in fear, not exactly what he wanted but he had his attention.

LeFou took a seat on the edge of the fountain, ever since the battle the rest of the villagers had avoided him like the plague. Only because he had finally stood up against Gaston, something he should have done a long time ago. But still…he missed his former friend. Was he even still alive? Suddenly he heard a growl coming from nearby. LeFou fearfully looked up to see where the sound came from. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and thought he had imagined it.

Beast growled again to further draw attention and this time the man jumped up.

"Who…who's there?" LeFou asked afraid.

"I'm sorry for startling you," Beast said gently. "I needed to get your attention without coming out into the open. Monsieur LeFou, right?"

The short, chubby, and frightened man just nodded.

"I mean you no harm," Beast said reassuringly. "I wanted to thank you for saving Mrs. Potts, the teapot, and then aiding my staff. Those fellows who tossed you out just now had it wrong about who betrayed who from what I heard. According to my staff, you were the one betrayed by your friend. You may wonder how I know all this…" Beast took a deep breath. "Please try not to be alarmed, I will not hurt you. I am the Beast whose life your friend sought."

LeFou quickly moved backwards trying to put some space between them.

"T-the Beast?" He moved back a little bit further. Had it finished with Gaston, was it now coming for him? He decided it might be better to ask. "I-is Gaston…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Alive and safe," Beast said. "Gaston is being held in a cell in my tower, where he is to remain until we are convinced he is unlikely to cause further harm." Beast sighed. "In case you think I came here to retaliate for the mob, I assure you I did not. I have a special book which allows me to travel wherever I wish. Maurice and I used the book to get to his house to get his things. Something went wrong and we seem to have been separated. It's a long story, but I believe I ended up about a hundred meters southwest of where he did. I was in the process of trying to locate his home where he should have ended up when I saw what happened to you."

He let the words sink in before carefully taking a few steps closer and he could make out Beast's massive form. He swallowed.

"W-well Monsieur Beast, you are right, the house is that way." The closer he came, the more frightened he became, as the shape became clearer. The Beast was towering over him and he couldn't help shrinking back a bit.

"It's all right," Beast said softly. He lowered his head and shoulders a bit, trying to look a bit smaller. "I won't hurt you." He hoped the request he was about to make would not terrify the poor little man further than he was, as agreeing to it would basically require they walk side by side. "Do you think you would feel all right taking me to Maurice? I imagine he's getting pretty concerned right about now, if he's realizing I may have been transported elsewhere. And I want to be sure I am not knocking on the wrong door. As you can imagine, that could cause quite some discontent."

Despite his fears, he saw Beast was doing his best to make him comfortable.

"I-I'll help you, Monsieur Beast."

"Just Beast will be fine," he told LeFou, giving a small smile. "And thank you for helping."

LeFou relaxed a bit seeing the smile.

"You're welcome Beast, is that really your name? I mean who would name their…what does your species call a baby? A whelp…cub? Anyway who'd name their child Beast?"

Beast chuckled softly.

"Well, actually, I and my staff were human...we've been under a curse for a decade. And no, my parents did not name me Beast. I had long since forgotten my Christian name, rediscovering it yesterday by accident. But I do prefer Beast oddly enough. My name is just another reminder of the man I was...when I was cruel enough to earn the curse."

Beast took a few slow steps towards LeFou, doing all he could with his body language to let the smaller man know he need not be afraid.

"I'll tell you the story of what happened while we walk to Maurice," he said. "I'd like to get out of the middle of the village. The longer I'm here, the more I risk being seen by others."

"It would be best to go around here," LeFou pointed to a side street. "It may take a little longer to get there, but you'll avoid going past the tavern. Most of the village is in there so the street should be quiet."

"You lead the way while I talk," Beast told him. "The longer route could come in handy, I have a lot to tell..."

Maurice worked as quickly as he could to pack everything he wanted to take back to the castle. Painting supplies, music box supplies, the painting of his late wife holding infant Belle...which he was happy to have packed knowing he may be forced to leave his wife to escape the plague, so he'd always have at least a picture of her...and clothing, which of course included winter apparel.

But he was becoming increasingly concerned. He had hoped Beast might materialize. Perhaps his transport would be delayed. But Maurice was sure he should have shown up by now. Did Beast remain at the castle? Or...could he have ended up somewhere between the castle and the cottage?

"Where are you Beast?" Maurice whispered, looking at the portal book. Of course said book remained frustratingly silent. Maurice considered his options. He could go back to the castle and hope Beast was either there or would be pulled back there. He could have the book take him to Agathe's place to seek her help. He wasn't sure if one like her slept, but if so he would hate to wake her if it turned out Beast was safe back home. He could take a walk around the village to see if...his hands began shaking at the very thought. If Beast had turned up in the middle of Villeneuve, he could be spotted and likely shot on sight.

Maurice took some deep breaths while he contemplated his best move, knowing he wouldn't do Beast any favors by panicking.

Outside the two men had finally reached the cottage.

"It's the one with the steps and chickens in front. I'll go first," LeFou told Beast. "I could see if there are any people nearby and see if Maurice is home or left to look for you."

"All right," Beast said. "I'll wait here for your signal."

LeFou walked forward, looking around him. After crossing the street he ran up the steps and knocked rapidly.

Maurice ran to the door, hoping it might be Beast. He was a bit disappointed to find it was not, but smiled warmly at the young man at his door.

"Monsieur LeFou," he said, "are you all right? That was some frantic knocking. Is there something wrong?"

"You could say that, could you move aside?" LeFou asked while looking around.

Confused Maurice obliged and he saw LeFou signaling someone.

As soon as he saw the signal, Beast _ran_ across the street and up the steps, past LeFou and into the house. Maurice barely had time to realize it was Beast before Beast threw his arms around him.

"Maurice!" Beast said, relief in his voice. "Am I _ever_ glad to see you! And I am definitely glad we did a test of the connection between the book and my collar."

"I'm equally glad of both," Maurice said, returning the embrace. "What on earth happened?"

"It seems I end up in relation to the book where I was in relation to it in the castle. I came up with that theory soon after finding myself in an alley. I estimated I started out about a hundred meters southwest of the library, so would need to travel about that far northeast. This proved correct. I was near the tavern when I saw somebody..." he gestured to LeFou, "...going towards it. I watched him enter the tavern and I was about to run from one cover to the next when I saw him being rudely ejected by four other men. They called him LeFou, and I realized he was the one who ultimately aided the castle staff in battle. I decided to take my chances and ask him for help once the men left."

"My goodness!" Maurice said. "LeFou, please come in. Are you all right?"

"I am," he said looking down. "It's just lonely. But I'm not giving up, they can't stay mad at me forever…at least I hope not…" LeFou turned to Maurice. "Did you know he was once human?" He asked while pointing to Beast. "I hope that never happens to me, I like going out every once in a while, at least I did…"

Beast hung his head.

"Yes I used to as well," he said. "But looking like this...well the outside world is not welcoming. I must apologize for announcing my presence with a growl. From what Maurice told us earlier, and from what I saw in front of the tavern, you can be prone to fright. I should have known better."

"What did Maurice tell you?" LeFou asked nervously.

"He told us what Gaston did to him in the woods," Beast said. "Then how he later called on you as witness to it. He said he never saw anyone as frightened as you were and one strong grip was all Gaston needed to get you to say exactly what he wanted." Beast put a gentle, and what he hoped was a calming paw on the shaking LeFou's shoulder.

"He was my friend, my only friend," LeFou said. "And that blinded me for a long time, but recent happenings showed me he wasn't what he seemed and I started to fear him." He looked down.

"Beast before his curse...forgive me Beast...his morals had been severely twisted, just like yours. But I think you got to a point where you started questioning the morality of his behavior. I don't know what you did or said after he knocked me out, but I knew before that you were trying desperately to keep him from harming me."

"I did ask if we could consider something less gruesome, but one look and a threat…and well…" LeFou gave a nervous cough. "So sorry about that…and what followed."

"No hard feelings," Maurice said. "Honestly I should probably be apologizing to you. Had I known what position I was putting you in calling you as witness, and I should have had some idea...I'm not so sure I would have done it."

LeFou gave a grateful look to Maurice.

"Agathe wouldn't have been afraid to speak the truth. They are right you know," LeFou said. "When they call me a coward. I should have stood up against him."

Beast was feeling a growing compassion towards LeFou the more he heard. And a growing sadness. He felt a strong urge to do what he could to see LeFou looking at himself in a kinder light. He put his paw once more on LeFou's shoulder. His blue eyes were filled with kindness and sympathy.

"I don't think you're a coward," he said softly. "What were you supposed to do? After what had happened and Gaston had you in his, as Maurice put it, 'strong grip', you had every reason to believe telling the truth would have brought you harm. And let's say you had told the truth. What good would that have done? I'm not sure they'd have listened to you. They called you a traitor for turning against your friend. Would they not have done the same had you told them that Gaston had in fact tried to kill Maurice?"

"They probably would have, but at least I wouldn't feel so bad…" LeFou told them.

"Now," Beast went on, "let me tell you what a coward would do. A coward would use his supposed friend as a shield against boxing coatracks and pouncing harpsichords. I'm sorry to say this LeFou, I'm sure this is going to be painful to hear but I think you need to hear it. While you meant to be a friend to him, I don't get the sense he saw you as a friend as much as a tool. And once you'd served your purpose, he just discarded you like rubbish. I'm sorry that's the only person you've had as a friend. Because from where I look he hasn't been much of a friend."

"I know…" LeFou admitted, "but at least he liked having me around…at least I thought he did."

Beast was forming an idea in his head. He wanted to protect LeFou from the rejection he bore witness to outside the tavern. Should Gaston ever be safe enough to release, he wanted to protect LeFou from falling back under his influence. He deserved to know he could have friends who would actually be friends and not use him. It did not take him long to make a decision. He glanced briefly at Maurice, then back at LeFou.

"How would you feel about returning with us to the castle?" he asked. "Everybody appreciates you aiding them in the battle. You'll find friends there who will actually be your friends and not pretend to be in order to use you for their own gain. And if Gaston is ever deemed safe enough to allow out of the tower, you would be protected from him...he would not be allowed to harm or use you again, and should he try he would meet with consequences." In fact, Beast could tell that his inner animal was taking notice and approving of his desire to protect LeFou, which he knew meant that if Gaston ever threatened LeFou, even as a pet Beast would know to protect him. "He has calmed some, I think it is good for him to not have anyone worshipping him. It has been hoped that he can change his attitude enough that he is safe to release. Though we have our doubts about that happening anytime soon." Indeed, Beast felt that Gaston needed to pay for his attempt on Maurice's life. "It is up to you, but you are more than welcome to come back with us."

"I don't know, I did like the teapot, she was very nice…but I've been here my entire life..." Then LeFou grew unsure. "You think your staff would welcome me?" he asked, then he looked down. "I mean if they don't…"

"We all like the teapot," Beast said. "And had it not been for you she'd be in many pieces right now. From the description the staff provided Belle deduced it was you." He gave LeFou a reassuring smile." Now, I am the master of the castle...at least for a little while longer...and I've appointed Belle as mistress and she will remain so when I am no longer able. So if you find anybody giving you grief you come let one of us know, or Maurice and I'm sure he'll let one of us know..." he looked to Maurice who nodded, "...and we'll have a word with whoever is being less than hospitable."

"I don't want to be a bother," LeFou told him.

"You won't be a bother," Beast said. "Remember what I told you while we walked to Maurice. It'll be a few weeks before I'll be a pet."

"I'm sorry," LeFou said looking down, "but I can't accept your offer…"

"It is up to you," Beast said. "But if you're worried I'll see you as a threat and do something to you...you aided my staff, directly saving the life of one of them. You're no threat. I believe the transition is gradual so that my inner human can have an influence on my inner animal as the latter takes over. If your decision to remain here is because of fear, it needn't be."

"I'm not worried about that, it's just…if I hadn't aided Gaston in all he did…" LeFou kept his head down.

"Ah," Beast said. "You're blaming yourself, aren't you?"

"I am…I shouldn't have lied…and I came to help my friend to attack you all," LeFou said. "I'm partially to blame for what happened. I can't believe they would be happy to see me."

Beast stepped forward and put his paw on LeFou's shoulder.

"Listen," he said, "they don't even blame me for what happened, they even forgave me. If they do that for me after all the pain I brought, they will have no trouble forgiving you for any blame you think you have."

Beast removed his paw but kept looking at LeFou.

"Wherever you choose to be, I want you to choose where you think you'll be most happy," Beast told him sincerely. "However, my fear for you is that that will be next to impossible in a place where you're either entering a tavern hoping not to be tossed out on your ear seconds later, or sitting by the fountain after such an incident. You hope they won't stay mad at you forever but let's be honest...have the villagers ever stopped ostracizing Belle for not fitting neatly within their mold? This is just my guess, but I'm thinking that switching sides and fighting against them probably qualifies as not fitting neatly within their mold."

LeFou hung his head, no he did not have any friends in the village and they had become rather hostile after they had returned from the castle.

"I know it would be better for me to come but I'm scared," LeFou admitted. "When I sat at the fountain for a brief moment I thought of Gaston, what if I fall back and go back to him?"

Beast thought for a moment and sighed. LeFou was right to be concerned. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't concerned as well.

"Your concern is a valid one," he said gently. "Do you remember when you saw Belle returning to the castle and asking her to give Gaston a message that you were finished associating with him?"

LeFou nodded.

"The next day while we were delivering his dinner to him she did just that. Belle took great pleasure in telling Gaston that you apparently didn't much appreciate that treatment. To our surprise, he just laughed it off and said that it was just a little game you were playing. That you'd done that before but you just don't know what to do without him so you always come crawling back." Beast paused, giving this a moment to sink in. "Now it's no game from your end is it? I get the sense you don't really know what to do without him, and if you're not careful you might get mixed up with him again. And that is your fear, isn't it?"

Ashamed of himself LeFou nodded.

"I don't want to go back, I know he's not a good person, perhaps better than anyone else. If I come, may I talk to him? I need to tell him I refuse to be used by him any longer."

"I think that would be a very wise idea," Beast said. "I commend you for wanting to do that."

"But just in case you'll be there right?" LeFou asked. "I don't want to be alone with him, I know he'll try to sway me back to him if I am."

"Of course," Beast said. "I also commend you for having that foresight." Then a thought occurred to Beast. LeFou would need someone who could have human interactions in front of Gaston. "Belle would be of most help to you there, like I explained we are taking precautions for when my animal mind takes over. I behave pretty much as the animal I will become after I've faded. And if he behaves the way we want I have to reward that behavior, currently he likes to pet me. However when he does get out of line he gets treated to a feral version of me. Basically all I can do is growl if he starts to raise his voice, or nudge you with my head every time you seem to fall for his manipulation again. Hopefully we can soon tell him the truth, I want to tell him myself what I think of him, what he did to Maurice _and_ you."

"You think she'd do that?" LeFou asked doubtfully. "I've never been very nice to her."

Maurice stepped forward.

"If I have raised my daughter right, and I know I have, she will help you," Maurice told him. "And if you want I would be willing to go with you as well. It's far from my favorite place, but if it would help you to have people with you who support you, then I'll be there for you."

"We will be there for you," Beast said. "Besides he still believes you'll return with reinforcements. It will be fun to see that dream shatter, wouldn't you say?"

LeFou thought hard about it and nodded. "I better start packing then I suppose, but I live on the other side of the village, it might take a while for me to return."

A broad smile crossed Beast's face and his tail gave a couple of wags, as both minds were happy LeFou had decided to come, and get away from this village.

"I'm glad you made that choice," he said. "Now we have a couple of options here. We can take Maurice's things back and alert the staff to ready a room, then return for you. Or we can use the book to portal you to your place. That would mean we could help you pack if you like, and also you can get a feel for the book while still going to a familiar environment. It's not a painful feeling or anything, but definitely strange the first time you experience it."

"If I may suggest something," Maurice said, "if we do the latter, I'd like if you'd stay right near the book. Returning to the castle wherever you are when we start travel will probably put you on the grounds at least and you'll know where you're at. But if we use the book to travel within Villeneuve I do not want you ending up somewhere else in the village again. You're lucky it was LeFou you met and no one else."

"I agree," Beast said. "One scenic tour of the village was enough."

"Since it is already late, perhaps he could just pack some essentials, or borrow something for now and come back to pack tomorrow." Maurice suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Beast said. "Do you have a preference LeFou? We can just go if you like. But if you prefer you can get the essentials tonight."

"I would like to grab a few things first," he said. "Will you both come with me? I'm a bit nervous about that book, since you ended up far from it."

"Of course," Beast said. "I'll stay close this time. I will say though, for your sake, I'm glad I was in the right place at the right time to see the hostility you're being treated to here."

"I'm glad to have met you," LeFou told Beast. "Otherwise I'd probably still be sitting there until they would have sent me away from there as well. Like yesterday…and the day before that…and the one before that…" He mumbled.

"But that puts you on the night of the attack," Beast said, feeling his heart sink a bit. "Are you telling me that after getting back from being knocked around by a castle full of disgruntled houseware, they had nothing better to do than kicking you out of not only the tavern but away from the fountain? Were they not rather exhausted?"

"Not just the square…all the way home. One woman even brandished her own teapot to chase me with…" LeFou said.

"I'm so sorry," Beast whispered feeling his heart sink further. "For your sake I wish you'd just stayed at the castle. Though I'm sure you had no idea they'd go so far. Plus watching those you'd assisted turn inanimate right in front of you probably wouldn't have been too pleasant."

"Could I choose neither? I don't know what's worse, being chased or if I had to witness that. But at least you saved them, I would like to get to know the teapot better."

"And I'm sure she'd like to meet you again too," Beast said. "I know she's grateful for what you did. Did you try explaining to the villagers why you helped my staff?"

"They won't listen, they never did, not unless I paid them and that was to get them to bolster Gaston's mood." LeFou looked up sadly. "I think I even envied Belle, it may not have been the nicest things they called her, but at least they said something to her."

Beast returned LeFou's sad look. How lonely did one have to be, to envy being called names because at least it was some kind of attention? If Beast wondered how LeFou got mixed up with someone like Gaston, he no longer did. Gaston at least gave him the time of day...that is as long as it benefitted Gaston to do so.

"It's not too bad, they don't go out of their way or anything…it's more a when they see you thing," LeFou said.

"Hmm," Beast said. "That's bad enough, isn't it? I don't think they have to go out of their way to be nasty before it actually qualifies as nasty."

"I guess so…" LeFou doubtfully replied.

"You think what they do is all right?" Beast asked gently.

"It's all I know…" LeFou started. "How can I decide on something if I don't know how it could have been? I'm not very good at imagining things…not very good at anything actually…" LeFou sighed. "I'm a bit nervous though, not just seeing him again, but also using that book of yours."

"Let us know when you're ready," Beast said. "Maurice can get the book from where he set it and open it and hold it for you, or you can hold it. You'll put your hand on the map and visualize your home. You'll feel everything around you shift. It's better if you close your eyes as seeing everything shift as well can be dizzying. When you stop feeling the shift that means we've arrived and you can open your eyes. We'll be right with you throughout. I'll place my paw on your shoulder for the transport if it would help you to be more comfortable."

"I think I'll be fine," LeFou said nervously. He took the book from Maurice and Beast opened it to the correct page. LeFou raised his eyebrows. "That is so strange…it moves…"

"Yes," Beast said calmly, "it does. That's very normal...at least for this book. I'd be worried if it didn't move."

"Touch the page and think of home…touch the page and think of home…" LeFou kept muttering as he touched the page. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Next LeFou heard Beast chuckle and opened his eyes. He immediately saw his bedroom.

"Well, my first concern was my nightclothes…"

"Understandable," Beast said. "Do you want help? Or maybe you'd like for us to step out and wait for you?"

Beast felt slightly awkward, standing in someone's private bedroom. Though he tried not to allow that to show.

"It's alright, could one of you hand me the bag next to my bed?" LeFou asked.

Maurice who stood closer to the bed obliged and handed the bag over. LeFou quickly filled it with his nightclothes and an extra set of winter clothes remembering the cold at the castle.

"I just need to grab one more thing downstairs," LeFou informed them. "Could you wait here while I get it?"

"Of course," Beast said.

LeFou went downstairs and Beast turned to Maurice.

"And I thought I had it rough, but considering what we've just learned it's no surprise he was drawn to Gaston. However I suspect when he gets to know true friendship he'll easily be able to keep himself from falling for Gaston's manipulations."

"Yes," Maurice said gravely. "I'm not asking why...I'm asking why not. That's incidentally the same thing I would ask in regards to you ending up as you did... Both of you had such limited exposure to how things should be that it's no wonder either of you went astray."

"All we can do now is give him the friends he does deserve, which will be the easy part," Beast said. "The hard part is going to be to get him to believe in himself." Beast turned when he heard a sound. "He's coming back, let's make sure he'll receive a warm welcome in the morning. I'll tell the staff to prepare him a room when we get back. I also think it would be a good idea to send Mrs. Potts to him with a cup of tea. He likes her and might be able to open up a bit to her."

"That sounds like a plan," Maurice said. "When we get back to the library shall I find Belle and ask her to report there, before he's brought through the castle? Where will you room him? If there's an available room next to mine, he could come get me if he needs anything, or you and Belle since you put me across from you."

"You inform Belle, I think it's best that we travel to the kitchen so he can eat and drink while his room is prepared, I'll ask for his preference in where he wishes to stay."

The door opened and LeFou walked in.

"I'm ready to go, first we return to Maurice's cottage right? I don't have much I'm taking with me, do you need me to carry something?"

"That would be very helpful," Maurice said. "Thank you. Luckily I didn't pack that much. I'm taking the bags on the dining table, the supply chest on the floor next to it and the painting on the wall."

"All right," Beast said. "If we're ready, why don't we head back and then we'll figure out who'll carry what? Do you want to get us back Maurice?" Then Beast got an idea. "If you're both all right with this, I think I'd like to stand just outside the bedroom door so I'll be out of the area of effect of the book and will travel via the collar connection. Far enough to confirm I end up in relation to the book where I start, but close enough I'll end up in your house. But if either of you are uncomfortable with that plan I won't do it."

"Are you sure?" LeFou carefully asked. "Last time didn't end so well…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Maurice said more confidently. "He was a lot further from the book last time. I'll just imagine the middle of my home, so he can't end up outside. Tell me when you're ready."

Beast nodded and stepped outside the room, but just in case he did end up outside again he sat down on his haunches to be able to hide.

"I'm ready!" He called through the door. A few seconds later the sparks came from his collar and he hoped for the best.

Beast closed his eyes and just sat there throughout the shift. He opened them when things settled and turned to his right, which was where he made sure to place the others when they were still in LeFou's house. About ten feet away stood Maurice and LeFou.

"Theory confirmed then," Beast said, standing. "I turned outside the bedroom door to put you on my right, and I was about ten feet away. Now you're ten feet on my right."

"That is good to know," Maurice said. "Should Belle ever have to use the book in an emergency during a trip at least you'll end up in the enchanted area."

The three men quickly gathered everything and Maurice put his hand on the book thinking of the kitchen in the castle.


	18. Curiosity

**AN: Ladivina here, with a slight residual headache. Of which it's big brother is the cause of our delay in posting. Not going to delay any more with a factoid****. ****Here's the new chapter!**

Soon after Beast and Maurice left for their conversation, Cogsworth saw Belle walking through the foyer.

"Mistress," he said by way of getting her attention. "Good evening to you."

"Cogsworth," she said. "Good evening. I was just looking for you. Is this a good time to resume our conversation from last night?"

"Excellent time ma'am," the mantle clock said. "I actually wish to talk to you as well."

The two entered the parlor and Cogsworth grimaced at the new nest.

"If you don't mind me asking...how many nests do you and the master have planned? I know he made the one in the library for both of you to snuggle into and I assume this nest is for the same. And you should do whatever makes the transition as easy as possible for you both. I'm just wondering...are there any more nests planned we should...prepare ourselves for?"

"So far only the ones he has," Belle told him. "However should he ever desire more nests I won't stop him from making more."

"I know you wish to continue the conversation from last night," Cogsworth said. "I'd just like to say before I forget...I want to offer my most sincere apologies for ever doubting you. And I have a confession to make." He took a deep breath. "I'm afraid my doubts started when we saw the mob approaching. I'm afraid I jumped to the conclusion that you must have sent them. I am without excuse. You've only shown yourself to be kind and brought our injured master home and tended his wounds while you yet despised him. There was no valid basis on which to draw the conclusion that I did. I am very sorry, my lady."

"No hard feelings Cogsworth, it was a difficult time for you," she reassured him. "Besides I believe you have since learned your lesson. Or do you need another?"

"I wish to assure you I lost any doubts yesterday. But if any had remained, they certainly could not remain after your father explained what had happened since you came here. I'm sorry the circumstances that found him in the asylum wagon are far worse than we thought."

"So am I," Belle agreed. "While we were both in there he didn't tell me about the attempted murder. But before we stray too far off topic, how strongly do you feel about calling me and Beast by our titles?"

"I've always been rather a stickler for propriety," Cogsworth sighed. "It's just hard to wrap my mind around...it feels like I'd be disrespecting you in a way...dispensing with titles. I'll probably have an easier time with you. The master...I think that will be hard for all of us, even those who have no problem calling you by name...just because calling him Master is what we've all done for so long. But I realize, I think we all do, that it is as he said to make the transition easier for him, and that is important."

"I agree with you, his comfort should be first priority. I was surprised when you complied without much struggle after he gave you his reasoning," Belle said approvingly. "Has the word of his request been spread to the others?"

"I could hardly argue with his reasoning," Cogsworth said. "Though I would be lying if I said there wasn't some struggle to comply. The entire kitchen staff has been made aware, and those of us present when he made the request have been spreading it out. Well except for Mrs. Potts, as she didn't want to be gone too much longer from Chip lest he get any bright ideas."

"It would be a shame should Chip sneak out, Beast truly loves those runs," Belle told him. "If he does sneak out he won't be the only one who gets punished in a way."

"We'll try to keep him occupied so he'll be less tempted," Cogsworth said. "By the way, Mrs. Potts was quite distressed by the way the master...or Beast as I suppose I should get used to saying...chose to trigger an episode. She said she'd have told him off had there been an opening to do so. I told her that that I think that would have been unwise. I know she thinks of him sort of like a son and is prone to take liberty to tell him when she thinks he's out of line...and even at his worst he at least tolerated it from her. But I was sensing that any lecture would have inadvertently prolonged his episode. I also reminded her that at some point her objections will no longer have any meaning to him once he's too far gone. I think hearing that grieved her, but she does seem to understand."

"Good thinking Cogsworth," Belle complimented him. "While I'm sure she wouldn't mean to make it worse, I'm sure she would have prolonged the episode. Also the fact that he submitted to my father of his own will suggests that he'll try to please his animal mind as much as he can. The least we all can do is support him with that, I don't want anyone to comment on it. How did she take it when you told her she could have prolonged the episode?"

"Her first impulse was to go on the defensive," Cogsworth recalled. "She said she would have done nothing this evening that she hadn't done throughout his life, and nothing that had been harmful to him before. But she conceded that I was right when I pointed out that she'd always been able to interact with him as a human. I basically pointed out to her that the rules of interaction she'd used with him throughout his life will become less and less relevant. For this reason I advised also that even when he comes out of an episode she think carefully about whether or not any criticisms she has are worth risking triggering another episode. Also that telling him she's disappointed in him, as she told us she was by what he said, may be ill-advised, in the near future if it isn't already. I don't think we will do him any favors if we make him feel bad for things he can't help."

"We wouldn't," she agreed. "Even if it hurts me, I prefer him in his submissive state if it keeps him from hurting."

"Seeing him submit to your father was, I confess, painful," Cogsworth said. "He's always been the one called Master…never has he called anyone that." He sighed. "How has he seemed after the grave visit?"

"He has expressed a strong desire to return there even after the change is complete." Belle gave a humorless laugh. "He even suggested me leashing him in case he might go on a chase, going so far as telling me to tie him to a tree lest he drag me along. Beyond that he keeps blaming himself, he truly believes what is happening is what he deserves."

"Tying him to a tree, I imagine that idea went over well with you," Cogsworth said sarcastically. "I realize he was concerned about the possibility of running off, and thinking being tethered to something he couldn't drag along would be wise. But it is a rather disconcerting image, isn't it? I must ask though…do you have a plan for should that happen...him going on the chase?"

"Yes, we asked Agathe when she visited this afternoon. She has embedded his collar with the same magic that is on the book. He goes where the book goes, no matter how far away he is. I must say I like that idea a lot better than tying him to a tree."

"Yes, much more agreeable I think," Cogsworth said. "As for blaming himself...how do you think we might best help him to heal from that?"

"I don't think we can," Belle carefully said. "It is something he has to do for himself. However I think he will feel better should he take Agathe's advice and visit his father's grave, pour out his unresolved issues. I think that would be the first step to healing, but we can't force him to go there, he has to take that step himself."

"It's unfortunate that now that he's able to finally start grieving and healing, he has such little time in which to do it," Cogsworth said gravely. "Had he unlimited time, I'm sure he'd eventually visit his father's grave. However now as it stands we must hope he can be ready to take that step before he's too far gone."

"He's already contemplating going there, it's just a matter of time before he will," Belle told Cogsworth. "When he does I suspect he'll be drained afterwards, getting years of pent up frustration out won't be easy. However I do fear for him when he has done so."

"How do you mean?" Cogsworth asked.

"At the moment he's being driven by guilt. How would he feel about his decision after he has let go and the guilt has decreased?" Belle wondered.

"Good point," Cogsworth said. "Though I'm not sure all guilt over our fate will be gone. Even if he realizes he's not to blame for becoming the man who earned the curse, let's face it...our fate did hinge upon his ability or lack thereof to break it. And he knows that. We don't hold it against him of course, but I suspect there will be some sense of guilt lingering. For his sake I hope not...I'd rather see him fade without regrets...but I suspect knowing we are stuck as objects and had been inanimate for a time because he couldn't break the curse may come with guilt that isn't so easily explained away by saying 'oh my father raised me to be cruel and I knew no better'."

"Even so, he's bound to look at it differently. And that will be the moment that any regrets he may have regarding his decision may surface," Belle told him. "The question is whether we prefer him with some guilt and no regret or no guilt and regretting it."

"Oh," Cogsworth said. "I hadn't quite thought of that. May I enter a preference for neither? No guilt, no regret?" He sighed. "I suppose 'neither' is unlikely, though ideal. How are you feeling about his decision? You don't have the guilt involved...well I know you've voiced you wish you'd realized you loved him sooner, but you certainly don't have the level of guilt he does. If it were your decision to make...he retains his humanity but we remain inanimate...or we return but his human mind fades...if you were the one who had to choose, what would it be do you think?"

"I told him I couldn't decide for him, that it was his decision to make," Belle said. "However when he asked me if he had made the right decision, I told him I'd have made the same choice if I had been in his position. To choose between all of you or him, it's an impossible choice for one who's life wasn't at stake. I know many of you have expressed a preference for him to have chosen himself, but what was your preference? Did you prefer to stay inanimate?"

"That's a loaded question," Cogsworth said. "It's not that we really _wanted_ to be inanimate. But for us it was over. All I can say is that if his humanity wasn't at stake...if we could be alive and he could keep his human mind, then certainly I'd prefer to be alive, as I'm sure the others would agree."

"I don't recall neither to be an option," Belle said impatiently. "You asked me, but it wasn't my life at stake, yours was. Now Cogsworth, choose. I'll order you if I have to."

"Before you told me about his state of mind when the curse became permanent," he began slowly, "I'd have said I'd prefer to be left inanimate so he could keep his human mind. Now though...realizing that leaving us inanimate would have left him torturing himself for eternity with more guilt than he already does...if what he's chosen reduces his anguish then I would have to say that's my preference. But without taking that into account, I'd have preferred to remain inanimate over him sacrificing his human mind."

"Thank you Cogsworth, that is all I wished to know," Belle gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm not angry for you preferring his mind to fade. You based your choice on what you think would be better for him. I'd like to ask you another question. I've heard a lot of how he was before the curse, but still…I wish I had known him then. He probably wouldn't have given me, a peasant, even a glance back then, but still…"

"You'd have wanted to know him?" Cogsworth was a bit surprised. "Even having heard of how he was? I really hate to say this...but I'm not sure you'd have thought him much better than Mr. Undesirable in the tower."

"I know all that Cogsworth," Belle said. "But no matter how unpleasant he was, if I had known him, maybe I could help him better come to terms with his past. Besides I have to admit I'm very curious what he looked like."

"You know," Cogsworth said, "you might well have known him. Not that I think you did. But at least you'd have known of him. I can't believe I'm asking this, as it is...less than proper…but might I inquire as to how old you are...or were a decade ago? I'm guessing you'd have been somewhere between twelve and fifteen years? Old enough to hear villagers talk of the excessive taxation imposed by the Prince. Perhaps you'd have seen a picture of him somewhere. The point is, even if you had...even if you'd even met him before the curse, you'd have no idea of that now."

Belle looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I should ask Agathe if she could restore those memories, at least to those residing within the castle," Belle gave a smirk. "Wouldn't you love to see Gaston's face if he suddenly realizes he tried to kill the prince?"

"That would be something," Cogsworth chuckled. "But on a more serious note, are you sure that's a good idea? When he's faded, do you want to remember him as the prince everybody hated, or as the man you've come to love?"

"Perhaps you're right and I may not look very favorably upon him for a day. Hopefully that won't send him into submission. But I'll know he has changed and I could show him that he isn't that person anymore."

"That is true," Cogsworth said, "though if I may suggest something, you might ask how the ma...how Beast would feel about that first. He's already ashamed of who he was...if you suddenly remembered…I'd be surprised if the shame from that and from knowing you now remember didn't drive him into submission. You might consider if you think the help you could give him would outweigh the risk of that. Remember, those of us on staff have full memory of what he was like...we probably know that more than anyone on the outside ever did…and I'm not sure how much help we've been in getting him to see he's no longer that person."

"But if I show him I love him regardless of that past, wouldn't that take away his biggest concern? Right now he believes that he's getting what he deserves. I fear that a part of him even hopes we'll mistreat him as he's mistreated everyone under his rule," Belle said sadly. "If my father and I remember, especially my father since he had to have felt the effects of his rule, we could tell him he's wrong, that he is forgiven for his past."

"That does make sense," Cogsworth said. "If you have full memory of what life was like under his rule, and you still accept him in spite of that, it probably will be of help. Right now I'm sure he's thinking it's easy for you to say you don't hold his past against him since you don't remember it. If you remember and still love him, that should help. Though of course we as staff remember and don't hold it against him, and he struggles to understand why."

"You being staff is exactly why, even if he sees you as family, you are staff. That means doing your best to cater to him and please him," Belle explained. "That makes it harder for him to believe you are sincere. My father and myself are not bound by those restrictions. We can say what we want without obligation."

"Another concern...do you really want memory restored to Gaston? I know it will be amusing if we get to see him realize he tried to kill the prince. But it could also give him more incentive to want to do so...it may never be safe to release him as you had hoped. He doesn't strike me as being quite as forgiving as you and your father. He might figure he'd be doing the world a favor ridding it of the former prince. He does possess a hero complex, no?"

"He may be crazy, but he's no fool," Belle said. "He would know the prince's reputation and having him look like a vicious beast that could tear him apart would keep him from doing anything rash. And eventually we'll have to tell him the truth. We're planning to do that when the changes are more noticeable. We have even discussed with Agathe how best to handle it. We are going to have him witness a change, so he'll be able to see the change for himself. It would show him we wanted him to know how to handle Beast before he inadvertently makes a wrong move and provokes an attack."

"That's a wise idea," Cogsworth said. "By the way...if you don't mind me asking...now that your father has told us what he endured at Gaston's hands, how are you feeling about the idea of releasing him? I know you'd hoped not to keep him in the cell indefinitely...but has this new information changed how you feel? Or do you still hope he can eventually be released?"

"Hope no, but considering the fact that he would otherwise spend literally eternity in there, we will have to let him go eventually," Belle told him. "You yourself have said that before his curse Beast was highly unpleasant, not much unlike Gaston. Seeing how he's changed do you think he would deserve being punished for eternity?"

"Perhaps not," Cogsworth said. "Hopefully he can change as well. I must say, it caught me a bit off guard when the m-when Beast...expressed a desire to leave him for the wolves or even eat him himself. Though I can't blame him for his anger. Gaston may have been worshipped in the village, but you'll be hard-pressed to find anyone in this castle on the roster of his admirers."

"I suspect his inner beast came out for a moment and did the talking. So far it seems his inner beast is able to take charge when their minds are in agreement, and at that moment they both shared an intense hatred of Gaston," Belle explained. "An eternity without being worshipped, that must be the biggest punishment for his ego."

Cogsworth gave a short chuckle.

"Perhaps he should stay there forever then," he said. "At least until that ego is brought down to size. Do you have any concerns that once he's released he might come back with another mob?"

"Strangely enough I think he won't," Belle said. "He seems to be fascinated by Beast, trying to lure him close so he can pet him. It was so strange to walk in on them, Beast on his side and Gaston petting him. Gaston himself pulled back quickly and came up with a weak excuse, but he's curious, no doubt about it."

"Hmm," Cogsworth said. "So you think he's stopped wanting to kill him? I and a few others did watch that in the mirror. The master came...Beast rather...came into the dining room and asked if we enjoyed the show. Actually while you were all up there Lumiere and I were debating how long he'd be able to keep from laughing." Cogsworth sighed. "I'm sure it will be easier now for you both to contain your laughter...I'm not sure you'll be much in the laughing mood where Gaston is concerned knowing what you now know."

"At least we can stop pretending, seeing Beast behaving like that is difficult knowing it's what will happen," Belle said. "But as far as concerns go, I won't let him out before my father feels comfortable enough no matter how well he behaves."

"That book you gave him," Cogsworth said, "it's a shame it doesn't say that knocking people out and tying them to trees for wolves to eat is not in line with proper etiquette."

"A real shame indeed," Belle agreed. "Maybe you could tell me if it's in an advanced etiquette book, since you're such a stickler for rules I'm sure you know if it's in one."

Cogsworth laughed.

"Sadly it's not in any etiquette book I've heard of, perhaps you should write your own, especially for him."

"Perhaps I should," Belle said as she joined him in laughter.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Beast, Maurice, and LeFou showed up near a wall. Maurice had tried to visualize a part of the kitchen where they wouldn't be in the way. Thankfully the kitchen was quiet this time of evening.

"I had Maurice bring us here as I wasn't sure if you'd had dinner," Beast said to LeFou by way of explanation. He then spotted someone he wanted to waste no time in reuniting LeFou with. "Mrs. Potts! Could you come here a moment? I believe I have a friend of yours here."

Mrs. Potts came walking from the other side, when she saw her rescuer from the battle standing next to Beast.

"Welcome back monsieur, it's been too long since you were last here. I believe we've never been properly introduced, I'm Mrs. Potts and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

LeFou gave a shy smile.

"It's nice to see you again, my name is LeFou."

"Well monsieur LeFou, how about a spot of tea? You look like you could use some."

Beast smiled as he saw the man relax a bit as Mrs. Potts poured him a cup.

"I'll go get Belle," Maurice said, drawing Beast's attention. "Shall I take the book back to the library? I won't be surprised if I might find her there."

"Sure," Beast said. "If you see Chapeau, who is probably in the foyer, could you send him here? I'll have him carry your bags to your room, though I'll carry the chest up later and LeFou's bag can stay down here until we know what room he's going in."

"Before I forget, this bag," Maurice indicated one of his bags, "can go into the master bedroom. I thought Belle might appreciate her clothes from home."

Once Maurice had left, Beast turned to Mrs. Potts who had come over to them.

"Mrs. Potts, thank you for getting him some tea. Probably not quite as strong a beverage as he was going into the tavern for but he ran into a little trouble there. Seems the villagers didn't appreciate him switching sides. He went into the tavern but was immediately thrown out on his ear."

"They what? How could they do that to that nice lad?" Mrs. Potts asked appalled. "My husband wasn't one of them I hope."

"You'd have to ask if you wish to know that," Beast told her.

Chip smiled at the man as he saw Beast continue talking with his mother.

"Thank you for saving my mother," he said politely.

LeFou looked at the little teacup. Poor little kid, he thought, spending your life as a teacup…

"What is your name?"

"I'm Chip!" Chip enthusiastically said.

"All right Chip," Mrs. Potts said, "I need to talk to your friend for a moment." She turned to LeFou. "What's this I hear about you getting thrown from the tavern and chased with teapots? Please tell me my husband was not involved in such cruel tomfoolery. Mr. Potts...Jean Potts?"

"He's your husband? No wonder the poor guy always seems to have lost something…" LeFou said. "But no he wasn't among those chasing me through the village."

"I'm glad to hear it," Mrs. Potts said.

As Mrs. Potts and LeFou were talking, Beast turned when a tap on the shoulder from behind drew his attention. He saw Chapeau giving a respectful bow. He was about to point out to Chapeau that such formality would soon be obsolete, but decided to leave that issue alone for now, since the silent coatrack relied on body language to communicate.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Chapeau," Beast said. "Please take these bags to Maurice's room. Actually this one can go into the master bedroom as Maurice packed some of Belle's things. But leave that bag over there until a room is prepared for LeFou."

Chapeau gave a questioning look to the supply chest.

"That's pretty heavy," Beast said. "I'll carry that up in a bit."

Chapeau nodded and went to put the bags he was carrying into their respective rooms.

Beast turned back to LeFou.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I don't know if you ate at home this evening or were hoping to get dinner at the tavern, but of course the latter didn't work out so well. I'm sure the staff will gladly get some food in front of you."

"A bit, if it's not too much trouble?" LeFou said hesitantly.

The words had barely left his mouth before all of a sudden a candelabra appeared next to Mrs. Potts.

"Monsieur! It's no trouble at all! You just take a seat and relax. My name is Lumiere and I'll be serving you, with the help of a few others."

Suddenly LeFou felt himself being pushed towards a door by a teacart and decided to follow.

Beast chuckled, a few indeed. He looked around and saw that the kitchen was now devoid of all flatware and plates.

"Oh Lumiere?" Beast called out after the candelabra. "Do make sure he actually gets to eat, hmm?"

"Of course Master," Lumiere said. "Forgive me...Beast...I'll try not to err again."

Beast nodded and was about to turn from the dining room door when he saw Belle and Maurice enter the dining room from the parlor on their way to the kitchen. Belle was carrying Cogsworth, no doubt Maurice had suggested the clock come along and Belle was sparing him trying to keep up. Belle and Cogsworth looked a bit confused about the excitement, Maurice not so much.

"Lumiere," Cogsworth said. "What are you doing? We're a bit beyond din—" he set eyes on LeFou. "Wait a minute, isn't that the fellow who sided with us against the mob?"

"Yes," Beast said, approaching the trio. "Belle, your father and I went to get his things from your home in Villeneuve. Now don't get upset, but I happened upon LeFou while out on a scenic stroll through the village square."

The room, full of excitement, suddenly fell silent as all eyes travelled to Beast. What on _earth_ was their master doing walking through village streets? And not just any village...the one whose residents had just mobbed the castle just a few nights prior? A few murmurs travelled amongst the assembled staff, all expressing a deep concern for Beast's mental state.


	19. Fear

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here with today's factoid. Ladivina is driven nuts by my tendency to drag out a scene, but did you know that she has quite the penchant for dragging out a sentence? I don't think I realized it until starting to revise. But she is on quite the first name basis with the comma, often putting one where a sentence would be better split in two with a period. **

**Enjoy this chapter, in which I have split a few sentences. **

"It's all right," Beast said, sensing their concern. "No need to worry, not about my mind anyway. It's not what you might think."

"No it's not," Maurice said. "He wanted to test the connection between the collar and the book, and it did not go as he had anticipated."

"Connection?" Lumiere asked, confused. "How are the book and collar connected? I assume it is the portal book we're talking about here?"

"It is," Beast said. "I'll ask we don't speak the enchantress' name in front of LeFou until I've had a chance to tell him who she is, as I'm sure he will find it startling and I'd like to see that he finds out gently. But when she visited and had discovered about the first change having happened, we asked what to do should Belle take me somewhere like my mother's grave after I've fully changed, and my chase instinct is triggered and overrides my instinct to heed Belle as my owner. She took the collar and embedded it with the same magic that is in the portal book. The idea being that no matter how far I go from the book, when its magic is utilized I will go wherever it goes, meaning Belle can use it to get me back here in an emergency."

"That does sound reassuring…" Lumiere said before being interrupted.

"Yes," Belle said, "but that does not explain why you found it a good idea to take a stroll through the most public place of the village."

"Well, that wasn't exactly my plan," Beast said. "Before we left, I got the idea to test the connection while my mind is still with it. So I instructed your father on how to get home with it and asked him to wait a few minutes. I then went to that room in the servants' quarters you and I visited last night before going to my mother's grave. When my neck started tingling and sparks came from the collar I closed my eyes expecting to find myself with him in his house. But when I opened them I was in an alley. I thought about calling for him, but decided that yelling somebody's name might draw some unwanted attention and therefore be ill-advised."

"And...strolling through the middle of the village...the one whose people came seeking your life three days ago...didn't seem ill-advised?" Belle asked incredulously.

"Well it wasn't something I was particularly relishing the idea of," Beast said. "But just sitting there in the alley didn't seem like a great idea either. Thankfully it was dark and not many people were out. I was running from one hiding place to the next. It was when I neared the tavern that I was more nervous. I was trying to figure out the next hiding place to run to when I saw somebody approaching the tavern. He seemed a bit on edge but I didn't think much of it at the time. Once the tavern door closed I was getting ready to make a run for the next cover but had no time before he was forcibly ejected by four men. When they called him LeFou and offered him several disparaging comments about him 'picking the wrong side' in the battle I realized who it was. Since he'd fought on our side I decided it might be safe to make myself known to him. He was understandably alarmed but I did my best to assure him he was safe. Once thus assured he agreed to lead me to Maurice." Beast looked around at the assembled staff. "Even though he was understandably nervous, he advised we take a longer but more secluded route for my safety. He then left me hidden while he made sure Maurice was in fact home, then made sure nobody was around before signaling me to approach. I think we can all appreciate the attention he gave to see that I reached Maurice unharmed."

Belle turned to LeFou, who was nervously looking down at his plate.

"Thank you LeFou. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you in the village. Just know you are welcome to stay here with us."

LeFou gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you. I don't know why you're being so nice, I've said so many bad things."

"Like what?" Belle asked. "I don't recall you saying anything any worse than the other villagers, and you were more into hanging around Gaston than gossiping about how funny I am for being a woman who reads."

"I told Gaston whatever he wanted to hear," LeFou said with a slight smile. "I think me saying you two looking great together could be considered insulting."

"Well, there are worse things you could have said," Belle responded.

A bit encouraged by Belle's answer LeFou continued.

"Then again I did tell him you were well-read. Athletically inclined was as far as I got to compliment him."

Belle laughed.

"You know, it's funny," she said. "We would look great together, but we aren't exactly the most compatible are we? Beast and I may not make the most aesthetically pleasing pair, no offense Beast, but at least we're both well-read." She chuckled, then grew more serious. "You never struck me as particularly bad," she said. "Just under some bad influence."

"Speaking of which," Beast said, "he wishes to confront Gaston but does not wish to do so alone fearing he might be swayed back to his side. Your father and I said we'd be with him and that we're sure you would as well. I'm of course limited in how I can communicate in Gaston's presence but I think we should be able to work out a signal, and between the signal we establish and you and your father actually being able to speak we should be able to help him if he starts to cave to Gaston's manipulations."

"I'll be there," Belle agreed. "But first it might be a good idea for him to try alone. At least that's what Gaston will be thinking. Beast you could go there a little earlier on one of your strolls and lie down by the cell again. We can see if Gaston is going to try something. He won't try anything as long as I'm there and my father is sure to give him some pause, but we'll be close by to intervene should things go too far."

"It sounds like a plan, but I fear Gaston would take advantage of the situation," Beast said. "I don't want LeFou to get hurt by him again. LeFou, what are you thinking of her idea?"

LeFou looked a bit uneasy.

"I-I don't know, you think I can do it? I've never been very good at saying no to him."

"What do you think Belle and Maurice?" he asked. "You lived in the village with him, you've seen him interact with Gaston. I've only known him a couple of hours. But I agree with LeFou as I have my own concerns."

"I think we should give him a chance," Maurice said. "We can't protect him forever and it's not like he'll go inside his cell. As long as he keeps his distance he should be alright, with us keeping an eye out."

"Beast I know you are concerned, but he should be given a chance," Belle told him. "We should show him we have faith in him."

He looked back to LeFou.

"Faith won't do much good if LeFou sees his former friend and starts to feel sorry for him. I don't want him to get hurt by him again."

Beast, knowing his concerns went against what Belle thought they should do, felt his tail grow heavier, to the point it lowered a bit. He turned back to Belle.

"My inner Beast is getting a bit unhappy with me, voicing concerns over what you're thinking we should do. If I'm not careful it may throw me into submission."

Belle looked surprised.

"Because you disagree? That is not something worth submitting for. I like you having your own opinion, doesn't that matter to your inner Beast? Calm it a bit?"

"I know Belle," Beast said, "and it's strange. My inner human knows you wouldn't have a problem with me having a differing opinion, and that we could discuss it and find a solution. I don't even think your idea is necessarily a bad one, but there's still some reluctance to completely get behind it."

"I don't want you to submit again," Belle said. "But I think we should give him a chance to talk on his own first."

Beast gave this some thought.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "What would you suggest I do to draw attention if LeFou has a problem? Will you have the mirror so you can see what's going on as well as hear?"

"If it makes you feel better I can take it with me, but I'll be able to keep an eye out from where I'm standing." Belle told Beast. "As for drawing attention, you could nudge him with your head as if asking to be pet, should that fail you could lightly growl as if sensing something is wrong. Should I hear you growl then I'll take that as a signal to intervene immediately. And when I do father can take LeFou away while I deal with Gaston."

"I think that sounds all right," Beast said, feeling his reluctance start to fade. This he was happy about, as he was worried he would have to either yield his opinion or physically submit. Now that he felt more assured of being able to make sure LeFou didn't get hurt, he was feeling better about the plan. "LeFou, does that sound all right with you?"

"I guess so, I'm just nervous," LeFou said still a bit uncertain.

"By the way," Beast said, "not to change the subject, but we need to figure out what room the staff should prepare for LeFou. This means that I'd like to know from you LeFou where you'd be more comfortable. I was thinking of putting you next door to Maurice in the West Wing. Belle and I are in the master bedroom directly across from Maurice. That way you are near someone should you need anything. But the West Wing has seen the brunt of the damage caused by the curse as well as the rage I had within me throughout the last decade under said curse, so it's not the most aesthetically pleasing part of the castle. The East Wing is relatively undamaged. If you need anything you'd have to venture out of the wing probably before you even encountered staff. Do you have a preference as to which wing you'd rather be in?"

"I think the West Wing, I don't want to be alone anymore," LeFou said a little hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't be intruding on the family. But at least if Gaston managed to get out he wouldn't be alone. He would be safer with the others.

"All right," Beast said with a smile. He turned to the mantle clock. "Cogsworth, could you arrange for the room next to Maurice to be cleaned?"

"Of course Beast," Cogsworth relaxed a bit not erring in the name. "Do you or the mistress require anything else?"

"No Cogsworth, we'll be retiring ourselves soon," Belle told him. "You enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, same to you both," Cogsworth said as he turned around to leave.

"Belle," Beast said, his expression growing slightly mischievous, "speaking of that stroll, perhaps we want to revisit the idea of tethering me to a tree during our travels?" Before the look of horror forming on Belle's face could get too intense, he continued. "Relax Belle, I'm kidding. Actually we used the portal book to take LeFou to his place to pack a few essentials before returning to your father's place to get his things. I had a theory that I end up in relation to the book where I started and it turned out I was right. So should you need to bring me back in an emergency I should at least end up in the cursed part of the forest if not on the grounds. Though next time the enchantress visits we should mention that. From her explanation I'm not sure she expected that I'd end up away from the book even if I started at a distance. I'm fairly certain she'd have informed us of that little detail."

"Maybe you overlooked something, it's about visualizing right?" Seeing Beast nod she continued. "What if the one using the book also has to visualize you next to him or her?"

"Perhaps," Beast said, "but don't you think she'd have mentioned it? She was sure to mention that the book could not be left in its stand in the library, that it had to travel with the user or I wouldn't be pulled with it where the user goes."

"Even so, we could try it before bed. You run off and I use the book thinking of us in our chambers." Belle suggested. "It doesn't hurt to try, if it doesn't work we'll ask the enchantress next time we see her."

"Speaking of the enchantress," Beast said, "LeFou, let us know when you've finished eating and I'll tell you who she is. Like I said earlier it will probably be startling for you, and no doubt you'll hear someone speak her name at some point or maybe see her when she comes to visit. So when you're finished eating I'll let you know who the enchantress is."

"I know her?" LeFou asked a bit nervously. If so he hoped he hadn't said too many bad things about her.

"He would to some extent, right?" Beast asked Belle and Maurice.

"He does," Maurice confirmed.

Beast turned back to LeFou who was just taking his last bite of food.

"Let me know when you're ready," he said.

"Go ahead," LeFou said hesitantly.

"You would know her," Beast said, "as the spinster Agathe." Seeing LeFou immediately grow tense with a slight tremble, Beast put a paw on his shoulder. "Are you all right? What seems to be troubling you?"

"I've said some pretty rotten things to her, not to mention make fun of her beggar status…" LeFou paled. "Didn't you do the same before she…cursed you? She's not coming for me next is she?"

"I don't expect so," Beast said reassuringly. "I think she would realize you'd been under Gaston's influence, and deciding to stop associating with him I think would help you if she were to entertain such thoughts. But honestly I think she'd sooner go after Gaston than you."

"And she saw how he intimidated you when I called on you as a witness to the murder attempt," Maurice said. "I'd say he's lucky she didn't curse him right then and there. Though since her curses seem to transform everyone on the premises you'd have been caught up in it. As would I. Imagine Belle asking the mirror for me and being greeted by the image of a sentient easel."

"That probably wouldn't happen," Beast said. "Her curses also erase those under the curse from the memories of those not on the premises."

"Speaking of," Belle started, "you're not going to like what I'm about to say Beast but, I'd like to ask Agathe if it's possible to have the memories of you and the rest restored to those residing in the castle."

"Are you serious?" Beast asked horrified.

"When I spoke to Cogsworth it came up, of course he argued against it, but I want to know all of you, even the bad." Belle told him. "He did tell a few more details, hoping it would change my mind, but no matter what, I do wish to know."

"Master," Plumette said flying into the room. "I'm sorry. Beast...Monsieur LeFou's bedroom is ready. Chapeau took it upon himself to move Monsieur LeFou's bag up since we now know what room he's in."

"Thank you Plumette," Beast said. "By the way Maurice I had Chapeau take your bags to your room but I still need to carry up your large chest. Belle could we resume that conversation later? When LeFou is ready I'll show him to his room as well as carry your father's chest. Perhaps you could wait in the library, watch in the mirror and once I'm in the room we went to in the servants' quarters you can test your theory and try to get us both to our chambers?"

"Alright, I'll go there and watch in the mirror," Belle stood up and started walking. "And no stalling. If you take too long I'll just use the book and test my theory before you made it to the room."

"All right," Beast sighed. "Maurice and LeFou, I'll get the chest from the kitchen. Do you want to wait here or perhaps meet in the foyer?"

"Why don't we start?" Maurice said. "We'll wait for you in the foyer by the stairs."

A few minutes later, the trio ascended the stairs to the West Wing. Maurice first opened his door and Beast set the supply chest inside. They then moved to the room next door.

"Here you are LeFou," Beast said opening the door. "The room I put the chest in is of course Maurice's room, and Belle and I are directly across the hall from there. You're not alone here." He smiled at LeFou. "I'd better get into my spot before Belle decides I'm taking too long. Anything you need before I go?"

"No, you better go," Maurice suggested. "My daughter may be many things, but patient isn't one of those things. I wish you luck with your conversation. I understand you aren't looking forward to it, but she is right, she deserves to know."

Beast's face fell at Maurice's words.

"Perhaps so," he forced out. "Perhaps all of you do. You do realize that if Agathe does what Belle wishes to ask...restore memories to all of you not cursed but now living in the castle, you'll remember life under my rule. I'm not sure what you deserve more...that knowledge or being spared that knowledge. I suppose if it happens I'll get what I deserve...for I know you'll all reject me...perhaps once my humanity is gone you'll put me down like the animal I'll be, and you'd be justified in doing so." He gave Maurice and LeFou a sad look. "Good night to both of you."

Before either had a chance to respond, Beast turned tail and fled the wing, leaving Maurice and LeFou to stare after him.

Beast ran on all fours to get to the room as fast as he could. How ironic he was fleeing to the same room he'd fled to as a child to get away from his father's wrath. This time though, he knew there was no hiding. Not for long anyway.

Seeing the portrait of his mother holding him, and remembering it was to replace the slashed family portrait in the master bedroom, he took it gently in his paws and awaited transport.

"I'm so sorry mother," he whispered.

Belle put the mirror down and sighed sadly. How could he think so lowly of himself? Granted at least he knew what he was like, but putting him down? No, no matter how bad he was she wouldn't do it. She took the book from the table where she had set it. She placed her hand on the book, closed her eyes and thought of their chambers, Beast beside her. When she opened them again, she was standing by the fire in their chambers, but no Beast.

"Beast? Can you hear me?" she called. Maybe he had ended up close by.

Beast opened his eyes and was a bit confused. He was in the West Wing corridor. He heard Belle call out to him.

"Coming," he called back as he walked towards their room. He opened the door and came in with the portrait.

"Well I ended up close," he said. "I was in the corridor. So something's still amiss."

He took the slashed portrait down and replaced it with the one of his mother holding him as a baby. He then looked at the other painting.

"Do you think your father could salvage my mother?" he asked. "Cut her out and reframe? Just as I didn't slash her like I did myself and my father, I don't want to throw her away with them either."

"I'm sure he could, we'll ask him tomorrow," She reassured him.

Beast decided the sooner they resumed their earlier conversation, the sooner they could finish it. He looked at Belle, dread written all over his face.

"Please...Belle...don't," he pleaded. "You'll only be hurt. If you have full knowledge and reject me, I accept that and know it's well deserved...but you'll be hurt by knowing. Your father will insist we no longer share a room...if you don't decide that on your own first. But Gaston would want to kill me even more than before. And LeFou? He's feared Gaston for so long and still does. If he remembers living under the rule of someone who honestly wasn't unlike Gaston...he'd flee in terror. But if you feel you must know...I know I'm a coward saying this...but could you please wait until my human mind has completely faded? Let me fade while you still love me? Because I guarantee you won't if you remember. Honestly that's one thing about the curse becoming permanent that I'm happy about. No one remembering my cruelty has been more a blessing than a curse to me."

"Beast, don't say things like that," Belle told him. "No one will put you down and especially not Gaston. But I wish to know before you are gone. I hold no illusions and know I'll probably be angry for a day, but like I told Cogsworth, I have to keep in mind who you are now. You have changed and if I can still say I love you knowing what you were like it would help you as well. And while I may not like your previous view on women…yes Cogsworth told me hoping it would deter me, I will not let that get in the way. Though I will warn father a bit about that in advance. He'd be more familiar with that part of your reputation than me."

"Belle, there's a month before I'm fully changed," Beast said. "Not even quite that now. Why tarnish what remains of our time together with me able to interact as a human with a day of anger?"

"Because I want you to know I accept and love all of you, even the you that was worse than Gaston," Belle told him. "I don't care how you were then, I just want to know so I can help you talk about your past."

"How can you be so sure you'd still love and accept me?" Beast asked. "You don't love Gaston because of the villain he is. How can you love the part of me just as villainous?"

"Because that isn't you anymore," Belle answered. "I didn't like you when we first met. It wasn't until after you changed and showed me you cared not just about me, but also my feelings that I started to love you."

"What did Cogsworth tell you about _why_ he advised against you asking for restoration of memories?"

"Not much in the way of details, your previous view on women was the only detail he did give me. I think he hoped that alone would scare me off," Belle said and turned serious. "But I think I can guess you were a vain, power-hungry man, who overtaxed his villages and probably falsely imprisoned more than one person, probably for not giving you what you wanted."

Beast lowered himself to the floor in shame and curled into a ball.

"Pretty accurate guess, but that's one thing, actually remembering it is another," Beast said. "But what I meant was...why did Cogsworth think it best you not remember? Was he afraid you'd be hurt? Does he figure that you wouldn't be able to still love me? Because he knows I wasn't exactly loveable."

"He worried about that for a second," Belle admitted. "But his main concern was you, how you might react to me knowing. He asked me if it was worth the risk of you going into submission, which you are already doing without me even remembering…"

Belle sat down on the floor beside him, and put her hand on his neck and started to pet him. She could feel him lightly shivering and sighed.

"Listen, I'm not mad at you. You said yourself I made a pretty accurate guess, and I'm still here with you, loving you. Even if the extent might shock me for a day, I would still know it is the same person who saved me from wolves and who sealed his fate by sending me away to help my father, knowing it would make me happy. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

"Maybe you could still accept me, but that doesn't say anything about your father, LeFou, or even Gaston," Beast said. "And what if it's an all or nothing situation? What if Agathe cannot restore your memories without restoring the memories of those still on the outside? We are dealing with magic here. If all memory is restored, are you prepared for another mob to show up to off the creature they would now know was once their cruel ruler? And those with loved ones here...how would they feel to learn they had sentient houseware for long-lost relatives? I'm not sure you quite know what it is you're asking."

"I'll prepare father telling him about what I know about your past," Belle started. "He'll want to talk to you, but he'll be more accepting than you think. As for Gaston, if he poses a risk to you he stays in there, even if it is for eternity. You matter more than his comfort. I will not compromise your safety for anything."

She stopped petting to turn his head to her and gave him a smile.

"LeFou, I don't know how he'll react, but my father and I will be there to help him through any fears he may have. But don't you think I deserve to know all of you? Would you deny me that?"

Beast sighed. How could he argue with that?

"Your father said pretty much the same thing," he said. "That you deserve to know. I cannot deny you that...I cannot and will not stand in your way in asking Agathe. But I'd be lying if I told you I didn't hope she'd be unable to do it. I just have so much shame..."

"No need to be ashamed, we all make mistakes," Belle said. "Some make bigger mistakes than others, but they are still mistakes. What is important is that you regret them."

"That I do," Beast said.

"We'll have to ask Agathe how such a thing would work, but I'm sure it's possible somehow. However I think we're onto something regarding the book and collar connection, you did end up closer then you were."

"That I did."

Seeing he was still curled up in a ball, she gave a sad sigh.

"How are you feeling? I don't think you're getting up anytime soon, not with how you feel at the moment. Do you think you can get in bed or will you be sleeping in your nest?"

"I want as many nights in the bed with you as possible until my inner Beast demands I sleep in the nest," Beast said. "But I don't think I can get up off the floor yet. Is there anything more you wish to discuss about remembering me the way I was? Perhaps if we can get this conversation finished and talk about something else for a bit, I can get to a point I can get up. I would like to talk to you a bit about LeFou."

"No, I'm done discussing it until we see Agathe again. But if you can't get up, we could take some blankets and sleep together in your nest by the fire in the library. Maybe you'd like that, we'd still sleep together that way."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Beast said. "Except if LeFou needs something and can't find us I don't want him to worry. Though your father is right next door." He sighed. "I hope you don't mind me inviting him to come. But my inner human and inner Beast quickly developed the urge to want to help him. I don't think his heart is a malicious one...it seems he just got mixed up with the wrong person."

"You were right to bring him here," Belle agreed. "I knew he was mostly shunned by the villagers, and I'm sad to say I was one of them. However my problem wasn't him, but the company he kept."

"And some 'friend' Gaston has been. What your father did not know, was that LeFou tried to get him to consider something less gruesome. Yet he was reluctant at first to come. Would you believe he blames himself for the attack? He called himself a coward for not taking a strong stand against Gaston."

"He's anything but a coward," Belle told him. "If he could handle being around Gaston for as long as he did, I'd say he's the complete opposite."

"I felt bad for him Belle," Beast said. "When he was talking of the treatment he'd received including by his supposed friend...well I honestly wanted to hug the poor guy. But considering we'd just met it seemed rather forward."

"Probably better that you didn't," Belle said. "Taking you for a walk is one thing, but being hugged by a ferocious looking animal you don't know…I think that would have scared him off. Do you think you can manage crawling into the bed or would you prefer the nest in the library?"

"I think I can manage the bed," Beast said, slowly getting to his feet. "Though one of these nights we should sleep in the library just so we can say we did. But for tonight I don't want to not be in here after telling LeFou we would be should he need something."

Beast sat on the edge of the bed for Belle to wrap his horns, then they both lay down and were soon asleep.


	20. Facing Fear

**AN: Ladivina again, a short factoid today. ImagineATale and I wrote everything using messenger. I copy pasted every reply we made to each other in Word. Until we realized a few weeks ago that we could've written in a file here. Would've saved us both a lot of work, oh well. ****Happy reading!**

Once everyone was awake the next morning, Belle, Beast, Maurice and LeFou went down to the parlor. They would discuss when LeFou wanted to confront Gaston. But first Beast wanted to make sure LeFou had a comfortable night. He was first to speak when they all got seated.

"Did you sleep all right LeFou?" he asked.

"I slept better then in a long time actually," LeFou told him. "I'd like to look around a bit today."

"That's fine," Beast said. "Do you think you'll want to confront Gaston today as well? Or just focus on acquainting yourself with the castle and those in it for the time being?"

"I think I'd like to confront him before I can change my mind," LeFou said. "Could I see him in that mirror before I do? I know he'll try to get sympathy about being in there. It might be better if I see what it looks like before I go."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Beast said. "Belle do you know where the mirror is?"

"I left it in the library, I'll go get it." Belle said standing up and left.

"If you'd like, you could watch as his breakfast is delivered," Beast said. "I doubt you'd see him try anything then though. He knows if he does Belle is prone to leave his tray on the floor outside his cell for me to later 'find' and help myself to. Or she'll allow me to give him some feral treatment...mild but still something he'd prefer to avoid. So you probably won't see him getting too out of line. But you would see a bit of how he interacts. Or would you just rather see him alone in the cell?"

"Alone would be better, wouldn't want to get any wrong ideas…" LeFou mumbled.

"All right," Beast said. "Oh, there's something with which he might use to try to gain your sympathy that I'd like to warn you about. Belle took him a book with yesterday's breakfast to help him pass his time...one he wasn't particularly amused about. Since we want him to learn to behave and treat people with respect, I picked out an etiquette book for Belle to give him. The title...A Handbook on Good Manners For Children, by Erasmus. We figured he could use a bit of help with the basics after all. He was rather displeased with the reading material he was provided with."

"I can only imagine his face when he saw the title…" Then LeFou started laughing. "That is great, he hates books and you give him one that points out everything he lacks. Could you get him to read it again? I'd love to see that!"

"I could try," Beast said. "I managed it before, I made him believe reading calmed me down. If I go there and look even the slightest bit menacing he'll probably reach for the book again. Perhaps some time this afternoon?"

"You know, I never thought I would look forward to seeing him again, but that is something I don't want to miss! Could I go there before you do that? He'll be more agitated after you do that and I don't think that will be a good time for me to speak to him."

"You're probably right," Beast said. Then he chuckled. "Though apparently the whole ordeal yesterday tired him right out. When Belle brought him his dinner yesterday she saw he'd found another use for the book. As a pillow. He was so deeply asleep he didn't stir when she opened the door to put his dinner in. I actually asked her if she was sure he was still breathing. So you should go to him before...after he'd probably be too agitated or asleep."

"Maybe we should do it before breakfast?" LeFou suggested. "I'd like to get it out of the way and you can cheer me up after by getting him to read."

"That sounds good," Beast said. "Oh and speaking of breakfast...I must warn that my eating habits are a little...messy."

"It can't be that bad can it?" LeFou looked at Maurice a bit uncertain.

"Not that bad," Maurice said. "I was a little startled at first but he manages to stay relatively neat. From what I hear Belle has helped him improve his eating habits within his abilities."

"You know, Gaston threw his bones around, I'm sure you don't do that, do you? I mean several of his have hit my head over the years and you could throw even harder."

"No," Beast said, "I can't say I do that. But I can't guarantee how I might eat when I've become more animalistic. I wonder if there's a way I could get Gaston to read the section on table manners. I doubt it, but it sounds like he could use that. Hopefully he manages to randomly open to it."

"You just eat then. The sooner I can see him in the tower and get that behind me."

"Yes I'm sure that's something you'd like to get over with," Beast said. He then thought of something. "When you leave to collect your belongings, are there any animals we'd need to prepare for? I assume you at least have a horse?"

"Something that passes for one…it refuses to listen to me. Didn't you say Magnifique was here? I could ride him and sell my own, though I feel sorry for the poor soul that buys it..." LeFou said.

"What's wrong with your horse that you'd feel sorry for whoever buys him? Does he easily spook or something?"

"First of all, he doesn't listen, preferring to go backwards when I want to go forwards, throwing me off when I correct it. And if you think it stops there…next he ran through the marketplace, running people over. And that has happened several times…then again the horse was a gift from Gaston, that should say enough about its temper."

"Hmm," Beast said. "Do you think anyone would buy him from you after seeing those antics? If not, or if you'd worry about him being less than safe to be ridden, you could always bring him here and let him live here. Who knows, since no aging happens in the enchanted land, maybe he'd decide to listen to you at some point in the eternity."

"The butcher might, though I feel sorry for the horse in that case…and the next town would be a hassle." LeFou pondered it over. "I guess that leaves bringing it here. Gaston can have it back if he ever gets out, I'm taking his horse." Then LeFou thought about what Beast had said. "What do you mean no aging? Eternity?"

"I didn't even know it until Agathe mentioned the price for getting the servants reanimated," Beast said. "I knew none of us aged a day since the curse went into effect. But I thought anyone not cursed would age normally. That's when Agathe explained that nobody within the cursed land ages. There's day and night, but otherwise time is pretty much stalled. The only way to die would be fatal injury or illness." Beast grew pensive. "When I sat watching on the turret...the mob...Gaston coming to kill me...in a way it was a relief. I'd never take my own life, but I wasn't about to resist it being taken. I just turned from him and the pistol he brandished and awaited the end."

"You were happy the mob came?" LeFou asked incredulously. "You wanted to die?"

"I don't know that I was _happy _the mob came as much as I just didn't care anymore. Belle's return gave me hope though…a reason to care."

"Good thing Belle came back then," LeFou said. "She loves you a lot. She only had good things to say about you, you know."

"Is that why you were uncomfortable with the attack?" Beast asked. "Because of what she said about me? I mean, Gaston's a hunter...I don't imagine you generally take exception to him going and killing wild creatures, which is what I look for all the world to be."

"I never liked it much, but it gave good money and I could live comfortably," LeFou said. "Gaston loved it, it gave him a feeling of power he missed since the war ended. I just went along with it."

"I'd have given him an easy hunt if I'd known what was going on in the village," Beast said. "I'd have spared Belle having to prove my existence if I'd known it was required."

LeFou had a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"If I had known what was going on, that Belle would be forced to expose me to prove her father's sanity, I'd have paid a little visit to the village square, and it would have been no accident. With no concern for the likely consequence I'd be met with."

"You would have been dead in seconds!" LeFou all but yelled. "You can't be serious! Belle wouldn't have liked that."

"Neither do I," Maurice said. "My boy, let's be grateful that didn't happen. We're all here and alive."

"Grateful for what?" Belle asked as she walked in with the mirror.

"I am grateful," Beast said. "And Belle...grateful that we're all here and alive as your father put it. Now...uh...if I tell you what brought this about...you won't get upset will you?"

Beast felt his tail wanting to lower in anticipation. It would surely have done so had he not been sitting on it at the time. He knew it would be near impossible for Belle not to get upset.

Belle made a mental sigh when Beast asked if she wouldn't get upset. She gave a quick glance and saw he looked slightly uncomfortable and knew what he would say had the potential to cause another episode. She took a deep breath and hoped she'd be able to avoid giving a strong reaction.

"Let's hope not, I don't want to trigger something. Is it that bad?"

"Well you probably won't particularly like this a whole lot," Beast said. "We were talking about the night of the attack. That had I known proof of my existence was needed I'd have spared you the guilt of exposing me." He took a deep breath, knowing his next words were likely to elicit a strong reaction. LeFou reacted strongly and he barely knew Beast. "I'd have spared you that guilt by showing myself, regardless of the consequences."

She couldn't hold back the few tears that escaped her.

"Which would have been death… Just to keep me from feeling responsible? Because if the answer is yes, I'm glad it turned out the way it did!" she told him, more tears coming.

Beast wanted to comfort Belle, but with her last sentence sounding like an order, his body felt heavy, his inner Beast wanting to submit. He fought against it. He was in a chair, maybe he could stay that way.

"It might not have been ideal," he said, "but neither was the guilt you felt when you did the only thing you could do."

Belle cried harder now and Beast wanted to comfort her. He stood, intending to close the short gap between them to embrace her. He fought the urge to submit with everything he had, but by the time he reached her he had no choice. He sank to the floor at her feet.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to distress you...Mistress..."

LeFou saw Beast laying at Belle's feet and grew confused.

"What is happening? It's not that bad…"

"The first change," Maurice explained, "was that his animal mind...what we tend to call his 'inner Beast'...has accepted Belle as his mistress and owner. This is how he will recognize her when he is fully changed. Since I'm her father, by extension he will see me similarly. If he angers her or in some way causes her distress, his inner Beast is not happy and demands he submit to her. That's what we're seeing now."

"That's so sad, I can't believe he chose this…" LeFou said. "Not that the other option was any better…"

Meanwhile, Belle started to talk to Beast, trying to comfort him.

"It's alright, I'm not angry, I just don't like hearing you think so little of yourself." She walked to the nearest chair and sat down. "Come here."

Beast crawled to his mistress and resumed his position, letting her pet him.

"Take it easy, you can get up when you are ready."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I tried to fight it. I tried to come over to you to hold you and offer you comfort. But I could only fight it so long. I just...went down..." A choked sob escaped Beast as a few tears fell. "All I wanted was to comfort you," he choked out. "Am I too far gone for that already?"

"I don't know, but I think the first change is almost complete," Belle said. "I highly doubt it can get much worse as far as submitting goes."

Belle stood up and sat down beside Beast, and placed his paws around her waist and smiled at him.

"See now you're holding me, you can still do it."

"I hope it doesn't get much worse," Beast said. "I mean not that it's that bad in the whole scheme of things. I just wish I could still offer comfort without an episode. Tall order I suppose when the urge to submit gets so strong."

Beast tightened the embrace Belle helped him to establish. Being able to still comfort her, even if he was starting to need help to do it, was providing him some comfort as well.

"I love you Belle," he said softly, "very much. You won't forget that, even when I no longer understand it in a human way, will you?"

Belle lifted his head with her hands and looked at him.

"Never, I will always remember the love we shared, and we will continue to share love for each other. It will just be a different kind of love, but it will always be there."

She bent down and placed a kiss on his head and continued to hug him in return.

"How are you feeling? Ready to get back up?"

Belle's smile was infectious, and soon Beast was smiling just as widely.

"I think I can probably manage," he said wittily.

He got to his feet and once Belle was standing he gave her a proper hug, one he didn't need help in giving her. Then he sat back in his chair. He looked at LeFou, who seemed to be watching him sadly.

"Are you all right LeFou?" he asked gently.

"I am, it was just…sad to watch," LeFou said. "Are you still happy with your choice? Or are you regretting it when your inner Beast forces you to do that?"

"My only regret has ever been that it was a necessary choice to make," Beast said.

"I don't think you deserve this…this just seems cruel to me," LeFou said. "And speaking of cruel and unpleasant, when can I talk to Gaston?"

"Ah yes," Beast said. He picked the mirror up from where Belle had set it. "I assume you'd still like to see him first?"

"Yes please, better go to him prepared for what I'll find," LeFou said.

"Here," Beast said holding the mirror out to LeFou.

Nervously LeFou took the mirror, not sure of what he might see.

"Show me Gaston."

The reflection turned to Gaston and LeFou saw the cell which kept his former friend. He was glad he looked first, it looked cold and depressing and he knew Gaston would use it to his advantage. Then he looked at Gaston himself.

"Huh, I didn't expect to see this. He must be really bored…"

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Well, I expected him to be pacing, or something that showed his irritation, but reading that book of yours…I didn't see that coming," LeFou said.

"Wait," Beast said. "Are you telling us he's actually reading it of his own accord? Can't say I saw that coming either. How does he look?"

"You can see for yourself, but he looks pretty sour," LeFou said. "And now he looks even more disgusted, maybe he reached the part on table manners."

The trio gathered around LeFou to look over his shoulder.

"Whatever it is he does not look amused," Maurice chuckled.

"Do you think I'm ready to see him?" LeFou asked.

"If you think you're as ready as you can be," Beast said. "I can go up there and Belle can gather his breakfast to give him at the end of it so when you're done or she intervenes she can deliver it. While I go up and get into position why don't you three all go to the kitchen for Belle to get his tray? I'm sure Mrs. Potts will want to at least get a cup of tea into you. Perhaps she'll give you some chamomile to help settle your nerves."

"I'd like that, I'll come after I've finished the tea," LeFou told him.

"Do you remember the signals we talked about?" Beast asked.

"Yes," LeFou nodded, "I just hope I can do this without help."

"You know Gaston well," Beast said. "You know his tactics. I think that will help you. But if you do need help you'll have it at once." Beast put a paw on LeFou's shoulder. "Just whatever you do, don't get close to the cell. I don't want him grabbing you. If you start getting too close I'll be giving the growl that will get Belle and Maurice in there even without trying the nudge. We'll not have your physical safety compromised."

He removed his paw and turned to Belle and Maurice.

"Anything either of you wish to say before I go get into position?'

"No," Maurice said, "we'll be fine, you just go and we'll see you up there."

Beast gave a nod and left towards the tower.

Beast entered the tower, keeping in mind what Belle said. He'd better keep his inner Beast in check. Attacking Gaston wouldn't do anybody any good. He sauntered in and noticed Gaston was still reading. Gaston wasn't looking particularly amused, and Beast had to remind himself not to chuckle. He wondered if Gaston would start reading aloud to him.

He lay down lazily in front of the cell, positioning himself so he would see when LeFou made his entrance.

After finishing his tea LeFou gave himself a mental shake. You can do this, he thought, it's just Gaston, you've known him for years. Not that it helped him any. He may have known him for years, but he was dangerous and manipulative. Not to be underestimated. He saw Belle and Maurice were ready to go and gave a nod.

"Let's go."

LeFou took a deep breath as he prepared to face Gaston. He turned to take a last look at Belle and Maurice who both offered encouraging nods and smiles. Leaving them in their spot, he slowly made his way into the room where Gaston was being held. He stood there watching a moment. Gaston was scratching Beast behind the ear. That was another thing he didn't see coming. He decided to make his presence known. He was nervous, but the tea at least kept him fairly calm.

"Not as vicious as you thought eh?" he commented, then decided to get down to business. "Not as vicious as you."

Gaston looked up and saw LeFou standing there. He gave a mental smirk. He had said he would come back.

"LeFou my friend, how have you been?"

"Friend?" LeFou asked incredulously. "You call me your friend? That's what I thought I was, what I tried to be. But you didn't treat me much like one. Unless you think people usually go around using their friends as shields against coatracks and leaving them under harpsichords. Not to mention making their friends unwilling accomplices to attempted murder and then coercing them to lie about it."

"You never said you didn't like the things we did. You should have told me sooner." Gaston said sympathetically, "I have always considered you my friend and we did have fun over the years…"

"As I recall," LeFou said, taking notice that Gaston was up to being manipulative, as expected, "I did indicate that I wasn't liking the whole murder attempt scenario. I suggested considering a less gruesome alternative. I was too caught up in the mindset that you were a big hero. Eventually your less-than-heroic deeds got pretty hard to ignore and anytime I tried to talk you down from them you shut me down, either by ignoring me or threatening me. You used me Gaston and I'm done offering my friendship to someone who will only abuse it."

"I'm sorry you feel this way," Gaston said as he stood up. "I did support you in the village and I stayed by your side while the rest shunned you. But if I hurt your feelings I offer you my most sincere apology."

"That's true..." LeFou said, beginning to wonder if he was doing the right thing. "I suppose you figure that because of that I should go along with whatever you do?"

Beast could sense that LeFou might be starting to lose his resolve. He started out so strong, and Beast was quite impressed. But Gaston had brought up how he stayed by him while the others shunned him, and was not surprised to see this put a crack in LeFou's emotional armor. He sat up on his haunches. He needed to move closer to LeFou should he need to nudge him, but had to do it in a way to not let on to Gaston that he was actually moving in response to the conversation.

Beast stood to all fours and casually stretched himself, disguising the steps he was taking in the stretches. Once sufficiently 'stretched', he sat back on his haunches. He was now in a position to give LeFou's hand a you-will-pet-me nudge. But for now he would see whether or not LeFou could recover on his own first.

Seeing LeFou's resolve crack, Gaston decided to continue.

"Do you live here now? I'm glad to see you away from those that don't appreciate you."

"They weren't too happy that I switched sides and fought them off," LeFou said. "I came here last night. Met Belle's gentle giant of a Beast here you wanted to kill."

This was perfect, Beast thought. He wasn't liking seeing LeFou start falling into somewhat casual conversation with Gaston, but how could he nudge him without it being apparent to Gaston he was actually signaling LeFou. But LeFou unknowingly provided that opening. As soon as the word 'beast' exited LeFou's mouth, Beast's ears perked. He nudged LeFou's hand, knowing it would appear as if he was seeking attention in response to his name being mentioned. He hoped LeFou would actually get the hint. LeFou obliged the request for petting, scratching Beast behind the ear, by way of helping cement the appearance that Beast was just asking for attention.

"But it's not exactly like you ever appreciated me though, is it Gaston?" LeFou asked. "Not really. I mean you did leave me in mortal peril once you decided helping me would get in the way of your so-called hero time."

"I got carried away, you know how I get sometimes. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just focused on protecting the village," Gaston watched LeFou pet Beast and had another idea. "But I have to admit he's not so bad…maybe we can pet him together? He likes being pet."

Don't fall for it LeFou, Beast wanted to say. _Don't let him draw you in close_. He hoped LeFou was remembering what he had said downstairs, that if he started getting close Beast would growl for Belle and Maurice to step in. He was paying close attention for that or any other indication that LeFou needed 'reinforcements'.

LeFou thought for a moment. He and Beast were just out of Gaston's reach, so they'd have to move closer to pet Beast together. This was probably an attempt to get him in closer, and LeFou remembered what Beast said. He decided to ignore the suggestion for the time being and instead focus on the first comment.

"Carried away? Didn't mean anything by it? Let me ask you Gaston, what if that harpsichord had crushed me to death? Would you have considered it worth it to 'protect the village' from something that's clearly not a threat? Gaston you need to get your head out of the war. It's over. It's been over. The world is not your own personal battlefield."

"Don't you think I know that?" Gaston hissed. "Look at where I am, while you are lying in a warm bed. I haven't asked anything unreasonable have I? I didn't bother asking for you to open the door, I know they won't let you…all I asked is if you'd like to pet your friend here together. What was your first thought when you first saw him LeFou, did you want to cuddle him or did you fear him?"

Unreasonable, no, LeFou thought. Dangerous, definitely yes.

"All right I might have feared him a bit at first, but who wouldn't?" LeFou said. "And I know you can't be trusted, probably more than anybody. What are you planning by getting me close? Grab me? I suppose you tried that before?"

"I was desperate!" Gaston said. "They threw me in here and I saw a chance to try to escape. If you were me, you'd have tried to get out."

"Well I might have tried to figure something out," LeFou admitted. "But I don't think I'd have resorted to hurting someone. I hope not anyway."

"No but I did try as you would have tried something," Gaston sighed. "Listen I don't expect you to trust me, neither did Belle…at first. But I said I would go back if she got near and I have done so every time since. Of course with some incentive of the mutt attacking if I tried, but even if he's not here I still do as told. I'm not as untrustworthy as you think."

"Are you saying you're different now?" LeFou asked.

"Different? No," Gaston said. He gave an internal laugh at LeFou's surprised face. "I just had more time to think, calm down from the excitement a bit. Now considering I've been on my best behavior, even according to that piece of rubbish they call a book, why don't you show me some trust? Let's pet him together, no tricks, I won't grab you or anything else you can think of, just petting. Now do you still trust me enough for that?" Gaston gave him a smile and whistled to call Beast to him.

Beast was not happy. He couldn't exactly ignore the whistle, lest Gaston get wise to the charade. But he didn't want LeFou getting closer or thinking Beast was trusting him. Plus his animal mind knew the source of the whistle was also the source of some enjoyable petting sessions. In any event he had little choice but to approach. But once within Gaston's reach, he lay down between the cell door and LeFou in such a way that LeFou would have to step over or go around him to get close enough for Gaston to be able to do anything.

Gaston sat down beside the door and started to pet Beast.

"You can take the backside and stay back or come closer and pet somewhere else. Though don't pull his tail. He doesn't like it."

LeFou sat behind Beast and grimaced. Either pet his rear end or get closer to Gaston. Were Beast far enough along in his process, LeFou wouldn't be quite as hesitant to pet his backside. But knowing Beast's human mind was mostly if not fully intact, LeFou didn't want to do anything that would humiliate Beast. Yet moving close was something Beast had advised against. His hand hovered over his rear end for a moment. He'd just have to pet there and offer profuse apologies to Beast later.

He lightly put his hand on Beast's rear end, but immediately removed it.

"This might sound strange," he said, "but petting his rump just feels wrong."

Could he risk getting closer to Beast's head? That would bring him closer to Gaston. But there were teeth in that end, so Gaston might think better than risking doing anything untoward. So he carefully got closer to Beast's head.

As undignified as the brief contact LeFou made with his rear end was, Beast preferred it to what was now happening. The only thing keeping him from growling was knowing he was in a position to snap should Gaston make one wrong move with his hand. He paid close attention, he would not allow Gaston's hand to make any contact with LeFou. Should he so much as even _think_ Gaston was going to try something, he would put a quick stop to it.

"I imagine pulling his tail would hurt," LeFou commented. "Why would you do that? Did you actually think he'd take kindly to it?"

Beast wasn't liking how the conversation was turning more conversational than confrontational. LeFou seemed to be getting lulled into thinking Gaston was trustworthy. Beast had a feeling it might not be too long before intervention was required, even if Gaston did not make a move physically towards LeFou. He wanted to nudge LeFou, but LeFou was petting him, so it would be difficult to disguise the nudge as a request for petting. His tail gave a couple of agitated twitches. He hoped Belle and Maurice could see it and would know he was concerned, so they could be sure and be ready should he growl for assistance.

Maurice was peeking just as the tail twitched. He looked at Belle and silently mouthed 'his tail' and mimicked the agitated twitching with a finger. Then he mouthed 'I think he's getting worried'.

Gaston just continued to pet Beast without making any moves towards LeFou and he noticed his former friend was starting to relax a bit.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything, believe me now?"

"I'm starting to…" LeFou said though he sounded a little hesitant.

"Will you come back later today?" Gaston asked. "It's nice talking to you like this again, wouldn't you say?"

"It is nice," LeFou said. "Sure, I'll come back later."

Had LeFou said anything about bringing Beast or someone, Beast could have accepted that. But he didn't. This told Beast that LeFou had slipped into the wrong mindset. He pricked his ears and looked around as if he heard something unrelated to the conversation between the two former friends. Then, as if sensing danger, he stood to all fours and let out a low growl, looking towards the door. He would settle down when Belle and Maurice entered, as if relieved to find that what bothered him hadn't actually been a threat.

Gaston noticed Beast's ears perking up as if hearing something. He heard Beast growl and saw him taking a protective stance, as if protecting LeFou and himself from what he heard. He pulled back and waited to see who or what was coming.

Maurice and Belle entered the room and Maurice briefly patted Beast on the head.

"Good boy," he said. "Nothing to worry about. It's just us." As Beast relaxed, Maurice turned to Gaston with a hard glare. "Just us coming to get LeFou away from the manipulation we've been watching you lull him into a false sense of security with," he said, his voice dripping with contempt. He took LeFou's arm and spoke more gently as he led him out of the room. "Come on, let's go to the dining room."

As soon as Maurice and LeFou were gone, Belle, who had set Gaston's tray on a ledge, turned to him with her hands on her hips, giving him an icy glare.

"My father and I saw the whole thing," she said sternly. "You manipulated LeFou into letting down his defenses. He was afraid you might sway him back to your side even though he knew it wasn't what he wanted, knowing you're not a good influence, and you were well on your way. Shame on you Gaston!" She folded her arms across her chest. "Remember the other day when you said LeFou would come with reinforcements? Well you're right, but not in the way you think. He is here with reinforcements. Us."

Gaston gave her a sour look.

"All I did was talk, I didn't even touch him! And if you did watch his entire visit you should know that I told him I wasn't going to ask him to open the door! You tell me what I did wrong, I'm talking to you now, or is that wrong too?"

"I did hear that," she said. "Thank goodness for small favors. You were working on him. Don't think I couldn't tell. I know how manipulative you can be. You may not have planned to ask him to open the door, but if you'd kept it up I'm sure it wouldn't be long before you had him going after those reinforcements you wanted."

Gaston huffed.

"As if, from what LeFou told me he fell out of grace with the villagers. Not that they gave him much credit before, but you knew that. I know a lost cause when I see one."

Knowing she came to deliver his breakfast he stood up and moved to the back without prompting.

"You know what, you're right I did try to manipulate him, but I didn't know you managed to get him to grow a spine. I must say I was impressed by how long he managed, but one thing I was sincere about."

"And what was that Gaston?" Belle asked.

"I just wanted to do something together with him, even if it was petting the mutt. No matter my treatment of him, I did see him as a friend, not just a convenience."

Belle was surprised. First Gaston admitted it was a lost cause to expect LeFou to get help from the village. Then he admitted he did try to manipulate him. And she was surprised to find herself somewhat believing his sincerity about the last thing he said. But only somewhat. If he truly did consider LeFou a friend and not just a convenience, he sure had a funny way of showing it.

"Thank you for moving back Gaston," she said. She opened the door, inserted his tray, and closed it again. "Here is your breakfast, and a bit of advice. When you mistreat someone, one would not know you consider them a friend. Friends treat each other with dignity and respect."

Without waiting for a response, Belle hurried out of the cell, whistling, and Beast followed her out.

"That was…unexpected." Beast said when they were well out of Gaston's earshot.

"Yes," Belle agreed, "but let's wait until we're back with the others. I think they should hear this. I think this was the most honest I've ever heard him. At least we know he _does _like petting you."

"Yes," Beast said, "they should hear it. But let me ask you this before we get to the dining room. About what he said about considering LeFou a friend despite his treatment...what do you make of it? He sure shows his friendship in very strange ways if he does consider LeFou a friend."

"A very strange way," Belle agreed, "but I think LeFou could answer that question better. He knows the way Gaston tends to treat people a lot better than me. But I truly believe he meant it. If he did, he desperately needs to learn how to behave among friends."

"LeFou would know how he treats people," Beast said, "but remember, his experience with how people _should_ treat their friends is limited at best. Last night at your father's house, when we talked about how the villagers behave, he said it's not that bad since they don't go out of their way, it's a when they see you kind of thing. I asked him isn't that bad enough, do they really have to go out of their way for it to be bad, and he says it's all he really knows. He doesn't know anything else to compare it to."

"I wish I had treated him with kindness or at least talked to him," Belle said. "I just hope he'll learn how a proper friendship works now."

"As do I," Beast said as they left the tower.


	21. Prepared Confusion

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here. Sorry for the delay, this time it was on my end. **

**For today's factoid, in the last chapter I think it was we learned that LeFou's horse leaves something to be desired. This was inspired by a couple interviews Josh Gad (LeFou) did in which he was asked about his experience riding a horse in the movie. When they called 'action', there were very specific things that were supposed to happen. Apparently though, Josh Gad's horse, who _was_ called Buddy, had other ideas about how the script should be written.**

They had made it to the parlor and the dining room came into view.

"How are you doing LeFou? You did very good up there," Belle complimented.

"Yes I agree," Beast said. "You ended up falling for it, which is why we ended it, but you held your own for a good while, only needing one nudge. I'm proud of you."

LeFou looked down shyly.

"But he still won. Why do I keep falling for his games? I knew he would do it and yet I couldn't resist falling for it. Beast even nudged to warn me…how do you do it Belle?"

"Well," Belle said, "I must give Papa credit here. He taught me not only to treat people with dignity and respect, but to also expect to be treated that way. He made sure I knew what it looks like and that I don't have to tolerate being treated with any less. The treatment I got from Gaston did not look dignified or respectful...not genuinely anyway. I'm not so sure you had much exposure to what it looks like to be treated the way one ought to be treated." She sighed. "I believe I owe you an apology for being a part of that problem. I know I didn't pay you much if any more attention than the other villagers. Possibly less. My problem wasn't with you, but I avoided you in the process of avoiding Gaston. I wish I had made some effort to talk to you and get to know you a bit better. Perhaps if I had you'd have something with which to compare Gaston's treatment of you."

"It's alright, I wouldn't have wanted you to be bothered by Gaston any more then he already did," LeFou said honestly. "I understand you wished to avoid him as much as you could."

"It seems you had some sense that Gaston was doing things he ought not," Maurice said. "Even with your limited experience with how one should treat others you seem to have had an idea that he shouldn't have been pestering Belle. Did it not occur to you that if she deserved better, so did you?"

"I never thought of it like that…" LeFou said. "It was just how it had always been."

"By the way," Maurice said turning to Belle, "how did your little chat go? What did Gaston have to say for himself?"

"It was very surprising to say the least. He admitted to a few things, his manipulation being one of them. And he complimented LeFou on 'growing a spine' as he so graciously put it," Belle said. "However he said that he does consider LeFou his friend and had no malicious intent when he asked that they pet Beast together. Strange thing is I actually believe him."

"I find it a bit harder to believe than Belle," Beast said, "though she knows him better than I do. But he _did_ say those things. And if it is true, then the way he has treated you is a very odd way to show his friendship. You _don't _have to put up with his abuse just because he considers you a friend."

"That doesn't sound like him," LeFou said surprised. "He has never admitted to anything in his life. If he said something he expected everyone to agree with him…or else."

"Here are some things that bother me," Beast continued. "When you called him on his treatment of you, or Maurice when you referenced the murder attempt, he didn't really show remorse. He said he was sorry if he hurt your feelings, but didn't really acknowledge that he did wrong. Everything he did that we've discussed goes way beyond 'hurting your feelings'. What he did to Maurice was not only a crime against Maurice but against you because he forced your involvement. Leaving you under Cadenza could have proved fatal. It shows he had a reckless disregard for your well-being. I would have liked to see him come up with something better than 'sorry I hurt your feelings' and 'i just got carried away'. The lack of that suggests to me that he just doesn't get it, or doesn't care, that he has done wrong."

"He never would say he did anything wrong. He calls himself perfect," LeFou said. "Him saying sorry was new, never thought I would hear him apologize for anything. I think the surprise from that is what made me fall for his tactics again. But it would be a new tactic. He always said only the weak and cowards apologize, why would he go against what he always said?"

"It is good that you have an idea that that's where things went off track," Maurice said.

"It is," Beast agreed. "And I'm glad you're able to give some insight into how he's been and what's new. I suspect he's finding his usual tactics aren't working and so is trying something new. From what Belle tells me he's used to being in control and that's just not happening here. In fact now Belle and I have turned the tables, letting him have a taste of his own manipulative medicine. I believe, and Belle had anticipated this, that he is rather confused."

LeFou looked down embarrassed by the unexpected praise, something Gaston rarely did, and he doubted that he meant any of the few he had given. Then he thought of what Beast had said.

"Maybe confused at first, but he adapts quickly. That is what makes him such a great hunter. If you want to keep him confused, you need to change tactics every once in a while."

"Hmm," Beast said thoughtfully. "Change tactics..any ideas on what we might try next?"

"How about let him out?" Belle said.

Everyone looked at her shocked as if she had gone crazy.

"Listen, he is in desperate need of a bath anyway. How about he gets one hour to walk around, Beast mentioned leashing him, why not leash Gaston to the collar. He won't be able to run and I highly doubt he'll try anything while he is stuck to Beast. But taking him for a walk is something he does not expect," Belle said. "Besides, he goes back into his cell right after."

"You know that's an appealing idea," Beast said. "Though I doubt any ordinary leash would hold him. He would probably need to be shackled to me with a chain. And I have size and strength on my side. He doesn't dictate where we go. And if he tries, I just sit. Sit there like a boulder and wait for him to decide to cooperate. If he tries to push or pull me around to make me move, I'll turn feral on him. I'm sure you all and the staff would enjoy that show. Confuse Gaston and get a little comic relief at his expense."

"How about we get him before lunch?" Belle proposed. "He can eat at the dining table, maybe engage some small talk with him, confusing him even more. Plus it would give us time to prepare and look for a shackle that can be attached to Beast's collar."

Beast looked a little dejected, and his voice was a little disappointed.

"I won't argue as I know my inner Beast won't like that and I don't want to trigger an episode," he said with a sigh. "So very well. I just wish I could enjoy my lunch as a human, you know, talking and sitting at the table. I suppose it's worth it to confuse Gaston though."

"I'm sorry Beast I didn't think of that, maybe you could eat something before or after. I don't want you to feel like some dog. I want you to feel comfortable especially in front of Gaston," Belle said. "I don't want to trigger an episode, if you truly don't want to do it, tell LeFou in private and he can tell me, perhaps that will prevent an episode."

"I gave my assent specifically to avoid triggering," Beast said. "And honestly, why are we telling LeFou that he deserves better than to be used by his friend, and offer to show him proper friendship, and then turn around and use him as our go-between?"

"You gave that answer to avoid an episode, not because that was your choice," Belle said. "I would have asked father, I'm sure he would have done it, however your inner Beast has started to show signs of wanting to submit to him. Therefore I decided LeFou would be best for this. I want to hear what you _want _not what you should say to avoid an episode." Belle sighey. "You can choose to tell me what you really think and risk it, or let LeFou pass the message."

"I wouldn't mind Beast, you are my friend, and I would help you. Isn't that what friends do?" LeFou said.

"It is," Beast said, "But I don't want to use you like that. Not if I don't absolutely have to. And I don't think I do." He thought for a moment. "I should probably eat first. If I'm hungry, well, we don't want my inner Beast deciding to help itself. We should probably also figure out a signal or command for you to give when he's had enough and you want me to stop. At that point I'll go to the end of the tether and lie down."

"All right if you're sure that's what you want, we'll do it," Belle said. "Let's eat something now, I think we are all hungry. Perhaps we could ask Mrs. Potts if you could take Chip for a ride, relax a bit before you have Gaston leashed to your collar."

"Good idea," he said. "After the run it might be my turn to request some chamomile tea."

"With Gaston attached to your collar you might want to have it spiked with a shot of rum," Maurice said.

"Papa!" Belle exclaimed. "What kind of fatherly advice is that? I never thought I'd ever hear you suggest that!"

"Well we want the inner Beast nice and calm right?" Maurice asked. "Chamomile helps, but it's not exactly a sedative."

"Actually rum might make me more prone to inner Beast issues," Beast said. "Lowers inhibitions. If I have to go feral on him, I want to keep in control of myself."

"Let's not," Belle agreed.

After breakfast Belle turned to Beast.

"Beast why don't you take father and LeFou along for the ride while I look for something to leash Gaston? After we can discuss how to handle it."

"Sounds good," Beast said. "Belle I never thought you'd be so keen to attach a leash to this collar. I guess it helps that instead of being taken for a walk, I'll be the one taking somebody for a walk. Probably doesn't hurt that Gaston is 'lucky' enough to be that somebody." He smirked.

"Leashing Gaston sounds much better, though I doubt he'll see it that way," Belle said. "But do you want me to go to you after I find something appropriate or will you come find me?"

"Either way is fine, if I'm still running with Chip feel free to come watch. Just don't bring the shackle. I doubt Mrs. Potts would really want to have to explain that to him."

"Not to mention how much it would shock her," Belle added. "When you are done running you can go to the dining room, perhaps eat something before we pick up Gaston. I'm thinking first bath, then lunch. I'll leave the shackle at the base of the dungeon tower, though I have no idea where to look for them."

"Cogsworth may be able to help you find shackles. They would be in the castle armory I believe, and if memory serves the door is locked. Cogsworth should be able to show you where it is as well as probably point you to the key."

"I'll look for him first then," Belle said. "I wonder what he'll make of this request, he was already worried about the number of nests you built, never mind asking about shackles to attach to your collar." She headed of to look for Cogsworth.

"Well let's head to the kitchen," Beast told the others. "I hope Chip hasn't blown it. Assuming permission is granted for the ride, would one of you fasten him into the pouch?" Beast pulled the pouch out from under his shirt. "By the way LeFou, this is why I like the collar so much. I get to romp around the grounds with an excited little teacup."

"You mean running around?" LeFou asked. "Can't you do that without?"

"Well I could put him in my pocket to give him a ride, which I did at first," Beast said, "but he can't really look out. This pouch has a little porthole." He saw LeFou nod understanding.

Upon entering the kitchen, Chip saw Beast's pouch and suddenly looked downcast.

"Oh no," Beast whispered, "this doesn't look good."

They made their way to the teacart on which Chip and his mother stood.

"I blew it," Chip whispered, looking sorrowfully at Beast.

"You did?" Mrs. Potts asked, confused. "That's news to me, and I'm the one who put you on restriction."

"Well," Chip said sheepishly, "you said I'm not supposed to leave the kitchen without your permission for the week of restriction. But last night I was in Monsieur LeFou's hand when he was walking from the kitchen to the dining room. You didn't say I could go into the dining room. So that means I didn't have permission."

"I'm confused," LeFou said. "He can't go because I took him to the dining room?"

"I'll explain later," Beast whispered in LeFou's ear. "What happened is actually sort of comical, if you ignore the fact it earned him a week of restriction."

Mrs. Potts laughed.

"Oh Chip!" she said. "You were in someone's hand who was drinking tea out of you. I knew right where you were the whole time until we came back to the kitchen. I wasn't about to tell Monsieur LeFou to leave his tea in the kitchen. Permission was therefore implied."

As this was going on, Beast spotted Cogsworth.

"Cogsworth, would you come over here please?" he called. "Belle is looking for you as we speak, but since I spotted you this is probably something you should hear from me first."

"I suppose that means I need to get worried," Cogsworth said. "Not another change I hope?"

"Sort of," Beast said. Cogsworth groaned. "It's all right. It's not the kind of change you're thinking. But it does involve something you may find disconcerting."

Beast turned to Maurice and LeFou.

"Would you take Chip across the room, or better yet the dining room if his mother permits, and keep him occupied? Mrs. Potts should hear this as well before she sees it, and it's probably best Chip not be nearby. It is...about what we discussed before parting ways with Belle."

"You can take him with you," Mrs. Potts said. "By the sound of it whatever he's going to say isn't meant for young ears."

"Come here little one," LeFou said, holding out his hands for the teacup to jump into.

"Good luck my boy," Maurice said before they left the kitchen.

Once the door connecting the kitchen and dining room had closed behind LeFou, Maurice, and Chip, Beast turned back to Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts, as well as Lumiere and Plumette who had also gathered.

"I'd appreciate this being circulated among the staff," Beast said. "Someone is bound to see something and I do not want anyone to be unduly alarmed. LeFou suggested if we want to keep Gaston confused, we'd need to change our tactics as he adapts quickly. So we came up with a plan. He will be allowed out of his cell for a bath, lunch, and a walk."

The staff gasped.

"M-Beast, are you sure about this?" Cogsworth asked. "The man could pose threat should he escape."

"Don't worry," Beast said. "He will be restrained while he's out. But being let out isn't something he will be expecting. But the restraint issue is what I wish to warn you about. Cogsworth, I told Belle you should know where the key to the armory is to fetch a shackle. The part you'll probably not like is that Gaston will be tethered to my collar. Rest assured it is to restrain Gaston, not to restrain me. Actually you may find it entertaining especially with what we have planned at lunch, but also me walking him around. But since there will be a chain attached to my collar...well I don't want anybody to be worried. Also if somebody could clean up Gaston's cell when he's out of it, it would be much appreciated."

"We'll have it taken care of Mas-, my apologies, Beast," Lumiere said. "But shackling yourself to that barbarian might not be the best of ideas."

"I agree," Plumette said.

"Please reconsider," Cogsworth said. "What if something goes wrong, we don't want to risk him hurting you."

"Well, remember he has no weapons," Beast said. "And if he tries anything I'll give him a reminder that I can be rather feral. But does anyone have any better ideas?"

"No," Cogsworth said, "we don't, I suppose we'll just have to hope for the best. If you'll excuse me, I'll go search for our mistress. Would you like for me to send the others back in?"

"Please do Cogsworth, thank you," Beast said.

"No problem Beast." Cogsworth couldn't help making a slight nod to Beast before leaving.

Beast turned to Mrs. Potts.

"Would it be alright if I took Chip for a ride? Might be good for him, since he thought he'd blown it."

"Of course Beast...I'll never get used to calling you that," Mrs. Potts said. "I think he has earned one for staying in the kitchen even though he thought he'd already ruined it."

"I thank you for your effort for calling me by my name Mrs. Potts," Beast said. "As for Chip, yes. Poor lad. He didn't leave under his own power and he thought he did wrong, just being in LeFou's hand when he left the room."

"He is a good boy," Mrs. Potts said. "He just tends to get a little overexcited."

Beast turned to Cuisinier.

"Cuisinier, if it's not too much trouble, could you start on lunch just a bit early? I assume you heard what's going on. I will need to eat ahead of everyone else since Gaston can't see me eating at the table like a human, and I have plans for when he's in the dining room as well."

"Of course, I will have it ready for you when you return," Cuisinier told him.

Seeing Maurice and LeFou come back Beast smiled. It was time for a run.

Cogsworth started searching for Belle. Thankfully he did not have to search long, as he saw his mistress at the top of the main staircase seemingly searching for something.

"Mistress?" he called as he started climbing the stairs. "I just ran into Beast in the kitchen. He says you're looking for me. He...he mentioned what it's about…"

Belle hurried down the stairs to meet the mantle clock. Cogsworth stood on a step midway up the stairs with a troubled expression.

"Cogsworth, yes I was looking for you," Belle told him. "He's told you what is going to happen? Is that why you look so concerned? Because we can handle Gaston if that's what worries you."

"it's just..." Cogsworth took a deep breath. "I hope he hasn't deteriorated further. Having the likes of Gaston tethered to his collar...we suggested that might not be a great idea, as none of us want that ruffian to hurt him. He said he'd act feral should Gaston try anything. He did ask if we had any better ideas, which we don't...but...well I'm just worried. I'd have thought he might have some reservations about a chain connecting Gaston to his neck. He has said he hasn't had further changes, but the first did start unnoticed..."

"I understand your concern, but he wasn't exactly eager for the idea. He was eager about the prospect of taking Gaston along for a walk, but the idea of tethering them together he was neutral to. Had it been to restrain Beast, I believe he would have been more reluctant," Belle explained. "However LeFou is right, Gaston seems a bit too comfortable meaning he might have adapted and is planning something new. LeFou suggested we change our tactics regularly to continue confusing him. I was the one who thought of letting him out. He is starting to smell a bit, but to make sure he can't hide from Beast if he tries something, he will be tied to him to make running impossible." Belle sighed. "But could you show me something appropriate to use as a shackle? I'd like to be back before Beast finishes his run."

"Yes of course," Cogsworth said. "I know you went with him to where his mother's things are. Did you go with him to my room to get the key? I only kept that key in the drawer in which I told him to look. I didn't want it with the other keys lest Beast's father discover it. But next drawer down is a ring with a skeleton key that unlocks most doors and a few other keys that that key doesn't open, including the armory key, labeled ARM. If you like I'll go with you to retrieve it and show you to the armory."

"I did, but I accept your offer to accompany me," Belle told him. "Would you like me to carry you? It would save you the trouble of keeping up with me."

"Please do, time may fly, but I'm afraid that the clock that tells it must waddle," Cogsworth said as Belle carried him.

Soon they reached Cogsworth's old room in the servants' quarters.

"Second drawer down in my desk remember," Cogsworth reminded her. She opened the drawer indicated and held up a keyring. "Yes that's it," he said. "And I see the armory key." Belle closed the drawer and exited the room, closing the door behind her and they set off again. "All right, the armory is not far from the dungeon tower."

Belle nodded and they continued their way to the dungeon tower and once there Cogsworth directed Belle to the armory.

"This is the door of the armory where most of the supplies could be found. Shackles should be in here, otherwise you could look in the other door, but that was mainly used for weaponry," Cogsworth clarified.

Belle put Cogsworth down. "Thank you, could you stay and help me? I have no idea what to look for exactly."

"Of course Mistress," Cogsworth said. Belle opened the door and they walked in. Cogsworth walked over to the shackles.

"Well, here are different kinds of shackles," he said. "Anything specific you're looking for?"

"Do you have something that reaches two meters?" Belle asked. "I'd like the chain to be long enough, that should Beast go on a run and drag Gaston along for the ride, I don't want him to repeatedly hit Gaston with his hind legs." Belle told him.

"That would mean we need leg irons, if you could also take one of the wrist irons, we replace the ankle shackle, with a smaller wrist one. Unless you prefer to have him shackled by the ankle?"

"No, I'll take a wrist shackle as well. I do prefer the wrist, it would be easier for him to deliver a kick and run to prevent being shackled, then hittin," Belle explained. "When could you have it ready?"

"In an hour, would you like it to be brought somewhere specific?" Cogsworth asked.

"The base of the tower, I could immediately take it up when I go there."

"All right," Cogsworth said. "I'll get Chapeau to help. Are you going to see if he's still outside on his run with Chip? I don't think we need you here unless you wish to be."

"I'll check if he is there, if he isn't he'll probably be in the dining room. I know he told you of what we are going to do, but is the rest of the staff being warned? I would hate for them to see it without warning."

"Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Plumette, and other nearby kitchen staff heard," Cogsworth said, "and he did ask that the news be circulated."

"Good, you get Chapeau to help you and anyone else who can help you. Also we might need some of the staff to help keep an eye out. I think Plumette would be ideal for the job, she could fly out of his reach, he'd never be able to get away from her."

"She would be ideal," Cogsworth said. "Should she keep out of his sight? Or do we want him to see her? I know there are many among us who would love to give him a good stern talking to, or at least give him some kind of hard time. But I'm guessing you would prefer it if we didn't?"

"Whatever she prefers is fine, but the talking will have to wait," Belle told him. "First he will have to be told the truth about Beast, in your emotional state I think it is very likely one of you accidentally might mention the deception."

"I understand," Cogsworth said. "Do you have a plan on when you'll tell him? Just when he's exhibiting changes not masked by the charade?"

"Not yet, we want the changes to be more prominent, but Agathe also advised us to have Gaston witness a change. Which means waiting until they happen more regularly."

"I see," Cogsworth said. "Is there anything else you need before we start modifying the shackle?"

"No, thank you for helping me, it can't be easy knowing what it is for," Belle gave a slightly worried look. "Let's just hope he won't like the chain as much as he does the collar, I would hate to have him wear it more then he has to."

Cogsworth groaned.

"I sincerely hope that doesn't happen. I don't know if any of us could ever get used to seeing him drag a chain around all the time."

"I'll leave you with that disturbing thought, until later Cogsworth," Belle said as she departed.

"Good luck Mistress, I hope it will all go to plan," Cogsworth called after her.

Belle walked to the kitchen hoping to find Plumette, before looking for Beast. She didn't have to look long as she found her in the kitchen.

"Plumette, could you come here for a second?" Belle asked.

"Yes Mademoiselle Belle?" Plumette said as she flew over to Belle. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I would like you to keep an eye on Gaston while he is out," Belle told her. "You can stay out of his reach and he can't escape from your sight. Should something happen and he does escape I want you to follow him."

"Absolutely," Plumette said. "Shall I swoop in and peck the back of his head once in a while?"

Belle laughed.

"No, keep out of his reach. For all we know he might grab and pluck your feathers. I don't want you to risk it. Do you know if Beast is still outside?"

"I believe he is. Shall I stay out of Gaston's sight or just his reach?"

"That's up to you, just keep your distance," Belle answered. "I'm going to see Beast, Cuisinier, before I forget, is Beast's lunch almost ready?"

"I have it ready for him, we are having the table set for him as we speak," Cuisinier answered.

"Perfect, I better go get him then," Belle said. "Thank you for the extra trouble."

"No problem at all mademoiselle," Cuisinier said as Belle left the kitchen.

Belle walked outside and saw that Beast was done running. They were all gathered on the steps and turned when they saw Belle.

"Belle," Beast said, going up to her and embracing her, happy not to be in submission so he could do so without help. "I'm sorry you missed it, but we just got finished. Was your search fruitful? He subtly gestured to Chip in LeFou's hands by way of reminding Belle to use discretion in her reply.

"Yes, it should be ready in time. Cogsworth is arranging for some modifications, but he'll leave it where I told you it would be," Belle told him. "Your lunch however is ready for you, shall we go to the dining room?"

"Sure," Beast said. "Are you eating as well or waiting for the actual mealtime? Might be best you wait as it might look suspicious to a certain person if you invite him to lunch and then don't eat."

"I will wait, besides it is only an hour until actual lunch. You just enjoy eating like a human. Were you planning on also eating during regular lunch?" Belle asked.

"Did you forget?" Beast asked. "Should he offer me a tidbit, not that I expect him to, I won't refuse it, but otherwise I don't plan to. It can easily enough be explained that the pet would be fed at another time."

"I didn't forget, just asked to be sure," Belle teasingly continued. "Thought you wouldn't want to miss dessert."

"Ah that," he quipped. "Guess I'll have to help myself to Gaston's, won't I? Seriously though, maybe I'll have some after he's back in the tower."

"We'll save you some," Belle laughed. "Now let's go in."

Belle walked inside and headed for the dining room, the rest following.

As Beast ate his lunch, he had a sudden thought and turned to Belle.

"Where will Gaston bathe? Is a bath being prepared for him?"

"Not yet," Belle turned to the kitchen to call for Mrs. Potts, "Mrs. Potts."

The door leading to the kitchen opened and the teapot came out.

"Yes dear?"

"Could you prepare a bath for Gaston?" Belle asked. "We'll get him after Beast has finished eating."

"Of course dearie," she said. "I'll get right on it. Where would you like it set up?"

"Prepare one in the East Wing, preferably in the room next to where I used to stay." Belle instructed. "I don't want him near our rooms."

"All right," Mrs. Potts said. "I'll get right on it then. I will let you know when it is set up." The teapot rolled away on her cart, setting off for the agreed upon room. Once she was gone, Beast looked at Belle.

"By the way," he said, "I was thinking of having my mother's things relocated. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea," Belle said. "I think it would be best to relocate your mothers belongings. In our chambers you have one corner filled with furniture we don't use. Why not clear the space and put it all there?"

"I like that idea," Beast said. "I know your father and LeFou and I plan to go back to get the last of their belongings to move here. Perhaps the staff could clear that area then and move her things into place. It'll be nice to have her things in the master bedroom again and not locked away. Plus while I'm still with it, I can have a more thorough read of her diaries."

"We'll ask them later, I'm sure they'll be delighted by the idea."

She saw Beast had finished his lunch and she sighed.

"Are you ready? We might as well get the unpleasantness over with."

"Yes I suppose so," Beast said, getting to his feet. "But it's not all bad is it? The confusion he'll be experiencing will make it all worth it, no?"

"Yes," Belle agreed, "but I'm going to hate seeing that chain on you. It's only redeeming quality is who's on the other end..."


	22. Perceived Manipulation

**AN: Ladivina again with todays factoid. I seem to have a gift for getting my cowriter's plotbunnies going. During writing I had a theory that inspired her to write a one shot about it.**

They walked to the base of the tower and Belle immediately spotted the chain. There was a small ring on one side that was connected to a small shackle. Presumably the ring would have to go around Beast's collar and could stay there, meaning she'd have to take it off and on again…

"Beast, I need to remove the collar for a second to put this ring around it…and put it back on after."

"All right," Beast said, though he gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you're all right with it? I know you said earlier that you would be when we discussed Gaston taking it off to get free, but I just want to make sure."

"It'll be alright," Belle told him, she then reached behind his neck to unfasten the buckle and took it off. Beast handed her the ring to add and bent his head to make it easier for her to put it back on. Taking a deep breath Belle put the collar back in place and saw Beast smiling at her when she was done.

"I think it would be better to attach the chain now," Belle said sadly. "It would work better with what I have planned."

"All right," Beast said, then got a mischievous look on his face. "Though be careful," he quipped, "put it on too soon and I might just have enough time to get used to it and not want it coming off." He let out a small chuckle before getting back to the topic at hand. "But what do you have planned?"

"Let's hope you don't get used to it…" Belle muttered. "But where would the surprise be if I told you. Just try to hold your laughter. Let's just say he'll get the wrong idea."

"I see," Beast said. "Thank you for the warning. Well then, why don't you put the chain on and let's go up there. The suspense is killing me."

After attaching the chain to the collar, the pair made their way up the tower. When they neared the cell Belle pointed to a spot at the corner of the cell, but out of Gaston's sight for Beast to sit, holding out the other end for Beast to hold. He took it from her, looking a bit confused. She took a deep breath, time to confuse Gaston.

Belle took a few quick strides to the lever and opened the door.

"Get up, or don't you want to get out?" Belle asked. She saw Gaston sitting there gaping.

"What?" He just asked.

Belle walked and took the shackle and took hold of the other end so Gaston could see her holding the other 'end'.

"Put this on," she said as she held out the shackle. "We'll start with a bath, you desperately are in need of one."

Gaston looked at the held out shackle and couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Think you can handle it?" He confidently stood up and took the shackle. He smirked as he put it on. "Well lead the way!"

Belle gave her own smirk in return.

"If that is what you wish." She let the other end slip through her hand and walked out and waited for Gaston to step out.

Gaston was still smirking as he left his cell. When he passed the corner he paled. He was stuck to the mutt!

"Why am I stuck to him!"

Belle laughed.

"You didn't honestly think I'd chain you to myself did you?" She then whistled for Beast to follow.

Gaston couldn't believe she had tricked him. He felt the pull of the mutt who was following Belle. Having no choice he followed, grumbling all the way to wherever they were taking him.

Beast, thankful for the laughter warning, followed Belle to the designated room. The bath was all set up and ready, with a privacy screen. Beast was thankful it was close enough to the tub that his chain would allow him to be on the other side of the screen.

"Here is your bath," Belle told Gaston. "Beast will stay here with you, I'm not removing the shackle and giving you a chance to escape. Knock when you're ready," Belle said before leaving the room.

Gaston looked at the closed door and then back to Beast who lay down beside the screen.

"Wonderful, I can't even take a proper bath." He complained. Knowing there was nothing he could do about it he proceeded to undress on the other side of the screen and realized his sleeve posed a small problem. He decided to just slide his shirt along the chain to keep it away from the bath. He then stepped in. Gaston sighed, this was much better. Not even being stuck to the mutt could ruin this for him, a warm bath. Too long he had been in that cold cell, the warmth felt strange to him, but no less welcome. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

But as Gaston was bathing, Beast got an idea. Sauntering around to Gaston's side, he dipped a paw in and started playfully splashing it around.

Gaston gave the mutt an irritated look. Why did it have to disrupt his much deserved bath time. Though seeing it hit the water with its paw looked playful.

"All right mutt, have it your way," Gaston put his hand in the water and splashed Beast in its face and couldn't help but laugh a bit as the mutt shook the water off its face. "You're welcome, want any more?" He held his hand ready to splash again if needed.

Beast was tempted to jump in the tub right along with him, but decided against it on account of his clothes. So, he decided to splash the water with both forepaws instead, as if swimming. If Gaston wanted a splashing contest, he'd get a splashing contest.

Now it was Gaston's turn to shake his head, what was the mutt doing? One paw as if playing he understood, but on his haunches using both paws? It almost seemed…but that couldn't be…could it? However he didn't care, he'd pay the mutt back anyway. Using both hands he sent a small wave over the edge.

"How did you like that?"

Beast now had water soaking his mane. He had to fight himself to not smile. Gaston thought he was paying him back? Beast would show him payback. He shook his head again, giving it a very good shake, and the water in his mane flew everywhere.

"Fine, you win," Gaston said looking at Beast, then he decided to test something. "I'm going to get out soon, I'm getting hungry." He then quickly stood up and got out of the bath.

To say that this was not what Beast was expecting or desiring was an understatement. He was suddenly treated to a very clear view of Gaston in a way that he wished he did not see. He gave a yelp of surprise before he could stop himself. And now he had to disguise his reaction as something unrelated to the peepshow he was getting. If he bolted, maybe it would look like he was spooked by Gaston's sudden movement. Even better to look like a panicked animal if he tried to go through the screen. So he did. He ran into the screen which collapsed under his weight. Running across the fallen screen, he exceeded the length of the chain, pulling Gaston face first to the floor. Then he bolted across the room, dragging Gaston a short distance.

To reinforce the idea that he had been spooked by Gaston's sudden movement, and not by the view he received, Beast turned back to face Gaston, as much as he wished he didn't have to.

Even though he was sprawled on the floor he couldn't help but give a mental laugh. The mutt had jumped as he hoped, how far would he go to maintain the act? He was sure it was one, a real animal wouldn't have jumped. Gaston gave a smirk, he was going to have some fun later, but for now he'd play along.

"Take it easy! I'm still stuck to you, stupid mutt!" Gaston shouted as he stood up. He then dried himself with the towel that he saw and got dressed. He walked to the door and knocked. He was curious what was next.

Belle came in and stood there looking at Gaston suspiciously.

"What did you do to Beast?" she asked. "I heard him yelp, heard some moving around and the screen is down on the floor."

Gaston gave her a cocky look.

"I gave him a good view, if you know what I mean," Gaston added, raising his eyebrow.

"A good view of what?" Belle asked, not quite sure what he was getting at. "Did you shove him over to the window? If you did I'm surprised he didn't go feral on you like he did the last time you decided to give him a push."

"I did nothing of the sort," Gaston told her. "He couldn't handle me getting out of the bath. You truly don't know what you're missing," he told her suggestively.

Well, Belle had been rather hungry, but not so much now that she was realizing what Beast must have been treated to. And she was concerned that his apparent inability to contain himself from the view may have compromised their charade. She didn't let that show though. She would have to talk to Beast when Gaston was back in his cell. Perhaps LeFou as well, since he might be able to advise on whether or not the act could be salvaged. But she did have an idea of how to assess what happened in the moment and if his behavior could be explained away as an animalistic response. She ignored Gaston's innuendo other than giving him a dirty look.

"How fast did you get out?" She asked. "He does tend to spook a bit with sudden movements he's not expecting."

"So he spooked a bit, is that a problem now as well?" Gaston asked. "It's not like I did it on purpose, I had to get out eventually."

"True," Belle said. "Not that it's a problem per se. But remember you two are connected by a six foot chain. Spook him too much and he might just take you for a ride. Depends on whether or not you would consider that a problem. If so, I'd suggest you try to avoid sudden movements."

"Yes, I found that out already," Gaston grumbled. "What's next? You said first a bath, so where are you taking me now?"

"Well how about you follow me, or rather follow Beast who will follow me, and you'll find out soon enough. Maybe back to your cell, maybe another cell, maybe the library, maybe someplace else. You'll find out when we get there."

"Come on Belle, at least tell me something," Gaston tried.

"Gaston, ever heard of the saying, patience is a virtue?" Belle asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gaston asked irritated.

"That you'll have to wait."

Belle began walking and whistled for Beast to follow. They walked to the dining room.

Plumette, who had been with Belle while Gaston was bathing, but got herself out of reach when Gaston knocked, followed Belle, Beast, and their 'guest' to the dining room. She felt sorry for Beast, having seen more of Gaston than he needed to, and for Belle who had to endure a suggestive comment. Finally they arrived in the dining room.

"Thought you might like to eat with us for a change," Belle said. "Don't get too used to it, but it has been a bit since you've eaten at a table."

She pointed to a spot next to a chair that was not too close to where LeFou or Maurice would sit, and Beast went to the indicated spot and lay down.

Taking the seat next to Beast Gaston sat down. After eating on the floor for several days this was a welcome change.

"I'm sitting, where's lunch?" Gaston asked.

Belle sighed.

"Patience remember? There are two more people coming, didn't the book teach you to wait until all guests have arrived? I _know_ you've read it."

"Fine, I'll wait," Gaston said, then he started to pet Beast. "Though a meal with just the two of us sounds better, wouldn't you say? Without the mutt?"

"No I would not say," Belle said. "I could take you and your lunch back to your cell. Then you'd be eating without 'the mutt' and also without me. If that's what you'd prefer then keep making suggestive comments. If not though I recommend you keep such comments to yourself."

Plumette, who had been out of sight as well as out of reach, flew to a shelf across the room from Gaston, where he would see her, and perched there watching him suspiciously, though she tried to keep her expression mostly neutral. Belle said no talking with Gaston, but did say Plumette could choose whether or not to allow Gaston to see her. And after Gaston's 'meal for two' comment, she wanted to make sure he was aware that someone else was present in the room.

Beast was impressed with how Belle had handled Gaston's comment. But before that had happened, he flinched a bit hearing the comment. Then he realized that since Gaston was petting him, he could possibly have felt the flinch. Wonderful, he already suspected that the charade was on thin ice. How could he disguise the flinch? Thinking fast, he sat up halfway to his haunches and started scratching behind his ear with a hind paw. Once his 'itch' was satisfied he flopped back down to the floor with a contented sigh.

After feeling the flinch Gaston stopped petting Beast who was now scratching his head. No matter, he thought, disguise it however you want, but I _know _Beast. Not that he planned to say anything. He could have some fun with it.

He heard voices coming from his left and saw LeFou and Maurice enter the room.

"Well now that we're all here, we can finally eat."

"Greeting your superiors is also in the book," Belle said. "Want to eat? Greet first."

"You've kept me waiting long enough! I want my lunch!" Gaston angrily shouted, then he saw Belle's angry face and remembered her threat to take him and his lunch back to his cell. Preferring to sit at the table, Gaston swallowed his pride. "Good day Maurice," he ground out, then more cheerfully added, "Nice to see you again LeFou, since we were rudely interrupted last time."

"I think you mean you were rudely interrupted?" LeFou corrected. "I'm glad they got me out of there before you swayed me further. Belle says you admitted to trying to manipulate me, but that you also said you do actually consider me a friend. I wonder...do you really?"

"You tell me LeFou, you know me better then anyone," Gaston said. "I'm sure she's told you everything I said. Tell me, did I mean that or not?"

"I do know you better than anyone," LeFou said. "It is because I know you so well that I'm not so sure you really want me to answer that question. I think I'd rather not."

"I do want an honest answer actually, and no tricks like earlier, I was truthful when I said that," Gaston said. "But first allow me to…apologize for manipulating you."

"Well," LeFou said, hoping he was not about to regret this, "if you insist, fine. I know you well enough to know there are some things about you, and I've refused to see them until now, and let's just say a few minutes petting Beast and offering an apology isn't enough to inspire much in the way of trust. It's just that..." LeFou trailed off. He was afraid that saying what he really wanted to say would upset Gaston. He wanted to change the subject but he also knew Gaston wouldn't give up so easily. He took a deep breath. "No offense Gaston, but I just don't want to have someone who would resort to murder in order to get what he wants, let alone dragging me into it, as a friend."

"Thank you…for being honest," Gaston begrudgingly said. "I'll try to prove to you I meant it, when I said you are my friend."

"By the way, have you read about table manners in that book Belle gave you yet? I don't know what they're serving, but if bones are involved, I'd really prefer it if none of them flew into my head."

"Yes I have read it," Gaston gave a sour face thinking about that book. "Would it be too much trouble to give me something better to pass the time with?"

"Well," Belle said, "it just so happens that I intend to look around for an etiquette book that might be a bit more age appropriate for you."

"Please no…" Gaston groaned. "Any book but one about that? I hate reading as it is, I thought you wanted people to read. All you do is make me hate it even more."

"I do want people to read, you're right about that," Belle started. "But if you think you can manipulate me by using that against me, think again." Belle stood up and whistled for Beast to come.

Rather confused by what was going on, Beast stood up obeying the whistle and walked to Belle, wondering what she had planned.

Gaston was pulled from his chair by the departing Beast and he reluctantly followed, however he soon saw Belle was not joking about sending him back to the tower. He began to struggle as he neared the exit, not wanting to be put back in his cell. "No please Belle!" he yelled. "I'll behave, just let me eat here. I don't want to go back in there!"

Belle stopped walking.

"Very well, Gaston. You can eat here." She began to move back to the table, but held up her hand for Beast to stay in place. She went to the table and retrieved Gaston's plate before returning to him setting it on the floor. "There you are, you can eat it right here, on this spot as you requested," Belle told him.

Gaston looked horrified.

"I didn't mean the floor! I want to sit at the table."

"You should have thought of that before behaving as you did. We do not manipulate each other, until you learn that, this is as close as you're going to get," Belle told him and turned around and walked back to the table taking her seat.

"Please Belle I'm sorry!" Seeing this had no effect, he turned to his former friend. "Please LeFou talk to her. I want to sit at the table. I won't do it again."

"Gaston if I were you I would be spending a bit less time focusing on trying to get back to the table and a bit more time paying attention to that plate," LeFou said. "A chunk of meat from that beef ragout just became Beast food. And it looks like he's got his eye on more. Before long it'll be beefless ragout."

LeFou had never quite seen Gaston in this situation, pleading to be brought back to an equal position to the others. He knew Gaston was used to having everybody elevate him and cater to his whim. A part of him felt a bit sorry for Gaston, though he knew he was getting what he deserved.

"Get away mutt!" Gaston yelled. "This is my plate!" He turned his plate away from Beast, wanting to eat something. After a few bites he took a little piece of meat and held it in front of Beast. "You want this?"

Beast gladly took the piece of meat into his mouth. He gave a few wags of his tail as he swallowed. Then he licked his chops and looked at Gaston pleadingly for more.

"Good boy," Gaston said. He grabbed another piece. "You want another don't you? Give me a paw, come on, give me a paw and you'll get this tasty little piece of meat." Gaston held out his hand for Beast to put his paw in.

Beast knew what Gaston wanted, but also knew Gaston was likely testing whether or not he had human understanding. Sure, putting his paw in Gaston's hand might be something an animal trained to do so would do, but it could also be something that someone with a human mind would do. He decided to portray himself as an animal who had not been taught this trick. He sat there looking at Gaston's proffered hand with a confused expression.

Very good Beast, Gaston thought, but you don't fool me. He brought his mouth near Beast's ear and whispered.

"You can act all you want, but I know the truth. Now listen, walk to the table so I can sit there or maybe I'll need to try more then proposition Belle when she gets near to take the shackle off."

Beast gave a small growl at the threat Gaston just issued.

"I only want one thing, and that is to sit at the table as an equal. Be a good little Beast and I'll play along with your act. Belle would have to be none the wiser, how would she react if she knew you failed her? Going as far as you do for her, even letting her chain you. Now what will you do? Go to the table, or will you disappoint your 'mistress'?

Beast knew there was only one choice to make. His inner Beast didn't want to go against Belle's command, but it was more concerned with her safety. He slowly stood to all fours and went to his previous location.

Beast lay next to the chair Gaston was originally seated at. He felt awful that he had been successfully manipulated, but consoled himself with the thought that Belle would be safe from whatever Gaston had in mind. He would have to explain to Belle later. Right now he just wished they could get Gaston back to his cell. He did _not_ want to be chained to this poor excuse of a human for another second. He was thankful to be laying down, so that when Belle reprimanded him for disobeying, which he was sure she would, Gaston wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him go down in submission.

Finally back in his chair he couldn't help but give an inner smirk. He had won this round, he patted Beast on his head as a reward. But he would do as told and keep the act intact. He turned to face Belle.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior."

"Do you mean it?" Belle asked suspiciously.

"A part of me does," Gaston said, but quickly continued. "I know, not a satisfactory answer, but an honest one. The other part just resents you for leaving me there."

"I appreciate your candor," Belle said. "But I did give you what you asked for. You asked to eat 'here', and you were over 'there' when you said 'here'. Besides, you never would have been in that situation in the first place if you hadn't tried to manipulate me. That behavior is not something that I am going to tolerate. You will not manipulate me or anyone else, not without consequences."

"I'll read your age appropriate book, but may I also have another more interesting book to pass the time?" Gaston politely asked.

"I will not have you distracted from the book you are in most need of," Belle said. "You'll get the age appropriate etiquette book and only that book. Then when you've read it, and I might just test you on it, maybe I'll think about giving you something more interesting. But I am not making any promises. A prisoner is not owed any form of entertainment. You are fortunate to be eating more than bread and water, and to have three thick blankets to keep warm, and any kind of reading material at all. You are especially fortunate to have this outing. Don't push it."

Gaston sighed.

"Anything else, please? You can't expect me to do nothing but read the same fifty pages all day, everyday. You know I read the children's book, ask me anything. If I answer correctly I get something else, _along_ with the new book, to pass the time. If I don't I'll make due with just the book. Please Belle, I'm going crazy from boredom up there."

"Really Gaston?" Belle asked, giving him a warning look. "Are you really going to try to manipulate me again? You are on thin ice. One more attempt to manipulate, and I consider your attempt at negotiation to be exactly that, and you _will _be taken back to your cell, immediately _after_ I have the staff go and remove one of your blankets. You have been warned."

"No, I wasn't trying to manipulate you. I just wanted to show you I know the book, and hoping to get something more interesting to pass the time." Gaston kept his head down a bit, he may have won his game with Beast, but Belle was a different matter. And he did not want to be forced to leave the table again, or lose a blanket. "I'm sorry you saw it that way, I won't bring it up again."

"Good," Belle said. They continued eating.

She was surprised as she suddenly realized that Gaston was back at the table, as that meant that Beast had disobeyed her directive to stay in the spot she had indicated, which his inner Beast should have prevented, knowing that it would put him in a position of risking her displeasure and triggering an episode of submission. Something didn't feel right. But she couldn't really do anything now. She wanted to question Beast, but that would just have to wait until Gaston was back in his cell. She did want to ask Gaston what he was doing at the table, but decided that would have to wait as well, possibly to be addressed later after she had discussed the issue with Beast.

Gaston had finished his meal and sat quietly, hoping that would earn him some free time. Even though he knew the truth about Beast he couldn't help but wanting to pet him a bit. He felt Beast stiffen and sighed. He was no fool, after they put him back in his cell, Beast would tell what had happened and his visits would stop. He might as well enjoy petting him while he still could. What he needed was to talk to Beast for a second.

"Belle, may I be excused for a moment?" Gaston asked politely.

"No Gaston, whatever it is, I'm sure it could wait."

"Please, I need to…well you know…" Gaston explained.

"You need to what exactly?" Belle asked. She couldn't help but think he must have been planning something. "If it is what I think and truly cannot wait, then fine, I will take you back to your cell so that you are free to do as you need. Anything else can wait. You are not going out of my sight until you are once more locked in your cell."

Belle sort of wished she did not have to ask Gaston to state his specific order of business, especially going as far as asking, at the table, with others present. However she was still feeling uneasy about Beast moving against her command, knowing something serious had to happen in order for him to do so since she knew his inner Beast's desire to please its mistress and avoid her becoming upset or angry with him was a strong one. She needed to make clear that she did not trust him simply based upon his word, and that he would either be waiting for her to finish eating or he would be going back to his cell. She also decided that should he get the idea to simply get up and whistle for Beast to follow, she would immediately regain control and get Gaston back to his cell.

"So I can either hold it and stay or go back up?" Gaston asked. "I'm still stuck to the mutt, where could I possibly go?"

"I'm sure you could think of something," Belle said. "Besides, I have asked one of our staff to always keep you in her sight especially when you are on the move. That featherduster up there on the shelf in your line of sight? She's been following you and watching you ever since you finished your bath and she will follow you, flying out of your reach, but keeping you in her sight, until you are locked in your cell once more. I am sure you do not want her watching you relieve yourself, nor will I put her in a position to have to do it. So you can either hold it until you go back to your cell, or you can go back up now. What shall it be?"

"I'll hold it…" Gaston ground out. Now what, he thought, he needed to talk to Beast. He was getting desperate, looking around for options he decided he could try one more thing.

He stood up from his chair and sat down on the ground next to Beast. He just continued petting Beast until they looked away and then carefully whispered.

"I want to talk to you, drag me away from the table if you have to."

Beast didn't know what to make of this request, he certainly didn't feel like being alone with him would be a good thing. However…there was merit to the idea of dragging him through the room. He looked around and saw plenty of objects he could slam Gaston into.

Well, Beast decided, he would give Gaston part of what he asked for. He would drag him away from the table. As for giving Gaston a chance to speak with him...well Beast was not planning on giving him that satisfaction. In fact, the ruffian had gotten enough satisfaction as far as Beast was concerned, forcing him to do something that could potentially upset his mistress in order to keep her safe. He in fact had not been enjoying being tethered to Gaston for the last several minutes. If he was going to have to face Belle and potentially submit to her later, he might as well have a little fun first. Besides, if he just stayed put, Gaston might whisper another threat of doing something untoward to Belle and thus forcing him to give Gaston what he wanted. This way, he could at least be the one in control of the situation.

So he rose to all fours and took off as fast as he could, dragging Gaston along behind him, Gaston being sprawled out on his belly. He ran out of the room, allowing Gaston to 'accidentally' hit the door frame on the way out.

Now in the parlor, Beast dragged Gaston along so he would hit each chair. Plumette was flying overhead, quite enjoying the show.

Then out into the foyer they went. Beast let Gaston bump into every corner as well as the main staircase. He continued this romp through the first floor of the castle, going as fast as he could go considering the weight of the chain and Gaston, so that Gaston really couldn't do much other than go along for the ride.

"One thing I am certain of," Belle said, looking in the mirror. "This isn't any kind of episode. Beast is in full control of his body and mind, purposely allowing Gaston to run into things. In fact this, as well as him coming back to the table, is something his inner Beast should not have allowed him to do knowing it would be against my wishes. There's something strange going on. Something is making Beast put himself at huge risk of triggering a submission episode. I just hope I can ask him about it later without triggering an episode, because I've a feeling that if I have anyone to be upset with it'll be Gaston and not Beast…"

Finally, Beast decided he'd had enough fun at Gaston's expense and dragged him back to the dining room. Gaston might be a bit sore and bruised, but Beast made sure he wouldn't be seriously hurt. And Gaston didn't get his chance to speak with Beast alone. He wondered if Gaston considered asking him to drag him away from the table to be worth the trouble that ensued. Beast then lay down near Belle, but far enough that Gaston couldn't get too close to her.

Belle stood up and put her hands on her hips as she stared at Gaston who was still lying on the floor.

"I demand you tell me at once what on earth you did to Beast to earn that ride!"

Rather dazed from the more than he asked for ride, Gaston sat up. Knowing that if he didn't tell Belle, Beast would, Gaston decided it would be better to have some fun. It would be a while before they would ever think of letting him out, if ever.

"Let me ask you something first Belle," Gaston said. "How many animals sit on their haunches and use two paws to 'play around'?" Not even awaiting an answer he continued. "Let me tell you, none! I figured you two out, well played. As for what happened to your 'pet'. After you left me on the floor to eat, I told him I knew and if he wanted to keep me from doing more then just proposition you he'd better move to the table." Gaston laughed. "He would do anything for you wouldn't he? Even listen to me, be manipulated by me." Gaston looked at Belle's face filled with anger and disgust and couldn't resist one more good smirk. "Now before you get angry, you only told me no manipulating at the table, and I was not at the table."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Belle asked.

"No Belle, I'm still talking, I haven't even answered your question yet. It is considered impolite to interrupt someone when they are speaking. Maybe you need a good book, you can borrow mine," Gaston offered. "But I wanted to speak to Beast alone and I whispered to him to drag me away to get a private moment, though that backfired."

"It's a good thing it backfired!" Belle said. "I am absolutely disgusted with you Gaston! You get to come out, have a nice hot bath, eat at the dining table...at least that was the intent. This is how you thank us? And since you apparently need this spelled out for you, as long as you're on the grounds of this castle you are not to manipulate _anybody_! As far as I'm concerned you deserved to be dragged around! And by the way, exactly what was it you wanted to talk to him privately about? Hmm? Were you planning to issue another threat to him in order to get him to do what you wanted to keep me safe?"

Maurice, LeFou, as well as Plumette from her spot on the shelf, watched horrified at what Gaston had just admitted to. Horrified and stunned.

"I didn't want to threaten him, I started to like him these last few days and I suppose I wanted to make him feel a bit better. Telling him I wouldn't do anything to you. When I threatened your safety I spoke of when you would come close to take the shackle off, to reassure him, I wanted to tell him I would stand back so you could leave the key on the ground and after freeing myself, I'd throw it back out through the grate."

"I think I'd rather take it off myself," Belle said. "I don't trust you to throw the key back out."

"I don't care what you think Belle, you are a hypocrite," Gaston angrily told her. "You want me to play nice and be polite, but when I am and ask you for a genuine favor you deny me and accuse me of being manipulative. Either you tell me what it is you want from me, or you can just put me away again where I can't bother you."

"A hypocrite am I?" Belle spat. "I don't think so sir. I have tried to be polite. But you do tend to make it difficult. You do so much manipulating that even if you do say something sincerely it is hard for people to tell the difference."

"Like I said, I don't care what you think about me anymore, now are you going to return me to my cell or not?" Gaston matter-of-factly said.

"All right I think you've been out long enough," Belle said. "Papa and LeFou, would you mind waiting for us in the parlor, and watching the returning of Gaston to his cell with the mirror, just in case he decides to try something? And of course Plumette please follow us as you have been doing."

She left the dining room whistling for Beast to follow, though obviously that was no longer necessary. Plumette flew along overhead as requested.

When Gaston recognized the base of the tower, he took the lead. He just wanted to be back in his little hellhole and be alone. When he reached his cell he did the honor of opening the door himself and walked in and held out his shackled hand.

"Take it off and go."

Belle was mildly surprised to see Gaston practically eager to get back in his cell. She took the shackle off and when his hand retreated into the cell she closed the door. She stood there for a moment, considering saying something, but she found herself just too angry. She gave him a contemptuous look before turning and walking away, whistling for Beast to follow.

At the base of the tower, she removed the shackle connecting the chain to the collar and let the chain drop to the stone floor with a loud clang. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his fur covered cheek.

"I see your tail is low, nearly tucked," she said softly. "I am not angry or upset at you Beast, just Gaston. I hope that's some comfort to your inner Beast. Now let's go meet the others and talk about what happened."

She got back up and started walking. Beast elected to remain on all fours and walked with his head and tail held low. It was of some comfort that she was not upset with him, but his low stance was not out of submission, but shame. He was so ashamed that he had allowed himself to be used like that. When Belle seated herself in the parlor, he lay at her feet.

"I know you're not upset with me," he told her. "I'm not doing this out of submission, but shame, shame for letting him manipulate me like that."

"Beast it's not your fault, all you did was try to protect me. We should never have let him out."

Plumette came up to Belle.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" she asked. "And is there anyone else on staff you would like present, so they know what has occurred? If you don't want anyone here but want someone made aware I can tell whoever you'd like what took place."

"We'll discuss it first before deciding on what to do next," Belle told her. "For now it stays between us, no reason for the others to get worried. We need to figure out where it went wrong and the last thing Beast needs is to feel even worse when they know, especially Mrs. Potts."

"All right," Plumette said. "Shall I go and ask everybody to stay away?"

"Please do," Belle said, "Thank you for your help."

Maurice observed those around him. Beast lay at Belle's feet in shame. Belle was still clearly upset about what had happened, yet was trying to keep calm so she could be comforting to Beast. LeFou was just looking stunned, like he had been ever since Gaston revealed what he knew as well as the threat his former hero had made to get Beast to do as he wanted. There was tension in the air and nobody had started speaking yet. Maurice decided to start the conversation and maybe break some of the tension.

"What are you thinking LeFou?" he asked.

"You're asking me? Well..I-I think it didn't go too well," LeFou said hesitantly. "I mean, he won in a way didn't he? But I am confused, why did he want to be brought back?"

"To his cell you mean?" Maurice asked. "I think he was getting frustrated. At least at first. He may have won momentarily with Beast, but he wasn't getting anywhere with Belle, before or after his second attempt with Beast earned him a little ride."

Maurice then looked at Belle.

"But I think he stopped being frustrated and ultimately just got to the point of being beyond caring. I can't believe that I'm going to say this. But Belle, I know you said with him being so manipulative it's hard to tell when he's not, and that is true. But he did ask politely for something to entertain him. You denied it which wasn't necessarily wrong though he probably considered it a reasonable request. Then he tried to manipulate which earned him lunch on the floor until he manipulated Beast to move back. He made another request, for something other than an etiquette book and when you said maybe once the etiquette book was done he tried to negotiate, he even agreed to read the etiquette book, only asking for a second more interesting book. I think he was being honest but you saw it as manipulation. Understandable but consider something here. Suppose he was genuinely trying to behave and the manipulation accusation is an erroneous one. If that's the case he's probably thinking he can't win either way. Frustrating and confusing, and I think he moved quickly beyond frustration and confusion to just not caring anymore, especially after he was told he could either hold it or go immediately to the tower. Yes it turns out that was manipulation, an excuse to get Beast alone, but how do you suppose it might feel if one truly did have to go and were told if they couldn't wait they'd go right back to the cell?"

"Punishment, it would feel as if being punished for a basic need," Belle realized and grimaced. Gaston even repeated his options to her, wanting to make sure he heard right.

"Right," Maurice said. "As a prisoner he is being punished but a basic human need is not among his crimes. I know you suspected he was up to something, which it turns out he was, but if I may, I would advise figuring out an alternative to punishing someone who might have a legitimate need to answer nature's call."

"Beast what do you make of it? Did he tell the truth about what he said when he manipulated you?" Belle asked.

"Well," Beast said, rising to his haunches but keeping his head hung, "he could have been less blunt about it, but yes he was surprisingly truthful. I was to be a good little Beast, go back to the table so he could sit as an equal and he'd play along with the act, you'd be none the wiser. He also insinuated that, should he have done as threatened, he would let you know I had the option to prevent it."

"I see you are quite ashamed for falling for it," Maurice said gently. "But it seems you were in an impossible situation my boy. He knew you value her safety above all and used that knowledge to give you an impossible choice."

"I still can't believe he took all that trouble just to sit at the table," Belle said incredulously. "He would have known that after he had been brought back you'd tell me. Knowing that, why would he have done it? Knowing he'd get punished for it later."

"Betrayed…" LeFou said. "He felt betrayed. He felt as if he had earned some trust and gratefully decided to behave, even asking for things politely. When he feels hurt, he hurts you back, which he did."

"I saw everything he said and did as manipulation and denied him even the most reasonable of requests," Belle sighed. "I probably ruined any progress we made."

"That is possible," Beast said. "Does anyone have any ideas about rectifying it, if that is even possible?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Belle said. "And I plan to correct my mistake when we're done here. He's hardly eaten so I'll bring him a tray to compensate."

"Belle," Beast said, "what were you thinking when you knew I'd disobeyed your signal to stay away from the table, and then when I dragged him around?"

"I immediately knew something was wrong," Belle said. "You wouldn't just risk a submission episode, especially in front of Gaston. And when you dragged him around I knew something was definitely wrong, it was clear it was you who was doing it and not your inner Beast."

"You know," Beast said, "this whole thing wouldn't have gone wrong like it did if I had just thought about what I was doing and whether or not an animal would be expected to do what I was doing," Beast said. "I decided to have a bit of fun while he was having his bath. So I went to his side of the screen and started lapping up water. Which I don't recommend. Then splashed around with one paw. Well he splashed back so I decided on both paws not thinking the position might be problematic. I think he had his suspicions and gave me several 'tests', the first and most dramatic of which being getting so quickly out of the tub while I was looking right at him to be sure I got a very clear view. At that moment I was wishing I was a pet already. I am sure I saw more of Gaston than probably even LeFou has seen in all the years they've known each other. That and his other tests wouldn't have happened if I hadn't messed up with what I was doing. He may have still tried the manipulation that got him onto the floor, but he wouldn't have known he could use me to get back to the table." Beast slammed a fisted paw to the floor in frustration. "I'm a fool. I blew our cover by getting overconfident!"

"It's alright Beast, please don't be too hard on yourself," Belle told him. "Is there something you want to help you feel better? A run perhaps?"

Beast just shook his head.

"No why should I have fun when I failed you?"

"You are evading the question again, tell me what will make you feel better?"

Beast mumbled a bit.

"I can't hear you, please Beast there is nothing to be ashamed of."

Beast looked up from his lowered stance and crawled a bit closer to Belle. He took a deep breath.

"Punish me for failing you."


	23. Offerings

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here with today's factoid. I sometimes have a less than mature sense of humor. While Ladivina shares that brand of humor, she constantly has to remind me that not everybody is going to appreciate a story with a bunch of fart jokes thrown in. **

Belle gave Beast a shocked look.

"You didn't do anything wrong, why would you ask such a thing?"

Beast kept his head down as he spoke.

"I failed you. Not only that, I betrayed you. I obeyed him and in doing so disobeyed you. Please _Belle_, I can still call you by name. It's me who's asking. Don't let my inner Beast demand it of you. Do it as the person I love, not as my owner."

Maurice glanced over at LeFou who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his face wore a rather awkward expression. Perhaps it would be best to leave the room. Then Maurice got an idea.

"Excuse me," he said, "but perhaps LeFou and I should leave you two to discuss things. We can go to the village to collect the last of my things. That shouldn't take more than half an hour if we use the book. Beast we can use the book without taking you as long as we leave it in the book stand right?"

"Yes," Beast said. "When you are ready to come back just visualize being back at the book and you'll be there."

"All right," Maurice said. "We'll make getting LeFou's things a separate trip. We'll be back in around half an hour give or take a few minutes. Does that work for you?"

Belle looked at Beast who had resumed looking at the floor and sighed.

"That will be fine."

"We will do that then," Maurice said. "Come LeFou." As they made their way to the door, Maurice squatted by Beast and put his hand on his shoulder. "My boy, you did the best you could in the situation you were placed in. Think how much worse you would feel if you hadn't done as Gaston said and Gaston made good on his threat. You need not be punished for preventing harm." He then stood and left the room with LeFou.

Once the two men were gone, Beast looked up at Belle.

"I suppose you're going to tell me he's right aren't you?"

"What else do you expect me to say?" Belle asked. "To me you did nothing wrong. You protected me."

"Here's the thing," Beast said. "If it was just my human mind involved that would be one thing. But I have an inner Beast who is not happy that I disobeyed its mistress. That makes it harder to explain it away with 'I did the best I could'. On a human level I know that. But that does little to appease my inner Beast who feels like I betrayed you by going against you. A punishment of sorts may be the only way to settle it, and if that has to happen, I would rather, as I said, that it happen with you as my beloved Belle than as my owner."

"I'm not going to hurt you for preventing me getting hurt. This is ridiculous."

"I'm not asking you to do anything particularly severe," Beast said. "I'm not asking you to flog me or anything. Just something to let my inner Beast know that my disobedience, whatever the reason for it was, is being addressed. Let it know you are handling it. Otherwise it might punish me worse or for longer than you could."

"And the next time something similar happens and you are forced to disobey me to help me? Will we have to repeat this?" Belle asked.

Beast sighed. Belle did have a point. There may be other times, even after his change was complete, that his inner Beast would sense danger in following a command and he knew it would always prioritize Belle's safety over her wishes. He knew it would be a lot to ask of her to punish each incidence of disobedience to protect for the rest of eternity.

"Perhaps we can establish that from here on out, I am only to obey you if doing so would be safe," Beast said. "That if I sense danger in following an order, the order is nullified. I don't know how that would work though as my human understanding fades. Perhaps while I still have human understanding you can add an 'unless there is danger in doing so' caveat to each directive you give. Perhaps that would let my inner Beast know that disobedience is allowed if required to protect you. Maybe that way you would not have to punish each 'infraction', since it would be established that not following an order in that case would not be an infraction."

"I'm sure your inner Beast understands as you seem to communicate in some way," Belle said. "You said yourself, you both agreed that my safety was more important. Subconsciously you two are communicating. You tell it that from now on, if my wellbeing is at stake, it is allowed to disobey my order."

"I'll try," Beast said, he thought of what Belle had said and felt something in the back of his mind. While he started to feel lighter, he still felt heavy about what had happened earlier.

"All right," Beast said. "It seems you were right in that we can communicate." Beast was silent for a moment. "My inner Beast got the message and seems satisfied with it. However it is still unsettled about what already happened. I don't think we can address what already happened without treating it as an infraction to be punished. It now knows disobedience of future orders on safety grounds will not be considered an infraction but that was not in place when the lunch incident occurred. So as far as my inner Beast is concerned that was still an infraction. I know that isn't what you want to hear."

"No, but it is better than nothing," Belle said. "Could you also extend it to protect the others? My father, LeFou and the servants?" She saw Beast turn in thought and received a nod to signal his inner Beast had agreed. "Good, that leaves just one thing…"

Beast nodded, his punishment. The thought didn't bother him, if anything his inner beast seemed to be waiting for it.

"I've decided on the perfect punishment for you," Belle started. "Since you wish to be punished for disobeying me, which led to Gaston's punishment being cut short, you can finish his."

Beast gave her a slightly confused look.

"You can eat your dinner on the exact spot where he was supposed to eat his lunch. The place where you disobeyed me."

Beast was silent for a moment as he gave this some thought, trying to relay this to his animal mind.

"Fitting," he said. "My inner Beast understands this. I won't know for sure until after it's over, but I believe it will be appeased."

"Good, I thought it might." Belle said.

"We should let your father and LeFou know, as well as any staff who may come into the dining room. We don't want them thinking it is another change."

"I'll take care of it, you just try to rela," Belle told him. "Do you think you can get back on your feet again now that you know you're being punished?"

"I think so," Beast said. He slowly stood. "All right, so now we wait for the others to return? We still need to finish debriefing the situation as well as LeFou's earlier confrontation."

"There isn't much more to debrief," Belle said. "We know where it started to go wrong and how it escalated. Speaking of, would you mind if I go up for a moment? Father was right, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to make things right with Gaston. Undo the damage I did on the progress we made."

"I'm not sure he's in the mood to listen," Beast said. "I know you mentioned taking up more food, but do you really expect that to undo the damage?"

"He might not be in the mood, but I think he would just love hearing an apology for my prejudice," Belle said. "And I won't bring just his lunch, but also a better book. To show that I mean it."

"Interesting idea," Beast said. "I understand what you're trying to do, and I don't think it's necessarily a bad idea. And I don't so much mind you going up there. But I would suggest you be absolutely sure you're not sending the wrong message before you do...maybe run your plan by LeFou first, since he knows the most of all of us about how Gaston's mind works? Or are you sure you can do it without sending the wrong signal?"

"I'm sure, keep in mind he read the book he has of his own volition. He didn't have to do that," Belle said. "As for sending the wrong message, I think I just sent the message he's not to be trusted no matter what he does. If we want him to admit and work on his mistakes we must also admit to our own."

"For what it's worth," Beast said, "I don't see where you stepped out of line until you basically told him if he was unable to hold his bladder he would be punished for it. Denying even a genuine request for an entertaining book wasn't exactly wrong, though granting the request wouldn't be either. But perhaps you could have handled it some other way. Maybe accusing him of manipulation every time he opened his mouth was unreasonable as well, but then again he does it so much it can be hard to tell the difference, so he does bear some responsibility for you thinking as you did."

"It was more my fault than his," Belle told Beast. "It turned out he was truthful and honest during lunch. It was only after me denying his polite request that he started to manipulate. At first only minor, but only after I punished him harshly for it, did he start by manipulating you. Once back at the table, he was once again polite. He didn't ask to be let out, he didn't ask for any privileges, all he wanted was for something to pass the time. A book, something LeFou has confirmed he hates, but is desperate enough to accept."

"That is a good point," Beast said. "I just hope he will know you're acknowledging and trying to rectify your mistake and not just giving in because of what he did." He gave her a smile. "Do you want me to go up and wait around the corner? I am nervous about you going up there alone, especially with the threat he made, though I did comply so he probably won't make good." He sighed. "We did this whole act to increase meal time safety for you and for him since eventually I'll deal with threats in a predatory manner. Now that he's figured it out before we told him it was an act and why, I worry we might be back at square one."

"We can't exactly show him yet that you are changing. He would need proof to believe it," Belle told Beast. "I'm not exactly keen to give him the mirror so he can see you finish his punishment. He would probably think it is just another act. I think I should go up now before father and LeFou return. You can stay here, if you don't trust it watch the mirror, but I want to show him that I do have faith in him. I can't do that properly if I take someone with me for protection."

"That is true," Beast said. "I will watch the mirror. But if I see him pulling any stunts I'll be up there so fast both your heads will spin, all right?"

"That is fine by me," Belle agreed. "I'll go get his lunch so he can eat it normally. After that the library for a book for him to read. Should father and LeFou return before I do they can watch with you, but I'll try to be back as fast as I can."

"All right, I'll watch in the mirror," Beast said. He pulled Belle into his arms.

"I'll come back as soon as possible." Belle turned and left for the kitchen.

In the kitchen she saw Plumette and Mrs. Potts.

"Plumette, Mrs. Potts could you come for a second?"

The two immediately came when they heard her call.

"What is it dearie?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Belle took a deep breath.

"Plumette after I leave I want you to tell the others what happened during lunch, Mrs. Potts for now all you need to know is that it went wrong and Gaston succeeded in manipulating Beast. He asked to be punished for disobeying me while obeying Gaston. This evening he will finish Gaston's punishment, by eating his dinner on the spot where Gaston was supposed to eat his."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the two women.

"Is this a new change?" Mrs. Potts hesitantly asked.

"No he called me by name when he asked," Belle told them. "He also said he wishes to be punished by the woman he loves, rather than by his owner. I've honored that request, and he accepted it. Plumette you know the spot, have his plate ready there. I don't want him to have to carry his plate there."

"It shall be done," The feather duster said.

"Thank you," Belle said gratefully. "I'm going to bring Gaston a new lunch since he didn't eat much of his first. You spread the word of what has happened and his punishment."

"We will, you go bring that ruffian his lunch," Mrs. Potts said.

Belle nodded and started to gather lunch. Once the tray was filled she walked to the library. Browsing the shelves she found the book she was looking for and placed it on the tray. She took a deep breath and continued her way up the tower and before she knew it she was at her destination. She looked inside and saw Gaston had been angry. His breakfast tray was dented and bent and his etiquette book had been torn apart.

"What do you want now? Is it too much to ask for you to leave me alone? You've made yourself pretty clear, now go away," Gaston told her.

Belle took a deep breath. She was tempted to address the damaging of castle property, but decided that this was not the time for that. She was here for a purpose, and chewing him out was not going to serve that purpose.

"You didn't eat all of your lunch so I decided to bring you a bit more," she said. "And I wanted to apologize. I overreacted. I ought not to have assumed everything you said was a manipulation attempt. And I certainly should not have insinuated that an inability to wait to take care of a basic human need was something to be punished. I suspected it was some kind of manipulation attempt and from what you said it was, but it might have been a legitimate need and I should have addressed it differently." She opened the door, set the tray in, and closed it. "You might find a little peace offering on your tray as well."

Gaston snorted.

"As if you care, you never have and never will." He turned his head just as she was closing the cell again. "You should have waited until I was on the other side, remember I'm dangerous and you can't afford any risks."

"I was quick, and had one hand on the door and would have closed it should you have made a move."

Gaston reached for the tray and huffed at seeing the book.

"Couldn't wait with my age appropriate etiquette book, could you?"

"Maybe," she said. "But maybe it's something else. Take a look."

Turning the thick book around he was surprised.

"No etiquette? Are you sure I can handle it?" He moved his fingers along the lettering, The Divine Comedy. He didn't know what it was about, only that it would keep him busy for quite some time judging by the number of pages. He held the book and looked at Belle. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she said with a polite smile. "It is a pretty heavy read. Actually it was rather controversial at the time it was written four centuries ago. It should help you pass the time for a while."

"We both know I have plenty of time, eternity wasn't it?" Gaston sarcastically said. "Was there anything else you wanted? I would hate for you to waste anymore time on me."

Belle sighed. Had he just completely given up all hope of ever being released? Gaston was not at all even remotely close to being her favorite person, but this was just sad.

"You do know how long you are in here has a lot to do with you, right?" she asked gently. "You're only in here for eternity if you never meet the requirements for release. And I should have acknowledged that you had tried. I should have given you a bit of credit. I suppose I've made you feel that you can't do anything right no matter what you do and that was the wrong message to send, and it seems you have given up because of it, which is understandable but unfortunate." She gave a couple seconds for those words to sink in. "Not that I feel like I'm wasting my time here, but I do need to get back downstairs. I'll leave you to eat and read." She started to leave, but turned just before rounding the corner. "And Gaston, I am sorry. And whether you believe it or not, I do mean it. I should have handled things differently."

Before he could reply, she turned and headed down the stairs.

After Belle had left Gaston sighed, at least he had something to pass the time. He put it aside for now to take a few bites, since his left over bread from breakfast hadn't survived his rage. After a few bites he picked up the book again and opened it, with his other hand he slid the tray even closer so he could eat while he read.

Beast sat in the parlor holding the mirror. He noted that Belle looked kind of sad at seeing that Gaston had indeed pretty much given up. He did seem to soften a bit when he saw that the book provided was not an etiquette book, though still seemed to expect to be in that cell for eternity.

After Belle left, Beast directed the mirror to show the floor of the cell. He thought he'd seen a piece of paper but the view he had didn't allow him to make anything out. With the mirror following the new instruction, he saw the overturned and dented breakfast tray and the torn up pages of the children's etiquette book. He wondered how hard it had been for Belle to refrain from commenting on the damage, especially to a book of all things.

Beast set the mirror down and heard two approaching sets of footsteps. A few seconds later Maurice and LeFou entered the room again.

"Where's Belle?" Maurice asked.

"Belle went up to Gaston to give him a bit more lunch, and a peace offering," Beast said. "Maurice you were right. He has given up. He did seem to appreciate the peace offering though, which was a non-etiquette book. She should be back down any minute, she left the tower a couple minutes ago."

"I'm saddened to hear that," Maurice said. "Don't get me wrong, I still have some hard words for him regarding his deplorable behavior. But he should at least have some hope, without I fear he'll never work on improving himself."

LeFou swallowed.

"Do you think I should talk to him again? Maybe he does want to be my friend. He did say he wanted to prove it. Maybe that will keep him from giving up."

"LeFou do you wish to try and rebuild your former friendship? He did say he sees you as a friend, though his way of showing is severely lacking. I suggest that if you choose to continue your friendship you take it slowly. He may be calm now, but who knows what he'll do when things don't go his way again. Today proves how fast he can turn against you. He went from polite to threatening in the blink of an eye. For now he's in his cell and he can't do much if anything, but as this morning proves he does still have some control over you."

"I know," LeFou said. "It's something I need to work on, but I think I'll take someone with me when I visit him."

"I'm glad you say that," Beast said approvingly. "I don't think he'll be safe enough for you to visit alone, at least not without showing remorse for what he's done. I'm just not sure you should talk to him just for the purpose of keeping him from giving up. That's a very kind thought, but if you go in with that mindset I worry you could fall for his tactics again. It does sometimes seem hard to tell when he is manipulating and when he is not. But before trying to reestablish a friendship with Gaston I'd suggest you work on yourself a bit to protect yourself mentally and emotionally from succumbing to whatever tactics he may try, and be sure you can tell the difference between manipulation and sincerity."

"I-I think I'd like to try again. If he thinks he has been behaving as a friend, someone has to show him he hasn't," LeFou said. "And he did try to be polite today, shouldn't we encourage that?"

"That should be encouraged, yes," Beast said. "And if you want to try, I for one will support you however I can. As much as I find Gaston to be utterly distasteful, I know that utterly distasteful was once a very good adjective for me. If I was able to learn a better way, maybe he can too. But I do think caution is in order. Do you have a plan for how you might go about showing him that he has not acted as a friend and encourage any effort without letting yourself be manipulated?"

"Not exactly…" LeFou said. "I mean, I won't be alone, that sounded like a plan to me."

"It does," Beast said, "and now that he's figured us out I can do more than nudge you if you start to have some trouble. But can you think of anything that might be a red flag, that might suggest to you that maybe he is in manipulation mode?"

Beast hoped that by encouraging LeFou to think ahead, it might help him to avoid slipping into the wrong mindset.

"I know to be careful when his mood swings," LeFou carefully started. "But it's hard to tell with him, he's impulsive, but also persistent. If he gets an idea he goes for it and doesn't stop until he has his way. But a red flag? It all depends on him getting an idea."

"Are you able to tell when he gets an idea in his head?" Maurice asked. "Maybe an expression on his face, or a subtle change in tone, that tells you the gears are turning in that brain of his?"

"He always cheers up when he gets one," LeFou said. "But most of all he becomes a lot more confident. But since we want him to cheer up a bit, it might become hard to tell. He can hide being confident when he knows he needs to."

"Hmm," Beast said thoughtfully, "Maurice, what do you make of that? Anything in what LeFou just told us or in what we know of Gaston that would suggest to you he might be in manipulation mode?"

"No, I never spoke much to him…" Maurice started.

"But I had the misfortune to have to deal with him nearly on a daily basis," Belle finished. "I don't know about you Beast, but that was depressing. I'd almost say he's gone beyond given up. What were you all talking about."

"I told them what you were doing and that it seemed he had given up," Beast said. "LeFou wondered if he should try again with him and we were discussing potential red flags that might suggest Gaston was trying to manipulate. But if you think he might be beyond the point of giving up maybe he won't try anything, at least while in that mood. Speaking of which, it looks like the Erasmus book has seen better days. I'm impressed you were able to hold your tongue about that."

"At least that book won't be sorely missed by anyone, " Belle said. "Besides it was not the only thing destroyed. It was evident he was angry. But as for red flags, as far as I could see, you should consider yourself lucky if he says anything at all."

"I could see that," Beast said. "He did seem to slightly...for lack of any better term...perk up a bit though when he realized the book you'd given him was not an etiquette book. Not much, but he did seem to sincerely appreciate that."

"But beyond that he showed no emotion, he was just tired and…well…done." Belle said. "I think LeFou might be our best bet to get anything out of him. All he wanted was for me to leave, so unless he still wants to pet you, LeFou is the only one who can get him to open up again."

"Do you think he would open up to LeFou with someone else there?" Beast asked. "We have already established that LeFou should not be alone. And after he figured out the charade it's not like me being there pretending to be a big puppy dog would make him think LeFou is alone except for said big puppy dog."

"I think you should go with him," Belle told Beast. "Remember he said he started to like you, he even continued petting you without reason. I know you'd prefer to keep your distance from him, but you saw how he reacted to me and I doubt he'll be very open to talk with the man he tried to kill. However, he liked you as an animal to pet, it may be best for you to remind him of the pet he trusted. Walk on all fours, but talk to be truthful," Belle explained. "He'll have the pet he trusted, but we'll show him no more lies by having you speak."

"All right," Beast said. "Should I explain the reason behind the deception or wait until he is more amenable to having you around as well?"

"You can try, but I doubt he'll believe you. But answer any questions he has with complete honesty, no more lies. If we want him to trust us again we need to be completely honest," Belle told him.

"All right," Beast said. "Should we do that today? Or maybe give him a day to settle down?"

"Let's give him a moment for now," Belle suggested. "Did you have any plans for today?"

Beast knew this day still had things that needed to get done. There was of course his punishment, but that was to occur during dinner so would not eat any extra time. If he was correct they still had a trip to make to the village and he hoped that he and Maurice could start on the surprise for Belle. He turned to look at the two men.

"Maurice, you brought the last of your belongings here, correct?" he asked. "We still have to go get LeFou's belongings and horse?"

"Your horse? Please tell me you are joking?" Belle asked. "That horse is a nightmare."

"Correction, Gaston's horse," LeFou told her. "Gaston can have him back, I'm taking his. I know he isn't particularly well-liked, but it was either the butcher or the next town."

"On second thought, seeing Gaston on his back might be worth the trouble he's going to be," Belle said thoughtfully.

"LeFou was going to sell him," Beast said, "but when he told us about the obstreperous antics the entire village had witnessed, he realized that the butcher would probably be the only one in Villeneuve that would buy him. I said if nothing else he could wander the pasture on the grounds. By the way, were you able to warn the staff about the punishment? If so how did they react?"

"I told Plumette and Mrs. Potts," Belle told him. "At first Mrs. Potts feared it to be another change, but I convinced her otherwise. Also I instructed Plumette to also spread the word of what happened during lunch."

Beast hung his head at the thought that soon everyone would know that he had failed Belle.

"Maurice and LeFou, you should know as well since you will be seeing it happen," Beast took a deep breath. "At dinnertime, since my disobedience cut Gaston's punishment short, I shall complete it by eating on the floor where he was to eat."

"I'm sad to hear that my boy, are you bothered by it?" Maurice asked.

"I'm more bothered knowing that I had to ask something of Belle that goes against normal logic...punishing me for keeping her from harm...than anything else," Beast said. "It took a little convincing though. When she came up with the idea of finishing Gaston's punishment, I communicated this to my inner Beast. It understands, the punishment makes sense to it, and as I told Belle while I can't say for sure until I've completed it, I believe my inner Beast will be appeased."

"I'm sure it will be," Maurice agreed. "I hope that this will be the one and only time this happens."

"You're not the only one," Belle agreed. "I think that goes for all of us including Beast. But Beast, you said you still had to help LeFou move his belongings here? Why don't you do that, get your mind off things."

"That sounds good," Beast said. "We can leave the book in the stand...I will be right with you so can travel with the book."

"Doesn't that mean the horse would end up with us back in the library?" Maurice asked. "I'm not sure if we really want to give him a chance to take a run through the castle while we are trying to take him outside."

"Good point," Beast said. "And you know, taking the book will allow us to not only take the horse directly to the stable here, but from there we can take LeFou's belongings right to his room. I can stay inside LeFou's house while you two take the book to the horse. Belle and I figured out last night if the one using the book visualizes me at the destination I'll end up nearby. So I'd be on the grounds near the stable, then I'll just walk to you and travel with you to take your things up. Sound good?"

"Sounds good, I think it won't take very long. We would only need to take the personal belongings," Maurice said. "Furniture and such will be at the castle, unless you have heirlooms that you wish to take along?"

"No, it will be mostly smaller things," LeFou told him. "Buddy will be the real handful."

"Belle, would you have the staff prepare a stall? As well as take care of what we discussed before with clearing that corner of our room and moving my mother's things there?"

"It'll be ready by the time you've returned," Belle told him. "Before I forget, I've arranged for the staff to set your plate at the spot where you'll be eating. I didn't want you to have to carry your plate there and make you feel even worse."

"All right..." Beast said hesitantly, "...though I'm not sure that's the best way to do it. It might be better if..."

"If what Beast?" Belle asked.

"It might mean more to my inner Beast if...you are not going to like this..." he took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, "...if I see you place my plate where I am to eat. My punishment is to complete Gaston's, we should probably recreate it as much as we can, and you did move his plate to the floor."

Belle looked at him stunned.

"You want me to do that, just to recreate Gaston's punishment?" She saw Beast give a careful nod and she sighed, knowing she would regret saying this. "What will be next? Chain you to the spot? Gaston was stuck there due to his chain connected to you."

"I hadn't thought of that," Beast said. He decided to try to inject his dry wit into the conversation in hopes to make Belle feel a bit better. "As much as that might be a good idea, that might be difficult to recreate. He was chained to me. You can't very well chain me to myself can you? I mean sure you could shackle my wrist and attach the other end to my collar but it wouldn't hold me like it held him."

"You tell me what you wish me to do, if you wish me to put your plate there I will," Belle told him. "But maybe you can ask that inner Beast of yours what it wants."

"All right," Beast said and went silent for several moments. "It seems to feel better with the idea of you putting the plate from the table to the floor. It has a neutral attitude to the chaining, it's not indicating a preference, so I think we could get away with skipping that part."

"Alright, I'll carry your dinner to your designated spot," Belle told him. "How are you feeling now regarding your punishment? I don't want you to feel ashamed of your position, I know how much you care about your dignity."

"I do," Beast said, "but would it be a punishment if there wasn't some loss of dignity?"

"I suppose not, but I want you to feel comfortable. And I know that your dignity means everything to you," Belle told him. "It's something you control yourself and that can't be taken from you."

"Are you sure about that?" Beast asked. "I'm sure once the process is far enough along there will likely be things that might be considered undignified, at least by human standards."

"When that happens," Belle started carefully, "and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I hope you'll be far enough gone, to not be bothered by it."

Beast pulled Belle into an embrace.

"I don't take any offense," he said. "But if I had to choose between being aware of some indignities but also aware of you as the person I love and who taught me how to love, or being too far gone to be bothered by the indignities but also recognizing you only as my owner...well I hope I retain awareness of you as I now know you for as long as possible, even if it means I must also be aware of things that are less pleasant. I love you Belle, and I want to understand that and be able to tell you that as long as I can."

He gently ran his clawed fingers through her soft hair.

"I just don't want you to feel ashamed of yourself," Belle told him, leaning into his embrace. "Why do these talks feel like saying goodbye all the time? We should try to focus on the positive things for as long as we can. So you go with father and help LeFou, I'll have everything taken care of."

"It does almost feel like saying goodbye doesn't it?" Beast said. "I know your father and LeFou are waiting, but I really don't want to let go of you."

"Neither do I wish to let go of you, but we don't always get what we want."

"I suppose the three of us should get going," Beast said, slowly and reluctantly pulling out of the embrace. He kept his paws on her shoulders for a moment. "I love you Belle," he said softly. Then he broke contact so he could turn to the two men. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"The book is in the library," Maurice told him. "Of course if you like another adventure you could stay here and let the collar transport you."

"Let's save that kind of adventure for night time travel," Beast said with a chuckle. "I think for this daytime trip, I shall go with you to the library and be transported by the book itself."

Beast gazed at Belle and smiled as he left.


	24. Smallminded Danger

**AN: Ladivina here for todays factoid, which is: Some scenes of the story were inspired by real events. **

In the library, LeFou picked up the book a little more confident since the last time. Thinking of his home, trying to avoid every thought of his bedroom they let the book take them to LeFou's cottage.

Seeing his kitchen LeFou sighed in relief.

"I'm glad we didn't end up in my bedroom again."

"Well," Maurice said, "at least we ended up there last time because you were thinking practically."

"That is true."

"Anything we can help you with?" Beast asked. "Just tell us what you want us to do."

"By the door are several bags, could you empty the drawers and take whatever supplies we could take? It seems a shame to let that go to waste," LeFou instructed.

"It does," Maurice said as he grabbed two bags and handed one to Beast. "Let's make sure nothing gets wasted."

"I'll go upstairs to pack the rest of my clothes and such."

"Sounds good," Beast said, opening a drawer and beginning to fill his bag with candles and matches. After LeFou had gone upstairs, Beast took the opportunity to discuss an important matter with Maurice. "Maurice, perhaps after dinner we can start on that project for Belle? I think you wanted to start by sketching me? We should find another location than your room for you to sketch and paint since she could come into your room and see the project. I'm hoping I can retrieve the mirror before we start so she won't be able to see what we're doing."

"I'm sure you'll manage to get the mirror without her noticing. How about we sketch in the servant's quarters? I'm sure they wouldn't mind us using a room there," Maurice said while setting away his full bag. "I've cleared the cabinets of everything useful. I must say he keeps things well organized. This shouldn't take too long, we'll be back at the castle well before dinner, giving you some time to prepare for your…punishment."

"True," Beast said, "though I'm not sure how much preparing I'll have to do. I'm just going to sit on the floor to eat. By the way, what are your thoughts on what is happening? I'm mainly just sorry knowing it will hurt Belle to have to enforce."

"Mental preparation my boy, I don't think it will be as easy as sitting on the floor to eat," Maurice warned. "Mrs. Potts is like a mother to you correct?" Seeing Beast nod he continued. "You know she often comes in during dinner to see if you need anything else. How about the anxiety you might feel, wondering if she'll see you on the floor and how she might react?"

"Belle did say Mrs. Potts has been told," Beast said. "At least I know she won't be surprised. Doesn't mean it'll be easy on either of us though." Beast paused for a moment, staring sadly into the bag he was packing. He then resumed packing. "I'm afraid the whole thing with her being like a mother is slightly more on her end than mine. I mean she's the closest I've had to a mother since I lost mine, but I haven't exactly been...how shall I say it...open...to her mothering ways for many years. Not totally closed to it but not as open as she might have liked. Now that I could be more open to it at least for a time I'm trying to reconnect with the memory of my own mother."

"But you do go to her for advice, you care about her opinion of you, wouldn't you call that a mother figure? And yes she may have been told, but do you think that will make seeing it any easier for her?"

"Well, no," Beast sighed. "Hearing about something isn't quite the same as seeing."

They were silent for a moment as they continued filling bags.

"Interestingly I've started seeing you as something of a father figure," Beast admitted without realizing it until the words had escaped his mouth. He covered his mouth with a paw for a moment. "Uh...that doesn't offend you does it? I'm very sorry if it does. I assure you, you are nothing like my own father was. I don't know why it even crossed my mind. Please forgive me. I just...uh...I'm sorry. I really did not mean to insult you."

"None taken, if anything it is a complintent," Maurice told him.

"It is?" Beast asked, surprised. "How so? I mean...you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind my boy," Maurice told him. "I think it's an honor you trust me enough to entrust that role to me, especially since your father has treated you with nothing but cruelty. For you to trust someone enough to assume the role is nothing short of a miracle."

Beast was stunned to say the least. His emotions were a mix of shock, relief, and a little guilt thrown in.

"Also pretty miraculous is that you would be honored to be entrusted with a paternal role for your erstwhile captor," he said, his voice soft but filled with amazement.

"That's all in the past, my boy, nothing to worry about."

Just then, Beast heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I think LeFou is returning," he said, putting the last of LeFou's portable belongings into a bag. "Perfect timing."

"I've got everything from upstairs, have you finished here?" LeFou asked.

"I think we've got everything," Maurice said. "At least all the bags will hold."

"Which only leaves Gaston's new horse. Beast could you take the bags? Maurice you help me with the horse."

"Sure," Beast said. "By the way did you say the horse's name was Buddy? Sounds like he doesn't quite live up to that name."

"He's Gaston's buddy and problem now," LeFou told him. He opened the door and stepped outside with Maurice. They started to walk the short distance to the stable when he heard someone calling.

"Well, well, the coward has returned! And he brought the raving lunatic with him!" a villager shouted, drawing the attention of several others.

"I believe my sanity has been proven quite sound," Maurice said calmly but firmly. "There was proven to be a Beast, was there not?"

LeFou gulped, this wasn't good, he thought as he saw several people joining the first man.

"Where is Gaston, traitor! Did you help murder him?" The villager shouting came close enough to give LeFou a hard shove, causing him to fall on the ground.

"I did no such thing! Whatever happened to him was his own fault!" LeFou said defiantly, "We had no business being there. I understand you were scared seeing that Beast in the mirror, so was I, but it must have been there for years. Why would it attack us after all that time?" LeFou tried to reason.

"Maybe we should have someone send for the wagon again, he's just as crazy as the other one!" another villager shouted pointing to Maurice.

LeFou saw two villagers walk towards Maurice and grew fearful for the man.

"Maurice run back inside quickly!" he shouted, knowing he would be safe with Beast. He tried getting up himself, but felt himself being grabbed by another villager from behind. "Let go of me!"

"Not before you tell us what you and that trice damned teapot of yours did to Gaston!"

Seeing this happen and knowing he would be no match, Maurice ran inside to warn Beast. Inside he saw Beast looking through parted curtains at what was happening. He saw Beast shaking with anger, but knew he must be feeling helpless knowing he couldn't just run out to help.

"We need to help him," Maurice told him.

"I agree, Belle may not like it, but I'd rather endure a submission episode then see LeFou come to harm," as Beast said this his eyes lit up. "Come to harm! I can disobey orders if it is for the safety of those that I care about and LeFou is definitely on the list. We need a plan, where is the book?"

"It's right there in front of the stable on the ground, I need time to get LeFou and myself there. Think you can distract them?" Maurice asked.

"I've got a better idea," Beast said, and quickly explained his idea.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, I'll take the bags and will make sure I'm ready to go." Maurice said.

Beast nodded and opened the door with a slight crack, treating the villagers to a growl.

The villagers looked at the door in fear at hearing the growl. They stopped paying attention to LeFou who crawled back up just as Beast jumped out the door with an even louder roar. The villagers scrambled back as quickly as they could as they saw the ferocious animal come their way. Not giving them time to regroup Beast ran towards them and stopped right next to LeFou. Scared, the villagers ran away down the street screaming that the Beast was coming for them all.

"Quick, take the book and hold the horse. Don't worry about Maurice, he'll come with us trust me," Beast told him.

Confused LeFou did as told and ran for the stable. He could hear shouts coming their way and he knew more villagers were coming.

"Are you sure? I don't want…"

"Yes, I'm sure, just hurry or do you want to face the mob again?"

Not wasting anymore time thinking about it, LeFou went inside the stable and opened the book, using Buddy as a book stand to find the right page, once he had, he held the book in one hand and the horse's mane in the other and thought of the stables at the castle. The shouts of the mob grew dim and were finally silent.

Maurice and Beast walked towards LeFou, who still looked a bit scared of what had just happened.

But as the horse saw Beast, he backed up, then bolted. LeFou lost his grip on him as the stallion ran around the grounds. LeFou ran to him and grabbed his tail, being dragged along. Maurice ran over and grabbed the horse's mane. Together, LeFou and Maurice forced Buddy into the stable and put him into the newly prepared stall.

"I see what you mean about that horse LeFou," Beast said. "Though I can't blame him for reacting poorly to seeing me. Do you want to take us to your room with the book so we can deliver your bags?"

Walking over to Beast Maurice held out his hand with the brooch.

"Would you like me to put it back onto your collar?" Maurice asked.

"Please do," Beast said. "I'm glad I thought of that, remembering Agathe having said it would be linked as well since it was attached to the collar when she connected it with the book."

"Good thing you did," Maurice said. "I have no idea how we would have gotten out of there otherwise."

"I don't know either," Beast said. "You know, it saddens me that a person cannot move through his own yard without being accosted."

"Nothing new to me," LeFou sadly said. "That's been happening for days, every time I stepped out of my house. But shall we go in? I'd like to sort through everything."

"Yes," Beast said. "Shall we carry these up or use the book?"

"I suppose using the book is better, saves us the trouble of carrying everything around."

Beast looked at the book in LeFou's hands, trying to figure out how to delicately ask LeFou what he was waiting for. Finally he chose his words.

"Would you like one of us to do it?" he asked. "Or would you like to? If you would, feel free to go ahead."

"Could one of you do it?" LeFou asked as he held out the book. "I'm still a bit shaken."

"I'll do it," Maurice said, taking the book. He put his hand on the page and they soon stood in the middle of LeFou's bedroom in the West Wing.

Beast set the bags he was holding next to a chair. He turned to LeFou, who _was_ still a bit shaken. Slightly shaking, in fact. He placed a paw on LeFou's shoulder.

"You don't have to deal with those rascals anymore," he said gently. "You're safe now. Are you all right?"

"I am," LeFou said. "It's just…I lived there all my life and now I'm not even close to welcome. I guess it's just hitting me hard. May I be alone for a little while?"

"Of course," Beast said. "This may not be where you've lived your whole life, but you are completely welcome here."

He went to the door.

"Maurice, how about we get that book back to the library?"

Beast and Maurice left LeFou to his thoughts and began walking through the corridor.

"I've been meaning to ask, how is your inner Beast feeling about going against Belle's wishes to keep LeFou safe?" Maurice asked. "Did Belle's permission to disobey her orders to keep LeFou safe help or is it still demanding some sort of retribution for it?"

"It isn't demanding retribution or feeling unsettled at the moment," Beast said. "But we'll have to see what happens when she learns of what happened. Right now though my inner Beast seems content with what I did on the grounds that I did so to protect someone it sees as a member of its pack. If she gets upset though which is an obvious possibility that could change its feelings on the matter."

"I believe any anger she might feel will be directed at the villagers," Maurice assured Beast. "All you did was prevent a friend from getting hurt."

They opened the library door and Beast put the book in its place.

"Now let's find my daughter and tell her what happened," Maurice suggested. "It might be best if she knows so she won't ask any questions to LeFou. The last thing he needs is to be reminded of it."

"That is true," Beast agreed. "Well she's not in here which is somewhat surprising. Let's go to the parlor. I think the mirror should still be there. If she's not there we can use it to figure out where she is and I can put it in my pocket. Then we'll be safe for our later project."

"I hope it will be done in time, before you're too far gone to enjoy it yourself."

"As do I," Beast said. "I meant to ask you...how long do you expect it to take before it is ready?"

"I fear it may take up to two weeks, I'll try to hurry though, but with Belle around I can hardly hide and make it. You'll have to think of ways to keep her busy."

"I better start thinking then," Beast replied.

They exited the library and headed for the parlor.

"You know," Beast said, "my inner Beast has shown signs of wanting to submit to you...remember last night at dinner when I said it wasn't demanding it but was happy I did it? We might be able to use this to my favor in maybe preventing a possible submission episode. Will you vouch for me, that I ran my plan by you before ever letting the villagers even so much as hear a growl?"

"My boy, you have nothing to worry about, but if it makes you feel better I'll vouch for you. Is there something bothering you? You seem a bit troubled."

"I just want to be as prepared as possible," Beast said. "I don't want to be forced into submission right before the dinner punishment, so I'm just being a little extra precautious." He then thought of something that was actually troubling him a bit. "Speaking of which, do you think I should find Mrs. Potts and ask her not to come in during dinner, in order that she might be spared the sight? Or should I just leave that be and if she comes in she comes in? I do realize it will hurt her if she sees me on the floor. Perhaps I can lessen the distress a bit by still eating like a human as much as I am able? I don't have to stick my face in my plate...after all Gaston didn't. Might that make it a bit less hard to see do you think?"

"You should do what makes you feel comfortable, it is your punishment. If you prefer for Mrs. Potts to keep her distance you should tell her," Maurice told him.

"You do realize it is mildly amusing talking about making a punishment comfortable don't you?" Beast commented, unable to resist a slight chuckle. "Punishments weren't designed to be particularly pleasant the last time I checked." He then grew a bit more serious. "Anyway I think I'll have a talk with her and leave it up to her, but tell her that she's not to feel obligated to check on us if seeing me on the floor would be too painful. There will come a time when she'll have no choice but to see me in a way that will hurt her. She might prefer a chance to do so when it is by her own choosing."

"I have a feeling she'll come by to check on you. She's worried about you and would want to see if you are alright."

They entered the parlor and Beast picked the mirror up and requested to see Belle.

"She is in the kitchen," he said. "I'm sure Mrs. Potts is as well. Do you wish to wait in here? I'll send her along and come in once I've had a word with Mrs. Potts, which I'm sure will only take a minute or two."

"I'll wait while you get her," Maurice told him.

Beast went into the kitchen and walked over to Belle, who seemed to be just parting ways with Mrs. Potts.

"We have returned," Beast said. "If you are not busy, would you go to your father in the parlor? I'll be along in a minute or two. I just want a quick word with Mrs. Potts, but your father and I do need to discuss something that took place when we were helping LeFou. No change or anything. It's just that apparently some villagers have nothing better to do with their lives than to mill around near LeFou's cottage waiting for him to exit his house, as he couldn't even go from house to stable without catching grief."

Mrs. Potts heard this, and a bit of steam came out of her spout.

"Ruffians!" she said, clearly displeased.

"I can't imagine what that must feel like to LeFou," Belle said sadly. "You talk with Mrs. Potts, we'll discuss it further in the parlor."

Belle left Beast to talk with the motherly teapot and waited for him in the parlor. Soon enough he returned from the kitchens and sat down next to Belle.

"Oh I do hope Mrs. Potts knows what she's doing," he said to Belle and Maurice. "I told her LeFou wishes to be alone but she thought he might appreciate some tea."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Belle assured him. "Now tell me what happened."

"I stayed in the house with the bags and LeFou and your father went with the book to get the horse," Beast explained. "They weren't out of the house half a minute before I heard a ruckus. I set down the bags and parted the curtains a bit to look out. Several men were giving LeFou a hard time, one even shoved him to the ground. He told your father to get back inside. He tried to get back up but was pushed back down. Seems they think he and Mrs. Potts may have murdered Gaston." Beast took a deep breath. "You are not going to like this, but after your father was back in I could not let the situation outside continue to escalate. I ran my plan by your father and had him take the brooch from my collar, as well as gather the bags. I then opened the door and growled and when they backed up a bit I roared and ran towards them. They scattered and I told LeFou to take the book to the stable and get us back here, assuring him we'd all be transported. It was a good thing he initiated transport when he did, as the troublemakers could be heard returning, little doubt with more men and weapons."

Belle looked to be seething with anger and to Beast's surprise she turned to her father.

"Small village means safe does it? Narrow minded and simple people? They could have seriously hurt all of you!"

"Belle, your father's not at fault here," Beast said. Had he gotten Maurice into trouble with his daughter by implying he had agreed with Beast's plan? "It's those who have nothing better to do than wait around for LeFou to show his face so they can harass him."

"I can see why she is frustrated my boy," Maurice said. "Pretty much her whole life I've assured her that even though it's a small village with small minded people, small means safe. I'm afraid I've spent years underestimating the big danger that can be posed by small minds." He sighed. "Sadly I thought that being talked about was the biggest problem the village has to offer. Now I see it's not so safe. I hope LeFou doesn't see fit to go back there."

"No it does not, how is LeFou taking it?" Belle asked.

"He's pretty shaken," Maurice said. "But that was to be expected."

"I think the hardest thing for him is the village is all he's ever known," Beast said. "And now he's not just ignored, but they have, since the castle attack, taken pains to give him grief. As he put it he's lived there all his life and is now not even close to being welcome there. I shudder to think that he nearly declined the invitation last night to come to the castle."

Belle gave a sad look and sighed.

"I don't want to think what would have happened if he had declined and stayed. Is he planning to join us for dinner, or is he preferring to stay on his own?"

"I don't know," Beast said. "He just asked to be alone for a little while. Mrs. Potts is probably finding out right about now. She...seems to think maybe he didn't really want to be alone..."

"I'm sure if she's talking to him he'll come down soon. Speaking of which it's only an hour until it's time. I had just finished telling Mrs. Potts of your wish for me to carry your plate there, I think she would have cried if she could. But I was thinking it might be a good idea for you to join me in bringing dinner up, see how Gaston responds to you now. He might have questions and if he does it might be better for us both to be there."

"I was just telling her she need not feel obligated to come check on us as she often does," Beast said. "I said I know seeing me on the floor would be unpleasant so if she'd rather not see it she need not, since there will be plenty of unpleasantness later she'll be forced to see I wanted her to have a choice this time. Typical Mrs. Potts, she told me not to worry and I needn't try to protect her."

"She can take care of herself, remember the first run with your collar? Even though she hated it, she still came to watch and enjoyed seeing you happy. This is no different, she may not like it, but she knows that it is to make you feel better," Belle explained.

"As for Gaston, that's a good idea," Beast said. "Though I kind of hope he doesn't have questions now, at least not too many. Your father advised I prepare myself mentally for the punishment, and I'm not sure it will serve that end if I have to explain my charade to the man whose punishment I am completing. It might actually be interesting to see how he reacts at some point, but at this point telling him of the punishment may make him suspect an act."

"I understand all of that," Belle told him, "but if he does bring it up, speak from your heart. Let him know that it hurts you and that yes while at first it was an act, this is not. You are still wearing the collar, even he has to admit you're not wearing it just for fun."

"That is true," Beast said. "And it does hurt me, as I don't really like being deceptive. And had we a more honest option to help ensure safety, I would have preferred that route."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have believed us and would have continued his manipulations, I shudder to think how that might have ended," Belle told him.

"Actually in a way I'm almost relieved that he knows," Beast said. "I say almost because I'd have preferred he find out when we chose to tell him, but I'm glad we don't have to keep up the charade anymore. And actually the timing is good. Part of why we did it was to turn his own manipulation tactics back on him. You told him today under no uncertain terms that manipulation is a no-no. How can we ask him to stop manipulating if we continue to do so ourselves?"

"You're right manipulation shouldn't be tolerated, even if ours had the goal to prevent future harm. But now we need to focus on getting him to understand the reality of your situation, unpleasant as it may be. Would you like to go up now? We might have some time left for you to prepare for your…dinner arrangement."

"Let's do that," Beast said. "Should I still be on all fours as we discussed earlier? And should I stay silent until he speaks to me? Or perhaps try to engage him in small talk in hopes the conversation doesn't get too deep?"

"Yes, he trusted you as a pet, hated and cursed your existence when you were on two feet. You could greet him and see where it goes, let him get his feeling out for a moment, perhaps that will shake him out of his depressed state."

"That sounds like a plan," Beast said. "Shall we head to the kitchen and get his food?"

"Yes, better to get it over with as fast as possible."

The pair made their way to the kitchen and they could only hope Gaston would behave.


	25. Feral Fury

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here. Sometimes I go into nocturnal phases. Which tend to make the timezone issues mentioned in an earlier factoid even more...interesting. **

**Ladivina: With that she means 4 replies a day if I was lucky...**

Beast and Belle went to the kitchen to get Gaston's food ready, then headed up to the tower, Beast dropping to all fours at its base. He did not bother dispensing with his jacket, since that measure was part of the charade and was thus obsolete. He would walk the way Gaston was comfortable seeing him, but there was really no need to keep anything else up.

"Hello Gaston," Belle said as they reached the cell. "I have your dinner."

"Read any of that book Belle brought you earlier?" Beast asked by way of a friendly greeting.

Gaston turned when he heard Beast speak to him.

"Talking again I see. Had your fun and now that you're caught you're pretending all is normal again."

"This is no pretense," Beast said honestly. "The last couple days were, as you've now figured out. And while there were fun moments I must confess, it actually pained me that we found the act necessary."

Well, it looked like they were going to have 'the talk' now. At least the beginnings of it. Not quite how Beast preferred it but perhaps this was for the best. He just hoped he wouldn't have to get into the full story right before his unorthodox dinner arrangement. He would decide what information to give based on Gaston's questions or comments.

"Pained…right," Gaston said sarcastically. "What was the necessity? Getting a good laugh?"

"The necessity was safety," Beast said, ignoring Gaston's sarcasm. "Believe it or not, mainly yours."

"Now I get it," Gaston said mockingly. "Afraid I was going to jump out the window? I'm sure I would have been sorely missed if I did."

Beast decided to continue ignoring the sarcasm. Gaston was probably trying to get a rise out of him and Beast was determined not to give the ruffian any further satisfaction today.

"We weren't concerned about that," Beast said. How to proceed? He really didn't want to tell the story of the curse, failing to lift it, and how he had to allow himself to become more animalistic in order to get his staff returned to life. Not right now anyway. But how to avoid it? Then he remembered Agathe's suggestion to bring a portrait when they told him. This gave him an idea. "The story of the circumstances leading us to do what we did is a rather complicated one, and there's something I want to show you when I tell it. We knew eventually we would have to tell you that it was an act and why. We'd hoped to be able to tell you before you figured it out but things are what they are. Tomorrow when we bring your breakfast I will bring what I want to show you and tell you what led to the decision we made. For now, I will say that it has to do with the magic that I'm sure you've gathered is in this place."

"Of course, why be concerned about me, how foolish of me to think that," Gaston said. "And since you've finally decided to be truthful, why not tell me now? After all you might have changed your mind by then. If I have to be stuck in here for eternity, I want to know why! You say you want to tell me the truth, I find that hard to believe when you're still wearing that collar of yours. That thing is a lie in itself, you're not a pet. Want to be honest? Take it off and then tell me the truth!"

Well, it looked like it was going to have to be told now. He turned to Belle.

"Would you mind going and fetching what we were going to show him?"

"Do you have a small one somewhere?" Belle asked.

"I should," Beast said. "The desks that are probably cleared from the master bedroom by now...if you know where the staff put them check the drawers. I think I put some small ones in there to hide them from my view. You may find one or two less...damaged..."

"I'll find it, they probably switched rooms with your mother's belongings. I'll go there and if I see someone on the way I'll ask to be sure," Belle told him before leaving.

He then turned back to Gaston.

"The truth is I soon will be a pet," he said bluntly. "One that will be docile to those I trust but could turn quite vicious when defending against a threat. Since you came here seeking to kill me and threatened Belle in the process, and spent the first day showing you might try something, we did what we did in hopes to convince you not to pull any stunts, because there will come a time when I won't know when to stop in subduing you should you pose a threat, and thus I could do you serious bodily harm or worse. Neither of us want that to happen. So we decided it would be best to let you see me act much like the animal I will soon be in mind as well as in body. This includes treating you to some feral behavior when you step out of line, while I am still able to know how far to go without causing you any real harm. We did it to hopefully prevent future harm."

Beast wondered how Gaston would respond to this revelation.

"You're going to be a real pet and wanted to prevent me from being attacked by you…I suppose I should thank you then," Gaston said cheerfully with a big smile.

Well this wasn't exactly the reaction Beast expected. He wasn't sure what he expected, but the sudden change in demeanor was certainly not it. He then thought he recalled LeFou mentioning Gaston getting suddenly cheerful when he gets an idea. Was Gaston thinking of something? Or did he suddenly decide he believed Beast? Beast made a mental note to ask LeFou for his take later.

"Let me ask you something," Beast said. "Suppose I told you I was not always a Beast, and that my staff were not always living furniture. That we all used to be human. Would that surprise you?"

"Why should I be surprised? You know this is just fascinating…"

"Probably not so surprising considering there's obviously something about this place that is unusual. See, we are all under a curse. You won't have any independent memory of this, because the curse erased me, my staff, and the castle from all outside memory, but up to ten years ago this part of France was ruled by a prince. You are looking at your erstwhile prince as we speak, though I was a bit less...hairy back then."

"That makes so much sense, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Going from prince to mutt is the steepest fall I've ever heard of, you certainly don't take half measures do you?"

"It started when an old crone seeking shelter from a storm crashed a ball I was holding," Beast continued. "She wished to trade her only possession, a rose, for shelter. My cold refusal earned me this curse," he explained. "And to break the curse, I had to learn to love and earn love in return before the last petal fell. It was in full bloom for most of the decade but then began losing petals. I had lost all hope, but then Belle came along. After a bad start I fell in love with her and a few nights ago, the very night the last petal would fall, I planned to tell her and hoped she would reciprocate." He sighed. "I first asked if she thought she could be happy here. She rhetorically asked if anybody could be happy if they're not free. I no longer saw her as my prisoner, but it was unspoken on my part. So technically she wasn't free. I showed her the mirror that you eventually came into possession of when she proved my existence. I hoped that seeing her father would make her happy. Which I know now was foolish, even had Maurice not been under duress there was still the lack of freedom issue. Unfortunately, the image that greeted her was of Maurice being manhandled..."

Beast gave a few moments for Gaston to hopefully start latching onto the implication.

"I told her to go to her father," Beast said. "I set her free. Even though I knew I was sealing my fate, I also knew that if I loved her I had to let her go. I told her to take the mirror should she wish to look back upon me. Which for her father was a good thing, as it seems there was a little issue of sanity that needed to be settled. Well you know what happened from there up until we locked you in this cell. When we left the tower she told me that she realized something. She loved me. I expected the curse to lift but as it turns out we were moments after the last petal fell from the enchanted rose. The curse had already become permanent."

"Of course it did," Gaston flatly stated.

"But the consequences were more severe than all of us simply remaining in our enchanted forms for eternity. The staff...they fully transformed into the objects they were trapped within, becoming inanimate. For all intents and purposes they had died. Within a few minutes of realizing we were too late, the enchantress came. She said it was possible to get the lives of the staff restored, but at a high price. My human mind would have to be taken, replaced by the mind of an animal. The enchantress told me that I would see Belle as my mistress and owner, and my inner Beast, has already accepted her as such. I would be docile to those I trust, but as I said, potentially dangerous to someone posing a threat. I agreed, and the staff revived at noon the next day. I wouldn't notice any changes for a few days, though the first came on day two...when my inner Beast first submitted to Belle as its mistress. My human mind is still fully intact as far as I can tell, but considering my animal mind is increasingly making itself known I'm sure that my human mind will start going soon. The process will take a month from when the enchantress started it. This is day four."

"The end," Gaston finished. "You know, I got pretty far into that book Belle gave me and I believe this is what the eight circle is for."

"Ah," Beast said. "Apparently you like The Divine Comedy. Interesting book. But it's been a while since I've read it so refresh my memory. Isn't the eighth circle for frauds, charlatans, and liars? That is certainly the circle for the act we've treated you to the last couple of days. But as far fetched as the story that I've just told you seems, and I do realize it seems quite far fetched, it is quite true."

Then Beast got an idea.

"The collar was not made to be part of the act, though it worked nicely with it," he said as he pulled the pouch out from under his shirt. "When the staff revived and were told of what was to happen to me, the son of one of them, a little boy who became a teacup, asked if me becoming a pet meant that he could play with me like he does with the dog-turned-piano-stool. I got the idea of a collar with a pouch with a viewing hole he could be in for rides. Belle made it right away and he's had a few rides in the pouch."

"I don't know what kind of gullible fool you take me for, but the lies end here!" Gaston shouted. "No more I tell you, I've tried being honest and got that thrown back in my face. Now you listen to me mutt, I have had it! I want some honesty and I want it now!"

Beast was frustrated. Frustrated and hurt. He had answered everything truthfully, from his heart as Belle had advised. He hadn't wanted to get into this conversation but that's how it happened. He knew the story seemed far fetched, but what would Gaston have thought more plausible?

But there was more than just Beast feeling frustrated. He could feel his inner Beast really becoming angry. In fact it seemed to be starting to try to take over. _Not now_, he thought, _please not now_.

"Gaston," he said as calmly as possible. "What I have just said is true. I know it sounds way out there. But my inner Beast is pretty angry and I suggest you be careful because I'm not sure what will happen if you provoke it further."

Beast thought he could still keep his human mind in control to some extent, but he could feel his inner Beast was desperately wanting to take over.

"I don't believe you," Gaston said coldly. "I had started to trust you and then I found out you had lied to me, and Belle was even worse. She didn't just lie to me, she had to add humiliation to the list. Trust me and you can tell that 'inner Beast' of yours, next time that door opens I will find a way to get even. I won't stop until both of you feel the way I do!"

That was a clear threat, and a mistake on Gaston's part. Beast felt the rage of his inner Beast increasing. He also felt his control decreasing. Things began to seem blurry as he fought to keep control. His eyes went from humanlike to cold feralness and alternated between the two as his two minds fought for control of the body. He growled as his animal mind was gaining more control, his human mind becoming more and more hazy.

Then it happened. His human mind completely dissociated and lost awareness as his animal mind took full control, letting itself be known with a roar more vicious than he had treated the wolves to when he kept them from harming Belle that first night when she had fled.

He lunged at the bars, biting and clawing at them, the strong door the only thing keeping Gaston safe from his wrath. He growled ferociously with each lunge.

The man within had no control or knowledge of what his body was doing.

Gaston looked on as Beast was growling and seemed to be struggling with something. A few moments later he saw the coldest eyes he had ever seen staring at him and he couldn't help but feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Mutt?" he carefully asked. He got his answer soon enough as whatever was on the other side let out a mighty roar and lunged at the door, making it rattle on its hinges. He looked on in terror as it seemed to try anything to get inside, biting, clawing and repeatedly lunging at the door. He swore as he could see the door slightly dent and he started to fear for his life.

Belle had located a small portrait of Beast in his former body. It was slashed, but the eyes were visible as well as the long blond hair. She was glad the deep blue eyes were unmarred since that remained the same in both forms. He had been handsome from what she could tell, considering the huge claw mark running through the face. Though the eyes made her sure this was Beast in his previous form, she showed it to Cogsworth who she ran into along the way and he confirmed it.

As she neared the base of the tower, Belle heard a roar more vicious than she'd ever heard from Beast, quickly followed by fierce growls and loud bangs. Horrified she ran up the spiral staircase as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached the cell she saw Beast repeatedly lunging at the door and snarling, Gaston cowering in terror at the back of the cell. She could tell that the man she loved had no control and possibly no awareness of what was going on. She had to calm his inner Beast as quickly as possible so his human mind could regain control. She dropped the portrait to the floor and took a step closer.

"Beast!" she yelled sternly. But he was too far into his rage to hear her and she looked around. Grabbing the small table beside the cell she quickly banged it against the wall to draw Beast's attention. He finally looked at her.

"Beast!" she called him again more sternly then before and made sure she sounded angry. Upon recognizing his mistress he calmed slightly, but at hearing her anger he lowered his stance and walked to her. She pointed to the ground and he lay down, the previous acting done by his human mind having communicated the various signals to his animal mind so he knew what she wanted. But he kept his focus on Gaston and growled, clearly on edge. Belle knelt beside him and started petting him, trying to calm him so his human mind could regain control. She briefly looked at Gaston. "What happened?" She looked back to Beast who looked ready to spring into action should the need arise. "Shh, I'm here," she said softly. "It's all right."

She hoped Gaston would shed some light on what happened, hoping for a clue to what triggered this sudden episode.

Gaston looked at the pair in horror. Had she completely lost her mind along with the monster?

"Get away from that thing! He's crazed!"

"He recognizes me and knows I'm not a threat," Belle said, not looking at Gaston but continuing to pet Beast who was a bit calmer but still clearly distressed. "What happened? Did he explain anything to you about why we did what we did? About how his human mind will fade and his animal mind take over and we wanted to prevent him becoming dangerous to you should he see you as a threat and lose control? I think that's what's going on here but I need to know what happened just before he turned feral. I don't think his human mind is aware of what's going on. He'll want to know what happened when he comes back to his senses. Can you tell me what triggered the episode?"

"You mean to tell me the mutt was actually telling the truth for once?" Gaston asked horrified.

"Is that all you can think about?" Belle asked incredulously, keeping her voice as calm as possible so as not to add to Beast's agitation. "You just had him lunging at and trying to bite through the door to your cell and you're concerned with the fact he finally told the truth? Will you _please_ tell me what happened? What did he say? What did you say? How fast did he turn and was there any warning that you could tell?"

"How was I supposed to know he was telling the truth? You've been lying to me for days and then he comes with a story of an enchantress cursing a prince into a beast. Would you have taken that seriously?" Gaston asked clearly agitated. "This wouldn't have happened if you told me the truth to begin with!"

"Really? You would have believed us?" Belle asked sarcastically, angry that Gaston wouldn't just answer her questions.

"Of course not, but that is not the point," Gaston told her. Seeing her stare speechless he just continued. "Point is that because of all those lies I lost my temper and threatened to pay you both back next time you opened the door. This is your fault if only you had told me the truth from the start!"

"Right," Belle said. "Totally not the point. Because you wouldn't have lost your temper anyway if we had told you the truth even though you'd have believed that to be a lie too. Two days of lies or two days of the truth with you thinking it was lies, I'm pretty sure you'd have still lost your temper." She sighed. At least he'd answered one question and she knew what triggered the inner Beast to take over. But she still wanted to know something. "But right now who is or isn't at fault is irrelevant. We can worry about that later if need be. For now, what happened just after you issued the threat? Did he say anything or do anything before turning feral? How fast did he switch?"

"He seemed to struggle for a few seconds and when he looked up, those eyes…" Gaston couldn't help but shudder. "When he saw me he wasted no time in attacking the door, trying to get in."

"Thank you," Belle said more calmly. She knew it would probably give Beast some solace that he seemed to struggle to maintain control before completely losing it. Beast was calmer now from the petting, and Belle suddenly saw a flash of the man she loved in his eyes. "Beast? Are you starting to come back?"

The flash of humanity appeared once more. Belle cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. Beast became vaguely aware that Belle's face was in front of his, but it was very vague, just like the details were before he had dissociated.

"That's it Beast," Belle said gently. "It's me. It's Belle. Just look at me and focus on my voice. That's it. Take some deep breaths."

Beast was still not present enough to know what she meant by taking deep breaths, but his inner Beast was growing calmer and his human mind was slightly less hazy.

Gaston just looked on and saw the mutt's eyes losing some of the harsh coldness they displayed before.

"Mutt are you in there?"

Beast heard a voice he did not want to hear. That was the voice of the ruffian who had once again threatened him and Belle. And his human mind still was not in much if any control. His eyes began to grow harsh again.

"Easy Beast," Belle said. "Focus on me. Focus on my voice. It's all right. I know that wasn't the voice you wanted to hear but he's in his cell. Try to stay with me. Try to come back."

Beast's inner Beast calmed again with Belle's words and the harshness in his eyes began to fade again.

"Take some deep breaths Beast," Belle said. "If you can take some control back just take some deep breaths."

Belle had to repeat this a few more times before Beast's human mind understood what she meant and he was able to gain control of his breathing.

"That's right Beast," Belle said soothingly. "Just take some nice deep breaths. Good job."

After a couple more minutes, Beast was feeling much more oriented to reality, and more in control, though not completely.

"Belle?" he asked.

"Hello Beast," she said gently. "Welcome back."

"What happened?" Beast asked, shaking off the last remnants of mental fuzz. "Gaston threatened to get even. Things got hazy...and then...next thing I know you're here telling me to take deep breaths."

"Your inner Beast didn't take kindly to the threat," Belle said. "It took over. Gaston said you looked like you were struggling with something so I think you were trying to stay in control but then you lost it and turned feral. I heard your roar and came to find you lunging and biting at the door trying to get to him."

"I don't remember that," Beast said. He looked at the cell and winced at seeing the bars slightly dented. "Oh dear Lord..." he whispered, shocked at what he had done when not even aware. He looked at Gaston with concern in his eyes. "I-I am so sorry Gaston. Are you all right?"

"If I'm alright?" Gaston asked angrily. "You tried to chew your way through my door! How could I possibly feel alright after that? Throwing yourself at it repeatedly like a deranged animal!"

"I tried to warn you," Beast said. "I told you what was happening and why we put on the act that we did. I told you it was ultimately to keep you safe. Imagine if the door were opened and you decided to "get even". I could have seriously harmed or killed you. That's why I've been acting like an animal, not because either of us enjoy deceiving people but because we wanted to prevent you from doing anything that might trigger my inner Beast to attack because I wouldn't know when to stop when my inner Beast takes over. This is the first time it completely took over and my animal mind will become more and more dominant as my human mind fades. In that animalistic state I will be docile except to those posing a threat. You didn't believe me when I explained all of that to you. I get that. But now that you've seen me lose control...now that you've seen what can happen when my inner Beast is provoked...do you understand? It is imperative you do not provoke my inner Beast to defend against a threat because if you do, the next time the door might be open. And I do not want to harm you or worse. Do you understand now?"

There was a hint of desperation in Beast's eyes. He hoped that seeing the consequences of provoking his inner Beast when there was an iron door between them would convince Gaston of the truth of his story and of the importance of not posing a threat.

"You're really turning into that?" Gaston asked to be sure, then he remembered another part of what Beast had told him. "But I don't understand, you said you chose it, why would anyone want to become…that?"

"Yes I am really turning into that," Beast said. "And it's not that I want to...but the alternative was not something I could accept...not if I didn't have to. Do you remember what I said about the curse becoming permanent...what it meant for my staff?"

"They died…you said they died. But what good will this do you if you don't even know who they are anymore?"

"I got them into this mess," Beast said. "They did not deserve a death sentence because I failed to lift the curse I brought upon not only myself but all of them. I was not concerned with what good my decision would do for me. I was only concerned that if I could do anything so they could at least live, even if I could not completely free them of the curse, that I did whatever it would take. I used to be very selfish...if there wasn't something in it for me I wanted no part of it no matter who got hurt. But I learned a better way. I learned to be more concerned about others. That's why I set Belle free when I knew she was my only hope of breaking the curse, and knowing the curse was just hours from becoming permanent. Her happiness was more important to me than my own. And that's why I gave up my human mind for the lives of my staff, because their well-being had come to be more important to me than my own."

"But isn't this the same as dying?" Gaston asked. "What do you get in return? No one does something without getting anything in return."

"I like to think I'm not exactly dying," Beast said. "As for what I get in return...I have the knowledge that the staff I've come to see as family will have their lives and not spend eternity as ordinary inanimate objects. And that gives me some solace with the fact that I couldn't lift the curse."

"You have fun playing fetch with that family of yours," Gaston sarcastically said. "And you are dying, there was nothing of you in there and what is in there I don't trust even the slightest bit."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't trust my inner Beast either," Beast said. "Not as far as dealing with someone or something it sees as a threat is concerned. Oh I trust it to deal with the threat, what just happened is proof of that. I just don't trust it to know when to stop. I'm concerned I might have eaten you if I'd been able to get to you." Beast grimaced at the very thought of that.

"At least we agree on that," Gaston told him, then looked up as he got an idea. "Where is my hunting knife?"

Beast and Belle looked at each other incredulously.

"Right," Beast said. "You are in this cell because you brought a mob here seeking my life and holding a gun to Belle's head when she intervened. We later learned that you left her father tied to a tree in an attempted murder-by-wolves. I relieved you of your weapons because you are dangerous with them. And you think we are just going to hand over your hunting knife?"

"Keep dreaming," Belle said. "I may have granted your request for a non-etiquette book, but giving you your hunting knife or any other weapon is not something we can do."

"Not for me!" Gaston replied slightly offended, "For Belle, what if that inner Beast of yours decided to attack her at some point?"

Belle looked absolutely horrified.

"First of all," she said, "the enchantress said he would remain docile to those he trusts. Second, his inner Beast has already accepted me as its mistress and owner and has forced him into submission several times in the last couple days. Third, his inner Beast trusts me...you saw how I was able to calm him in his feral state so his human mind could regain control. Sure at some point he won't have a human mind to regain control but I was able to calm his animal mind, even in his feral state his inner Beast knew I could be trusted. If he were going to attack me I am sure he would have done so when I put my hands on him in the agitated state he was in. And fourth, even when he is fully changed I will always recognize him as the one I love, and I am certainly not going to harm him!"

"Mutt, you talk some sense into her, what if one day it turns on her? You still have some influence now, but you know that won't last. See it as a precautionary measure," Gaston told him. "You don't trust it either, you said so yourself."

"He does have a point Belle," Beast said. "I hate to say it but he does. Animals do sometimes challenge authority. Wolves in a pack for instance. A subordinate may decide to challenge the alpha. You are basically the 'alpha' of my 'pack'. What if my inner Beast decides it wants the alpha position? It isn't exactly outside the realm of possibility."

"You expect me to carry around a knife for all eternity to possibly use against the one I love? Are you crazy? I can't hurt you."

"The one you love will be a predatory animal Belle," Beast said. "Do you really want to be without defense should I turn on you? Like I said I don't trust my inner Beast."

"You said you don't trust your inner Beast to know when to stop when it comes to subduing a threat," Belle said. "Has your inner Beast seen me as a threat?"

"No," Beast said, "but suppose something goes wrong?"

"At least one of you sees reason," Gaston muttered as the pair bickered.

Belle shot him an angry look.

"What? I'm not telling you to use it," Gaston told her. "What if some child stumbles here and throws a rock at his head? Would you rather risk the child's life? You never know what might happen, please Belle."

"You realize you just contradicted yourself right?" Belle asked. "You said you're not telling me to use it, but then brought up a scenario of a child throwing a rock at him. Should he go after the child, how am I protecting the child by having a knife on my person that never leaves its sheath? Remember you just said you're not telling me to use it. Besides if he started going after a rock throwing child I'd call him to me like I did when I found him attacking your cell door. You saw how he submitted."

"I also said he still has some influence," Gaston shot back. "But that won't last long. Think, what would your mutt prefer? I think he'd rather receive a stab wound, then attack a child."

"I know you don't want to hear this Belle but I would," Beast said. "And before you say you wish I wouldn't think so little of myself, it actually makes practical sense. Think about it for a minute...who has a better chance of surviving? Me getting stabbed or a child getting mauled?"

"I-I…" Belle stammered not finding any appropriate words. "Fine, I'll carry it. But I won't use it unless you leave me no other choice."

"Thank you Belle," Beast said. "Maybe you won't have to carry it for eternity. But please, carry it until you are sure that I will respond to you without fail, after I've fully changed, all right?"

"Now that that has been taken care off, how is your inner Beast feeling now?" Gaston asked carefully. "Is it still angry?"

"Not as much as it was," Beast said. "It has calmed quite a bit. But it still isn't too happy with you. That feeling of mistrust you have for me? I'd be lying if I said it wasn't mutual. Belle still has to put your dinner in, and the idea of the door being open isn't sitting particularly well with my inner Beast. Right now I am back in control, but when Belle does give you your food I hope you won't try to make good on your threat, for your own sake. I don't think it will take much for it to take control again."

Gaston shook his head.

"I won't," he stood up and moved to the back of his cell. "May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Beast said.

"When do you think I can eat at the table again? I think I was treated unfairly last time and should get another chance."

"I definitely think my inner Beast needs to be in a calmer state before that can happen," Beast said. "And since it involves being chained to me, it is absolutely essential that you understand that doing anything that might provoke my inner Beast could have disastrous results. You may find it hard to believe but causing you harm is not something I wish to do nor would I be happy about it when I return to my senses. But I'm sure after this episode you would agree that it was a good thing that door was between us. You must realize the importance of not doing anything that my inner Beast would see as a threat when there are no iron bars keeping you safe."

"Do I have to be chained?" Gaston asked. "I'll behave if only to prevent you from attacking me."

Beast turned to look at Belle.

"What do you think?" he asked. "I actually tend to agree that he should get a second chance once my inner Beast is completely settled from this incident, though I do think he should wear his chain. If only to make your father feel safer."

And once I've finished his punishment that he made me cut short, he added silently to himself.

"I have to agree that you deserve that second chance, if only because I didn't give you a proper first one," Belle started. "However, you will wear the chain again. You have done too many bad things for us to trust you, attempting murder against my father being the worst."

Gaston nodded slightly disappointed. "I understand, I'll wear the chain." Thinking further he decided to ask one more question. "Would I be allowed to relieve myself if needed?"

"I think that should be doable," Belle said. "One shouldn't be punished for needing to answer nature's call. I was out of line there. Do you find those terms acceptable?"

"Not that I have much choice, but I find it acceptable," Gaston answered.

"Belle did you find what you were looking for?" Beast asked. "If you found it before the roar brought you back, I'll show it to him when you open the door to give him his dinner."

"It's right here," Belle said, retrieving the portrait from the floor and handing it to him. She then picked up Gaston's tray and went to the door.

Beast looked at the portrait, glad that the eyes were intact. They were undeniably his own eyes, the blue orbs had not been altered by the curse. He was interested in how Gaston would react to seeing Beast's eyes on a human face, albeit one that had a claw mark running through it. He opted to stand on his hind legs to hold the portrait in both forepaws. As the door opened and Belle inserted the tray, Beast came up beside her and held the painting in front of his chest.

"This is what I looked like before the curse," he said. "Well minus the big slash from one of my claws. When I became the ugly Beast, I set about defacing anything that showed me as a human."

Gaston took the portrait and took in the details, then turned to look at Beast.

"The eyes," Gaston said, "they're the same." He took another good look at the portrait, "Though the rest looks nothing like you. Must have been hard to look at yourself."

"Yes," Beast said. "I might have smashed a few mirrors after transforming as well. Except the enchanted one of course." He sighed. "I was all about outward appearances. The old crone warned me not to be deceived by appearances, stating that beauty is found within. It was after I still refused her that she revealed herself and placed the curse. She cursed me to have the outward appearance to match the state of my heart. I had the heart of a monster so I got to look like one."

Gaston grimaced.

"Hope I never run into that enchantress of yours. I don't want to know what she'd do to me."

"Oh?" Beast asked, curious as to why Gaston thought he might earn a curse. Was Gaston maybe starting to see that he had done wrong? Or at least done things to which an enchantress might take exception? "Do you think you might earn yourself a curse? Anything you think might cause you to end up on her bad side? It seems the way she works is to test one's heart. Do you think you might fail the test?"

Beast kept his tone neutral, genuinely curious about Gaston's thoughts, and not wanting to sound accusatory lest he put Gaston on the defensive.

"If Maurice had been her I seriously doubt things would have ended well for me, don't you think?" Gaston said slightly agitated. "All you did was deny her a room, I don't want to know how I would have ended up."

"Well yes if Maurice had been her you'd probably be in quite a mess," Beast said. He was a bit tempted to tell him who the enchantress was, sure Gaston's face would be priceless, but decided he'd better ask Agathe if she minded before he did that. "You do realize that what you did to Maurice was wrong don't you?"

"I might have overreacted," Gaston said, refusing to admit that he had been wrong. "But he made it out didn't he? A hag called Agathe helped him. No harm done right?"

"Are you kidding?" Belle asked incredulously. "No harm done? I distinctly remember hearing him say the last thing he remembers before waking up tied to a tree was your fist colliding with his face. I'd say knocking him out was harm."

"As well as leaving him to die," Beast said. "He may well not have been rescued. There was harm all right…just not the extent to which you intended."

"He's fine now, a bit worse for wear perhaps, but fine nonetheless," Gaston reasoned. "He accused me of attempted murder, though I had luck on my side there. With a filthy hag and LeFou as his only witnesses he didn't stand a chance. Though if it makes you feel better I'll apologize to him for any inconvenience he may have suffered."

Beast was beginning to feel rather unsettled. His inner Beast was not amused with Gaston's attitude toward Maurice or Agathe.

"I hope you would only apologize if you are sincere," Beast said. "And it doesn't seem like it. Either that or you just don't get it. Inconvenience...right. Easier to apologize for causing a little inconvenience than admit that what you did was morally deplorable, isn't it. You know I'm almost tempted to say maybe you should have been cursed. Because that's what led to me realizing and being ashamed of my own morally deplorable behavior...and yes we heard about how you twisted the situation into your favor by discrediting one witness based on her appearance and bullying and manipulating the other into lying for you. I'm not surprised LeFou is skeptical of your claim to sincerely consider him a friend, after abusing his friendship and using it to save your own hide. In any event, my inner Beast is getting pretty unsettled with your attitude towards those it has accepted into its pack. And I do not want to lose control again so unless you have further questions I think I had better take my leave."

"Wait, I'm confused," Gaston said, seeing he had Beast's attention he continued. "What. do you mean by 'those it has accepted'? You were speaking about LeFou and the village hag, why would she be included?"

"I was speaking of LeFou and Maurice mainly," Beast said. "Though the 'village hag' does happen to be...a friend..." Seeing Gaston's even more confused face he continued. "She happens to live just outside the enchanted forest, occasionally she makes a visit."

Gaston nodded.

"One more thing, do you think LeFou is willing to come talk to me?"

"He did express willingness," he said. "I don't know if it would be today though. After you returned to your cell he had an unsettling experience getting his things from the village. So I'm not sure if he'll be up for another visit this evening or not."

"What happened? Is he alright?" Gaston asked with genuine concern.

"First of all he is all right," Beast said, "but pretty shaken." He noted that Gaston was truly, genuinely concerned. Maybe in some strange twisted way he really did consider him a friend. Beast thought about telling him that LeFou should probably be the one to tell the story, but he was curious to see how Gaston would react to finding out that the Beast he'd brought a mob to kill had protected LeFou by facing some of the members of said mob. "Maurice, LeFou and I travelled to his home using a special book given to me by the enchantress. My collar and the brooch that is attached are connected to it, meaning where the book goes I go," Beast briefly explained. "When we got his things packed, I stayed in the house holding the bags while Maurice and LeFou went with the book to get his horse. A bunch of shouting brought me to the window and LeFou was being harassed and Maurice to some extent as well. LeFou was pushed to the ground. Maurice came back to the house and LeFou tried to join him but was not allowed to rise. I did some quick thinking to get us out of there and I am glad that the transport happened when it did, as the men could be heard returning, probably with weapons."

Gaston was seething.

"How dare they!" He jumped up and kicked his pile of blankets. "He's never done anything to deserve that, they had no right!" He started pacing in all directions as his frustration was building.

"Let me get this straight," Beast started. "You are angry at the villagers for doing that, while you threw him under a harpsichord. What makes you any better then them? How do you think he feels about his supposed friend doing that to him?"

Gaston wanted to speak but found no words coming out. He thought about it and he had to admit the mutt had a point. If someone else had done that he would have beaten the one who had the audacity to do that. He looked at Beast with concerned eyes. "Is he very angry at me?"

"I don't know that anger is his biggest issue," Beast said. "I think that's a part of it. But I think even more than that he feels hurt and betrayed. He considered you his best friend, his only friend he said. He put you on a pedestal and paid the other villagers to sing your praises to bolster your mood. He went along with things you did though he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the morality of them and tried to tell you as much, but still didn't go against you, partly from fear but largely out of his loyalty to you. And then you used him as a shield against a coatrack and threw him under a harpsichord. I don't think anger is the worst thing LeFou is feeling. I think the worst is feeling betrayed and very, very hurt."

Hearing this Gaston sat down on the floor, he had been a terrible friend.

"I-I…" He shook his head, not even knowing for sure what he wanted to say. How could he have done what he did and not even realize it?

Belle saw that finally something had penetrated that thick skull and felt slightly sorry for Gaston. He looked really bothered with his new realizations.

"Gaston? Are you alright?" Belle asked.

Gaston looked up for a second and shook his head, not able to answer her.

Belle turned to Beast.

"I think we should leave him to his thoughts. We've stayed here longer then planned and it's almost time for dinner."

"We probably should," Beast said. He realized he was still on two legs from when he was showing the portrait. "But first I'd like to know something if he's able to answer." He turned back to Gaston. "Gaston? We're about to leave you to your thoughts but I have a question. I came in on all fours since you had gotten somewhat comfortable with me that way. But how do you prefer to see me? Keeping in mind eventually there won't be a choice in the matter, for now, are you more comfortable with me on two legs or four?"

Gaston blinked a few more times before he turned to Beast.

"What did you say?"

"I wondered how you prefer seeing me, on two or on four legs?" Beast repeated his question.

Gaston thought about it for a second.

"If you don't mind, I prefer four."

"All right," Beast handed Belle the portrait and dropped to all fours. He would have preferred two, but if Gaston was more comfortable seeing him on four, he would accommodate that. If nothing else, trying to make Gaston as comfortable with him as possible would help keep Gaston calm. And a calm Gaston would mean a calm inner Beast. And a calm inner Beast was something to maintain. "We shall leave you to your dinner and your thoughts. I know what I've told you about the curse and my pending change and everything is a lot to take in."

He started to head out but turned to make sure Belle was coming. It was nice to not be putting on an act and having to wait for her to whistle for him.


	26. Feral Fear

**AN: Ladivina here at 1AM with today's factoid. Today is an excellent example of previous ones****. My lovely cowriter was fixated once more on how to solve a problem in a scene. Sadly that meant a 2 hour discussion into the late hours for me again. So without further ado I present the next chapter to you!**

At the base of the spiral staircase, Beast resumed his bipedal gait.

"That was...interesting," he said. "Not how I'd hoped for it to go and I certainly don't like that I had a feral episode but I think we may have gotten somewhere."

"I have to agree, I was starting to think we'd never get through to him," Belle told him. She turned serious. "We have to inform everyone of your latest change. I fear this one will be hard for them to hear. It certainly wasn't easy to witness. You were just…gone."

Beast sighed. He did not like the idea of telling the staff.

"How long do you think we can hold off telling them?" he asked. "It isn't exactly something I look forward to, though I suppose it is inevitable since this is the first of many episodes where I won't be mentally present."

Belle gave Beast a sad look.

"You can't keep this from them. Wouldn't you prefer for them to know before they have to witness it themselves? And I know it isn't what you want to hear, but it isn't just the change in and of itself. They are going to wonder why I am walking around with a hunting knife, and this change is the reason for that."

"Can't you hide it?" he asked. "So they don't have to see it? I agree they should know before they witness it but...can't we wait until tomorrow at least to tell them? I don't think there will be a problem in the next day or two unless Gaston provokes the inner Beast...which I think we've convinced him to try to avoid."

"Where could I hide it?" Belle asked, and added, "while keeping it in easy reach? You wanted me to keep one on me, and the only logical place would be around my waist."

"True," Beast said. "But maybe you could make a pocket for it so it isn't so obvious? Even when they know what it is for they'll be disturbed each time they see you with it."

"I'll try to see if I can fit it in somewhere."

"You know, I don't know that this would have happened at this particular time if not for things that led to it. My inner Beast started getting angry when your father told us about the murder attempt. After that we learned what happened to LeFou...what Gaston did to him. Not much later he tried to manipulate LeFou this morning. And last but not least, he successfully manipulated me at lunch. All of this was making my inner Beast more and more unhappy. It was building up more and more tension. I didn't expect it to just take over like that but looking back I should have seen it coming. It was building up anger and frustration until it was finally strong enough to make my human mind fully dissociate."

"How are you feeling about this development? I know you said you like to think you're not completely gone but…you were gone, and you just had a taste of what it is going to be like."

"I was mentally gone yes," Beast admitted sadly. "But some small part of me was there, in a way. Remember when I asked Agathe if what was in my heart would remain, and she said it would but would be twisted in a way my animal mind could understand? I think that's why my inner Beast was calmed by you. I knew you...not as the woman I love perhaps but I knew my trusted mistress was there trying to help me. At least that's the feeling I'm getting from my inner Beast, since I wasn't mentally able to realize it at the time." He sighed. "But in any event how I'm feeling is...I guess sad that it has to be this way."

"I'm sorry that you won't be in there as much as you hoped, but if it bothers you please tell me, don't hide it from me," Belle told him. She sighed. "Before we eat I want you to tell the others that there has been another change. I know you don't want to, but that roar was too loud to miss. Don't let them worry about you when you can assure them you are alright."

"You mean the staff?" he asked, feeling some anxiety at the idea. He whispered so only Belle could hear him. "Maybe they didn't hear it. And if they did I'm sure they'll ask. Then I'll tell them...at least that something happened but I'm all right now, and I'll tell them what happened later. Please Belle...let me have time...just overnight...to prepare myself unless they ask about the roar."

Belle sighed.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I was in the foyer when I heard your roar. Several of the staff, amongst them Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts, were nearby and turned around at the sound. I'm sorry but you have to tell them."

Beast's heart sank as he heard this. He blinked back tears. He hoped maybe they hadn't heard it. He looked at the ground.

"They...have heard plenty of roars over the years..." he said in a last feeble bid to buy himself some time.

"Yes, and I'm afraid none of them were quite like that," came Cogsworth's worried, grave voice from behind Beast. "Several of the staff appeared in the foyer after our mistress rushed off to get to you, coming from all directions. I'm afraid that concern has quickly spread throughout the castle. Several of us are gathered in the dining room with Monsieur Maurice and Monsieur LeFou who are also anxious to hear what happened."

Beast looked back up at Belle, all fight gone from his eyes, replaced by resignation as he realized it could not be put off.

"What shall I say?" he croaked out. "Does it have to be the whole story?"

"Beast just tell them what you are comfortable with, the rest could always come later."

Beast sighed as they went into the dining room. He looked around and realized that several of the staff were indeed gathered, all with worried expressions. Cogsworth, Lumiere, Plumette, Mrs. Potts, Chapeau, and a few others were waiting to know what happened. As were Maurice and LeFou. He took a deep breath.

"I think you can all guess what happened, namely another change," he carefully started. "What you all have heard was my inner Beast taking control. After I explained to Gaston what is happening to me, he made clear he did not believe me and fed up with all the lies he made another threat, this combined with his earlier manipulations proved to be too much and it took control. I have no memory beyond fighting for control and later Belle's face as she tried to calm me down." Beast looked down sadly. "Apparently my inner Beast had been lunging at the cell door and trying to bite through it...that is what I was doing when Belle got up there."

The small crowd stood speechless. They were truly fearing for Beast. He was starting to lose control and it was much sooner then they all would have liked.

"Beast, a-are you alright?" Cogsworth asked.

"I am all right," Beast sighed. "I just wish that hadn't happened. And...there is more..." Beast shifted uncomfortably. He saw his staff...his family...cringe as he said that. "When Gaston finally understood that what I had said was true...after all it was clearly something I could not have faked, he asked for his hunting knife to be given to Belle. She's to carry it just in case I become a danger."

The staff turned to Belle and saw her cringe at the reminder just as much as they did. No, she didn't like the idea.

"My…Beast, what if she does need to use it one day and…it's fatal? Do you wish her to carry such guilt?" Lumiere asked, hoping to talk him out of it.

"No I don't..." Beast said slowly. "But what if she is not carrying one and I attack someone innocent, fatally? Would she not then carry guilt for not having the means to stop me?" He sighed. "I don't like the idea anymore than anyone else. I could lock myself in a cell, but I don't think any of you would like that either. Perhaps we can figure out something she can carry to stop me without being potentially fatal, I don't know. But for now the knife seems like the best, if unpalatable option. Does anyone have a better idea?"

"Well…no." Lumiere told him.

Mrs. Potts stepped forward.

"Listen I understand you don't want to hurt anyone, but neither do we wish to see you getting hurt. Are you sure about this?"

"Belle did state that she would only use it on me if she saw no other option," Beast said slowly. "Am I sure about it? I'd be lying if I said I was a hundred percent sure. But I do trust her judgement and _am_ a hundred percent sure if she were to use it, it would be her absolute last resort. And I'm sure she would do her best to do it in a way that would stop me yet have the least chance of being lethal possible." He sighed. "Would you prefer I be kept locked up in the tower? I think the chance of me needing to be subdued with a knife is very small, after all Agathe said I am to remain docile unless threatened, and someone stumbling upon the grounds just doesn't happen every day. But if there is _any_ chance that I might feel threatened and attack when unnecessary…is it wise to be unprepared?"

"I prefer for you to have some faith in your inner Beast," Belle said. "I know he'll never do such things. But I want you to feel comfortable, just tell me what would make you happier, knife or cell?"

"Neither would make me the happiest," Beast said. "But as for faith in my inner Beast...how can I have that after what happened in the tower? That inner Beast wasn't exactly friendly."

"You were provoked, it wasn't your fault. Besides you grew calm immediately after noticing me, even lowering your stance a bit. It was obeying its mistress, even in its feral state."

"You know," Beast said, "I wonder something. Could Gaston have been trying to manipulate us into agreeing that you'd carry his knife so he might be able to grab it when you open the door? It actually didn't _seem_ like manipulation, it actually seemed like he was thinking practically for once. But there is a lingering question in mind about that. He could have been disguising manipulation as practicality."

"I don't think he was manipulating this time and you do realize you're doing exactly what angered him last time don't you?" Belle asked.

"What do you mean?" Beast asked surprised.

"Assuming that everything he says is a manipulation. He tried to be polite at lunch and got that thrown back with accusations. Now he has genuine worries concerning your inner Beast, not surprisingly considering what he saw and he offered us a safety measure. He was even angered when we told him he wouldn't get his knife. He talked to us like we were crazy for even suggesting it."

He sighed.

"Perhaps you're right, either way...me seeing something as a threat that isn't meant as such...it isn't outside the realm of possibility. Then there's the question of will my inner Beast decide to try to challenge your authority...I don't think it will but as I said in the tower a subordinate challenging a pack leader isn't unheard of. Listen when this started I told you that if I lost control and you feared for anyone's safety, you should tell me so I could lock myself up in one of the cells. It's still too early to tell, but what happened has me worried. I know you don't want to do that, but just in case, let us prepare one. Whether it will be used or not, we could at least make it a comfortable one. Would it make you feel better if we did that?"

"I might, but can't we use a regular room and perhaps put bars on that door? Maybe my old room, it might be familiar enough to calm it down. We could use it as a room for me to bring you as a punishment."

"I expect the whole door would have to be changed," Beast said, "not just cut a hole in it and bar it. How much lunging do you think it would take for me to knock a wooden door off its hinges, bars or no bars? Might be best to make a whole new door for it that is essentially a cell door, including a lever controlled locking mechanism."

"I'm sure we could do that, using one from one of the unused cells. I take it you're not against that idea?"

"I'm not," Beast said. "Hopefully it will never have to be used especially as a permanent enclosure. But just in case, perhaps a slot should be made for food delivery should I pose a threat when opening the door." He turned to Maurice and LeFou who had been listening in sad, concerned silence. "Do either of you have any thoughts?"

Maurice gave Beast a sad look.

"I think that experience has scared you yourself as well. Why don't we talk about it later this evening? Take some time to calm down and relax for now."

Beast nodded gratefully, he didn't want to think about it now, not as he was about to finish Gaston's punishment. He went over and sat on the designated spot on the floor.

Then there was a knock on the dining room door.

"It's Agathe, may I come in?"

"You may..." Beast said with a sigh.

Agathe opened the dining room door and saw Belle, her father and LeFou who looked a little pale eating.

"Good day to you all," she then turned to LeFou. "I'm happy to see you moved here. This is a much better environment for you."

Confused LeFou just nodded.

"Where is Beast?" Agathe asked. "His voice told me to come in, but he's not at the table."

"I'm right here," he said with a small sigh.

Agathe turned to her left and saw Beast sitting on the floor. She gave him a sad look.

"Is it a change?"

"No, not exactly. We decided to let Gaston out for a little while, chained to me for safety. But…one thing led to another and he was to eat here, on this spot. He didn't like it as you can imagine. He'd gotten wise to our charade and he whispered a threat to me, that I was to walk to the table to allow him to eat there or he would 'do more than proposition Belle' when she got close in the cell to take his shackle off. The fact that I complied warranted a punishment and now I'm completing Gaston's punishment as my own," Beast explained. "Not long after we brought him back we did as you suggested and well…you better look again for what happened. There was a change but I just told the others and would rather not repeat it."

"All right, if that's what you wish," Agathe said and knelt to get down to his level. She noticed how Beast just looked at her with defeated eyes. When she entered his mind, seeing it vividly from both clear memories that of Beast himself and the almost fully developed mind of his inner Beast she easily put the pieces together and pulled out.

"I'm sorry about that Beast, if you'd like I could give you that memory to see it for yourself. Would you like that or do you prefer not knowing after having seen the result?"

"I think I would," Beast said somewhat hesitantly. "Could it maybe wait until after the meal though?"

"If that is what you wish, tell me when you're ready for it." Agathe told him, understanding his reluctance.

"Would you like something to eat Agathe?" Belle asked.

"I would, thank you," Agathe said and the staff set about getting a place set for her at the table.

"I'm sorry that of all the meals you decide not to dodge, it is one where I am on the floor," Beast said. "I hope you'll join us again before eating at the table becomes obsolete for me." He looked up at Belle who had just set down his plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Belle said sadly.

"H-hello Agathe," LeFou nervously said, his face still as white as a sheet.

"No need to be nervous LeFou, I know what you fear, but your heart is in a good place and was even when it was misguided. You have nothing to fear from me," she assured him.

A little bit more relaxed LeFou gave her a thankful nod.

"I hope you don't mind Agathe," Beast said, "but I told him who you were last night, knowing it might be startling since he'd have known you from the village. I thought it best he be told before hearing your name mentioned or seeing you."

"That is fine by me, living here he should as well as Gaston in time, but it is too early for that yet."

"By the way LeFou," Beast said, "I hope Mrs. Potts' coming to you didn't bother you. I told her I'd have suggested she take you some tea except you wished to be alone. She thought maybe you didn't actually wish to be alone or something."

"No, she brought me tea and said that talking of whatever bothered me could help," LeFou gave a shy smile. "Before I knew it I had told her the entire story and I did feel better after that."

"I don't know if you were in the village and maybe heard or saw anything this afternoon Agathe?" Beast asked.

Agathe smiled.

"I was, it's one of the reasons for my visit. You did the right thing in protecting him."

"I knew it was a bit risky," Beast said, "but me and inner Beast were in complete agreement that the way he was being treated was not to be tolerated."

"It sounds as if you've managed a way to communicate with your inner Beast, I'm glad to hear that. Why don't we all eat and finish our talk right after?" Agathe suggested as she saw her plate being set. "I think Beast would like to get off the floor as soon as possible and all this talk is only prolonging his punishment."

"I like that idea," Beast said. "Perhaps after we eat we can move into the parlor and talk. There is something I'd like your opinion on."

"I have seen it and I can guess what you wish to talk about. But for now let us eat and end that punishment of yours."

"I completely agree," Beast said, then began eating his dinner.

Everyone ate a little faster then usual to get Beast off the floor faster. Not much later they were done, even refusing dessert.

Beast led the way into the parlor and settled into the nest. He did not lay curled in it as he felt it appropriate to be seated for the conversation. He put his arm around Belle when she sat beside him. Once all were settled he cleared his throat and began.

"First of all," he said, "thank you Belle for issuing the punishment. I know you did not wish to, but my inner Beast is appeased about the lunch incident. Agathe, as you've gathered I seem to be in communication with my inner Beast...Belle sensed this and asked me to communicate to my inner Beast that in the future I am allowed to disobey an order if necessary to protect those I care about. It did not settle my inner Beast for what already happened, it still wanted retribution, but I think we have the future covered."

"I'm glad to hear it," Belle told him. "Let's hope this was the first and only time I had to do this."

"As for what happened after I went…feral. Gaston now knows the truth about me and the curse. Why we deceived him for the last couple days. He gets it now and I doubt he'll try to test my inner Beast's patience again."

"It's a start," Maurice said.

"After that...well things got even more interesting. He actually said he hoped never to cross paths with, as he put it, 'that enchantress of yours', even saying if Maurice had been the enchantress it probably wouldn't have ended so well for him. And speaking of the incident with Maurice, there's something rather disappointing." He sighed. "He says 'might have overreacted', and if it would make us feel better he would apologize for any 'inconvenience' you may have suffered. I told him I hoped he would only apologize if he actually meant it...which I have my doubts since he simply thinks he only 'inconvenienced' you."

"Inconvenience…that is one way to put it," Maurice started. "However if you combine it with his comment about Agathe I think he knows it was wrong. Sounds more like he's just too stubborn to admit it, even to himself."

"There's something about the discussion of the feral episode, but I'd like to next speak about something that will be of interest to LeFou which actually happened at the end of the conversation," Beast continued. "LeFou...I believe he truly does consider you a friend even though his way of showing it leaves a lot to be desired. He asked if you'd be willing to talk to him again. I told him you'd rather wait after your ordeal at the village. He asked if you were all right. And I told him what happened in the village. He became angry, very angry, saying they had no right, that you did nothing to deserve such treatment. I called him out on his own treatment of you, asking if he was really better than those he was angry with when he himself threw you under a harpsichord. This made him pause, made him think for once. I told him you feel betrayed and hurt. Actually he seemed quite shaken by the realization he was doubtless making. He sank to the floor and could barely speak. We left him to his thoughts at that point."

LeFou gave a surprised look.

"He was actually angry?" He did not expect that and looked to the foyer and the stairs leading to the tower. "How shaken was he?"

"Quite," Beast said. "As I said he just sat there not able to speak. Belle asked if he was all right and he just shook his head. When I asked him a question after he knew I was talking to him but what I said didn't seem to sink in so he asked me to repeat which I did. But overall he seemed sort of...dazed."

LeFou grew sad at hearing this. Gaston might have been a terrible friend, but it seemed it wasn't as one-sided as he had thought.

"Do you think he'd like to speak to me now? I mean if he feels bad, maybe he prefers being alone."

"I don't know," Beast said. He didn't know what Gaston would prefer, but he also didn't know what to do about the conundrum that had just presented itself. "I don't know if he'd want to talk right now or be alone with his thoughts. Plus as I recall we agreed you shouldn't go up alone and that I would accompany you, and...well...I don't know if I should go back up there so soon after my inner Beast took over."

"I was thinking of taking Mrs. Potts. I like talking to her when something is bothering me, maybe she could also help him." LeFou suggested. "But maybe I'm wrong, I just thought, that if he really sees me as his friend, he might like to see me."

"True," Beast said. Actually that seemed like a good idea. "And she could help you guard against manipulation. She might be a good one to take. Though I must say, she and the other staff would like nothing more than to tell Gaston just what they think of his actions. Do you think he'd take well to being chewed out by a perturbed teapot?"

"Euhm…not unless he agrees with what she says," LeFou said a bit uncertain. "It might be better to keep quiet for now."

"This reminds me," Beast said, "he did ask about a second chance eating in the dining room, which we agreed to but I said my inner Beast would need to be more settled before we chain him to me again. But I'm not sure he should be chained to me. If he does set off my inner Beast and the only thing between us is a six foot chain the results could be tragic. Does anyone have any thoughts to an idea I have of seeing if Maestro Cadenza would be willing to be his 'chaperone'? Obviously he couldn't be chained to him until we got to the main floor, but Cadenza is nice and heavy so would be a source of restraint."

"We did say we would give him a second chance, shouldn't we let him choose what he wants?" Belle asked. "If he wants to prove himself chained to you, that is his risk to take. If anyone knows how ferocious you can get it's him."

"You're right, it's his choice to make," Beast sighed. "I do worry though. If he provokes my inner Beast...well if I suddenly come to find his blood on my fangs and claws that is going to haunt my inner human as long as there is anything left of it."

"But still I think it should be his choice, we told him he would be chained to you and he accepted that. Considering all his earlier interactions he's not going to take it well if he suddenly ends up chained to someone else. Especially without telling him first," Belle told him.

"May I say something?" LeFou asked, seeing them nod he continued. "I have to agree with Belle, if anything giving him a choice might make him feel more respected and more prone to behave and be polite."

"That does seem like a good idea," Beast said. "We'll let him choose." He changed the subject. "I suppose this is a good time to bring up the issue that came up once Gaston realized I had spoken the truth. Agathe this is what I'd really like your opinion on. I know you suspect what it is from the mind scan and now we get to see if you're right. Actually I'd like all of you to weigh in. LeFou and Maurice you already heard about this when the episode was explained but didn't comment." Beast took a deep breath. "Gaston asked where his hunting knife was. At first we thought he was asking for it for himself and we told him he would not be getting that or any other of his weapons while we could not trust him. He said that's not what he meant...actually seemed rather offended that we thought that. He thinks Belle should carry the knife on her. He said in case I should turn on her. We don't think it likely, after all my inner Beast has accepted her as my mistress and she was able to call me off from attacking the cell door and get me calmed down. But even I had to admit that sometimes a subordinate animal will challenge the pack leader. And what if someone stumbles onto the grounds and I attack, thinking it to be a threat? I'm not ready at this point to say I should be locked up for eternity but we have decided we'll convert Belle's old room in the East Wing into an enclosure with the door of an unused cell. Agathe...I know you said I would be docile to those I trust...but...is there a chance that I might turn on Belle by way of challenging her authority as 'pack alpha'? Do you think Belle needs to be armed?"

"As far as challenging her authority, it's highly unlikely as your inner Beast has been heavily influenced by the love you hold for her. It would just feel wrong for it to do so." Agathe saw relief crossing Beast's face. "However," here she saw it fall again, "a stranger does not have such luxury and he would act like any other animal. Especially if it's an innocent child throwing a rock out of curiosity."

"Right," Beast sighed. "A thrown rock would certainly induce a rather poor opinion of the child." But then he thought of something. "Would my inner Beast sense the immaturity of youth? Also, will I basically see any stranger neutrally until they give me reason to form an opinion either way?"

"Yes, you'll see any stranger neutrally, guarded but neutral," Agathe told him. "Sadly your inner Beast won't see the child the way you wish it. Things are simple to it, someone is either a threat or no threat. It will only know what it learns during the transition period, without an example it will be impossible to teach it the innocence of a child. All it will see is someone who threw a rock at its head, like any predatory animal would. If you wish to know how that will be I could give you the memory of your attack, but I have to warn you, you won't just see it, you'll also feel what your inner Beast felt. Pure rage."

"Will I lose control when you do?" Beast asked. "Should Belle not be leaning against me? Also how long will the rage last?"

"You could lose some control, it might be better for her to take some distance," Agathe said. "It would also help during your rage as she'll be easier to find for you and to help you calm down, but it won't stop until you've calmed. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

"I should know...I need to know...what exactly we're dealing with when my inner Beast is in control and provoked," Beast said. He removed his arm from around Belle. "Belle will you get a safe distance? And Agathe, when she does...go ahead."

Belle moved to stand up, but at the last second decided to give him a hug.

"I love you, don't forget it."

"I love you too," Beast said as he returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. "Now go stand with the others." He gave her a sad loving smile as she stood up and moved away.

After Belle had moved Agathe walked closer.

"Just like when I started this I need to touch you."

Without hesitation Beast gave her a nod and she once more touched his temple.

Within seconds, Beast again felt both minds fight for control of his body, except this time his human mind was fully present. As he grew tense, Agathe, seeing that the memory was fully activated, removed her hand and stepped back.

In his mind, Beast saw, heard, and felt everything that had taken place. He did, as Agathe had warned, feel the pure rage as his inner Beast had taken full control of his body and had issued the roar heard throughout the castle. He now fully understood why Belle urged him not to delay explaining the roar to the staff.

Beast's claws dug into the nest, his teeth clenched and he growled rather fiercely as the memory played out in his mind. His eyes, not quite as cold as they were in the tower, did grow colder than normal. He trembled with the anger as he experienced in his mind his first lunge at the bars, hearing and feeling his claws and fangs scrape across the cold metal. He looked at Belle to maintain just enough calm to keep some semblance of control, then averted his gaze as he wanted to experience the memory in its entirety, therefore not wanting to become too calm too quickly.

Beast saw in his mind the terrified man in the cell. He did not remember seeing anyone so frightened. He wasn't sure if he had even felt as much fear when he watched Agathe turn from old crone to beautiful enchantress as he saw in Gaston's eyes as he trembled and cowered in the cell. He momentarily looked at Belle again for just enough calm to keep control before averting his gaze again. The sound of his body as it slammed repeatedly against the bars, the power with which he caused the bars to rattle and dent was nearly unbelievable. He was sure it would have been physically painful had the adrenaline not been coursing through his veins. His inner Beast had had one goal, and that was to destroy the threat.

_"Beast!"_

Beast remembered the stern but frightened voice of Belle calling his name. He remembered his inner Beast instantly calming, ever so slightly, at just hearing his mistress. He remembered going into submission mode as she signaled for him to come and lay at her feet. He felt her petting him and heard Gaston's warning to move away. How utterly foolhardy Belle must have looked to be petting him in such a feral state. He heard Belle's confidence as she told Gaston that Beast recognized and trusted her, and he now remembered that recognition and trust. He remembered his inner Beast knowing his mistress was there to help him, and it was a comfort even though he was still on guard. He was amazed how Belle was able to remain calm even as she was frustrated that Gaston was failing to answer her questions.

He looked at Belle once more and knew he would not need to look away again as the memory continued to play out, as he was now at the point where he was calming down anyway. He remembered most of the remaining memory as his inner human was able to start taking back control.

Much of the tension left his body as the memory finished playing in his mind, though he was quite rattled and was left shaking like a leaf. He sat there in the nest, shaking his head repeatedly, trying to get the images from his mind. After a few minutes of just taking deep breaths he managed to regain most of his composure, though there was still a slight shudder. He felt tears come as he felt regret come over him. When he saw Belle come closer wanting to comfort him, he shook no, indicating he needed a little more time, after a few moments he made a decision. He was dangerous and didn't want to risk anyone. He slowly stood up and walked to Belle giving her a strong hug, wanting to memorize having her in his arms.

"Belle," he said as he released her, "listen to me, I don't want to risk anyone here. What I saw…felt…I can't begin to describe it. I just know that right now I'm dangerous and I shouldn't be here." He took a deep breath. "Please just put me away somewhere, a cell, room, anything that could hold me should it happen again."

"Beast..." Belle said, unable to keep a few tears from falling. "Please Beast...I cannot imagine what experiencing that memory was like for you. But let's not do anything rash. You acted the way you did because your inner Beast felt threatened."

"Belle," Beast said, "my inner Beast wanted only one thing and that was to kill Gaston." Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he turned and looked over at LeFou. "I'm sorry LeFou...even with your friendship on thin ice that had to be disturbing to hear. But that's exactly what that feral behavior was. Disturbing."

Turning his focus back on Belle, he gave a sad smile.

"Please? If it makes you feel better, I'll be happy knowing I can't hurt anyone anymore. I don't ever want to see such fear on any of you, not even Gaston deserved that."

"Beast..." Belle said as a sob escaped her. "Please don't think like that. He issued a threat. Perhaps he didn't deserve the fear but it's not like you went feral for no reason. And I do think he gets it now that it is unwise to make threats."

Belle clung to Beast's paw with both hands. Her heart was breaking. Then she got an idea. She knew Beast respected her father. Perhaps he could talk him down. She looked desperately into her father's eyes, silently pleading with him to help dissuade Beast from what he was asking.

Seeing his daughter's plea Maurice stepped forward.

"Listen to me my boy, I may not have seen what you did but think it over. Belle isn't scared and she's seen it, I trust my daughter's judgement and neither am I. LeFou might be a bit shaken by what you just said, but that is because he fears for his former friend, not for himself. Think about it some more, sleep on it and if tomorrow you still feel the same we could always reconsider. But please don't be rash and do anything that ruins the time you have left."

"Maurice do you remember the fear you felt when I caught you at the colonnade?" Beast asked. "Now imagine how it must have been if I had been trying to eat you on top of that. There are dents in the door, how much power there must have been in those lunges. It's too strong…"

"I remember," Maurice said. "Do you not think that fear came from thinking you might eat me?"

"This roar was much worse and I wasn't snapping at you like I did to Gaston. I tried to bite my way through steel to get to him," Beast tried to reason. Seeing in their eyes that it had no effect he made a decision. He looked into the foyer. If he ran quick enough he could try to make it to the tower and lock himself up. Without thinking he sped off towards the stairs.


	27. A Change In Step

**AN: Ladivina here after a lengthy absence. I had a 5 weeks lasting event and on top of that a beloved colleague and friend died.**

**However we're back now and for today's factiod we'll be talking about curiosity killing the cat. My genius cowriter sometimes gets the idea to ask too many questions. Questions about what is going to happen several chapters before it even will. I always kindly leave a warning that she has to stop before things get spoiled, alas, she isn't one to take hints and continues. It's only after the spoiler has been written she thinks...oops. Which means backtracking and rewriting pages worth of work to correct it.**

"Beast!" Belle called firmly. "Come back here at once! Just where do you think you're running off to?"

Beast stopped dead in his tracks and walked to his mistress, by no choice of his own as his inner Beast took over movement and he was nothing but a passenger in his own body. Once he was back he lay down submissively before her feet.

"I wanted to go up and…think, like Maurice suggested earlier…" he told her, hoping she found his answer good enough.

"You just wanted to think, so you ran off as if something was chasing you in order to do it?" Belle asked. She knelt in front of him and cupped his face in her hands and spoke gently. "Something tells me there's a little more to it than that. People don't just run off like they've seen a ghost in order to think." Belle remembered something earlier in the conversation and felt her heart sink. "Beast, where exactly were you planning to do your thinking?"

Beast looked up sadly and took a deep breath.

"The tower…"

Belle couldn't stop a few tears as her suspicion was sadly confirmed. She threw her arms around her beloved Beast.

"You're afraid you'll hurt us so you were going to lock yourself in a cell?" Beast nodded. "Oh my sweet Beast...you are in no position to harm us. Your inner Beast is showing that by how it submits. Unless one of us tries to harm you or each other, which none of us would ever do, that is not going to change overnight. You're deciding to lock yourself up based on fear. Fear is leading you to do things you may not even deem necessary if you were thinking rationally."

"Knowing what it did, what it wanted…to me locking myself up is rational," Beast reasoned.

Maurice cleared his throat, having an idea.

"Beast, why don't you and I go somewhere where we can talk through this?" he suggested, hoping Beast would remember the planned sketching session. "Perhaps talking through what has you so afraid will help. Remember, LeFou said Mrs. Potts said talking about what's troubling you can help and that he did feel better. Why don't we find a nice quiet place for the two of us, one that does not include iron bars?"

"And if it doesn't help, then may I do as I wish?" Beast asked.

"Meaning go to the tower?" Maurice asked. Beast nodded. "If it doesn't help...as much as it pains me I suppose there's no real harm in spending the night in a cell. But let's hope it does help, hm?"

Beast gave a sigh in relief and managed a small smile at having reached the compromise.

"Thank you Maurice." Beast thought for a moment. "Agathe, is there any chance you could show them the memory?"

"I could, but let me look at your mind first," Agathe said. Once eye contact was established she took a good look around. "It would likely damage your mind further," she said sadly when she was finished. "I see two tears already. A big and a small change."

Everyone looked at Agathe in horror.

"Though it may be a few days before they occur and the rest seems as strong as always so you should have a longer respite after," Agathe said trying to reassure the others.

"What will happen to those pieces if you show us?" Belle asked.

"They might seperate when I do," Agathe said. "I could focus on the area of one tear so the other isn't at risk, but it would cause an instantaneous change. Do you wish to know what the changes are?"

"No," Beast said. "Perhaps I'm selfish, but I don't want to fade faster than I have to."

"And I won't make you," Belle said giving Beast a hug. "You should do what feels right."

"I better go talk to your father then," Beast said as he glanced at Maurice who stood waiting.

"I love you Beast," she said sadly.

"I love you too Belle," he said.

"Papa, if he does end up in a cell..." she shivered at the thought, "please make sure he takes plenty of blankets with him to keep comfortable."

"I will," Maurice said, "but I sincerely hope it won't come down to that. Come along my boy."

Once they had left the room and were ascending the main staircase, Belle turned to Agathe.

"Is there another way for us to view the memory. Maybe it's possible for you to send us into his mind and the memory like you went into it?"

"Doing it yourself would be dangerous, you'd have to find the memory yourself and could cause more damage than me removing it," Agathe explained.

"Oh," Belle said, disappointed.

"Um, Agathe?" LeFou interjected tentatively. "M-may I ask you something?"

"Of course, you may ask me anything," Agathe told him with a reassuring smile.

"What's happening to Beast..." LeFou began. "When we met he explained the curse and the price. But...well...was it really necessary? Was there really no other way to get the staff back to life?"

"Sadly it had to be done," Agathe started. "I had even advised against it. But Beast blamed himself, having been the cause of the curse. The curse was centered around him and his faults, his heart was cold as winter and his staff were no more than objects to be used. It's all a reflection of what was inside of him when I cast it. Beast himself is the catalyst and center of the curse. I had to draw from the heart of the curse to undo what had happened to the staff."

"That's just...sad..." LeFou said. "He's not like that now. If it hadn't been for the attack maybe they'd have been in time. I should have taken a strong stand...but when Gaston said if I didn't want to be next in the asylum wagon I'd better fetch his horse I...fetched his horse..."

"You are not to blame, you acted on your fear for Gaston. You've moved past that and if you had to choose again, what would you choose now?" Agathe asked.

"I hope I'd have had the nerve to tell him that if he insisted upon his plan he could fetch his own horse," LeFou said. "And try to talk him out of it even as I was being locked in the wagon. Then again, I'm glad I was able to catch Mrs. Potts when she was falling and then help her spray villagers with steam. I wish I could have thought of a way to stop him coming in the first place. If I had told the truth in the tavern and told them Gaston had tried to kill Maurice, maybe he wouldn't have been able to try to have Maurice committed."

"Do you think he would have listened? I know you don't want to hear it, but how do you suppose it would have ended if you had told the truth?"

"Well if I'd told the truth he'd have probably found some way to twist things to make himself look good," LeFou said. "Then again he intimidated and manipulated me into lying so obviously he knew if I told the truth it would have been problematic for him. But he's such a good manipulator it probably wouldn't have been long before he figured something out."

"He would have, but it seems he's starting to make some much needed realizations. How did you feel about Gaston's reaction to what has happened, and Beast's suspicion that despite his treatment of you, he does see you as a friend?"

"Mixed feelings I suppose," LeFou said. "I'm glad he gets it now that Beast was telling the truth about what's happening to him. And about the friend thing...it surprised me he showed genuine concern and anger for what happened in the village, and it seems Beast's response to that anger got him thinking. It saddens me that it made him feel bad but maybe that's a good thing in a way. I'm a little conflicted about where to go with the friendship. Part of me wants to try to rebuild it. But the other part...well I told him earlier today that I don't really want to have a friend who thinks what he did to Maurice is acceptable, and Beast's comment that Gaston's attitude was since Maurice survived no harm no foul bothers me."

"Why don't you find Mrs. Potts and find out for yourself which side is stronger? See it for yourself if he has changed enough for you to try, now that he knows he has been wrong in your treatment, perhaps now he could be convinced of his wrongdoing against Maurice," Agathe suggested.

"That seems like a good idea," LeFou said. "Should I do it now do you think or let him sleep on things?"

"That is up to you, but I would suggest now. You never know what his mood will be tomorrow."

"You know, I'm wondering something," LeFou said. "Maurice called on you as witness before me but Gaston discredited you in a very degrading way. Why didn't you reveal yourself and curse him? Wouldn't that have made sense?"

"That is a good question," Agathe said. "Look closely at what the curse here brought. It didn't just curse the one who failed the test, it took along anything in the vicinity. If I had, the entire village of Villeneuve would have been cursed, including you and Maurice. I do not take cursing people lightly."

"Oh," LeFou said with a slight cringe. "I can see why from this curse. Not something to be taken lightly at all. If the curse reflects the heart of the person who failed the test, I suppose I might be a pedestal because I put Gaston on one all the time. Or maybe a shield since that's how he used me the other night in the battle. Or maybe..." LeFou shuddered, "...a doormat..." LeFou gave some more thought. "And Maurice was nothing to Gaston but an obstacle...he even said Maurice was 'in his way'. So perhaps he'd have been a boulder or tree stump or something?"

"You wouldn't have been any of those things," Agathe told him, trying to be reassuring. "You'd have been a mirror, as he used you to reflect favorably upon himself."

"You know…that doesn't make me feel any better…" LeFou muttered.

"For Maurice it's hard to tell, it also depends on how much Gaston considered him an obstacle. If he was more inclined to stick with the accusation of him being mentally unstable, he could have become something more befitting of that."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for not cursing Gaston," Belle told Agathe. "But I do have an important question. How does traveling with the collar work? Last time Beast tried he ended up in the middle of the village."

"It is fairly simple actually," Agathe started. "Imagine yourself walking a dog, the book is the leash. If you just use it, or go walking so to speak, the distance between you and the dog is more or less the same. What you want is the dog to come to you. When you want a dog on a leash to come to you, what do you do? You can as you've tried think of Beast standing next to you, which would be similar to pulling the dog by its tail and cause it to struggle. It's coming but not exactly. What you do is pull the collar connected to the leash. Shorten that distance and the dog also comes."

"So I have to imagine the collar next to me?" Belle asked for clarification.

"It's as simple as that," Agathe confirmed.

"All right," Belle said. "Thank you. Will you stay here tonight?"

"I will," Agathe confirmed. "With a bit of luck we'll all sit at the table for breakfast. Beast would like that. I will go to my room, you take some time thinking of all I've said. If you have any questions you know where to find me."

"No, I think I'll go to the library and think for myself a bit," Belle said as she stood up.

"I suppose I should find Mrs. Potts and go see Gaston," LeFou said. "Before it gets too late."

"Good night LeFou, good luck up there," she said before walking out.

LeFou smiled and headed for the kitchen.

After leaving the others Maurice led the way upstairs to his room.

"I was thinking of first collecting my sketching supplies, I could do that while we talk. It might help you relax as well to focus on something else. Do you know a room where we could do this without Belle finding out?"

"I do, a special room in the servants' quarters. My mother's belongings were stored there, but were moved to the master bedroom today."

When they arrived at the West Wing corridor Beast saw the door to his chambers and turned to Maurice.

"Would you mind if I looked for a moment?"

"Of course not my boy, you go look. I'll knock when I have everything I need," Maurice told him with a smile, happy to see Beast brighten up a bit.

Beast walked into his room and looked to the corner that was once occupied by desks and wardrobes that weren't being used. His mother's belongings were respectfully arranged. The wardrobe was against one wall and the chests against the adjoining wall. Once his mother's untouched image was removed from the otherwise slashed family portrait and put in an appropriately sized frame, it could go on the wall above the chests.

Beast looked to the painting of his mother holding him as a baby that hung in place of the slashed painting. He then looked down at the floor where said painting lay. He bent down and picked it up, deciding he'd take it to Maurice and ask if he could do as he hoped, rather than wait for Maurice to come knocking. As he exited his chambers, he had a faint smile, his mother's effects in his room having brought him some comfort.

"Maurice?" he called. "I have something I'd like to show you if I may."

"Of course, what is it you wish to show me?"

Beast entered the room with the large painting.

"This is a family portrait," he said. "When I was cursed, I slashed my own and my father's images with my new claws. But I couldn't bring myself to deface my mother. There's no point keeping the slashed images around, but it doesn't seem quite right to throw her out. Do you suppose it might be possible to cut her image out and reframe it?"

Maurice smiled.

"I'm sure it can be arranged, why don't I do that tomorrow afternoon while you and Belle are busy, and we'll use it as tomorrow evenings excuse for our surprise?"

"That sounds good," Beast said. "Is there anything I can carry for you?"

"It's just a sketchbook and a small case filled with pencils and brushes. I'm sure I can manage that. I was thinking of doing the actual painting in my room," Maurice suggested. "This would give me extra time to paint if I retire early."

"That's true," Beast said, "though do you not worry Belle might come in and see what you're doing?"

"No, I always cover my work between sessions and she's never looked," Maurice said. "She says that an unfinished painting lacks the soul to give it life and that looking before it's finished takes away a piece of the forming soul."

"That sounds like something she'd say," Beast said. "Let me know when you have what you need and we'll head over."

Maurice opened his chest and pulled out what he needed before closing it again.

"Ready to go. As we're heading there, tell me, how are you feeling about the memory now? Are you glad we stopped you?"

They left the room and started on their way.

"I'm glad I'm not in the tower right now," Beast said. "I was glad to see my mother's effects and it has calmed me a bit. I suppose it is wise to not decide things like that impulsively. I just...the power and strength...the desire to feel my fangs in his flesh and taste his blood on my tongue...the strong desire not just to stop the threat but to actually kill, and how strong that desire was...it was something for which I was very ill-prepared." He sighed. "I mean I was under no illusion that the memory of the attack was going to be pleasant, but it was so intense and I'm not even sure intense is a big enough word for it. The worst part is the total lack of awareness I had during the event." He paused. "I mean my animal mind was aware but my human mind was completely unconscious. If I ever lash out at any of you while in that state...that scares me. If I ever came to my senses and found one of you mauled to death or near death I'd never forgive myself."

Maurice grew sad at hearing this.

"The feeling was that strong?"

"I'm afraid it was," Beast said sadly. "When I'm like that...well I wouldn't wish myself on my worst enemy. Ironically Gaston would qualify."

"I understand why you'd prefer never to feel that again or be confronted with it." Maurice then remembered what Agathe had said about the tears. "Agathe told you there were two tears, how are you feeling about that? Knowing that soon two more changes will start?"

"Perhaps I should have asked what the changes would be," Beast answered. "Then again I'm not sure if I would want to know ahead. She said there was a big change and a small one. I don't know which will come first. It does sort of feel like waiting for the next shoe to drop."

"She also said that the rest of your mind is still stable enough to give you several days respite, that must be nice to know."

"Yes, it is."

They were now entering the servants' quarters and Beast led them to the appropriate room, now mostly empty.

"When Cogsworth told me where my mother's things were, he said it was the room I would run to and hide when my father was angry with me and I would wait until my mother came to say she'd smoothed things over and that it was safe. This was a good hiding place, as my father would never lower himself to set foot in the wing assigned to the lowly servants. When, upon her passing, he gave the staff the one order they could not in good conscience obey...to destroy her personal effects, it seems fitting that this is where they hid them. Even though again they knew he was unlikely to ever venture into the servants' quarters, they locked this room and Cogsworth kept the key in his room." He sighed. "Cogsworth is such a stickler to adhering to rules and following orders. It is telling that the order to destroy her things was something even he couldn't condone, to the point he kept the key in his own possession. As majordomo he's the one usually keeping the other staff from violating orders and fearing blame to fall on himself when they disobeyed anyway."

"It sounds as if your mother was beloved by all of the staff. I'm sure you appreciate them more then ever for having done what they did," Maurice told him.

"The green and white dress Belle has been wearing belonged to my mother," Beast said. "Did she tell you the story behind the dress?"

"No she hasn't, but I know she loves it."

Maurice set down his supplies on a desk and sat on a chair.

"Why don't you go sit there so I can begin making a sketch?"

Beast went over and sat where Maurice had indicated.

"Maurice," Beast started carefully, "I'm wondering something. The memory of the tower incident...I know you don't want me rashly taking a risk. But let's say it wasn't risky. Let's say Agathe could do it knowing she would not be causing any problems...is it something you would want to experience? I felt like you and Belle and possibly LeFou need to understand the danger I could be. Maybe then you'd see why it's best if I am contained. But it's not for the faint of heart. To say it is very unpleasant would be an understatement. Regardless of any risk, if it's not something you'd want...I suppose I really shouldn't push it on you, any of you though I know you can only speak for yourself, as much as I feel you should understand."

"It would be good to know what has you this scared," Maurice told him. "But this isn't about us, it's about you and making you feel comfortable. Whether we'll watch it or not, it'll be up to you and what makes you feel better. The question should be, would it make you feel better if we watched it?"

"I don't know," Beast said. "When I was so insistent, it had less to do with my comfort and more to do with your protection. None of you were on board with locking me up. I had thought of asking Agathe to do it but really didn't want to because I know it would be unpleasant for all of you. I had kind of hoped LeFou might suggest maybe I should be locked up as he hasn't known me as long...but he was sure I would never hurt any of you. So asking Agathe to let you experience the memory was a last resort. I felt I'd run out of options."

"We all have faith in you, you should be proud of that," Maurice told him. "But remember that the choice is still yours, if you still prefer to risk the memory and to be locked up after you've thought about it more calmly, we wouldn't stand in your way of doing so."

"You know," Beast said, "maybe it's not necessary come to think of it. I know Belle wishes to ask Agathe to restore memory to those of you now living in the castle of me before the curse. If Agathe even can...I suspect it might not be so straightforward. When Belle and I talked about it last night I did reluctantly assent...basically spent a little more time trying to dissuade her than my inner Beast was happy with so I ended up submitting. If Agathe does restore to you the memories removed from those outside by the curse I am sure you'll all think I deserve to be locked away." Beast hung his head, not considering this would make sketching his face a challenge for Maurice. "You won't be seeing me like a son, of that I am certain."

"Why wouldn't I? Tell me what were you like to make you think that?"

Beast took a deep breath, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know Belle was going to warn you of this before it happened," Beast said, "but perhaps it is best you hear it from me. Among other things, being vain and selfish, imposing unfair taxes, etc., my view of women was worse than Gaston's. I was taught that women were objects of pleasure and that as prince I was entitled to the inside of the skirt of whomever I pleased at the time. While Belle would not have suited my fancy being a peasant, you would have been well aware of my promiscuous reputation."

"I can see why that may worry you," Maurice carefully told him. "Did you gain much…experience with women? Were they all willing…or did you use your title to…persuade them?"

"More experience than I am proud of Master," he said, hoping the slight submission would prevent Maurice from being _too_ angry with what he was about to say. "There were those who were willing, but even then I think my title had more to do with it than anything else. They considered it an honor, though I now know there was really no honor in it, to be deemed 'worthy' enough to bed a prince. But there were those that needed a little persuasion. Or their parents did. Things are pretty political in noble circles. One young lady was reluctant, as were her parents. Trouble is, if you're the daughter of a count, and the prince threatens to arrest your father if you do not report to his chambers that night, either you, your father the count, or both will consent to protect your family's reputation. Actually in this case the count's daughter, I am ashamed to say, was a bargaining chip of sorts. There was something that the count did that I _couId_ and _should_ have had him arrested for. I gave him an ultimatum...I would not have him charged for his crime...provided he and his daughter cease their resistance to the idea of me bedding her. Well if he's arrested not only is he in legal trouble but his reputation is ruined. He escorted her to my chambers himself that very night."

Beast felt nauseous recalling this. He looked like he might lose his last meal.

"I-I don't know where to start," Maurice managed to get out. "What you did was very wrong, but considering the ashamed way you speak of it now I guess you figured that out for yourself. I have to admit this is…worse than I thought you capable of…"

Beast stared at his paws on his lap, wishing this was a part of his past that had never happened.

Maurice looked at Beast who looked as if he hoped the floor would open up and swallow him.

"I'm starting to see why Agathe did what she did, did your father do such things himself and you merely copied him or was this something you decided on your own?"

"He did," Beast said quietly. "He taught me that it was the right of someone of our status. I do know of an occasion or two where he...erm...physically forced himself on women. I had not done that...yet. I remember the other day I asked Cogsworth how bad I was compared to my father. He grew uncomfortable and said I wasn't quite as bad as my father but he wouldn't have given it too much longer before I surpassed him in cruelty. I cannot help but wonder if it was this sort of thing he was thinking of. I shudder to think how things would have ended up if Agathe hadn't intervened when she did." Beast took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. "Are you starting to think maybe I should be locked away?"

A part of Beast hoped Maurice would think that. He certainly felt he deserved it for his past misdeeds.

"I have to admit, locking you up for this sounds more justified than for a nonexistent danger," Maurice admitted. "However this way of thinking was forced on you and you can't be solely held accountable for it. I must ask however, have you ever entertained such thoughts about my daughter?"

"No," Beast was able to honestly say without hesitation but with conviction. It was a bit painful to hear the question, but he completely understood Maurice's need to know. He was glad to at least be able to reassure Maurice here. "When she first came here I saw her simply as a prisoner and never intended to give her much attention...though the staff had other ideas since there was a spell to break. Then I had to recover from the wolf attack and as that happened we started bonding and were soon friends. Then I grew to love her which never would have allowed me to think of her in the degrading way I've thought of women before the curse." He took a deep breath. "Though knowing that about my past, I do not blame you if you no longer wish to paint a picture of us together. And I'm sure you would prefer we stop the less than proper sleeping arrangement to which you previously assented. I can assure you nothing untoward happened, not even in thought...but that is probably not much comfort to you considering my past."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we," Maurice told Beast. "It took a lot of courage to confess this part of your past to me. Let me reassure you that I will finish the painting, you have changed for the better and I see no reason to not make one." He saw relief cross Beast's face and knew that what he was about to say next would be a lot harder for Beast to hear. "However…I think that as a proper father figure in your life I need to show you there are consequences to your behavior. You are feeling guilty and I don't wish to see that fester, therefore there will be a punishment for it, if only to close that chapter of your life. Do you agree to that?"

"I deserve nothing less than a punishment," Beast said. "Therefore I do agree with it. Though I don't know if that will get rid of the guilt as you seem to hope. This isn't an inner Beast thing, like this evening's dinner arrangement, where it was appeased once retribution occurred. So I'm not sure this will, as you put it, close the chapter."

"I'm glad to hear you're willing to take responsibility for your actions, overdue as it is." Maurice told him. "You do know this gives me no pleasure don't you?"

Beast gave a slight nod.

Then Beast thought of something Maurice said when he introduced the idea of a punishment, and a stunned expression crossed his face.

"Wait a minute...you..._want _to be a father figure to me, after what I've told you? And that's without actually remembering. Not that you'd remember the specific story I told you unless you knew someone of nobility, and then the most you'd probably know is there was some affair rumored between me and the count's daughter. Likely all you'd remember should memories be returned, about my attitude towards women, is that I was quite promiscuous. But you'd remember plenty. Living under my rule would not have been pleasant. Even after I told you of one of my worst faults you still wish to have that role, even knowing that should memories be restored you'd face more disappointment? I must ask...why?"

"Because through all your flaws and faults you have learned of your mistakes," Maurice told him. "Not only that, you taking responsibility for it is an admirable quality."

"So what are you proposing for a punishment?" Suddenly, fear filled Beast's eyes as he remembered being punished by his father. Maurice said he felt as a father figure he needed to do this, and Beast's experience with being punished by a father was harsh even at its mildest. "Am I to spend the next several hours reciting rules? Or..." here he began to slightly tremble, "...shall I strip down to be flogged?"

Maurice's eyes widened at the mention of a flogging.

"F-Flogging?" he stuttered out in surprised question. Sadly he saw Beast mistook his stutter as an answer and saw him hanging his head and start to undress.

Beast removed his jacket and was about to take off his shirt when something occurred to him. Part of a flogging punishment was always that he was told to retrieve the strap that would be used and carry it back to his father. He looked at Maurice with defeated, but confused eyes.

"You said flogging, but did not tell me to go fetch the strap," he said. "Shall I go get it and bring it back?"

Maurice gaped, not only did Beast mistake his surprised question as an answer, he was arranging it with practiced ease. Beast's father had done more than neglect his needs, he had downright tortured his own son. Seeing Beast look at him worriedly made him feel sad, no one should feel worried as to why he isn't being instructed to 'fetch' a strap to be whipped with.

"Beast…I don't know what to say…" Maurice stammered.

Beast stared at Maurice in confusion. He decided perhaps Maurice didn't understand the question, and that he'd better repeat it. He would have simply moved to go get the strap, but walking away from his father without being instructed to do so had never ended well.

"Shall I fetch the strap for the flogging?"

Maurice shook his head, this wouldn't do.

"Beast, do you want to be…" here he had to swallow, "…flogged?"

Beast stared in confusion at Maurice's question.

"Want is a rather big word for it..." he said, "but when I asked, you did say flogging. When my father prescribed that as my punishment, he would instruct me to go retrieve the strap and bring it to him. You have not given me such instruction, so I decided I'd better ask. I would just go get it, but walking away from my father without being told to do so tended to make things worse."

"Before we continue, let me tell you I have no intention of flogging you," Maurice told Beast. "This is another thing your father erred in. Under no circumstance should anyone be flogged, no matter what your father has told you." Maurice saw a trace of relief cross Beast's face and continued. "I understand that it may have sounded as if I told you I wished to…flog…you, however it was more a question in surprise. Wondering if your father ever did that, something you have just sadly confirmed."

"That is generally what was meant by punishment," Beast explained. "You said you felt you should punish me as a father figure, so my mind went to how my father punished me. If he was in a somewhat lenient mood, the punishment was reciting rules, such as the rule I violated, for several hours. If I ever spoke to the staff in a friendly way, I would have to spend hours repeating that they were lowly servants, not friends, and beneath my consideration. If I showed any grief over losing my mother, I had to repeat, for hours, that she was insignificant and not worth the time wasted thinking of her, and that expressing grief is for weaklings. If the recitation of the rule or rules I had broken was the only punishment, I got off easy. Most of the time I was flogged. And there were times an infraction earned me both. So the idea of being punished by a father figure tends to conjure up the expectation that that is what is to happen."

"Let us clear up a misunderstanding you seem to have. The fact that I would like to be a father figure in your life, doesn't mean that I'll be your father. I'm nothing like him…fortunately, and I do things differently. There will be no reciting rules for hours or flogging or anything else that will harm you in any way. Do you understand?" Maurice asked.

"Yes," Beast said. "I should've known that. You are nothing like him so I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, my boy. It being all you know of a father son relationship, I shouldn't be surprised for you to fall back on that experience," Maurice told him. "But as I said I'm not him and we'll do this properly."

"I'm actually glad you believe I should take some responsibility for my past behavior," Beast said. "Everybody...Belle and the staff...they say I should forgive myself, that the blame solely lies with my father because once he was done raising me I knew no different. Perhaps not but that doesn't exactly excuse my behavior." He sighed. "When I looked through my mother's diaries the other night, her last entry was after they said she probably wouldn't make it...while she still had some strength to write. She feared when she was gone my father would twist me to be like him. She died with that fear and that's exactly what happened."

"There is some truth in what they say, you knew no better after all," Maurice said. "Regarding your mother, I'm sure she's very proud of you for having retained enough of her influence to find your way back. Yes her fear came true, but after many years and magical intervention, here you are, a son to be proud of."

"You're not the first to suppose that my mother would be proud of me," Beast said. "Perhaps I'm a son to be proud of now, but I'm sure she's spent many a year rolling in her grave."

"I'm sure she loved you no matter what," Maurice assured Beast. "But the unpleasant side of parenting is punishing wrongdoings, which brings me to yours."

Beast hung his head at the reminder, now even more nervous than before, not knowing what kind of punishment to expect.

"Now as I told you I will not harm you and the punishment will be something that reminds you of your wrongdoing. Like at dinner you finishing the punishment of Gaston after you cut it short."

Beast nodded.

"And what punishment will remind me of the deplorable way I've used women for my pleasure?"

"I can pretty much guess that before your curse you hardly ever slept alone, if ever."

Ashamed Beast hung his head at hearing this, but gave a slight nod to indicate Maurice was right.

"I thought so, therefore tonight you will sleep alone. You may choose where, but Belle won't be by your side," Maurice told him.

"That definitely would remind me," Beast said soberly. "That makes quite a bit of sense."

"I thought so."

"As I said," Beast said, "I agree with being punished...and I believe this is an appropriate one...but something confuses me. You agreed with the others that I knew no different, if I knew no different, how could I be partly to blame?"

"Once your father had passed you could have chosen to cease that life, without fear of punishment," Maurice told him. "However you didn't, and that's the point from which your blame starts."

"I see," Beast said. "And I actually agree with you there. But others don't seem to think that way...thinking that once he had passed I'd been so...they would probably say brainwashed...that no other way would have occurred to me. I even mentioned the other day that I should have rejected his teachings, but nobody seems to think I was capable of knowing to do that after his death." Beast sighed. "I must caution you, while I agree with the punishment and the reasoning, when this comes to the attention of the staff, and it will be hard for it not to I'm afraid...they may...well I don't know how they will react, but I worry you may get some strange looks. My inner Beast has accepted you as its master, and my inner human as a father figure...and while you are the father of the one I've appointed as mistress over the castle, I believe they still see me as their master even as they honor my request not to be addressed as such. They may see you as not only imposing a punishment I am in their eyes undeserving of, but also as overstepping your boundaries. Are you prepared for possible strange glances and maybe some comments?"

"I am well aware they can be rather protective of you, especially now, but I think a few of them wouldn't have minded punishing you themselves from time to time. I can't imagine Mrs. Potts just accepting such behavior, there must have been times where she has spoken a word or two to you about it," Maurice told him. "As for strange glances and comments, I've received my fair share of those back in the village for allowing Belle to educate herself, as has Belle, yet we are still standing strong."

"I'm sure you're right," Beast said. "Mrs. Potts has said some things...she was the one on staff most apt to influence me, but being staff there was only so much influence she could have. And you and Belle are among the strongest people I know, if not the strongest. Just be aware there may be some reactions...I wouldn't be surprised if you receive some potentially blunt questions or comments from a certain often blunt mantle clock."

"That will be alright, though I wouldn't be surprised if even he agreed on it being long overdue," Maurice laughed. "He may be blunt, but to whom it's hard to tell with him."

"By the way," Beast said. "When we get this conversation wrapped up, perhaps you'd like to tell me that story about Belle getting into mischief that she kibashed yesterday morning? She doesn't know where we are after all."

"I could think of one you'd love to hear," Maurice said with some amusement in his voice.

"As for the punishment though, I'll probably take the parlor nest. While a cell in the tower does seem appropriate, I know Belle doesn't like the thought of me being there. I'm worried this will inadvertently punish her as well and I want to make it as easy on her as possible and I don't think knowing I'm in the tower will be conducive to that. Also, if I take the nest in our chamber she can still look across the way at me and find it hard not to come to me or try to get me to come to her. I'm sure she'd resist the temptation but I don't want to make this any harder for her than it has to be. The nests in the parlor and library I made specifically for us both to curl up in, so if I'm in one of those nests it will be somewhere I've yet to be without her beside me, so her absence will be more obvious to me, strengthening the reminder. Does the parlor nest sound to you like a good place?"

"As I said you may choose where you sleep, as long as it is without Belle. Though I must say I'm happy to hear you changed your mind about the cell," Maurice told Beast. "Now how about I finish the sketch so I could tell you some of Belle's mischief as a child?"

"Well I suppose I am quite unlikely to attack anybody overnight," Beast said. "And I would love to hear about her mischief. But I do want to ask you a question about something, if I may?"

"Of course you may ask anything you want, no need to ask."

"How do you feel about the idea of Belle carrying a hunting knife?" Beast asked. "I know she doesn't like it, she was reluctant to agree to it. And it worries the staff. I can't say I enjoy the thought, but even if I would never pose a danger to any of you...the rock throwing child scenario is unnerving. What are your thoughts?"

"Out of uncertainty of what you will be like I would have to say that the idea of carrying a knife for precautionary measure isn't that bad of an idea," Maurice hesitantly said. "When the change is complete and we can more accurately guess the way you'll respond to everything around you, we could decide to take it away. The idea makes me no happier then any of you, but there is a risk in the unknown."

"All right," Beast said as he sat down to pose. "Want to tell me about that mischief Belle got into?"

"Of course," Maurice said once Beast was posing. "As you know Belle loves to read and learn. I had to teach her myself as the school in the village doesn't accept girls. One morning, when she was eight, I had to go to visit the market to sell my music boxes. She not liking the idea of missing a day of learning decided to dress as a boy and marched right up to the school. She managed to get in and attend, however as the headmaster was teaching them something she noticed he had made a mistake and raised her hand." Maurice laughed, "Of course not knowing the name of the strange boy the headmaster merely pointed and this was when she realized her mistake, since her voice would give her away. She quickly shook her head trying to get out of saying what she wanted but to no avail. So she squared her shoulders and corrected the headmaster's error."

"I take it the headmaster didn't take it that well?" Beast asked with a slight wince.

"You could say that. He was dragging her home by her ear through town all the while complaining of girls not knowing their proper place. I'm afraid that that's where their animosity started, more from his end than hers. But I had a good laugh about her day at school, though I did talk to the headmaster about him pulling her ear."

Beast began to chuckle at the story of an eight year old Belle dressing as a boy, going to school and audaciously correcting the headmaster. He started shaking from trying to keep his laughter at bay, which had to make him a bit of a challenging sketch subject. The fact that a paw was now covering his mouth to stifle the laughter probably wasn't making things any easier for Maurice.

"I'm as good as done, so if you wish to laugh, go right ahead," Maurice told him while laughing at the memory himself. "If you want you can come look while I finish some details."

"I just have one question," Beast said, composing himself. "Two actually. First, what did the headmaster say when you called him out for dragging Belle by the ear? And second what does Belle say about looking at unfinished sketches since you're still working on details...will I be damaging a forming soul?"

"He didn't say much, at least nothing useful or the slightest bit apologetic. He told me he came to return my wayward daughter and that I had to teach her her rightful place. He did say I could choose to teach her how to wash, sweep or cook. Not that I listened of course." Maurice chuckled. "She considers sketches as something more personal. Portraits are often hung to show to visitors, but sketches are kept privately and should be kept private between the artist and the person that's on it."

"Well that headmaster should have appreciated her enthusiasm," Beast said. He stood up, excited to get to see the sketch. His tail gave a couple flicks in anticipation. Beast took two steps normally. Something felt a little bit strange with his third step, but he didn't think very much of it. Then he took his fourth step, and that's when it happened. He went down on all fours.

He would occasionally go on all fours, but it had always been of his own choice. This time though he just went down, and this was quite a surprise to him. He tried to rise to his hind legs, but felt quite awkward that way and fell onto his rear end. He was really starting to get anxious now. He tried to stand on his hind legs once more, this time toppling over onto his side.

"What's happening to me?" he asked in an anxious voice.

Realizing it was futile to try to stand on two feet, he stood on all fours. He was shaking, hyperventilating, and looking at Maurice with panic in his eyes.


	28. Letting Go

**Author's Note: ImagineATale here, apologizing for the delay. It's my fault this time. I kinda got used to not revising a chapter a day. **

**For today's factoid, it is my lovely cowriter's birthday! At least in her timezone, and will be in mine in less than an hour. That's right folks, Ladivina is getting old. My present for her is finally getting this chapter revised. Happy birthday Ladivina!**

Maurice quickly put away his sketch and pencil and ran to Beast. Sitting down beside him he put his arm around Beast's neck.

"Calm down, it'll be alright. Take deep breaths, in and out, that's it…" He tried to sound as calm and reassuring as possible, but was finding it difficult knowing that this must be the big change Agathe had warned them about. "Let's calm down, perhaps everything will return to normal when you do. Agathe had warned us of two coming changes and this must be the big one she spoke of."

Beast tried to take deep breaths as Maurice had said. He appreciated Maurice's arm around him, but suddenly a very strong fear gripped him.

"C-can you jump back quickly Maurice?" he asked concernedly. "If...if I lash out? I-I don't know if my inner Beast is trying to take control but I don't want to hurt you if it does."

Reluctantly Maurice did as asked, not wanting to worry him further.

"All right, I moved back as you've asked now keep taking deep breaths. It'll be alright…" Then Maurice thought of something that might help. "Would you like for me to get Belle?"

Beast sensed Maurice's reluctance in moving away and felt bad, especially since Maurice seemed to misunderstand him.

"I...I meant...if I lash out..." he said. "I wanted to make sure you thought you could get out of the way. I wasn't asking you to move, just if you could if the need arises. Just be where you like, as long as you are confident you can get out of the way should I start lashing out."

At the mention of Belle, Beast vigorously shook his head.

"No!" he said, more forcefully than he meant. Softening his tone he continued. "No...please...don't tell her..."

"Calm down, I won't do anything you don't want me to," Maurice told him as he got closer again. "Tell me why don't you want me to tell her. Don't you think she should know?"

"I've never been forced on all fours," Beast said, shame filling his eyes as the anxiety started to fade. "It has always been by choice. Walking on two legs is a very basic tenet of humanity. If I'm able to get on two paws again I'd like to keep this change hidden as long as possible. You can tell Agathe if you like but please...no one else..." He thought for a moment. "Besides, even if that wasn't the case, if Belle knew tonight then the separation would be harder on her. She'd want to be with me. I don't want her burdened with this when she cannot be with me tonight."

"I understand, how about this," Maurice started. "I won't say anything tonight, but you tell her first thing in the morning. If you can't get up before going down, I'll walk you there and we'll say it's due to your punishment. But only if you agree on telling her in the morning, because if you don't I will."

Beast had calmed enough to stop shaking, but when Maurice told him if Beast didn't tell Belle in the morning that he would, he began shaking again.

"Can't it be hidden as long as possible?" Beast asked. "Why does she have to know that one of the most basic things a human does has started to fail? I mean eventually she will but...if I tell her then I'm acknowledging that I'm starting to lose a basic human trait...the bipedal gait."

"I will not have you lie to my daughter, you should know that by now," Maurice said sternly. "I'm giving you tonight to prepare yourself for it. If you don't agree I will tell her tonight before bed, it's your choice. Tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"I didn't mean to suggest lying to her..." he said, not considering the concept of lying by omission. "I wouldn't outright tell her nothing happened."

"But that isn't being truthful either is it? Not when you know she prefers to be told."

"I just...it means actually giving voice to such a humiliating thing..." He looked up at Maurice with pleading eyes. "Please...don't make me tell her. Surely you understand that some things are just too painful to tell, considering you never were able to tell her what happened to her mother?"

"You can't compare this to my situation. I had to leave my wife to suffer for God knows how long and die alone," Maurice said, sadness apparent in his voice. "Without anyone who loves her near her, you have those who love you near and willing to support you."

Maurice's words made Beast realize something very distressing...the comparison he had made was quite a breach of respect. His body slammed to the floor in submission, curling up into a ball.

"I'm sorry Master..." he said. "That was not very respectful, bringing up something so painful for you. I didn't mean to disrespect you. I am very sorry."

Maurice sighed and started to pet Beast, hoping to calm him.

"I know you didn't mean any disrespect, I'm not angry, just calm down. Maybe you'd like to see the sketch and concentrate on that? On the painting that we're working on?"

Beast gave a slight nod, but then another realization hit him. He looked up at Maurice with horror and sadness in his eyes.

"I've been saying I'm not dying, just changing," he said. "But what's the difference? I'm starting to lose the ability to do things as a human does. And when I went feral earlier my human mind was completely unconscious. Oh sure I'll be breathing and moving around but I will be as good as dead won't I?"

Beast squeezed his eyes shut tightly, wanting to keep tears in. A couple still managed to escape. He needed to just let go, and release his emotions, but he was desperate not to. It was another lesson ingrained in him by his father, not to show emotion, and despite knowing that Maurice was nothing like his father, the fact he was a father figure triggered the urge to not show emotion, though he was not exactly able to hide it.

"Come here," Maurice said, "let it all out. This new realization, is it giving you regret? Tell me what are you thinking about what is happening now, you've held everything in for four days now. It's time to face the reality of your situation."

"Can't...let...it...out..." Beast said, having little success keeping it in.

Maurice couldn't hold his own tears anymore, the damage that Beast's father had done to his own son was unbelievable. All the emotions that must be pent up in there, he had to make Beast let it all go and there was only one way to do it, I'm sorry Beast, Maurice apologized in his mind.

"Beast, listen to me," Maurice carefully started. "I am not your father and I want you to let it all go. All your fears, grief, every emotion you're feeling."

Beast shook his head, refusing to do so.

"You leave me no choice…I order you to cease this and let it all out…now." Maurice ordered the distraught man before him.

"As you wish Master," Beast sobbed, his inner Beast not letting him fight it any longer on account of the order. But as he wept, a problem arose that Maurice may not have anticipated. Some new emotions had been triggered by the order. "M-Master, you told me to get all of my emotions out...but I'm afraid new ones are overpowering the ones that I've been ordered to get out and need to be dealt with first." He just cried for a moment, more from the new emotions than the old ones he was supposed to be purging. "I-I trusted you Master. You said...you said that...you would not harm me. But now...now you've used my...my inner Beast against me...and now I'm obeying an order which displeases my inner Beast because some of the new emotions...giving voice to them...as required for obedience...disrespects you. I...I must obey your order...at the expense of showing respect. And that...is a painful position to be in. I feel...hurt. I thought I could trust you when...when you said...you would not harm me. You gave an order counting on my inner Beast's urge to submit to you...using my inner Beast and the changes I'm going through as...as a weapon against me...to manipulate me. I feel hurt. I feel gutted. I feel..." he looked up into Maurice's eyes before whispering the next part, "...I feel betrayed..."

There. He had given voice to his emotions as ordered, even if they were not the ones Maurice had meant to see purged. In fact Beast was feeling like those emotions had started to recede back within, meaning Maurice's plan had backfired, having the effect opposite that which had been intended. Beast's tone had not been accusatory, just utterly devastated. He lay his head down in despair and submission, softly sobbing.

"I am sorry Master," he said quietly. "Please forgive the disrespectful things I've just said."

"There is nothing to forgive," Maurice told him. "I should be the one apologizing, but you need to get it all out. If you don't the anxiety can build up, just like your anger and cause your inner Beast to take charge again. I wish to prevent that from happening on top of this. Perhaps I should have made that clearer. Do you understand this?"

Beast nodded.

"I do..." he said. "But now I'm afraid the original emotions you sought to have me get out have been pushed back by the new ones. They may be out of reach or nearly so." Another thing suddenly caused him some distress. "And...it's not that I do not wish to get it out. But what I've been taught is so entrenched within me. Basically letting it out goes against what has been drilled into me...by hours of recitation and flogging." He looked up at Maurice. "You know...flogging me would have hurt less than the position I'm now in."

"I'm not going to flog you," Maurice repeated, "but you do need to get it out. Is there someone else you think you could talk to? Perhaps Mrs. Potts? Or maybe Agathe?"

"I...I'd rather talk to you I think..." Beast said. Even if Maurice's tactic had caused him further distress, there was something comforting in his presence and gentle manner. "But...how do I reach the emotions that have retreated inward? They were so close to coming out. I shouldn't have resisted. Then I wouldn't have put you in a position of feeling like you had to order them out thereby causing new emotions to push them back. I'm a fool."

"You're no fool, that honor goes to your father," Maurice said. "Try getting up, if you can't it might be easier to reconnect with those feelings from before. Could you try that for me?"

"I could try that," Beast said. He got to all fours, then tried to rise to his hind feet. He got closer to standing, but still staggered and fell onto his side. He choked out a sob at his failure and looked at Maurice.

"Why is this happening to me? I just did what _he_ taught me to do…" Beast gave a humorless laugh. "You know, I wonder if things would have turned out like this if my father had been cursed long ago," he said. "I just remembered something...how my father first started instilling cruelty in me. It was not too long after my mother's passing. I was ten years old. My father took me with him on a trip to the village. I was running around when I bumped into a villager which caused me to fall into a mud puddle. This resulted in mud being sprayed all over my father. Needless to say he was not amused. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out of the mud, and told me that a flogging would take place...but this time, I got to choose who was to get flogged...myself or the villager I bumped into. Well I really didn't like getting flogged, and I reasoned that the villager _was_ in my way...so I chose the villager. My father even let me administer a couple of the lashes. My mother's kind influence hadn't been so deeply buried yet, so I felt guilty for my choice and participation in the punishment. But after, my father praised me...told me I made the right decision to let the lowly, worthless peasant take the beating. Well it didn't take too long before I figured out that being cruel to others was the way to keep from being punished and even earn my father's praise. And avoiding punishment and earning his praise were two main goals of mine." He shook his head. "Teaching that kind of thing to a ten year old. I suppose that tells you something about my father, doesn't it?"

Maurice stared in shock, the poor boy hadn't had a chance with a father like that. He hadn't just been subjected to cruelty, he had even been encouraged to be cruel.

"I can't help but agreeing with you there, the more I hear about him the more I'm glad he's gone. You are right saying he's the one who deserved this, but sadly he isn't and we are making the best of the situation. Unfair as it is…" Maurice continued to pet Beast, "How are those feelings coming?"

"I think I'm reconnecting to those feelings," he said. "But they're still not quite to the surface. Maurice...you asked me some questions before when I was fighting it. Can you do that again? Maybe answering would help get things back to the surface. When it gets back to the surface again I'll try not to fight it...but I might find it difficult...can you try to avoid using my inner Beast to get the job done? I know you meant well but I think it caused more problems than it solved."

"All right," Maurice said, "you still haven't told me if you will tell Belle tomorrow morning, are you or would you like me to do it?"

"I-I'll tell her," Beast said. "As much as I'd rather hide it as long as I can you are right she would prefer to know. Will...will you be there when that time comes...if it's not too much trouble for you?"

"I will be right beside you when you do," Maurice reassured him. "And the staff, when will you tell them? I told you I'd walk you down to your nest. If you want we could tell them your gait is due to submission when they see us, but isn't there one of them who might consider telling?"

This seemed to get emotions stirred up within Beast and several sobs came out.

"They feel like I'm practically dying..." he said. "And like I said I'm realizing how close to the truth that is. I mean it's not like there will be anything of me but my body, right? And I had to tell them about the feral episode. I had no time to prepare since of course they heard the roar. How can I tell them it's now affecting my gait...my ability to walk or even stand as a human? They'll be devastated..."

"Why do you suppose they'll be more devastated? Because it's happened or because you hid it from them?" Maurice asked.

"Probably the latter?" Beast asked. "It's just...I know some of them think that maybe I should have left them inanimate."

"Are you starting to agree? Regretting your decision, now that you're realizing what it means for you?" Maurice asked.

Beast winced.

"I regret that it was necessary," he said. "But if I regret making the decision I would be saying they don't matter. For years I've treated them like they don't matter. I cannot regret actually getting them back. I will not allow myself to see them as insignificant again." He let out a shaky sigh. "I just wish it didn't have to mean what it does. I have a question...please answer honestly. Please tell it to me straight. Do you think I will be essentially dead? So changed that death is the only way to describe it, even though I'll be walking around? I mean, I'll still recognize those I care about in some way...albeit differently. I've clung to that knowledge as evidence that I'm just changing and not dying. But with my total lack of awareness during the feral episode...does that even matter? If my human mind isn't aware is that any better than being dead?"

Beast looked up at Maurice, hope and fear in his eyes. Hope that Maurice would say he would be alive in some way since he would still recognize his loved ones in some capacity, but fear that Maurice would say he would be as good as dead.

"I think you can answer that question for yourself but are too afraid to do so," Maurice said. "Isn't this the same as what happened to the servants as they became inanimate? All that happened was their minds faded, however unlike in your case there was no second mind to take over. And how would you describe what happened to them?" Maurice asked sadly, knowing that this would be the most painful question to answer.

"I would say, and have said, that they were dead for all practical intents and purposes..." Beast said, his voice laced with grief. "And you're right this isn't much different...except for the second mind and the fact I'll be able to move around. Well plus I'll recognize you all in some way, even if not the same as now...which is probably more than could be said for the staff. Can I be truly dead if I recognize you in some way? Am I harming anyone by clinging to the idea that something of me remains?"

Beast did not think it would be long before he was back to the verge of a breakdown. He hoped once he got there he could just let it go and not try to hold it in.

Maurice sighed sadly at Beast's continued denial.

"You are communicating with that other mind, telling it things, one of those things being who we are. It has awareness, so that awareness combined with the knowledge of who we are, isn't that the recognition you speak of? Now be honest with yourself, which mind will be the one recognizing us?"

"The animal mind," Beast said. "I get that. But won't my heart still be there? I remember asking Agathe...she said what's in my heart will still be there. But it will be altered in such a way that my animal mind can understand. If my heart alters and doesn't fade like my human mind...does that not count for anything? Then again how does it count if my human mind is gone? I like to believe something of me lives on even if it is not my human mind but maybe what remains will be meaningless? That's not a pleasant thought."

"It is learning and adapting what's in your heart like how your love for Belle will be twisted. Do you yourself see her as your mistress? Because that will be in your heart. Not your love for her, that will be gone and replaced, like you will be replaced."

Beast began to slightly tremble and his breathing grew a bit fast.

"No...I myself don't see her as my mistress...but I'll still love her in a way...won't I? Not as I do now as I wouldn't understand it but a pet loves its owners in a way it can understand... Like Froufrou loves Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza, his mistress and master respectively. Or would you not consider that some form of love?"

Beast was really not liking the thought of not loving Belle in some way. He saw Maurice staring sadly at him.

"Are you asking me not to cling to any shred of hope?" he asked desperately. "If I let go of the faintest idea that there will be the slightest trace of me somewhere...I am afraid I'll fall apart. If I won't have _some_ form of love left for Belle, albeit a different form...if I'm to stop clinging to _some _tiny shred of hope...then what do I even have left?"

"There is nothing wrong with clinging to hope, but sometimes it's time to face reality," Maurice said sadly. "Imagine you showing LeFou a portrait of your mother and telling him all about her, what she was like, what she meant for you."

Beast nodded, liking the subject change to his mother.

"He would like her and admire her, wouldn't he?"

Again Beast nodded, curious as to where Maurice was going with this.

"Now imagine yourself fully changed, LeFou would still admire your mother after what you told him. Something he wouldn't if you didn't tell him about her. It's your influence that got him to care. Not because a part of you is inside him. Same goes with your inner Beast, you are telling it about us, making it care about us. Your heart taught it to care and love, but like with LeFou it isn't you."

Beast thought about this for a moment, his heart sinking as the implication set in.

"So..." he said, his voice catching, "basically what you're saying is it's not just my human mind that's going? That my heart...my soul...shall go along with it? The only thing left of me literally will be my body? For four days I've been telling myself my mind may be going but my heart and soul would remain, even if I'm no longer aware of it. Do you think I've been deluding myself these four days?"

Beast felt his composure once more start to slip at this distressing idea.

"No, I wouldn't call it deluding. Holding onto that hope helped you to stay strong, but it's time to let that go."

"But...then what will keep me strong throughout the changes?" Beast blinked back tears, not quite ready to let go of his composure but not fighting as hard as he had before to maintain it. He choked on his next words. "I want Belle...as well as you and LeFou and the staff...to remember me facing the changes with strength and as much dignity as possible."

"Beast you have shown more strength then anyone I've ever known. How many people would be willing to go through what is happening to you?" Maurice asked. "It takes strength to show your feelings, even if it may not feel like it. And new strength will come once you've let go of all that you're keeping in. You need to grieve for yourself. Once you do and accept what is happening, you'll find the strength and dignity you crave."

Beast was shedding tears now, the remaining fight he had left to hold everything in was slipping from him quickly.

"Showing emotions...how does that take strength? That's so far removed from what I was taught. And I'm losing the fight to hold my feelings in which you probably see as a good sign. And it's not like I haven't broken down...I did the other night when Belle and Cogsworth and I went to my mother's grave...but apparently not everything got purged since I'm fast approaching complete breakdown again. But what strength is there in being reduced to a blubbering mess on the floor?"

"Because you open up, there's more strength in it for you. Your father hurt you every time you did show any kind of emotion, you came to fear doing so. Isn't letting go of that fear showing your strength?" Maurice asked.

"I suppose so," he said, before continuing. "If I let go of the bit of hope I've clung to how will I be anything but depressed? How is there dignity in utter hopelessness? How is there dignity in accepting that soon all that's left of me is an eternal burden on the rest of you?"

"First of all, never refer to yourself as a burden. I don't mean to make it sound like an order, but hearing you speak about yourself as one hurts my heart as would it hurt Belle and everyone else who lives here. With the possible exception of Gaston of course," Maurice told him. "Second, there is dignity in coming to terms with the truth, and in showing the strength to make the best of the time you have remaining. My wife knew she was dying, would you say she lost her dignity when she sent me away to protect Belle? No the strength she showed by doing that gave her dignity. As you will receive that dignity by doing all you can to ensure the happiness of my daughter. By being a pillar for her to lean onto when seeing you decline gets too much for her. You being her strength is true dignity."

"That did take strength," Beast said. "As it did for you to actually leave. You know, my father approached my mother's deathbed exactly once during her final illness, and that was to pull me away moments after I promised not to leave her. But not to protect me...or him...she wasn't contagious. He simply couldn't be bothered to be with her. I'm sure you wished you didn't have to leave your wife but you had no viable alternative. My father...just simply couldn't be bothered with her. At least the staff did all they could to keep her comfortable." He sighed. "I'm sorry, that was a tangent. As for referring to myself as a burden...why does it hurt you? Aren't we talking about accepting reality?"

"Would you call any other pet a burden? Something you love never has to be a burden, you take care of it because you want to, not because you have to. And we all love you, and you'll never want for anything."

At hearing Maurice, a father figure, express love for him, something he never recalled hearing from his own father, all emotional composure left him and he finally allowed tears to flow freely and sobs to wrack his body. He felt unworthy of being loved, especially having that love expressed by the man he had once imprisoned. Yet at the same time he felt some relief in hearing it. He leaned slightly towards Maurice for comfort, but immediately gasped and pulled back, as if he thought he had just committed a grave sin. This was of course yet another after effect of being raised by his father.

Maurice immediately pulled Beast back.

"No you just cry right here. Whether you prefer my shoulder or lap doesn't matter, just let it all out."

The sobbing Beast was tense in Maurice's arms for a moment, so unused to receiving comfort from a father figure, having received none from his own father. Slowly though, he allowed his head to sink until it came to rest on Maurice's shoulder. Soon he found himself wrapping his arms around Maurice and clinging to the older man, like a child clinging to his father for comfort, something Beast could have never done with his own father. He had craved a father's love and compassionate comfort his whole life though he never realized it. Tension started slowly melting as he was finally surrendering more completely to the emotional release that was so long overdue.

Slowly Maurice noticed Beast getting calmer as sobs subsided and tension began to leave his body.

"Beast how are you feeling now?"

"Calmer..." Beast said. "I don't know if I have everything out but I'm nearly out of energy." He sighed. "Maurice...I don't want to hurt you...really I don't...but if I am to get all of my feelings out...I still have the feeling like I'll be a burden. You say you all love me...but I think we've established it won't be me except physically. I'll be replaced by a creature who can turn feral at a moment's notice if it feels threatened...who Belle might need to harm or even kill to protect something I...the creature I'll become...mistakenly identifies as a threat. And that would destroy her to have to do that. Most pets aren't like what I will be. It's hard not to see myself as becoming a burden. I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you...but it's true."

"I'm saddened to hear you still feel like a burden, you are anything but. I truly hope it won't come to that. We'll take every precaution to not let it get that far. As to most pets not being like you, I am pretty sure you'll be the only one of your kind."

Beast found his head still on Maurice's shoulder. He wondered if he should remove it, but was comfortable that way.

"Thank you Maurice..." he said. "My own father never consoled me. I'm not even sure that he even loved me. I had tried to love him when I was a lad...but he made it so hard. I can say that I love you the way I wish I could have loved him. You make it easy."

Maurice felt a little emotional himself as he heard Beast admitting he loved him, a father figure, where the idea of a father had caused him fear in the past. It seemed that purging his feelings had done him a world of good.

"And I love you as if you are my own," Maurice said in return. "I'm so proud of you for finally giving in to all those buried feelings. If it were different I would have been happy to give you my daughter's hand."

"I don't know if all the buried feelings are out of me," Beast confessed. "Like I said I broke down at my mother's grave the other night and as you saw I did to an extent this morning when I tried to comfort Belle but was forced to submit. I don't know if I'll have time to let go of all the emotions I've held in me so many years."

"You made a big step today and I have faith in you. If you allow yourself to feel I know you'll be able to get it all out."

"I feel like I owe you an apology," Beast said. "Part of why I brought you here on day two, of course to surprise Belle but also so she had someone close to her to support her but not close to me so wouldn't grieve the change like the staff. But we've bonded in the last couple days to the point we love each other as if we were father and son. I feel like I've dragged you in...and for that I am sorry."

"You haven't dragged me into anything, I knew what was going to happen to you. And I could have chosen to leave after your dance, but I didn't, I chose to be here by your side. Whether you have the mind of man or animal, I will continue to love you. Let me ask you now that you have a better understanding of how far your change reaches, knowing what you know now, would you still have made the choice to give up your mind for your servants?"

"I can't imagine making another choice," Beast said. "I hope if I had the understanding I now do...that I'll be essentially...deceased..." here a couple stray sobs and tears escaped and Beast felt Maurice's arms tighten around him, "...that I'd have made the same choice. I'm the one that got us all into this mess. If anyone deserves what amounts to a death sentence, it is surely not them. Better me than them. It's just hard because I wish it didn't have to be this way. I thought I understood pretty fully...Agathe made sure I knew the price was high...but I suppose I couldn't fully understand until I started experiencing the changes. I think I'm glad of that though...if I had the full understanding, I don't know if I'd have had the strength to do what needed done."

"Do you think it would have been better for your body to die along with you?" Maurice asked.

"Belle and I talked about that actually," Beast said. "I mentioned the staff acted like I was dying and she asked if it was really that far from the truth...I was of course clinging to that bit of hope but I entertained the thought long enough to ask if she thought physical death would have been better. She said for my sake it probably would have been as it probably would have been more immediate...that while she'd like to have my body around to pet she feared it would be selfish to prefer it that way because of the month of decline. I pointed out it won't matter to me once the change is complete so I'd rather it be the way it would cause her the least grief. Plus I said even if I were to die physically I'd hope it would take a month as well for me to say goodbye to those I cared about. Basically I said I prefer that my body remains alive. I still feel that way...for Belle's sake if nothing else...at that point it won't matter to me either way. The caveat I would now add is that if my body were to die I wouldn't become...well...you know..."

He left the part about feeling like he was becoming a burden unsaid.

"At least you haven't said the word, so I'll consider it progress," Maurice started, "but if you truly want what would make Belle happiest, you'll have to look inside yourself for what you want. All she wants is your happiness and for you to feel peaceful as to what's happening."

"Maurice," Beast said, reluctantly raising his head from Maurice's shoulder to look into his eyes. "If I ever...and I mean ever...kill anybody...especially if they're not an actual threat like the child scenario...or if I do become too much of a burden...would you put me down? I know you wouldn't want to and I'm sure you're not liking the thought of it...and I'm sure Gaston would be delighted to do the honors...but if it comes to it...well I'd rather die by the hand of someone who loved and cared about me."

Maurice sat stunned with tears in his eyes, Beast was actually asking him to end his life, or better said body, should the worst happen.

"I-I don't think I can, or any of the others. LeFou is the only one besides Gaston who's actually taken a life due to the war. But as he's mentioned he doesn't even like to hunt, I don't think he'll be able either."

"If I end a life...I would prove to be a danger," Beast said. "The danger would need to be eliminated, and, perhaps this is selfish, I don't mean for it to be, but I don't want it done by someone who would take pleasure in doing it."

Beast looked at the teary-eyed Maurice, who looked nearly broken at the thought. Maurice had just been a huge comfort to him, perhaps it was his turn to return the favor and be the comforter. He pulled Maurice close should the older man need to release his own emotions.

"The thought of it is really bothering you isn't it?" he asked gently. "I'm sorry to cause you such distress. And while I hope it never comes to it...I know Gaston would thoroughly enjoy it...would you rather see me laid low by someone who takes pleasure in doing so?"

Beast felt bad for the distress Maurice had to be feeling at these words, but he knew if it came down to ending him, someone who loved him would make it as quick and respectful, with as little pain or anxiety for him as possible.

"I think you'd really have to ask LeFou, as said he's the only one who cares with experience with killing," Maurice said apologetically. "Perhaps he can bring himself to do so should the time come, knowing it was your own wish to be ended. But Belle and I, we just can't."

"Perhaps he is the best option," Beast sighed. "I hope nothing ever happens that it' isn't something any of you have to contemplate. But LeFou...he cares but isn't as close to me. You don't think he'll get that way in the remaining time I have do you? As close to me as you and Belle and the staff?"

"I think he will be, he already said he trusts you no matter what, calling you his friend," Maurice said. "And we know all too well how loyal he is to those he calls his friend."

"Yes, loyal to his own detriment," Beast said. "You know, I think I'll just stay in here tonight. Even if I'm able to get up on two legs. I'll tell Belle about the...change...in the morning. Perhaps when LeFou and the closest staff are around so I only have to say it once. Would you maybe tell Agathe tonight though? I think she said she'd stay here tonight in case we needed her. I don't know why I'm asking that she be told tonight...perhaps it's for your benefit, so you don't have to be alone with the knowledge. But I would ask that I be left alone overnight, just in case knowing gives her the idea to come to me."

"I'll tell her, as well as ask if this is the change she foresaw," Maurice said. "But are you sure about staying here? You don't prefer a bed or your nest?"

"I'll be all right," Beast said. "Though these are the servants' quarters the staff don't use this wing, haven't since the curse, so I know I'll be completely alone. Can you tell Belle about the punishment, but preferably not where I am if you can avoid it? She might be tempted to come see me...it will just make it harder on her...if she doesn't know where I am she won't be tempted to come to me. You may assure her though I'm not in the tower. And could you tell her that I agreed to this, my human mind did, with little to no influence either way from my animal mind, since this is retribution for what happened before the curse? She'd probably find some comfort in that knowledge."

"I'll tell her, you get some rest. Overall it's been a grueling day for you. Would you like me to bring you something for the night?"

"Grueling day indeed," Beast said. "I really don't want to impose...but maybe a blanket? Only because if I don't have one Belle would probably take exception. And I'd still like to look at that sketch before you go if you don't mind. I'd also like to see if I can stand."

"Of course, I'll get you a few blankets. Why don't you try to stand and get the sketch yourself while I go get them. If you can't I'll show you the sketch when I return," Maurice said.

Beast reluctantly took his arms out from around Maurice. Realizing something, he gave a short laugh.

"You know," he said. "You had quite a job getting me to give into my emotions. You tried encouraging me, but I fought it. You tried ordering me, but the emotions I released were new ones brought on by the order and pushed the original ones back down. Then I was reconnecting with those emotions and composure was slowly slipping as we talked. Then when you expressed love I lost it completely and finally let go. Strange isn't it?"

"Love, especially a father's love, is something you've severely lacked throughout your life. It's no wonder you react strongly to it. Now you try standing up while I go get your blankets," Maurice said before walking to the door.

"Uh, Maurice?" Beast asked as Maurice reached the door. "Would you mind staying until there is success or failure? If you'd rather not that's fine. It's just...I'd sort of rather not be alone if I fail if you don't mind..."

"I don't mind, give it a try." Maurice encouraged.

Beast got to all fours. Then slowly he attempted to stand on his hind legs. He started to stagger slightly when he got to his full height, but he managed to stay upright and soon felt steady. He took a step, then another. He looked at Maurice, relief evident in his face.

"It felt a bit awkward at first but that feeling passed quickly," he said. "I think I'm good now. Thank you. Is the sketch laying out or did you put it back in the book? If the latter I'll probably just wait for you to get back, as I don't wish to intrude on your other work."

"It's on the table, you just go have a look. I'm happy for you that you're up on your feet again. Let's hope that you won't have a repeat for some time," Maurice said.

"Yes let's hope not," Beast agreed.

As Maurice left, Beast walked over to the table and picked up the sketch. He smiled, admiring the detailed work of the talented artist. Maurice had actually made him look pretty decent. He stood there for several minutes looking at the drawing.

When Maurice returned Beast was still looking at the picture.

"I see you like it," Maurice put down the blankets for Beast to take later. "I'll go up and talk to Agathe first, I think she'd like to hear about this seeing as she had already apologized for the big change."

"I do like it," Beast said. "This is good. You actually managed to make a Beast look respectable...that takes quite some talent. As for telling Agathe, that's fine, though depending on where Belle is you might talk to her first. I imagine she might be getting worried by now, since we went to talk about whether or not I should go into the cell." He walked to the chair he had hung his jacket on when he thought he needed to prepare for a flogging and took the mirror out. "I'm glad this mirror stayed in while I was lunging at Gaston's cell." He asked to see Belle, then momentarily returned the mirror to the jacket pocket. "She's in the library. It's up to you where you go first, but she is, oh, I'd say roughly a hundred meters northeast of here. That's right, this is where I came when we first tested the connection between book and collar."

"I'll see who I'll talk to first, no need for you to worry about it."

"Well, you have a good night. And Maurice...I can call you by name when I say this as it is my human mind saying it...I'm sorry about opening an old wound regarding what happened to your wife. That was unfair of me to make that comparison and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, but I believe I had already said that I wasn't angry," Maurice said. "Just try to get some sleep, I'll see you again in the morning."

"Good night Maurice," Beast said. "And thank you for showing me that a father figure can be comforting instead of tormenting."

"You're welcome my boy." Maurice said as he closed the door.


End file.
